Smallville - New Beginnings
by MaxFic
Summary: Lois Lane always manages to find trouble. When she interferes with Clark trying to use the Legion ring to prevent being exposed by Linda Lake she causes the mother of all rewinds in time. Now, he'll make the best of things in ways that any average super powered teenager would. CLOIS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2009 – Smallville, Kansas**

The Kent barn provided little solace the last few days. Ever since Clark let loose his secret to the media everything had gone sideways in his life. His attempt to get himself out in front of that media terror, Linda Lake, had backfired in the most spectacular of ways. Things had turned so badly that he now only had one option left to him, to use the Legion ring and turn back the clock a few days to undo the terrible mistake he'd made.

Arriving in a blur of movement Clark entered the barn with Lois Lane in his arms, having just had to rescue her from the government officials that were actually hunting him.

"Nice interception but you shouldn't be here, all the bloodhounds in the state will be sniffing you out," said Lois in her natural brusk manner as Clark set her on her feet.

"It's okay, I know this sounds crazy but in a few moments this will all be over," Clark countered as he walked further into the barn.

"Okay, well try me, my shock threshold is pretty high right now," she volleyed easily, following after him.

"Lois," Clark paused to look her in the eye. "I have a ring that allows me to go to any moment in time." He turned away again set on his course.

Lois hesitated for a moment before pursuing him further.

"I'm going to go back before Linda Lake ever wrote that article." Clark paused before an old red tool chest. "The world isn't ready to accept somebody like me."

Lois shook her head in disbelief at what she was hearing. "Then stay and fight back. Look, give people a chance to see who you really are."

"It's too late, Lois," replied Clark, his voice showing no hint of indecision. "My whole life I've seemed different."

"Some people spend their entire lives looking for a way to stand out," her voice now pleading with him. "To be a person that anybody would call special. When you first told me who you were, my first thought was 'anyone but Clark'. And not because of the alien thing," she huffed slightly. "I've known enough guys to know that you can be born on terra firma and be light years from normal."

"Lois," Clark stepped towards her, reaching out to her slightly. "You don't have to explain, I get it."

"No, you don't," she said with a shake of the head. "How can someone with x-ray vision be so blind. I've been down the hero road before, and every time I've made a giant u-turn. But this," she paused, her eyes slightly watery. "This was different."

Clark understood her then but he knew what needed to be done. "And this time it will be different Lois. When I do this no one is going to remember who I am."

"And when you hit your reset button, you're not going to tell me your secret are you?" she asked, already knowing the answer, the heartache creeping in far too easily.

Reluctantly, Clark replied, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lois whispered, pain radiating through her voice. "Why should I think I'm special?" She paused, uncertain what to say next. "Clark, I understand."

"Lois, you don't understand," argued Clark. "It's because you are special."

Lois saw the slight glimmer in his eyes that told her just how special he really thought she was.

"I have to go," said Clark, finally turning away from her again, back to the tool chest that hid the Legion ring. The tool he needed to fix this awful future he created through his own error in judgment.

Clark opened the tool chest only to get hit immediately by the debilitating effects of kryptonite. He grasped desperately at the tool chest to try to keep himself upright only to fall, pulling the draw containing the kryptonite with him to the ground. "Lois," he gasped out in pain.

Lois hearing the sudden pain Clark was in tried to rush to his side only to feel a sudden pain across her back causing everything to fade to black.

Linda Lake tossed aside the remains of the plank she only moments before used to take Lois out of the picture. "Looking for this?" she asked as she stepped further into the light showing off the very ring that Clark was looking for.

Behind Linda, Lois' phone chimed, stirring her slightly, causing her to twitch a little as she fought to wake up. She needed to save Clark.

"I used to think a lot about rings," said Linda, admiring the Legion ring, practically flaunting it in front of Clark. "I thought getting one meant I'd found true happiness. But there is no such thing as true happiness in this world, is there?"

"Not when you only see the bad in people," Clark fought to get out each word as the kryptonite continued to sap his energy, killing him slowly.

Linda crouched down next to Clark to get a closer look. "Look how fast they turned on you. One second, you're on top of the world. And the next, it's as if your life story is written in someone else's blood. Not that I care, this trumps your blur any day."

"That ring, it's dangerous," pleaded Clark, the sheen of sweat on his face and brow thickening with each passing moment.

Linda smirked, standing slowly. "This ring is every journalist's dream. I'll know stories before they break. The entire world will know me."

Behind her Lois had finally regained consciousness. She pushed up to her feet as quickly and suddenly as she could, charging Linda from behind with as much strength as she could muster. A grunt escaped her as she hit Linda unawares, knocking her over a table, scattering several tools and farm supplies at the same time.

Linda came up swinging a wrench as Lois rounded the table to finish her assault on the woman.

Lois easily dodged the wild swings. Finally seeing an opening from the woman, Lois punched her hard in the kidneys dazing Linda slightly. She then proceed to punch the woman in the face repeated, enjoying each successive strike slightly more than the last. Lois kicked her in the chest as hard as she could lifting the woman slightly off the ground causing her to fall back on to the barn stairs, her head thumping heavily on the step first before sliding down a couple steps adding to the damage.

"Clark!" Lois shouted running back to her friend who was suffering so badly on the ground in front of her.

"Lois," he pleaded, the pain evident in his voice. "The rock," he barely nodded towards it.

Lois grabbed the kryptonite and threw it away, with as much strength as she could.

Clark instantly felt better and began climbing to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, the desperation in her voice made it clear how worried for him she was.

"I'll be alright," he answered in a rush, looking her in the eyes despite the lack of light in the barn. He hobbled slightly as he moved towards Linda's unconscious form.

Lois' phone chimed again at the incoming call, she saw it was from Chloe but right now she needed to get to Clark to make sure he was okay.

Clark picked up the ring from the barn floor where Linda dropped it during her fight with Lois. He immediately started to slip the ring on his finger when he felt and saw Lois' hand lay over top of his. The ring wobbled slightly and expanded. The ring slipped over both his finger and Lois' triggering a bright purple light engulfing the entire barn.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

Clark was furious and annoyed and worried all at once. The events of the previous day had completely unsettled him. And now, his dad was telling him to return the truck, the gift from Lex, he wanted so badly to keep. "Why not? I saved the guy's life."

"So you think you deserve a prize?" asked Jonathan Kent sternly.

"That's not what I meant," argued Clark, he could already feel he was going to lose this argument but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

Jonathan smirked slightly feeling his victory already at hand as he continued to busy himself with various work around the farm.

"How about you drive the new one and I'll drive the old one? Everybody wins," Clark offered hopefully.

"It's not about winning, Clark," said Jonathan, disappointment dripping from his voice.

"It's not like the Luthors can't afford it," Clark argued, his annoyance at his father's stubbornness showing through.

Jonathan sighed heavily. "Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember Mr. Bell who used to let us go fishing on his property? How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal, he sent them flashy gifts," Jonathan spun the key ring on his finger to accentuate his point. "Only once they sold him their property he went back on his word. He had them evicted, son."

"So you're judging Lex on what his father did?"

Jonathan scoffed. "No Clark, I'm not. I just want to make sure you know where the money came from that bought that truck," said Jonathan, pointing poignantly at the truck in question, sitting in their driveway just feet away.

Clark looked back forth from the truck to his father as he walked away. Huffing slightly, Clark turned to walk into the barn.

Jonathan sighed, "Clark, I know you're upset, son. But it's normal."

That was the last straw for Clark as the threw his bag and jacket on the stairs to the barn loft he was climbing as his dad's word struck.

"Normal," he nearly shouted, turning back to face his father and walk down the first steps he'd climbed. He stomped over to the wood-chipper his father had been using before the argument began and flipped it on. Clark held up his right arm and made a fist then shouted over the loud noise of the machine, "How about this? Is this normal?" He then jammed his right hand and arm into the wood chipper.

"Clark!" Jonathan shouted, rushing to his son's side, working to pull what was no doubt going to be a bloody mess out of it.

Clark's arm came free to show his shirt had been torn and shredded but not a scratch on his skin.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car," Clark yelled angrily. "It hit me at 60 miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal." The anger vanished and all that was left was sadness that he wasn't normal at all. Before his dad could argue with him further Clark kited around him and jogged back up the stairs and into the barn loft, his Fortress of Solitude.

Jonathan was left alone to sigh in defeat only to look after his son ran off. He looked back to the driveway where his wife stood giving him a knowing look to go with their silent conversation.

An hour later, Jonathan found Clark still in the barn loft, no less sad than he was before.

"It's time, son," began Jonathan as he fished something out of his pocket, something he'd kept hidden and safe since the meteor shower.

"Time for what?" asked Clark, glancing briefly at his father.

"The truth," said Jonathan, holding out something wrapped in a yellow cloth to Clark. He sat down on a crate next to Clark so he could look him in the eye as he explained everything he knew. "I want you to take a look at something," he unwrapped the yellow cloth, the object inside resting in his hand. "I think it's from your parents. Your real parents."

Clark looked at the strange square object with unusual marking all over it. He took it curiously in hand. "What's it say?"

"I've tried to decipher it for years but it's not written in any language known to man," explained Jonathan, his eyes not leaving his son's face.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark, meeting his father's eye, curiosity peaking through in his own.

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around... here," he answered somewhat unsure how to say it.

"Where are they from?" asked Clark, starting to think his dad was messing with him.

Jonathan wasn't sure how to say it so he looked purposefully to his left at the telescope he'd passed to Clark years ago.

Clark snorted in disbelief, "What are you trying to tell me dad? That I'm from another planet?"

Jonathan looked Clark in the eye again, wordlessly answering Clark's question.

"I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic?"

"Actually it's in the storm cellar," answered Jonathan seriously.

Clark was honestly stunned silent as he followed his father out to the storm cellar. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He'd been in the storm cellar several times before, how could he have not seen a spaceship and yet he watched his dad walk over to the junk pile in the corner and push aside a bunch of scrap then pull off a tarp.

Clark was left speechless as he stared at a spaceship, his origins.

"This is how you came into our world son, it was the day of the meteor shower," said Jonathan, there was no hesitation, no further explanation.

Clark backed away protesting, "This is a joke, right?"

Jonathan subtly shook his head.

Clark tentatively took a step forward and reached out a hand to touch it. As soon as his hand made contact a loud humming screamed through his head. He jerked back suddenly but the screechy hum persisted, even when he put his hands over his ears and curled into a ball on the ground.

Jonathan saw Clark's reaction after touching it and tried immediately to help him only for Clark to jerk suddenly throwing him across the cellar. He watched helplessly as Clark began to bleed, first from his nose, then his ears, and finally his eyes. It seemed like he watched for hours but it was really only minutes before Clark finally lost consciousness.

Just as it ended there was a small flash of purple light near his hand and a gold ring appeared only to melt seconds later then evaporated in several purple sparks of light.

Jonathan was confused as he rushed to Clark's side. He was relieved to see Clark was still breathing albeit shallow breaths. His pulse was also slow but he was alive. Jonathan rocked Clark up to a sitting position then pulled him over his shoulder and lifted him in a fireman's carry and rushed him back to the house, calling for Martha as he ran.

**2001 – Heidelberg, Germany – Patrick Henry Village**

Lois Lane was in a celebratory mood, bittersweet celebratory but celebratory nonetheless. Lucy was off to boarding school in Switzerland. She was sad to see her go but having a room to herself was so worth it, even if it meant she had to bare the brunt of the General's... abuse wasn't the right word but it wasn't short of it.

Lois danced in her underwear and a tank top over to her stereo to change the CD. "Come to momma," she said cheerfully as she took out the Poison CD and put in her Best of Whitesnake. As the music started beating through the small speakers she amped up the volume. She was going off-base tonight with some of the other army brats to get drunk. She loved being young in Europe, low drinking age and kick ass dance clubs and all.

"Lois!" yelled a voice from outside her door.

Lois sighed but ignored it.

"Lois!" shouted the General's voice closer than before.

Lois rolled her eyes and kept dancing, he'd go away eventually.

"Lois!" shouted the General from right outside her door.

"Go away, da-" she hit the ground with a loud thump.

The General heard the crash and forced the door open to see Lois on the ground seizing and bleeding from her nose, ears, and eyes. "Dear god in heaven," he gasped, pulling a radio from his belt.

"I need an emergency team sent to my quarters immediately," shouted Sam into his radio. "My daughter is having some kind of seizure."

"Emergency medical is on the way," came the short response

"Just hang on Lo, help is on the way," said Sam, cradling his daughter's head.

Within minutes a number of corpsmen entered the room and began checking her over. "General Lane, sir, we need to airlift her to Landstuhl Medical Center, she's going to need several tests and we don't have the equipment here on base," advised one of the corpsmen. He injected her with a sedative a moment later and almost instantly her muscles stopped seizing but a quick check of her eyes showed she was still suffering from something.

"Just make it happen!" ordered the General loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

The Kent farm had been a very somber pace the last few days. Jonathan and Martha Kent were no less busy though trying to maintain things without Clark's help. Clark had still not regained consciousness from his episode or seizure or whatever it was. It was all the pair could do to keep calm and hope that Clark would wake up soon.

Martha was snapped out of her musing by the sound of a car horn. She looked out the kitchen window to see Pete's old Chevy convertible coming up the path. Farmer licenses let kids get away with all kinds of things they shouldn't, like driving a car for non-farm-related business. Not that she was going to complain as it made life on the farm easier.

Martha dried her hands on a dish towel, leaving the few dishes left to soak in the soapy water, and exited the house to intercept Pete and Chloe before they could get to the house.

"Hi Mrs. Kent," greeted Chloe first with a small wave and smile.

"What's up Mrs. Kent?" Pete saluted with a laugh. "How's Clark?"

"Still in quarantine," said Martha with a smile for the pair. "You know how it is on a farm, Pete. We can't let him get us sick or the animals."

"Yeah yeah," said Pete. "Man, you and Mr. Kent are so strict about that. I'm glad my parent don't do livestock."

"Anyway, we brought Clark's homework," said Chloe, holding out a small stack of papers.

Martha took the pages with a smile. "Thank you, Chloe. You too Pete."

"So is he feeling any better at least?" asked Chloe, looking behind Martha to the house.

"I think so but you can never tell," said Martha. "Sometimes you feel better only to get sicker the next day."

"I've never known Clark to get sick," said Pete.

"Everyone gets sick Pete but I will admit this is the longest Clark has ever been sick," said Martha.

"Is he going to feel better in time for the homecoming dance?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know and even if he was I don't think he had a date anyway," said Martha with a kind smile for the girl. It was obvious to Martha that Chloe had a crush on Clark but she knew that was all it would ever be.

"I was just curious is all. Pete and me are going as friends so I thought maybe Clark would like to join us," said Chloe, trying to hide her discomfort from her obvious underlying question.

Pete frowned slightly but shook it off a second later. "Like Clark would dance anyway. The man has two left feet just trying to walk the halls."

Martha mock-frowned at Pete but couldn't hide the small smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

Pete saw the attempt to cover a smile causing him to grin. "Anyway, we're going to hit the road. Tell Clark to feel better soon so I can school him at a little b-ball."

"I will Pete," said Martha with a smile. "You two go have some fun."

"Later Mrs. Kent," said Pete, nearly skipping back to his car.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Pete but couldn't stop her smile. "Bye Mrs. Kent."

"Bye Chloe," she laughed. She stood outside and watched them leave before turning back to the house. There was still work to do.

She paused half-way back to the house to just to stare at her little piece of heaven. The farmhouse was a nice yellow color with white trim. It was two stories tall with two bedrooms that had been in Jonathan's family for three generations. A hand-made white picket fence surrounded the house making it very picturesque. The wrap-around porch with a swing just added to the ambiance.

Martha remembered fondly all the nights she and Jonathan had sat on that swing with Clark sitting in her lap while she read a story to him. She took a shuddering breath and wiped away the tears that were building up. Right now, she knew she needed to be strong and just do whatever she could to look after Clark and hope he'd wake up soon.

**2001 – Landstuhl, Germany – Landstuhl Medical Center**

Sam Lane paced the halls impatiently waiting for the doctors to tell him what was going on with his daughter. Three days had come and gone. Three days of test after test on his daughter by the doctors but they still hadn't been able to tell him anything concrete.

"General Lane, sir," called one of the doctors, drawing his attention away from his pacing.

"You finally going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Yes, sir. Please come with me," said the doctor, motioning Sam into the hall behind the him.

Sam nodded firmly and followed the doctor silently through several twists and turns. Landstuhl Medical Center was one of the largest hospitals in Germany and had been since the end of World War II. It was one of the largest in all of Europe for that matter.

Finally the doctor ushered Sam into a room with two MPs standing guard.

Sam frowned at seeing the MPs because he hadn't heard anything about it.

Inside the room, Sam was greeted by a long-time friend. "General West, what are you doing here?"

"General Lane," the man greeted formally. He glanced to the doctor who closed the door behind him and locked it shut.

"What's going on here, George?" asked Sam. General George West was in charge of Army Intelligence and if he was here then something was horribly wrong and not just with his daughter.

"Doctor Hamilton will tell you what's going on with your daughter and then you and I will have a talk Sam," answered George, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Sam nodded once and sat down, fearing the worst.

"Good afternoon, General Lane. I am Doctor Emil Hamilton," the doctor introduced himself. "I was brought in yesterday to examine your daughter and find out what happened. When your daughter came in she was suffering from a seizure or what you believed to be a seizure. After several CT scans and MRIs I can now tell you it was not a seizure. From what we can tell someone attacked her with a hallucinogenic nerve agent."

"Nerve agent?" shouted Sam. "This was an attack on me then. Is this Al Qaeda?"

"Whatever attacked your daughter is so far beyond anything Al Qaeda could get their hands on, I don't think even your own US government has anything like this available to them. Whatever it was entered and left her system so fast that there remains no trace whatsoever beyond the comatose state in which it has left your daughter," explained Emil calmly.

"Then who? If not those terrorist bastards then who would do this? Who would have the technology to do this?" demanded Sam, a bit of foam frothing at the corners of his mouth, his face a few shades darker red.

"I can only think of a handful of companies in the world that would have the capabilities. Wayne Enterprises, Queen Consolidated, and Luthorcorp," said George.

"Fox would never let Wayne create such a thing let alone use it. Queen is less likely than Wayne, even if he is a spoiled brat he's all about helping the poor and disenfranchised right now after his stint on that island. But Luthor... You think this is retaliation from my congressional testimony?"

"We think so but we can't prove it," said George.

Sam sighed heavily before looking back to Emil. "So will my daughter live?"

"I believe so," said Emil. "Her brain activity has finally slowed down so whatever dream or nightmare she was trapped in has faded. Right now, her mind is just trying to process what happened so she can wake up."

"When will she wake up?" asked Sam, feeling slightly defeated.

"Could be today, tomorrow, or even six months from now, maybe longer. Whatever happened to her was very traumatic for her brain and her body," explained Emil. "At this point she'll wake up when she's ready. I know it isn't good news but it's not bad news either." Emil gave Sam's shoulder a reassuring grip before standing to leave.

"Can I see her?" asked Sam.

"I'll be out in the hall," said Emil. "I'll take you to her once you've finished your conversation with General West."

"Thank you Emil, for everything," said George, standing and shaking Emil's hand. He then locked the door once Emil exited.

Sam watched George retake his seat. "I want Luthor dead."

"Believe me, Sam, I'm right there with you," said George. "He crossed a line going after your family like that but you and I both know we need proof, real proof."

Sam slammed a hand down on the arm of his chair. "First, he gets away with providing chemicals to Al Qaeda because they were sold to a legitimate company and now this."

George picked up his briefcase from next to his chair and set it on the table between him and Sam. The click of the briefcase opening resounded through the room breaking the silence. George took out an eight by ten photo and handed it to Sam.

"What's this?"

"That's a picture of your daughter's hand. We think that the nerve agent somehow left a calling card. We're not sure how but—"

"He branded her with the letter 'L'? And you still think we need more proof?" demanded Sam.

"Anyone could have done that," argued George.

Sam suddenly paused. "What about Lucy? Is she okay?"

"We have a guard on her at all times. No one gets close without a thorough search. She has been less than cooperative. Someone is informing her right now that her sister was attacked."

"Is there a chance that Lois was collateral? That I was the actual target?"

"It's very likely, Sam," answered George truthfully. Reaching inside his briefcase again he pulled out a plastic evidence bag inside of which was a flask, more specifically Sam's favorite flask.

"My flask? Was that how it was introduced?"

"We think so. There is no evidence of a toxin in it or on it but it was recently used by your daughter based on the DNA we pulled from the lip of it," explained George placing the evidence bag back inside his briefcase.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sam. "I'm supposed to deploy with my troops to Afghanistan in just a few days."

"Colonel Samuels will be going in your place for now. He'll report directly to you here but I was only able to buy you a month," explained George.

"I understand," said Sam. Sam was only a two star General while George was a four star. It paid to have friends in high places but even they had limitations. "I appreciate you getting me that much."

"I'm real sorry all this happened, Sam. But I can promise you this, I won't let up until I get something on Luthor to put him away, preferably in Gitmo where he'll never see the light of day again," said George, the edge in his voice as he said it spoke volumes.

"If that's all for now, I'm going to see my daughter." Sam stood and straightened his BDUs and turned sharply toward the door.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

Martha kept herself busy. There wasn't much else she could do. The twenty plus fruit pies decorating her kitchen, dining room, and living room were testament to her need to keep busy.

The opening of the kitchen door behind her told her husband had come home at long last.

"I see you've been keeping yourself as busy as I have," said Jonathan, kissing his flour-coated wife briefly on the cheek before going to the sink to wash his hands and face.

"I just don't know what else to do. I've cleaned the house top to bottom everyday for the last four days. I can't do anymore yard work or I might end up killing all my flowers. At least with this we can sell them at the farmers market this weekend."

"I know it's hard. I rebuilt the engine on my grandfather's tractor, actually got the damned thing running again," said Jonathan, slightly proud but the worry in his voice couldn't be hidden. "And that's with all of the other work around here including Clark's chores."

"I just want him to wake up already," said Martha, wiping away some tears.

"I know, honey, me too. I'm sure-"

Any further conversation was stalled by a loud thump from upstairs.

Jonathan and Martha shared a brief look before rushing up the stairs to Clark's room.

Clark was on his knees breathing heavily when they arrived.

"Clark, you okay, son?" asked Jonathan, holding Martha back after what happened to him last time to him in the storm cellar.

"I... I think so," breathed Clark, clutching his head. "My head hurts. Everything feels... jumbled."

"Just take your time, Clark." He gave Martha a look as she tried to force her way past him. "Give him a minute, Martha, when he's ready—"

"I need the sun," said Clark, stumbling to his feet only to crash into his dresser causing it to slide and hit the wall five feet away with a loud bang and crack

.

"Let me help you," said Jonathan, trying to walk to him.

Clark held up a hand to stop him. "Don't, just... let me do this on my own. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"Okay, son," said Jonathan backing away from the doorway, keeping Martha behind him.

Clark crawled slowly out of his bedroom door and down the hall past the bathroom to the stairs. He grabbed the railing for the stairs and pulled himself to his feet and took a wobbly step down the stairs only to slip and land on his back, pulling the railing with him, shattering the wood supports. Clark tumbled and slid the rest of the way down the stairs. He was unharmed but dazed as he was bombarded with images or were they memories.

"Clark!" Martha and Jonathan shouted together rushing after him.

Clark ignored them preferring to to roll back to his hands and knees and continue his crawl out of the house and into the glorious sunlight of Earth's yellow sun.

"You okay?" asked Martha rushing to Clark's side only to be stopped again by Clark holding up an arm in warning.

"Just open the door for me," he pleaded.

Martha took a deep breath and nodded. It was clear that neither she nor Jonathan knew what was going on. She rushed to the door and opened it wide for him.

Jonathan ran ahead of her and held the screen door open.

Clark stumbled even crawling. He had to occasionally close his eyes when a particular brutal bundle of images shot through his brain relentlessly.

Finally reaching the porch and the stairs into the yard he rolled forward down the few steps and into the green grass of his front yard.

"Clark!" Martha shouted again in worry at seeing Clark tumble like that.

Clark still breathing heavily managed to get to his knees again and sit up straight. He roughly stripped off his white undershirt and tossed it aside falling forward once again.

"Clark, what can we do?" asked Jonathan worried. He knew that with Clark being what he was he had no way of knowing what to expect as he grew up.

"Just... give me time. There's too much noise... in my head," he gasped out as he sat up again, this time looking skyward, letting himself soak up the rays of the sun.

"What's going on?" asked Martha, wonder on her face was evident as she watched Clark's complexion visibly improve in just seconds. His breathing normalized, no longer struggling to breath or gasping in pain. He started to look normal again.

Clark felt better even as he was bombarded with images of his life, of things that hadn't happened. Or had they and he didn't remember? Then he saw a face he didn't know but did. She was important. _"You are special."_ It was his voice telling her that and he knew she was, more special than anyone he'd ever met or known. He knew his heart was hers and hers alone but he'd never met her. Had he?

"Lois," Clark whispered confusing both Jonathan and Martha. Even more so when Clark started to float before their eyes.

They were memories, his memories. Why did he remember what hadn't happened yet? The ring, something went wrong but what. He knew he used the ring, he could remember everything up until a few minutes before he must have put the ring on. The last thing he remembered was telling Lois she was special to him.

Clark finally opened his eyes to realize he was floating comfortably in the air, the image of Lois fixed firmly in his mind.

"_Get out of your head Kal-El. Let go and just fly, it's freedom," said Kara, a wistful smile on her face as she remembered the feeling._

Clark shot upwards rapidly, completely unburdened by the future or the past. His mind focused on Lois because she was his freedom. He smiled contentedly as he soared higher.

Jonathan and Martha were left gaping as Clark's floating several feet of the ground changed to him shooting into the sky unrestrained.

"How?" Martha barely breathed the word.

"I... I don't..." Jonathan's answer fell short because he really had no answer.

Clark finally stopped his ascent a few miles above ground. This was the freedom Kara had talked about. Clark closed his eyes and allowed himself a chance to just float wherever the high winds took him. There were still a lot of memories to sort through. A lot of information he needed to arrange chronologically, as opposed to the jumble of images that flashed through his mind without any semblance of order.

**2001 – Landstuhl, Germany – Landstuhl Medical Center**

Sam Lane sat uncomfortably in Lois' hospital suite. He hadn't left her side yet which meant sleeping in a chair which left his back and neck irritating and causing a fair bit of pain.

"Morning, General," greeted Emil as he entered the room to check up on Lois.

"Morning, Doctor Hamilton," he returned the greeting as he stood stiffly.

Emil noticed the stiffness and pain immediately. "I'll have a nurse bring you a hundred milligrams of Naproxen, it should help with your discomfort. I'll also have an orderly bring you a cot if you're going to stay here."

"That would be appreciated. How's she doing this morning?"

"The same I'm afraid," said Emil, checking her charts and several machines. "She'll wake up when she's ready. There is still some elevated brain activity which suggests she's still processing whatever it is that happened, once that fades to normal activity levels I'm sure she'll wake up."

"So it's a waiting game?" asked Sam.

"Yes sir."

"I'm going out for a smoke," said Sam, putting a cigar to his mouth and walking away.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

Clark returned to the farm in the early evening to see his parents holding each other tightly while sitting on the porch steps. It was clear his mother had been crying and his father's eyes looked a bit red as well.

"Clark!" they both shouted rushing him. This time neither held back as they wrapped him in a hug which he happily returned.

"I'm so sorry about that," said Clark, genuinely happy to be hugging both of his parents.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came back," said Jonathan, thumping Clark on the back hugging him tighter.

"What happened?" asked his mother as the hug eventually broke.

"A lot," said Clark simply enough. "I'll explain everything, I promise. But first, what day is it?"

"It's Saturday," said Jonathan.

"The date?" asked Clark

"October 16th," said Jonathan.

"The dance," said Clark, looking sharply towards where the school was several miles away.

"It's tonight, it should have already started," said Martha. "Why?"

"I have to go," said Clark, putting a hand on each of his parents' shoulders. "I'll be back soon though, I just have to save some lives."

Jonathan was about to protest but then he saw the look on Clark's face. It was no longer the boy complaining about keeping a truck. This was a man now. "Okay, just be careful."

Clark smiled. "I will be." Clark floated a few inches off the ground for moment before shooting into the sky, the small pop of a sonic boom followed him.

"Jonathan, what is going on?" asked Martha, more than a little confused.

"I'm not sure but Clark has changed," said Jonathan, equally confused. "He promised to explain everything though so all we can do is wait for him to come back."

"This all started when he touched that ship... You don't think that maybe it did something to him?"

"I don't know," said Jonathan with a heavy sigh. "Come on, let's go inside and try to clean up some of the mess Clark made. Then I want some pie."

Martha smiled at Jonathan despite the worry that was eating at her with each passing moment. She sniffled once and used a balled up tissue she'd been using earlier to wipe her eyes one last time. "Well then, I'm sure Clark will be hungry when he comes home," she said trying to act strong.

As promised Clark returned an hour later with a smile on his face. "Mom, dad, I'm back," he called as he entered the house.

Martha let out a sigh of relief at seeing him come home again and rushed to him once again hugging him fiercely, not wanting to ever let him go ever again.

"It's okay, mom, I'm here," said Clark, reassuring her. "I'm sorry to have worried you guys like that."

"So do you know what happened?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes and no," said Clark, rubbing his face. The lack of stubble was still strange to him.

"Well, let's eat and you can explain over dinner," said Jonathan motioning to the set table and he and Martha's half-eaten meals.

Clark nodded happily taking his seat at the dinner table and piling his plate high.

"Okay, so I guess the easiest explanation is time travel but not really," said Clark, letting it sink in with his parents a moment he took several large bite of food enjoying it immensely.

"What do you mean 'time travel but not really'?" asked Jonathan, his fork still frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Okay, so a little less than eight years from now I was being blackmailed. Someone was going to use my secret to make themselves more important, to make themselves famous. I refused to be blackmailed by her so I went to a close friend and asked her to tell my story to the world. For about five minutes it was great. I was embraced by everyone. Then the nightmare started. The blackmailer took a different route and managed to make me into public enemy number one such that I was now being hunted by the government and several private parties. I'd made a huge mistake," explained Clark, pausing once again to let it sink in so he could shovel in a few more bites of food.

"Okay, I can see how things would have gone badly but how does that lead us to time travel?" asked Jonathan.

"A few months before I'd had an encounter with a group of people with powers, different from mine, from the future. They were chasing a criminal that went back in time in an attempt to assassinate me—"

"Clark, why would anyone want to kill you? What did you do?"

"I don't know all the details about the future but I guess my destiny is greater than I ever imagined," Clark answered. He then guzzled down a tall glass of milk before pouring another and continuing his story. "So anyway, when they left, they left me with a ring that makes time travel possible. They asked me to come visit them sometime because they trusted me to not abuse the ring."

"Okay, so you used the ring to go back in time and what? What could you do to prevent the blackmailer?"

"I had planned to only rewind time a few days. To cut her off at the pass by publishing an article about her and the various crimes and murders she committed to completely discredit her so no matter what she published she'd never be believed again." Clark refilled his plate again and ate in silence for a bit while his parents digested the information.

"Okay, I remember briefly seeing a ring on your finger in the barn," said Jonathan. "I honestly thought my eyes were playing tricks on cause it seemed to melt off your finger then evaporate in several purple sparks."

"Odd," said Clark between bites.

"I'm guessing you didn't mean to go so far back in time then?" asked Martha, finally getting a chance to speak.

"Not at all, I have no idea how this happened, time is not something to mess with. I learned that the hard way a long time ago. The thing is, I don't even remember actually putting the ring on my finger. The last thing I remember for this mother of all rewinds is a short conversation with a friend," said Clark with a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Lois," said Martha.

"How did you—"

"You said it just before you flew earlier," said Martha, preempting his question.

"Yeah, that's who I was talking to," said Clark, trying not to reveal anything further. Instead choosing to grab one of the pies that was easily in reach and digging into it with gusto. "Mom, your cooking is so good."

Martha smiled before she realized that Clark had literally eaten everything on the table except what was on her and Jonathan's plates. "Hungry tonight?"

"I feel like I haven't eaten in years," said Clark between bites of the pie he was devouring.

"You've been out of it for a few days but even still," said Jonathan, equally surprised by Clark's appetite.

"Flying takes a lot out of you," said Clark. It was a lie but but his laugh at it made his parents relax.

"So what happens next?" asked Jonathan.

"I've got a lot to do over the course of the next few days," said Clark. "There are things that will happen in the future that I need to deal with as it comes but there are some things I can do now."

"So do we need to continue to call you in sick for the next few days?"

"That would probably be best," said Clark. "I don't know how long this is going to take."

"Just promise you'll come back to us and that you'll be careful," said Jonathan, resting a hand on Clark's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I will, you guys are being awfully supportive of all this stuff," said Clark.

"You're different now, I can tell. You've grown up immensely in a very short period of time," explained Jonathan. "I can just tell that I can trust you, no matter what."

"You guys are the best parents anyone, anywhere could ever ask for," said Clark with a smile for both of them. "I can honestly say, I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for the both of you."

"Okay, enough of that," said Jonathan with a wave of his hand. "Now how about you explain the whole flying thing."

Clark laughed and smiled. "That was actually the first time I ever did it on purpose. Well, sort of on purpose. The floating was accidental while I was trying to sort through the memories, and then it just kind of made sense, so I flew."

Jonathan and Martha both chuckled a little.

"I've learned a lot about who I am and where I'm from over the last few years," said Clark setting down a now empty pie tin and reaching for another. He spent the next several hours telling his parents about his origins and abilities that he'd discovered so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

Jonathan slept in a bit that morning. After the last few trying days he needed the sleep and so did Martha. So it was a pleasant surprise for both of them to be woken up to the smell of bacon on the griddle.

"Clark must be angling for a raise in his allowance," said Martha with a small laugh. She kissed her husband on the cheek before climbing out of bed and putting on her robe. She entered the kitchen to see the stove unattended until moments later Clark was there flipping the bacon and then vanishing again.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Martha mumbled to herself. She was used to the fact that Clark was special. Obviously more so than she had known based on the conversation of the night before. But seeing him use his abilities so freely was strange to her.

"Mmm, looks good," said Jonathan, entering the kitchen behind her.

"Me or breakfast?" Martha joked, enjoying the hug Jonathan had wrapped her in from behind.

"Both," he answered simply.

Clark came inside one more time. "Morning, mom and dad. Breakfast is almost ready. All the farm work is done for today so you two can have a date day."

"Clark, you didn't have to do that," said Martha with a smile of appreciation.

"I know," said Clark. "I figure you two have had enough stress for this week and could use a day off. I'll be leaving shortly to take care of some things. I think I'll be back tonight but I can't guarantee it. If I'm not, I'll be back tomorrow sometime but no later."

Jonathan shared a look with Martha for a moment. "Okay, we trust you but don't abuse that trust please."

"Of course," said Clark, setting the dinner table with the eggs, bacon, and toast he'd prepared then sat down and served himself a healthy portion.

"You sure have been eating a lot," said Martha.

"I know, I just can't seem to get full," said Clark. "Don't worry though, I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just me recovering from being unconscious for a few days."

"Okay, but just because we live on farm doesn't mean you have to eat all our crops and livestock," said Jonathan with a chuckle.

"I won't let it come to that," said Clark with a laugh, pouring himself another glass of orange juice.

Breakfast was a happy affair for the family. Clark was especially happy to be able to share this experience with his father again. He had missed the man so much.

"You two have fun today, I'm off to save the world," said Clark with a laugh and a wave before shooting into the sky making a straight line for Miller's Field a few miles from the farm.

Once over Miller's Field, Clark began to x-ray every inch of it for his key spotting it within seconds about a foot underground. Clark impacted the soil with as much force as he could disturbing a ten foot radius of top soil causing the key and dirt to explode into the air.

Clark snatched the key quickly and shot back into the sky traveling west as fast as he was able, several pops of sound followed behind him each time he broke the sound barrier.

Within an hour he was in China. Now he just had to find his way to the temple where one of the Elements was hidden. He landed softly and out of sight so he could question the locals for direction, if he could find one that spoke English that is.

Eventually he ended up in a market place with dozens of small vendors peddling everything from fruit to fresh fish and even some livestock. So he went from one booth to the next looking for someone that could talk to him.

"You lost, American?" asked a teenager from one of the stalls as he neared it. His accent was terrible but it was easy enough to understand.

"I'm trying to get directions to a temple," explained Clark, holding up the roughly drawn map.

The teenager called loudly into the back of the stall from where a little old lady eventually emerged. They exchanged words in Chinese that Clark didn't understand in the slightest.

"She says if you buy something, she'll tell you how to get there," offered the teen.

"Do you take American dollars?"

The boy chattered with the old lady again before she pointed to the cheap watch on Clark's wrist.

"She'll trade you for the watch," said the teen.

"Okay," said Clark taking off the cheap watch. It wasn't his father's so he wasn't especially worried about it.

The old lady took the watch and pushed a bag of pears into his hands then began chattering with the teen boy again.

"It's near Shanghai, you can get better direction once you get there," said the teen pointing south.

"Gee, thanks," said Clark sarcastically. That wasn't exactly what he was looking for when he asked for directions. He knew it was near Shanghai but he needed to know which way to Shanghai or even where he was now.

Clark found someplace out of the way and took to the air once again, this time flying south ducking in and out of the clouds occasionally to check the ground below. Given he was trying to search for the temple he didn't fly as fast as usual which increased the chance of him being spotted.

As luck would have it Clark found the temple relatively easy. He landed softly on the deserted temple grounds in front of the tree that framed up the drawing. He punched hard into the ground grasping the horse statue and tearing it from the ground.

"I hate to destroy an artifact like this but..." He crushed the horse with one hand leaving the Element floating in the air in front of him. He smirked for a moment before taking it in hand. The hum of the other Elements calling to him filled his ears and while slightly painful, it still caused him to smirk.

Clark turned west once again and was soaring through the clouds moving several time faster than the speed of sound.

Clark couldn't keep the smile off his face as he sliced through the air, enjoying every second of it and taking none of it for granted. How he had not done this before he didn't know, but going forward if he could fly somewhere, then he would.

The desert was expansive in all directions as he flew over it. The golden browns and reds were beautiful and worth admiring. As he neared the location of the next Element when suddenly he angled downward and burrowed deep into the sands and inside a long buried temple. Clark punched through a wall and gripped the base of another statue pulling it out of the wall and much like the horse statue he crushed it in his hand without another thought. And again like the first Element this one just hovered in the air in front of him.

Clark grabbed it from the air only to have the humming of the third and final Element get painfully louder calling to him.

Clark burst out of the desert sands leaving a shock wave behind that destroyed whatever remained of the buried temple creating a sinkhole in his wake, this time flying northwest pushing himself to fly faster and faster. The sooner he got to the final Element the better because the hum was quite painful.

Clark touched down in an alley near the New York Observatory, a place he was very familiar with due to his communication in the past (future?) with Dr. Virgil Swann.

As Clark walked swiftly towards the entrance the humming finally faded to a low buzz as if sensing his approach or the approach of its fellow Elements.

Clark entered the building hesitating only for a moment. Knowing that this man would be murdered by Lionel Luthor didn't sit well with him and having to keep that from him would be even more difficult.

Clark found the man in his wheel chair studying various star charts, one of which he easily recognized. "You won't find Rao or Krypton in those images," he said calmly.

He heard Dr. Swann's breath hitch for barely a moment. "I'm sorry, should I know what those are?"

Clark walked around the desk to the star charts. "You were looking at the collapse of the star Rao," he pointed to dark space where fourteen years earlier a star existed. "Taking the planet Krypton with it."

"Do I know you?" Virgil asked carefully.

Clark took a marker and drew the symbol for hope on a nearby eraser board causing Virgil's breath to hitch again if only for a moment.

"And what do you know about this symbol?"

"Hope," said Clark.

"Are you..." he began to ask but trailed off slightly.

"Kal-El," Clark finished turning to face the man again and nodding once.

"How did you find me?" Virgil asked confused.

"I was called here by something you're guarding for me," said Clark, then holding out an arm their was a rattling noise followed by a hissing as the wall in front of Clark's extended arm seared red as a hole melted in it and the final Element flew out and into Clark's hand. "Thank you for protecting it for so long."

"It was my honor, Kal-El," said Virgil.

"My earth name is Clark."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Clark. Please call me Virgil."

"I need one more thing from you," said Clark hesitantly.

"You only ever need to ask," said Virgil, twitching a finger his display changed to the message that followed his ship.

"I've seen this before but thank you," said Clark. "I'm glad it was you that deciphered it and not one of the other Veritas members."

"You know—"

"I do," said Clark. "I need your evidence on the Queens."

Virgil sighed. "I never thought the day would come where I'd be forced to use such a thing. We were such idealists then. How could my friends become so twisted?"

"I don't know what to tell you but I'll also need the key," said Clark calmly.

"My, you do know a lot don't you," said Virgil. "How is it you know so much and yet you are only now collecting the Elements?"

"Things have happened, I can't explain except to say I'm protecting the future," explained Clark carefully.

Virgil seemed to accept that. His finger nudged a button on his chair. "Open vault Nemesis."

Clark heard a faint click as another wall panel opened smoothly. Clark walked to it and scanned through the files before taking the Queen file. "Thank you for this. Their son deserves justice."

Virgil smiled as it seemed to put his fears to rest. It was not for personal gain but to help another seek justice that was well deserved. "I am glad that my belief in you was well deserved."

"I've still got a lot to learn about myself and what I'm meant to do here but I know I can help so that's what I'm going to do," explained Clark, resealing the vault and tucking away the evidence file.

"May I contact you?" asked Virgil cautiously.

"Of course, look up the Kent farm. I'm usually there," said Clark. "Now, I've got to deliver this evidence."

"Good luck, I'll have the key sent to you," said Virgil, more than a little pleased.

Clark's flight to Star City was fast enough but finding Oliver not so much. He had no idea if Oliver had already adopted the persona of Green Arrow or not. The only thing he knew for sure is that Oliver was rescued almost a year ago and since his return had focused most of his attention on helping the poor through various charities and fund raising.

"Where are you Oliver?" he asked himself as he scanned the city.

Eventually Clark spotted him walking down the red carpet of some major party or club opening. Clark couldn't help but snicker at the forest green jacket and bow-tie. The strobe lights and paparazzi where everywhere, getting to him was not going to be easy, especially if the body guards all around him stuck with him all the time. Naturally it had to be a black tie event too which meant if he wanted to sneak in he needed to make a quick stop for a tuxedo.

Clark returned an hour later in his father's tuxedo and effectively infiltrated the party without being seen. Now he just had to get to Oliver.

Clark spotted him at a private booth not too far away with several woman pawing at him for attention and it didn't look like Oliver minded too much at all.

Seeing no other way to get to him he tried the direct approach only to be cut off by one of the security guards.

"State you name and business." The guard was taller, dark skinned with short, almost shaved hair on his head and from the way he carried himself he was clearly ex-military.

Clark evaluated the guy and while he knew he could easily take him and all the other guards out it wasn't necessary. "Tell the Green Bean that I've got some Robin Hood type stuff to talk to him about."

The guard's brow shot up in surprise at the statement clearly letting Clark know this man knew Oliver's secret which also confirmed that Oliver was already starting to venture into the hero business. "Wait here."

The guard walked over to Oliver and whispered in his ear.

Clark wanted to laugh as he saw the color drain from Oliver's face. Putting on a tough front Oliver stood. "Forgive me ladies, business calls."

"So, you have some business with me?" asked Oliver loudly over the music.

"Can we speak in private?" asked Clark. "I'm not here to hurt you or out you. I really do just want to talk to you," he said the last part just loud enough for Oliver to hear.

"Okay," said Oliver, turning confidently and walking to an area marked private, Clark and just the one body guard following closely behind. Eventually they went through a door marked employees only. Beyond the door was a hall which they followed into a very posh office.

Clark scanned the room to see a hidden door that led to a basement area that he could see Oliver spent a great deal of time setting up.

Oliver sat down behind the desk and kicked his feet up. "So what's this about?"

"Why don't we talk in your other office?" offered Clark motioning to the hidden door.

Oliver frowned and flicked his eyes to the bodyguard.

Clark sighed as he heard the bodyguard behind him shuffled rapidly. The club or whatever it was that hit him over the head shattered on impact. "I'm not here to fight but I would prefer we talk in someplace a little more secure."

The bodyguard was holding his hand which was now numb. "What the hell are you made of?"

"Okay, I'm willing to go on a little faith here," said Oliver, flipping a switch under the desk opening the hidden door.

"Your hand isn't broken but it'll definitely be tender for a few days," said Clark, checking the man's hand briefly.

"And how would you know that?" asked the guard, opening and closing his hand, wincing in pain.

Clark motioned to the now open door where Oliver had already disappeared.

"He's gonna shoot me with his bow, isn't he?" asked Clark as they walked down the stairs.

"Probably," said the guard.

"What part of 'I'm not here to fight' did he not understand?" asked Clark as he snatched an arrow out of the air. Clark caught the next three also sighing. "He's a slow learner, huh?"

Now the guard was sighing. "Sometimes. He tends to be really overzealous. What are you anyway? You're catching those arrows like they're nothing and when I tried to knock you out you didn't even twitch."

"I'll explain once Oliver stops playing men in tights," said Clark.

"I'll have you know I don't wear tights," shouted Oliver from wherever he was hiding, not that Clark couldn't find him anyway.

"They're tights, leather or cloth doesn't change that fact," said Clark. "Now would you please stop screwing around and come down here and talk to me?"

Oliver loosed one last arrow which again Clark caught effortlessly.

Oliver growled and came out of hiding. He was naturally pouting a bit but in his defense he did just get completely schooled on his home turf.

"Okay, so talk," said Oliver, hanging up his bow and quiver then sitting down behind a different desk.

Clark reached for the file he had hidden in his rear waistband ignoring the guard pulling a gun on him. "Relax, it's just a file," Clark said lifting his coat to show him.

"Relax Diggle, I get the feeling shooting him would be a waste of time."

"Thank you, Ollie," said Clark, passing the folder to Oliver.

"What's this?" asked Oliver, purposefully not opening it.

"Evidence that Lionel Luthor murdered your parents," said Clark.

Oliver was no longer cautious as he opened the folder and began flipping through page after page. Every last piece of evidence he'd ever need to see justice. "How the hell did you get this?"

"Your parents used to be good friends with the Swann family. Virgil went to great lengths to acquire all that evidence. He was holding it over Lionel to protect someone else. That person no longer needs the protection so he wanted to make sure you got this," explained Clark.

"Diggle, bring us the good stuff," said Oliver.

The guard snorted and shook his head walking towards the back of the office.

"Just promise me you'll have him arrested and tried. Don't become a murderer," said Clark.

It was clear to see Oliver was conflicted but eventually he nodded. "He has a lot to answer for but I'll let justice be served. What's your deal anyway?"

"I'm hoping we'll be friends but for now I suppose you could say we have a common hobby," said Clark.

"You don't look like much," said Oliver, pouring himself a glass of the good scotch then passing the bottle to Diggle who did the same.

"Don't have to," said Clark, politely waving off the alcohol.

"So what now? You just leave or... what?"

"I could use your help with something else though," said Clark hesitantly.

"I owe you big for this so you tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do," said Oliver.

"There is a cave system located in Smallville, Kansas. The land rights above the caves were bought by Luthorcorp. I would like you to buy it and then donate it to the Kawatchi Tribe, you can contact Joseph Willowbrook for more details but it is absolutely imperative that the Luthors don't get their hands on those caves," explained Clark.

"Done, all you had to say is screw over the Luthors and I was in. What's so special about those caves anyway?"

"Someday I'll tell you," said Clark, holding out his hand to Oliver. "If you're ever in a tight spot and need some help, look me up. Name's Clark Kent."

"Alright, I might just do that anyway," said Oliver, taking Clark's hand and shaking it firmly.

"I'd better hit the road then," said Clark, checking the time on his phone. "Please, let me know when you've got that property turned over to the Kawatchi Tribe."

"Yeah, give me a week, two tops and it should be done," said Oliver, sipping on his scotch happily.

Clark was ready for home as he left Oliver's club behind. It was a long day, he'd flown around the world at least once over and now he was ready to rest a few hours before he had to get up and deal with the normal weirdness that is Smallville. He had no doubt Greg Arkin and Coach Walt would keep him busy for the next week or two while he waited for Oliver to come through for him.

******2001 – Landstuhl, Germany – Landstuhl Medical Center**

Two weeks and zero improvement in his daughter's condition. And worse, they were no closer to catching the son of a bitch that did this to his little girl. Whoever was responsible had better pray that they never meet him face to face or he would make them suffer dearly.

His internal diatribe was cut short by the ring of the room phone which he answered with a gruff, "Hello."

"Hello, Sam, is that you? It's Gabe," said a man on the other end of the phone.

"Gabe, it's about damned time you called back," said Sam irritably.

"I've been out of town for the last two weeks at a work training seminar. I just got home and got the message from Chloe a few minutes ago. What's going on?"

"Lois got caught in an attack on me," said Sam shortly.

"Oh god, Sam, oh god, I'm so sorry," said Gabe. "Is she going to be okay?"

"They think so. She's in a coma, they used some kind of nerve agent on her. It was meant for me but she got caught in the crossfire," said Sam.

"Sam, it's not your fault. You couldn't have possibly known," said Gabe sympathetically.

Sam pounded his fist on the table next to the phone. "Don't feed me that bullshit. I'm fully aware whose fault it is. It doesn't change the fact that Lois is at greater risk because she's near me."

"I'm really sorry, Sam. Is there anything we can do?"

"That's why I called," said Sam. "I'm getting shipped out in two weeks, Afghanistan. When that happens, I want Lois back stateside with family nearby. I've arrange to have her sent to the hospital there in Smallville if she hasn't woken up by the time I ship out. You good with that?"

"Of course we are."

"And if she does wake up before I ship out, I still want to send her to live with you. I won't risk her getting caught in any crossfire aimed at me again. She could use a stable school environment anyway instead of all the moving around I do now. You good with that too?"

"I would be happy to have Lois live with us for High School or even longer if that's what she and you need," said Gabe.

"Good, I appreciate it," said Sam. "I'll send money regularly for her expenses and don't argue with me. In return I want regular progress reports into how she's doing. Especially any boyfriends."

Gabe chuckled. "Of course, Sam."

"Good talk, Gabe. Kiss my niece and I'll keep you updated when I know more," said Sam.

"Take care of yourself, Sam, and kiss my niece for me too."

Sam hung up the phone relieved to have that issue resolved. Now all he had to do was tell Lois if she woke up before he had to ship out. Suddenly he was wishing he'd just left on time.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

Clark was getting impatient. The three Elements weighed heavier and heavier on his mind as he went through the motions of school and managing the kryptonite infected that just kept emerging one after another. Even if he knew how to deal with them didn't mean he wanted to.

After Tina Greer robbed that bank he got really tired of having to x-ray everyone he spoke to until she was caught and sent to Belle Reve Sanitarium.

Add to all of that, Pete and Chloe were both becoming suspicious of him too when he suddenly no longer fell all over himself around Lana, necklace or not. It's not to say he wasn't nice to her just that he no longer pined after her as all of his thoughts were of the one person who freed him from his burdens. A person he wouldn't even meet for three years if that chain of events even happened again.

"Knock, knock," called a familiar voice through the screen door.

"Ollie?" asked Clark in surprise looking up from the couch he was previously napping on.

"Clark?" asked Ollie trying to peer through the screen door.

"Yeah," said Clark, standing and opening the door for his friend to come inside. "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd stop by and personally let you know the caves are now out of Luthor's hands back where they belong with the Kawatchi Tribe."

"Excellent, thank you," said Clark genuinely appreciative. Then he noticed Oliver looking around.

"Nice place you have here," said Oliver. "So, you never told me you were fourteen, what's that about?"

"You never asked and it didn't really matter, did it?" asked Clark.

"I guess not, I was just surprised, that's all," said Oliver.

"Was there another reason you came in person?"

"No, just wanted to stop in and say hey," said Oliver.

"Okay," said Clark awkwardly.

"Okay, so I gotta admit, I was really curious about you. I still can't figure out how you did what you did at my club," said Oliver.

Clark chuckled. "I see. I'm not really sure how to explain."

"Are you a robot?"

Clark laughed outright. "No, not even a little bit," he replied, think of Victory which also made him think of A.C., Bart, and Dinah.

"It was worth a shot," said Oliver.

"You want to go somewhere with me? There is someplace I want you to see," said Clark.

"I'm not making out with you if that's what you had in mind," said Oliver.

Clark barked out a laugh. "I'm straight man, never gonna happen so don't get your hopes up. Besides, I don't really have a leather fetish."

"Low blow," said Oliver with a laugh. "Okay, where to?"

"My high school paper, there is something I want you to see," said Clark.

"Okay farmer John, let's go. Diggle will drive us," said Oliver.

"What's up with him anyway?"

"Bodyguard arranged by the man that took over my parents' company after they died and I disappeared. He's a good guy for the most part, a bit stiff I guess," said Oliver with a shrug.

Half an hour later Clark, Oliver, and Diggle were all in the Torch offices looking at Chloe's Wall of Weird.

"Is all of this real?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah," said Clark. "The meteor rocks emit a very low band radiation. Sometime when people are exposed for too long or under certain conditions it causes a mutation of the cells giving them abilities. Unfortunately, many of the infected are teenagers and when they are suddenly given abilities they tend to snap and go right off the deep end."

"Does it cause mental issues?"

"Not as far as I can tell. There are a lot of meteor infected in Smallville due to the meteor shower. Most of them are good people that go about their daily lives and never hurt anyone or abuse their new abilities," explained Clark.

"So why hasn't anyone done a clean up of the ecosystem to remove and destroy these meteor rocks?" asked Diggle.

"Luthor basically owns the town. EPA came in once and left less than an hour later. They've been doing experiments with the meteor rocks for years at Luthorcorp too. It probably won't be too long before they start experimenting on those already infected or worse, purposely infecting people."

"Damn," said Oliver.

"Exactly," said Clark.

"So, that's what you do around here. Take care of those meteor infected that get out of hand. I can imagine with your meteor infection that makes it pretty easy to deal with," said Oliver, jumping to that conclusion.

"I'm not meteor infected. I was born with my abilities," said Clark. "I promise, some day I'll explain it to you but I want to make sure you trust me as much as I trust you."

"That's fair seeing as how I'm still a bit cautious of you still," said Oliver.

"Glad we're on the same page," said Clark.

"Woah, Clark, what's with the invasion of privacy?" demanded a voice from behind the group.

"Hey Chloe," said Clark with a friendly wave. "This is my friend Oliver and his friend Diggle."

"Nice to meet you," said Oliver. "Clark was just letting me know about the meteor infections."

"The meteor freaks?" asked Chloe. "Why would you care about them?"

Clark rolled his eyes which Oliver saw.

"He was telling me about Luthorcorp keeping the EPA out from investigating and to do an ecosystem cleanup," explained Oliver.

"Woah, woah, woah," said Chloe surprised. "What are you talking about? How did Clark find that out? How did I not know about this already? I mean, it's so obvious."

Clark chuckled seeing Chloe go into her own rant.

"Is she always like this?" asked Oliver, looking over to Clark.

"Pretty much but she seems more fired up than usual today. Everything okay Chloe?"

"Fine, everything is fine. Why wouldn't everything be fine? Stop hounding me, I told you everything is fine," she spat out rapidly with a single breath.

"Everything is not fine," said Clark, moving around the desk and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe Chloe, breathe."

"Sorry, I guess I am a bit frazzled," said Chloe, calming slightly.

"If that was frazzled, I can't wait to see full-on panicked," joked Oliver, earning a snort of laughter from Chloe.

"Better?" asked Clark, getting a nod from Chloe in return. "Okay, now why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Chloe took a deep cleansing breath. "I just found out my cousin is in a coma and they don't know when or if she'll ever wake up from it."

"Lois?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, how did you know my cousin's name?"

"You've mentioned her before, a real hot head right, army brat to a tee," said Clark, bluffing.

Chloe shook her head once. "I guess, but that's not important right now. Finding out everything I can about comas is the priority right now."

Clark was worried. Did this happen in the previous timeline and he was just too self-absorbed with his Lana issues to know or bother to find out? Or was this something different? A punishment from Jor-El for messing with time again? The knot forming in his stomach didn't help at all. He needed to talk to Jor-El and the sooner he did the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

It was finally time to open the way into the Kawatchi caves and see what Jor-El was up to. Clark collected the key and the three Elements being careful not to join them together for fear of what they might trigger along the way if they weren't shielded within the caves.

It was late at night, his parents were both sound asleep so it was no major feat to float out his window into the open night sky, his destination set. Clark took his time flying there, just enjoying the air and being at peace in the moment despite his underlying worry for Lois' condition.

Clark landed at the entrance to the cave system and walked inside, careful not to trip lest he accidentally bring down the entire cave system at once.

"So here's the wall that blocks the path to the main chamber, the question now is how to I open it without collapsing the entire thing?" he questioned himself out loud.

Clark ended up focusing his heat vision on the rock wall trying to just heat the rock by restricting its range so it wouldn't punch through too deeply and possibly damage the other side. It was slow progress as the rock wall melted into molten slag. Once he'd cut through, he focus the heat on the surface inside of the hole and melted downwards to the floor of the cave. Once that was done he used his freezing breath to cool the magma into a solid cave floor. It looked artificial but given that the Kawatchi people would attribute it to Naman he didn't really mind so much.

Inside the cavern's main chamber everything looked exactly as he remembered it including the octagonal recess in the wall. Clark took a final breath before he inserted the key causing the surrounding rings to light up and rotate.

Clark pushed the corresponding symbols that pair with the three Elements. A moment later a gap in the cave wall behind him opened. He retrieved the key and walked into the ante-chamber.

"Kal-El, my son. I am surprised you have found your way here already."

"Something happened in the future and time was turned back," explained Clark.

"I can see from your memories. It is a most unusual event. Are you capable of using this knowledge without endangering the safety of the world?"

"I believe so. I don't know what destiny you planned for me but I know I want to use my abilities to help," said Clark. "What I know of the future can be used to help people."

"That is a good beginning, Kal-El."

"I've collected the Elements," said Clark, placing each piece, one by one on the dais.

"You have done well, my son. You know what to do now, I will speak with you again shortly."

Clark grasped the newly reformed crystal and was transported instantly to the arctic just as he remembered except for the fact it was currently night and there were so many stars in the sky. It was beyond beautiful.

Clark threw the crystal just as he remembered. He watched in awe as once again the crystal stopped and plummeted into the icy wilderness. The fortress built itself, crystal pillar by crystal pillar in a matter of seconds.

When it finally settled, Clark floated up above the snow and entered the fortress.

"Welcome, Kal-El, to your Fortress of Solitude," greeted Jor-El. "Are you now prepared to begin your training?"

"What is this training? I never understood what it was you wished me to learn?"

"You have gained a great deal of mastery over your abilities both in the future and in the current time line but there is still knowledge available to you that you would not find on Earth. There is the history of an entire race for you to learn. Knowledge, my son, is power."

"What if I don't want more power?"

"You will face many challenges on this planet as you already know. The power of knowledge offered here will allow you to face those challenges with less risk to humanity, especially those you love."

"I'm willing to learn but it has to be on my terms. I have a human life and family that I want and need to be a part of. The meteors that came with me to Earth have caused numerous mutations to people throughout Smallville that normal people are not capable of dealing with," explained Clark carefully. He did not want to upset Jor-El as he could be rather fickle if pushed.

"You have matured a great deal, Kal-El. You have managed for seven years without strict training from the knowledge within this fortress, however, Doomsday is still out there waiting for you."

"You said I have seven years, would I be able to learn enough if I were to come here for a little time each day so that I could still protect the people?"

"Your body is capable of subsisting on less than four hours of rest per twenty-four hour cycle. If you can come here to this fortress every day for at least six hours then the knowledge deemed necessary could be learned inside of four years."

"And if I miss a day on occasion, will you punish me for it?"

"No, Kal-El, but I would ask for explanation and for you to make up that time."

"Then I believe we have a deal, father."

"Return to Smallville and inform you human family. Return tomorrow evening and we will begin."

"Before I go, I have to ask. Did you harm Lois Lane to punish me for altering time?"

"I have not. I am unaware of this Lois Lane. But I can see from your memories that she gave you strength and freed your spirit that allowed you to fly. I would not punish such a woman but thank her."

Clark felt an ounce of relief but at the same time sadness because this meant that Chloe had suffered through this alone in the previous time line and he'd been too caught up in himself to notice.

"I should go now, thank you for everything, Jor-El."

"Be safe, my son."

******2001 – Landstuhl, Germany – Landstuhl Medical Center**

It had been three excruciating long weeks since Lois had been admitted to the hospital. Sam had grown used to sleeping on the small cot they had setup in his daughter's room. It wasn't much worse than a field cot he used years ago as an enlisted man.

A grunt in the room stirred Sam from his sleep, his eyes snapping wide open. First looking for an enemy but not seeing any. Then he saw Lois was thrashing a bit and making some noise.

Sam stood quickly from the cot and rushed to the door to hit the blue hospital call button. It was linked to the hospital and directly to a dedicated pager Dr. Hamilton's carried at all times.

Sam flipped the light switch next then moved quickly to his daughter's side.

"Lois, it's okay soldier. The doctor's on the way," he spoke quickly as began to attempt holding her down so that she didn't hurt herself.

Lois started thrashing even more, seeming to try and defend herself, scratching and pushing at her father as he tried to restrain her.

Dr. Hamilton entered the room only moments later followed by a nurse.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sam as he tried to calm his daughter.

"She's trying to come out of," said Emil, he moved next to her and also began trying to retrain her.

"Can you give her something to calm her down?" asked Sam.

"If I do, she may go right back into her coma. Right now, this is good if unpleasant for us."

Just as he said it the nurse that came with him got kicked in the side of the head knocking the poor woman to the floor and unconscious at the same time for trying to restrain Lois' feet.

The General wanted to cheer a little for his daughter being so tough but right now he was more concerned with not getting hurt himself.

Finally, Lois' back spasmed hard causing her to arch suddenly and with a lot of force knocking both Emil and Sam away momentarily before she fell limply back to the bed breathing heavily.

Sam approached slowly just in case Lois started up again. What he saw was Lois blinking a few times and looking at him slightly confused. "Daddy?" Then she looked around. "Where am I?"

Sam smiled slightly. "You're okay. You're in the hospital. You stole my flask again."

"Two stars," she mumbled looking even more confused before she dozed off completely.

Emil checked her vitals and charts including her brain wave scan, all of which appeared normal for the first time in weeks. "Everything is good," Emil finally said breathing his own sigh of relief. "We'll have to run some follow up test over the next few days but once that's done she should be okay to leave. She'll probably be tired and sore for a few days while she gets used to moving again but otherwise there should be no issues."

"Thank you, Dr. Hamilton," said Sam. "I owe you."

"Just doing my job, sir."

"Are you really going to turn down a solid IOU from a two star general?"

Emil smiled awkwardly for moment. "Well, when you put it like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, you said she'll be a little stiff and sore. Will she require any PT?"

"Not likely, not unless she really wants it but given the way she knocked out that nurse and fought the both of us off, I really don't think she needs it."

The General chuckled slightly at that and a small proud smile adorned his face as he looked at her. "That's my girl."

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

"Yay! I just got word that Lois finally woke up," cheered Chloe, she read the text message on her phone again to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm happy for you, Chloe," said Clark, breathing a small private sigh of relief of his own.

"She has to stay a few days in the hospital so they can run some tests and then she'll be out," said Chloe excitedly.

"That's really great," said Clark, equally happy but doing his best to hide it. The last thing he needed was for Chloe to get suspicious of him, especially considering it was her cousin who he had never met... yet? He was still trying to figure all this time travel mess out but when he did he would breathe another sigh of relief.

"Well, now that the Lois crisis has been averted, where are you at with the Sean Kelvin article?" asked Chloe, an obvious bounce in her proverbial step that wasn't there five minutes prior.

"Coming off the printer now," said Clark, reaching back to grab the article then passing it to Chloe.

Chloe read it, then reread it, then read it again. "This is really good, Clark. I may make a reporter of you yet."

"I've discovered I like it. Digging for the truth and giving justice a chance. It fits me a lot better than I thought it would," said Clark.

"Okay, so what have you got for next week?" asked Chloe, giving Clark a chance to pick his own article.

"I'll be volunteering at the Smallville Retirement Center all next week with Pete. I was thinking about doing a piece on the history of Smallville and how it's changed from their perspective," explained Clark.

"I like it," said Chloe. "Now make it happen."

"You got it, chief." Clark smiled at Chloe's enthusiasm that seemed to be contagious.

******2001 – Landstuhl, Germany – Landstuhl Medical Center**

"So let me get this straight. Someone put some kind of hallucinogenic nerve agent on the General's flask which I swiped as part of my plans to celebrate Lucy starting at boarding school so instead of the General getting dosed, I did?"

"That is correct," said Emil.

"So weird," said Lois. "I feel like I lived seven more years of my life. I distinctly remember having bigger boobs." She grabbed her chest to accentuate that point.

Emil coughed uncomfortably. "Yes, well, you're still young and developing."

Lois narrowed her eyes at the man smelling fresh blood in the water and was about to pounce when her father coughed having recognized the look on her face.

"But I remember living in Smallville, Kansas for god's sake. With Chloe and a bunch of other people," protested Lois, still doubting the story she was being fed.

"Well, from what I've pieced together your subconscious picked up on your father's conversation with your uncle Gabe which directed your mind to it. As for the people you met, they were all people mentioned at one time or another by your cousin Chloe so while you didn't pay attention at the time, your sub-conscience did which it in turn built into the hallucination," explained Emil.

"And the time travel and alien thing?" asked Lois uncomfortably.

"Fantasy," said Emil.

It was friendly enough but still felt like he was placating her. "I'll reserve judgment for now. So what's next?"

"Well, you've been given a clean bill of health so you're free to go—"

"Yes!"

"—with your father," Emil finished, feeling the slightest bit of satisfaction at seeing the girl deflate.

"Come on, Lo, let's get you packed up. You're on a C130 to Fort Riley at seventeen hundred hours tomorrow," said Sam.

"Just so you understand, General. If you do this, if you send me to Smallville for high school, you don't get to pull me out or make me move back to a base with you. This is it, no take backs," said Lois firmly, as she walked along side her father.

"I understand, Lois. This will be good for you," said Sam steadily, hiding the pang in his heart with his standard gruff exterior.

"This also means a change in the chain in command. I will no longer be Lucy's commanding officer, she's entirely your responsibility now."

"Yes, Lois, I understand," said Sam, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Since when was his daughter this demanding and pushy.

"Good, then let's pack," said Lois without any further comment. The memories that nerve agent left her with needed to be cleared up and verified as false. Especially the memory of the farm boy from heaven that involuntarily made her toes curl and her womanhood ache just thinking about him.

"Lois, are you okay?" her dad asked, seeing the reddening of her face.

"Fine," said Lois roughly, trying to hide her embarrassment at having such a thought with her father nearby.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

Clark, Jonathan, and Martha were all annoyed by the damned phone ringing off the hook at two in the morning. Clark had just fallen asleep after returning home from training with Jor-El. Jonathan and Martha were sleeping soundly as well though they had already been asleep for some time. It didn't make it any better.

Jonathan finally answered the phone. "Somebody important better be dead," he groused, basically still asleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you Mr. Kent but Clark isn't answering his Cell and I really need his help," she rushed out.

"Jonathan, who is it?" Martha asked, having been woken up herself.

"It's Chloe, she needs Clark for something," explained Jonathan, passing the phone to her and then pulling the covers over his head and resuming snoring within seconds.

"Chloe, you know it's two in the morning don't you?"

"I know and I wouldn't call except it's urgent and I really need Clark's help," rushed Chloe.

Martha sighed. "I'll go wake him up."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she rushed out several times.

Martha zombie-walked out of her room and into Clark's. "Clark, phone, wake up Clark, you have a phone call."

"Tired, go away," he mumbled.

"It's Chloe, she has some kind of emergency she needs your help for," explained Martha, holding out the phone to him.

He perked up slightly hearing it was an emergency but was still reluctant to grab the phone. Finally sighing and sitting up he took the phone from his mother. "If you're not dying, I will not be a happy camper."

"I know it's super later or super early but I had no one else to call," explained Chloe in a rush.

"Okay, fine, so what's the emergency?"

"There was some kind of accident at the Luthorcorp plant and my dad got called in but that leaves me with no transportation to Fort Riley to pick up my cousin," explained Chloe in a rush.

All Clark's sleep deprived mind picked up was ride to Fort Riley in his pick-up. Clark wanted to cry, he was so tired. "Fine, I'll pick you up soon. I just need to put some pants on."

"Thank you so much, Clark. I appreciate it so much, you don't even know," said Chloe, hanging up the phone before he could even respond.

Clark sighed and stood up and started looking for his pants before he realized he was still wearing them. "You so owe me for this, Chloe," he mumbled to himself as he stumbled downstairs.

He entered the kitchen first for some coffee cause if he didn't he'd fall asleep at the wheel inside of two minutes. He poured the left over cold coffee from the pot into a mug then heated it up quickly with his heat vision until it steamed. It tasted awful but he downed it quickly if only to wake himself up.

Clark grabbed the keys off the key ring by the back door as he marched himself outside to the truck sans shirt or shoes ignoring the frost or the bite to the late fall air, not that he would haven noticed anyway.

Clark started the engine and let it idle for a minute before he shifted it into gear. The drive was quiet into town to pick up Chloe. The roads were mostly deserted at this time of night except for a few well known speed traps.

Clark pulled up outside Chloe's still not fully awake and hit the horn a few times before laying his head back and closing his eyes for a minute.

Chloe rushed out of the house wearing a thick fall jacket, her breath clearly visible in the cool night air. She did a tiptoeing jog to the truck so as not to slip on any of the frost decorating her front walk.

She opened the door and froze seeing Clark's state.

"Clark!" she shouted, disbelief in her voice.

"Huh, what? I'm up, I'm up," he repeated, slapping himself a few times before looking at Chloe.

"Aren't you freezing? Did you really leave your house without a shirt or jacket- and where are your shoes?"

Clark looked himself over through his sleep deprived mind and shrugged. "I was up all night studying. I barely had fifteen minutes of sleep when you called. Now get in, you're letting in more cold air."

Chloe seemed to snap out of her stupor and jumped in the truck and closed the door with a metallic thud.

"Where are we going again?"

"Fort Riley," said Chloe.

Clark nodded not really caring to know more. "Right, you told me that already didn't you."

"Are you sure you're good to drive?" asked Chloe cautiously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Clark through a yawn. He shifted the truck back into drive and set out with Chloe chattering in his ear. What she said, he had no idea but he'd occasionally answer 'yes' or 'no' when she prompted him.

About an hour later they finally pulled up to the main gate of Fort Riley. Clark slowed the truck to a stop as the approached the barrier putting it in park and rolling down his window.

"Photo ID please," requested the guard from the window next to him.

Clark reached into his back pocket and pulled out the first thing found and handed it to the guard.

"What the hell is this?" asked the guard.

Clark looked again and blanched slightly, he'd handed the guard the Kryptonian key. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of it," Clark said taking the key back and fishing again in his pockets for his photo ID. Finally he found his driver's license and handed it to the guard.

"Reason for visiting? It's not exactly normal hours," said the guard.

"We're here for a pick up," said Chloe, answering the question before Clark could. She reached across handing the guard a folded piece of paper.

"Okay," said the guard, finishing reading the paper and handing it back to Chloe. "You're going straight in. After you pass the third building turn left. You're looking for the fifth hangar on the right. Don't deviate or mess around."

Clark nodded and shifted the truck back in gear as the gate lifted allowing them access.

"What are we picking up again?" asked Clark, waking up a bit more after his mistake with the key. He couldn't really afford to make another mistake like that.

"You really are out of it tonight, aren't you?" asked Chloe.

"You woke me up from an exhausted sleep after only fifteen minutes, how tired would you be if I did this to you?"

"Fair enough, what were you studying anyway?"

"I'm preparing to take an entrance exam for Central Kansas. I'm going to take a few summer school courses to get some college credits but because I don't have a high school diploma I have to take an entrance exam," explained Clark. For a last-second lie, it worked out really well.

"Since when are you an over achiever?" asked Chloe.

"It's a recent thing," explained Clark. "Besides, it's just summer school. We're only talking about twelve credit hours."

"That's an entire semester, Clark," said Chloe.

"I know, and I'm only doing my prerequisites. Math, science, English rhetoric, and language courses, that kind of thing."

"Clark, that's it," said Chloe pointing to a hanger they were about to drive past.

Clark hit the brakes a bit harder than necessary jerking himself and Chloe forward slightly.

"Doesn't look like anyone is here," said Clark looking at the closed up building.

"I'll go knock. When they open the doors, just back in. It'll make it easier to load the truck," said Chloe quickly, hopping out of the truck. She trotted to the door to the hangar and banged on it a few times. It opened a minute later.

**2001 – Fort Riley, Kansas**

Lois was annoyed as she tried to work out all her strange memories that hadn't happened. She had a fifteen hour flight from Germany to think about it and she was still no closer to understanding exactly what happened. So, she went with her old standby when she didn't know what to do. Get drunk and gamble.

Sitting inside a hanger with the four flight crew members of the C130 she flew in on, Lois was drinking German schnapps and playing poker, making a killing too.

"We're getting robbed," complained PFC Stentzel. He was the flight cargo officer meaning that he was responsible for any cargo and its onloading and offloading.

"Stop your whining," ordered the pilot, Captain Barns. He'd lost more than he cared for but he'd be damned if he listened to his flight crew complain. He would be dealing with enough of that when he got home to his wife.

First Lieutenant Rivers was quiet through the exchange. He'd been slowly amassing winnings by flying under any of the others' radar. Thankfully the general's daughter hadn't noticed either.

A banging on the hangar door interrupted the game momentarily.

Corporal Johns stood, "I'll get it. I'm pretty much tapped already as it is."

"That is probably my ride gentlemen," said Lois, stacking the cash she'd taken them all for. "Thank you for the donations."

The three remaining men scoffed.

Rivers poured another round of shots.

Lois took her shot in hand and raised it in a mock-salute to the soldiers and downed it easily enough.

"Lois," cheered the happy voice of her cousin Chloe as she came into view.

"Hey cous," said Lois with a little bit sloppy grin.

Chloe hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you."

Lois returned the hug though not as fiercely. "It's been too long, cuz."

"Woah, have you been drinking?" asked Chloe, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Only a little," said Lois. "It smells stronger than it is."

"You ready to go?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, we just need to load my stuff into uncle Gabe's car," said Lois.

"Dad got called into an emergency at work. I got a friend to drive me. He brought his truck too so if your stuff is on a pallet and I'm hoping it is, you can just load the pallet into the back of his truck directly," explained Chloe.

Lois turned back the soldiers. "Any of you guys sober enough to drive a fork lift for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," said PFC Stentzel.

"Let me open the hangar," said Corporal Johns, still near the hangar door. The man walked a few feet in from the door to one of the support beams that sported a control panel of some kind. He pushed and held a button down that activated the mechanics on the hangar door causing the large doors to split and slide open slowly and loudly as the rattling sound of metal on metal filled the hanger.

Lois saw an old beat up pick-up she didn't recognize. The tail lights lit up as the truck reversed and backed up to just inside the entrance to the hangar.

"So who did you con into giving you a ride to come pick me up?"

"Clark, I've told you about him before," said Chloe, the girl focused on watching the fork lift and not Lois. If she had been paying attention to Lois she would have seen the girl blush slightly.

"Farm boy right?" asked Lois.

"Yep," answered Chloe.

"The one you're crushing on, right?"

"Lois, shh. I don't want him to hear that," said Chloe defensively.

"Oh, so he is that one," Lois grinned.

"Not that he sees me. Heck, he doesn't really see anyone anymore. He used to have a huge crush on Lana Lang and the 'BOOM' nothing," said Chloe. "I actually hardly ever see him anymore. He's always busy with something and then tonight I find out he's been studying to take the Central Kansas University entrance exam so he can start taking summer school classes to start building up college credit hours. I'm starting to feel like I don't even know my best friend anymore."

"While I like his idea of going to summer school and may borrow the idea, but I'm sorry he's done that, cuz. Life has a way of getting in the way," Lois pulled Chloe into a rough one armed hug.

"Thanks, cuz."

"Okay, you're all loaded up," shouted the PFC.

"Thanks guys. Brush up on your poker skills and I might come back for a rematch."

"It'll be a cold day in hell," groused the pilot. "Now get out of here."

Lois grinned and walked to the passenger door of the truck where Chloe was waiting, a small grin at the corner of her mouth. "I'm guessing that grin is your way of saying I'm riding bitch."

Chloe grinned a little bigger and nodded.

Lois sighed and turned to look in the truck and froze as her mind blanked. Sitting behind the wheel was the Greek god she'd spent the better part of three weeks dreaming about in her coma. Worse, he was shirtless and had a silly grin for her when he saw her, almost as if he recognized her but then surely Chloe had shown him pictures of her. Suddenly that familiar ache crept into her body setting her skin on fire as heat filled her ever so briefly.

"Hi," he said in the all to familiar voice she'd dreamed of, lived for years.

Lois toughened herself instantly to deal with the man who had the gall to come pick her up half naked. "Drop the goofy grin, Smallville. You're my chauffeur tonight so I expect professionalism, that mean no ogling me and eyes forward buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas**

Clark was silent and fully alert the entire drive from the base to Chloe's. Seeing Lois was a shock and the comfortable verbal barb from her as she got into the cab of the truck was too familiar. And now he was nervous. Did the time travel mess up reality somehow? Why was Lois here now? And based on the conversation he listened to between Lois and Chloe it sounded like she'd be staying for a while, a long while.

"You always this talkative, Smallville?" asked Lois, snapping Clark out of his thoughts.

"Huh, no, just tired," said Clark. "I'm running on about fifteen minutes of sleep and as soon as I get home I have chores."

"Yeah, Chloe mentioned you were up late studying."

"Yeah," said Clark lamely. He really wasn't sure what to say with Chloe also right there. Currently his secret was completely intact and if he had any control over it then it would stay that way for a long time. Even still he was curious if Lois knew something.

"So why the rush to start taking college classes?" asked Lois.

"Why not?" asked Clark. "It won't hurt me to get some college credits now. It just means less expense later. I figure I can do all my prerequisites in summer school while I'm in high school so that when I graduate I can transfer all those credits and just work on my major."

"It's a smart plan. I actually liked it so much I told Chloe I'd probably start doing the same."

"If you're both doing it then don't leave me out," said Chloe. "We could all study together for it."

Clark was immediately cursing inside his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now he'd actually have to take the entrance exam and the summer school courses if they both passed. "Sure, I've almost finished the prep pack so you two can use it if you want and I'll help you when I can."

"Afraid we'll make you look bad?" asked Lois with a grin. She could smell a dodge from a mile away. "I mean, why else wouldn't you want to study with two hotties. Or are you more in men in leather tights?"

Clark briefly looked her up and down as if evaluating her. "When I see two hotties that want to study with me, sure," said Clark in an easy banter.

Lois bristled slightly. "Leather pants optional huh?"

"Are you asking me to wear leather pants for you, Lois? Isn't that a bit forward? I mean, we just met," countered Clark, enjoying the slight sputter from Lois.

"You wish," she replied, crossing her arms defensively.

Next to Lois, Chloe was stunned. In all the years she'd known Clark, he'd never responded like that to anyone. In less than an hour Lois got more out of Clark and got him to relax more than either she or Pete had ever managed.

"Get a room you two," said Chloe, trying to get back into the conversation.

"I get the feeling Lois would get a room just to kick me out of it naked. Blackmail photos included," joked Clark.

Lois huffed slightly then blushed as the imagery hit home causing her stomach to flutter.

Chloe blushed horribly as the imagery hit home with her too. It was sudden, the shock as she realized that Clark and Lois were flirting. The problem was she had never in her life seen Clark flirt, it was bizarre. Then it sunk in that Clark was flirting with her cousin, a girl he'd only just met and not her.

"As if you had anything worth looking at," said Lois, trying to retake control of the situation.

"Is that why you haven't been able to take your eyes off me?" asked Clark, starting to grin slightly.

"I'm pretty sure the first thing I told you when I got in the truck was eyes forward. How would you know if I've been staring at you unless you were looking yourself?" asked Lois.

"Mirrors," said Clark, smirking yet again while pointing to the rear view mirror that was aimed almost right at her face.

Lois almost growled at that. No one had ever gotten the upper hand on her except the Clark in her hallucination. Was that the cause of this? Was she letting him win because of that? "Chloe, I may have to kill your friend."

"Don't drag me into this. You started it," said Chloe defensively. Truthfully she was jealous that Clark was comfortable talking to Lois like that and not her. But then Clark had always been on edge around her and Pete and she had gotten used to that. So used to it that she believed that was the real Clark Kent. Except that this was the real Clark Kent flirting with her cousin, and there was no fear or veil hiding him. And just like that she realized she didn't really know Clark at all.

"Don't worry about it, Chloe. I'm sure the only thing Lois could do to hurt me is make me eat her cooking," he joked.

"And how would you know what my culinary skills are?" demanded Lois.

"I remember Chloe mentioning an incident the last time you visited where you tried to make breakfast and everyone had to get their stomachs pumped," said Clark with a laugh.

"And how do you know I haven't become a master chef since then?" asked Lois, trying to act confident.

"Have you?" asked Clark, already knowing the answer.

"No," said Lois, deflating slightly. Then she perked up. "But at least now I know another of your weaknesses."

"Another?" asked Clark.

"Mmhmm," Lois hummed, the smirk on her face Clark knew only too well. It usually preceded her doing something he would end up regretting. Lois turned slightly leaned up into him, pressing his shirtless shoulder into her chest while one hand start tickling the hair at the base of his neck as her other hand drew circles on his bare chest.

Clark swallowed nervously trying to focus on driving the truck.

Lois nosed his ear a little, letting a little hot air on his neck. Finally she whispered, "You're also weak... to me."

Clark in his distraction started drifting into the other lane. The blaring horn from an oncoming semi woke him up and swerved sharply back into his lane fish tailing a little.

Lois meanwhile sat back in her seat, holding her sides as she laughed uncontrollably.

Chloe was totally jealous but couldn't help laughing herself at seeing Clark get so hot and bothered.

"You're dangerous, woman," said Clark sternly, the flush in his face spreading down his neck a bit.

Lois' giggles only increased.

Clark huffed and shook his head trying to clear it out so he could drive without risking any of their lives in the process. He would get pay back, it was only a matter of time.

"I'm going to drop you both off then head home. I've got to do my chores and probably put some clothes on. I'll bring your stuff by after school," said Clark, finally pulling up to the curb in front of Chloe's house.

"Okay, see you then, Clarkie," teased Lois.

"See you at school, Clark. I'm going to get a few hours of sleep and so is Lois, aren't you cuz?"

"Yeah, sure," said Lois. "Later, drive safe going home, Smallville."

"See you both later," said Clark with a roll of his eyes at her antics.

As soon as Clark was out of sight Chloe turned on Lois. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," said Lois with a small smile. "I can't explain it. I know you like him but... I mean..."

Chloe sighed and frowned. "It's not fair."

"I'm sorry, cuz. I really am. There was just a connection, I don't understand it much myself," explained Lois. If she were honest with herself she would say it was because of her vision of the future. Clark was exactly as she pictured him, banter and all. It just felt natural.

"I know, I saw it. He connected to you too. Clark always has these walls up around himself. I've tried for years to break them down and you did it in less than an hour. If I'm honest, I'm a little jealous," Chloe pouted after saying it out loud.

"I won't pursue it then. You're my family and that means more to me than some boy." Even as she said it she knew he wasn't just 'some boy'.

Chloe actually seemed to consider it for a minute before shaking her head. "No, Clark is my best friend and I do want him to be happy. My guy is out there somewhere and I know I'll find him."

"That's the spirit, cuz. And I promise to make him suffer a little just for you," said Lois with a giddy smile.

Chloe laughed. "I don't know, he seemed to have your number pretty well for a while there."

"We're all tied up, one to one. The game has only just begun," said Lois, but the glint in her eye warned Chloe clearly that trouble was on the horizon and she was probably going to get caught up in the middle of it.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark's drive from Chloe's back the farm was nothing less than a miracle on wheels that he didn't wreck the truck. His mind just kept replaying Lois' teasing over and over again. It took all the restraint he had not to turn the truck around and go back and take her then and there. Clark couldn't help laughing to himself as he thought that if Lois had been staying at the farm, her using all the hot water wouldn't be a bad thing just then as Clark knew he really needed a cold shower anyway. Maybe he'd fly up to the arctic and go for a swim.

Clark parked the truck and threw himself into his chores getting them done in record time.

"Morning mom," he greeted at he entered the house, still sans shirt or shoes.

"Morning, Clark, did you leave last night like that?"

"Yeah, I was just out of it," said Clark. "As a result, if anyone asks I've been studying to take CKU's entrance exam to take some classes over the summer. Which apparently I'm now actually going to be doing as Lois and Chloe thought it would be a good idea too and want to study together."

Martha couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well then, in the mean time why don't you go get a shower and a nap. I'll wake you in time to go to school."

"That's fine. After class today, I need to drop off Lois' things at Chloe's. Apparently she's moving in and I'm the official pack mule," explained Clark.

"This wouldn't be the same Lois you mentioned before?" asked Martha with a small smile as she noticed her son blush a little.

"I'm going to shower," said Clark, zipping up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" asked Jonathan, coming down the stairs.

"Lois," said Martha with a small smirk.

Jonathan chortled. "He certainly does keep things interesting."

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"So have you finished giving Lois the official Chloe Sullivan tour?" asked Pete with a grin.

"Yes, but she didn't seem to need it," said Chloe. "I think she might have known things about this school that I didn't."

"I'm a military brat, one of the rules is to always know where you are and what's around you," explained Lois. "Now enough of that, show me the wall."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Already with the wall, Chloe."

"She told me about it months ago but this will be the first time seeing it up close and personal," answered Lois. "Now, chop chop, let's go."

The trio entered the Torch office to see Clark already there with his feet up on the desk and folder covering his face as he leaned back.

Lois grinned seeing it. She motioned Pete and Chloe to be quiet as she tiptoed up to Clark and with a swift kick, tipped his chair over.

Clark barely had a second to shout in surprise before he hit the floor and less time to make sure his head didn't hit the floor and create a crater.

"Two-one," said Lois.

"Two-two," said Clark, climbing back to his feet and pointing out the window at the flag pole before picking up the chain and sitting back down.

"Is that a throw pillow?" Chloe asked trying to look closer through the window.

"Whitesnake throw pillow," said Clark, with an all too pleased grin.

Lois actually growled this time as Clark laughed at her attempt to look angry. She could have pulled it off too if she weren't fighting off the start of a smile.

"You went through my stuff?" asked Lois, a hint of grudging respect.

"It was jammed between a few of the boxes on the pallet," said Clark, his own devious glint in his eyes.

Lois nodded accepting his answer at first before her eyes narrowed. "Now, I know I packed that in a box with my—" she paused as her eyes widened. "Never mind, you're right."

"Three-two," said Clark, grinning wider.

"Who are you and what have you done with Clark Kent?"

"What are you talking about, Pete?" asked Clark, his defenses back in place instantly.

"Since when do you flirt?" he asked bluntly.

"What do you mean, Pete? I flirt," Clark tried to defend himself.

"Not successfully," said Pete.

"Gee, thanks, Pete," said Clark, a bit more forcefully and sarcastic than necessary.

Pete looked back and forth between Clark and Lois and suddenly realized his mistake.

"No, please, Pete, tell me more," said Lois, grinning victoriously.

Even Chloe was grinning.

"I think I hear the coach calling, see you all later," said Pete, practically running from the room.

"Not the smoothest of retreats," said Lois with a laugh. "But I've seen worse."

"I imagine you scare a lot of guys away," joked Clark, seeing the opening.

Lois pouted and sat on Clark's lap wiggling her ass a little. "I don't scare you, do I, Clarkie?"

"Terrifying," he said as flatly as possible despite feeling like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

"Clark, show her the Wall of Weird. I'm leaving before I get sick," said Chloe, running from the room faster than Pete did.

Suddenly Clark realized he was in a room alone with Lois and she was awfully close.

It seemed to strike Lois at the same moment because she tried to get off Clark's lap only for Clark to pull her back and down into a kiss that made her whole world explode in bright colors.

"Detention for both of you. This office is not for making out," yelled Principal Kwan, catching them red-handed.

Lois jumped off Clark at the surprising yell as if she'd been burned.

A sheepish Clark stood from the chair. "I'm sorry, Principal Kwan, we just kind of got caught in a moment. It'll never happen again."

"Not at school," added Lois, knowing full well she couldn't wait to kiss him again.

"And the detention you'll both be serving Monday after school will ensure you remember that lesson," said Kwan, turning sharply and walking away.

Lois couldn't help but giggle. "I think that's a new personal record for earning detention."

"And it's my first ever," added Clark with a laugh of his own. "It was totally worth it too."

"I don't know," said Lois airily. "I mean, it was a good kiss but was it detention worthy? If it was really detention worthy that would mean you wouldn't mind doing it again regardless of the consequences, now wouldn't you?"

Clark didn't hesitate even for a second as she finished her sentence to pull her close and kiss her again.

Lois' world exploded once again as that kiss left her weak in the knees. When the kiss finally ended she looked at Clark through hooded eyes.

"Date tomorrow?" asked Clark lightly. "Chinese food?"

Lois barely nodded before she attacked his mouth again with her own.

"Make that two detentions," said Kwan, once more in the room.

Clark and Lois both waved him off without ending their kiss.

"Four detentions!" He then slammed the door and thundered down the hall.

When the kiss finally broke again both uttered a simple "Wow."

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

Chloe caught up to Pete within seconds of her fleeing the room.

"So Chloe, what is up with Clark and your cousin? You could cut that sexual tension with a chainsaw."

"I have no idea," said Chloe. "Somehow those two just connected. It was like they both knew exactly how to push each others' buttons. I mean, I've heard stories about those instant attractions that people call love at first sight but I never thought I'd witness it myself."

"You think that's what it is?" asked Pete, a small frown on his face cause he could see how much it hurt Chloe to give up on her crush. "You gonna be okay with them?"

"How could I not be? My two favorite people falling for each other like some kind of uber-romantic love story," protested Chloe, despite the tears starting to form.

"It'll be okay, Chloe, just give it some time," said Pete, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I know, and I'll get over it. It just really caught me by surprise," Chloe wiped away the unshed tears.

"How about we ditch last hour and go do something fun?" offered Pete.

"Sure," said Chloe, trying to smile for her friend.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

Clark was nervous walking into the lion's den. His pseudo-friendship with Lex had been strained as Clark still clearly remember just how dark Lex could still become. And right now, he was risking destroying even that.

"Clark, I could hardly believe it when the gate called up and said you were here. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks," joked Lex, walking to his office door to meet Clark with a hand shake.

"I've been really busy," said Clark, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice but returning the handshake all the same.

"You seem really worked up," said Lex. "What's on your mind?" He took a second to look Clark up and down then noticed the folder under his arm.

"Let's sit and talk, Lex," said Clark motioning to the casual sitting area in the office.

"Alright," said Lex, feeling a little trepidation at just how nervous Clark was being. Lex poured himself a glass of fifty year old scotch and took a seat across from Clark. "So, what's on your mind?"

"So, I sold an article to the Daily Planet a few days ago," answered Clark.

"That's great news," said Lex, smiling for his friend. "Why were you so nervous to tell me that?"

"It's because of the topic of the article," said Clark carefully.

Lex frowned for a moment. "I'm guessing it's about me?"

"No, not you. But it is about Luthorcorp," said Clark defensively. "I wanted you to get this from me first instead of seeing it in tomorrow morning's newspaper. I also wanted to be clear, I did not use my friendship with you in any way to write this article. I had been working on this before I even met you."

"I believe you, Clark. I appreciate you being up front with me about it. Now, let's see what you've got," said Lex. He really did appreciate that Clark was up front and honest with him about it. He was also aware that Luthorcorp had plenty of skeletons that could have been dug up.

"I should also tell you that I had to give copies of this and all the evidence I've collected to the US Attorney General and a few members of Congress. I didn't think this would get as big as it did." Clark handed over the thick folder he was carrying to Lex.

Lex read through the article that was right on top and his already fair complexion turned even paler. Then he started looking through the attached evidence. Half an hour later he set down the folder and guzzled down his scotch. He wordlessly stood and poured himself another glass which he didn't pick up. Instead he brought the bottle to his lips and drank several long gulps from the thousand-dollar bottle. Finally he set the bottle back down and picked up his glass and returned to his seat across from Clark.

"I had no idea," said Lex barely above a whisper. "I knew my father had done some sketchy things but this..."

"Luthorcorp is gone, Lex," said Clark, sad for his friend. "The USAG has frozen all of your assets and voided your passports. He said you would probably be cleared of all wrong doing but it has to remain this way until their investigation is complete. But your father will probably spend the rest of his life in prison. I'm really sorry about this Lex."

"Clark, I know you didn't do this to hurt me. My god, the damage done to this town. I'd seek justice too if I found out my home was contaminated and a corporation was preventing the clean up. This town will never recover."

"It will Lex, we'll bounce back eventually but the next few years will be tough on the town and even tougher on the farmers while their fields get tested and possibly decontaminated."

"The lawsuits against Luthorcorp will be extreme. Genetic mutations, it's like something out of a science fiction horror story." Lex drank his scotch again, leaning back.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Lex?" offered Clark, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, I think you've done enough," Lex shot irritably. "Sorry, Clark, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, Lex. You have a right to be upset. If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to have a lot people in town angry with me for exposing this. It's been kind of a dark secret of the town for years."

"I'd like to be alone if you don't mind, Clark," said Lex, not looking him in the eyes.

"I understand. Give me a call if you need anything," said Clark, standing and leaving.

Clark was glad to have justice for his town and hopefully the prevention of a good number of meteor infections. He couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at cutting the legs out from under Luthorcorp.

The drive away from Lex's was somber. The road was completely empty until a dozen federal vehicles with red and blue lights flashing and sirens blaring zipped past him heading towards Lex's mansion. Things were going to get better in Smallville but they would be worse for a while first.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Oliver Queen was a happy man as he and Diggle arrived at the Kent Farm. He couldn't ever remember having a better two months in his life, both personally and professionally. First the evidence of Lionel Luthor's involvement in the death of his parents. Then the government seizure of Luthorcorp based on his new friend Clark Kent's article in the Daily Planet. And finally, having all the government contracts for the clean up of Smallville land in his companies lap. Yes, life was definitely good.

"Are you high?" asked Diggle from the driver seat.

"High on life, my friend," joked Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm going to recommend a drug test when we go back to Star City," said Diggle as he finished parking the car.

"Can't get me down right now, Diggle," said Oliver, practically bouncing out of the Towncar's back seat.

Diggle shook his head once and turned off the engine before climbing out of the car himself.

Oliver went to the trunk of the car and removed two of the most expensive bottles of champagne he could get his hands on. At almost a hundred thousand dollars for the pair he expected them to be delicious.

"Ollie," called Clark, coming out the front door of the little yellow farm house to greet him.

"Clark, my best friend in the world. How are you, man?"

"Good, you're awfully cheerful."

"I think he's high," said Diggle.

"High on life, Diggle, high on life. Where are those parents of yours?"

"Mom's inside baking and my dad's in the barn. Why?"

"I want to have a little celebration for the death of Luthorcorp. I brought champagne," he said, grinning.

"Go on inside, I'll go get my dad," said Clark with a laugh. He turned and walked off towards the barn.

Oliver and Diggle went straight into the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent," Oliver called as he entered.

"You looking for Mrs. K?" asked a young woman, Oliver didn't know.

"Yeah, but since I'm here, who are you?"

"Lois Lane," she said, holding out her hand.

"Oliver Queen."

"I know, Clark told me about you. You must be Diggle."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Clark didn't tell me he had a girlfriend," said Oliver, studying the young woman up and down.

"No titles yet but pretty much," said Lois, a small fond smile creeping onto her face spoke volumes.

"Well, if it's not official, I might just have to steal you for myself," joked Oliver, he knew he had no chance at all but it never hurt to try.

"You can try but I should warn you now it wouldn't do you any good," replied Lois.

"Lois, is someone here?" asked Martha as she entered the living room, interrupting before Oliver could retort. She was drying her hands with a towel as she approached Oliver and Diggle to meet them properly.

"Clark's friend Ollie and Ollie's friend Diggle," answered Lois quickly.

Oliver held up the two bottles of champagne only to have Lois swipe them, "I'll just take these into the dining room and get some glasses. We are drinking these now, right?"

"Um, yeah," said Oliver, surprise written all over his face.

"She's quite the whirlwind, isn't she?" commented Martha, watching Lois sweep out of the room.

"How does Clark manage that?"

Martha laughed. "Those two are perfect for each other. I have no doubt at all that as soon as they graduate high school they'll be engaged and married not long after that."

"Clark is just full of surprises."

"Now, what can I do for you, Mr. Queen?" asked Martha.

"Huh, oh, yeah. Just call me Oliver. I'm a friend of Clark's. I came by to celebrate with him the death of Luthorcorp thanks to his article. Figured we could all celebrate together."

Clark walked in followed by Jonathan a moment later.

"So I hear we are celebrating today," said Jonathan. "Never thought I'd meet someone that disliked Luthorcorp as much as I do."

"The end of the evil empire is something to be celebrated, especially when I can thank an actual friend personally for making it happen," joked Oliver. "I'm also celebrating the government contracts awarded to Queen Consolidated to do the clean up."

"That's great, Oliver," Clark congratulated him, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Lois came back in the room. "What are you all still doing here? There is champagne waiting to be popped open."

"Oliver, have you met my girlfriend yet? This is Lois Lane."

"And when did I say it was okay to call me your girlfriend?" asked Lois, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Good luck," said Oliver, patting him on the shoulder and following Clark's parents into the kitchen in a hasty retreat.

"You're going to say it's okay in about two minutes?" guessed Clark, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Hmm, I don't know. You haven't really asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend, now have you? I might have to make you work for it. Besides, I don't recall ever stating I wanted to be your girlfriend."

Clark rolled his eyes and instead of arguing with her, he captured her in a kiss that left her breathless and leaning heavily against him when it was done. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Mmm, yeah, okay," said Lois, no fight in her after a kiss like that.

"Six-seven, I'm catching up," joked Clark, earning a playful slap on his chest from Lois.

The pop of the champagne bottle in the next room broke them apart but didn't separate their now firmly joined hands.

**2001 – Smallville, Kansas – Reeves Dam**

"So what are we doing here, Clark?" asked Oliver, standing next to Clark on the river back below the dam.

"I think you and I have built up enough trust at this point that I know I can trust you and hopefully you trust me," began Clark cautiously.

"At this point, I'd trust you with my life," said Oliver. "You've been nothing but a good friend to me."

"Good, then I can tell you a little more about me. I come from the planet Krypton. I landed here during the first meteor shower which are actual chunks of my home planet that were radiated when its sun went supernova."

"How much of that champagne did you drink?"

"I can't get drunk, Ollie."

"So you're what? An alien?"

"I prefer intergalactic traveler."

"Okay, so lets say I believe you. What now?"

"I am one of only two survivors. The other is my cousin Kara who is currently in a suspended sleep within her ship. Her ship is down there," he said pointing at the base of the damn.

"So why don't you dig her out? I'm sure you could get her out inside of a minute if you wanted to," said Oliver.

"I can't because of the meteor rock, the kryptonite. It may cause mutation in humans but to a Kryptonian it's deadly. I'm telling this so you know you can trust me. So you know how to stop me if anything ever goes wrong. Especially if I ever get dosed with red kryptonite."

"Red kryptonite? Red meteor rock, what does it do exactly?"

"It's like a drug. I lose all my inhibitions. I don't hold back from doing anything I want and with my abilities I could do a lot of damage."

"So, I have to kill you?"

"No, simply exposing me to the green will subdue me long enough for you to get the red kryptonite away from me or if it's ingested it will cause me to sweat it out rapidly," explained Clark.

"Anything else I should know?" asked Oliver, hiding his shock at how candid Clark was being with him.

"That's all for now. So can you help me out with getting my cousin's ship out?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing this needs to be really hush hush."

"As much as possible," said Clark. "I'll give you an exact map of the location. If you can manage to remove the kryptonite without disturbing the ship that would be for the best."

"Alright, I'll make clearing the river a priority. Something about water tables and drinking water should suffice for an explanation. Get me the map for the bottom of the dam including the kryptonite deposits and I'll get it done but it might take a few months for all the various survey teams to evaluate the entire town and ecosystem."

"Thanks, Ollie, I really appreciate it."

Clark was honestly impressed that Oliver hadn't freaked out when he told him about his origins. That Oliver took it all in stride and agreed to help him just solidified his trust in him. He made the right decision putting his faith in Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Reeves Dam**

Five relatively calm months had passed. Lex's father was indicted with enough charges that the years would add up such that he wouldn't be let out of jail for more than a hundred years. Luthorcorp's assets were sold off then distributed to the township of Smallville and then to the citizens, needless to say, the family farm would never be in danger of foreclosure again. Clark stopped a handful of meteor infected, the worst of which was Rob Rickman and his handshake followed closely by the morons that walked through walls and got Whitney Fordman involved.

Clark was most excited by the changes about to take place.

"Okay, Clark, from the dam to a hundred yards down river is all clear," said Oliver with a grand gesture of his arms.

"Nice," said Clark softly. "You ready to see something cool?"

"Alright, let's see what you've got in that bag of tricks of yours," said Oliver, a little excitement creeping into this voice.

Clark smirked a little before he floated up into the air about a foot off the ground.

"You can fly? And you didn't think to tell me this sooner?"

Clark shrugged as he floated back over the river. "Be right back." He then shot up about ten feet, flipped and dove into the water causing a large wave of water to pulse from his entry point.

Oliver took several quick steps back from the river bank. "These are five hundred dollar a pair shoes, Clark," he complained, trying to make sure he didn't get them wet with that much water.

Clark burst out of the water a minute later with a large pink ship held under one arm.

"Pink? Could your cousin be a little more girly?" joked Oliver.

"You're lucky she's still asleep but she won't stay that way for long. I've got to take her some place and wake her up properly."

"Alright, you'll have to introduce me to her later then," said Oliver, with a polite wave.

Clark gave a quick wave with his free hand while he held the ship securely under his other arm. He then shot into the air and disappeared.

"That is so unfair," said Oliver, a hand shading his eyes trying to see where Clark went but seeing nothing. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Diggle.

"Diggle here," answered the other end.

"Diggle, it's Oliver. Get me all the research you can find on jet packs."

**2002 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

"Kal-El, my son, you are early today."

"I've brought Kara's ship. I thought it best she wake up from her sleep here so you can explain everything to her," explained Clark.

"A wise but dangerous suggestion. I do not know what her father, your uncle, will have told her about our family. Are you prepared to restrain her if it should become necessary?"

"Yes."

Several crystals shifted creating a platform that would perfectly accommodate her ship and interact with it to open it safely.

Clark placed the ship in the new crystal structure. As soon as the ship made contact the various crystals interacted with the ship lighting up in various colors.

"I am checking any mission data that the ship may have contained," explained Jor-El. It was silent for several minutes before Jor-El spoke again. "She was sent here to kidnap you as a child and then release Zor-El and Lara so that you could conquer this planet."

"So what do we do?" asked Clark. "I know how dangerous Zor-El can be from my knowledge of the future but what about mother? Can you save her without also releasing Zor-El? What about Kara? She needs to know the truth of this if she is to make Earth her home."

"It is possible, however, very difficult. I would need to separate Lara from the crystal and tie her instead to this fortress. Only then would we be able to release Zor-El within a stasis ring that Kara might receive the answers she requires if Lara's answered are insufficient."

"We have to try," said Clark. "What do you need me to do?"

Clark didn't need to do anything as the crystals connected to Kara's ship did it for him. Without the ship opening the blue crystal he recognized from his memories seemed to melt out of the ships surface and float up.

"Be patient, this will take a little time to replicate Zor-El's technology then separate Lara from this crystal."

"Thank you, father."

Clark occupied himself by working to complete his training for that day until Jor-El had completed what he needed to do. He would probably take a few days off of training with Jor-El to help both his mother and Kara get acclimated to life on Earth. He could make up the time by dedicating a weekend to training but for now he had a plan in mind.

The training program was cutoff rather suddenly to Clark's surprise. "Kal-El, my son, it is done. Are you prepared for the next step?"

"What do we do first?"

"I would suggest releasing Kara first, there is much you must explain to her. Then we should release your mother and finally Zor-El."

"Okay, then open Kara's ship."

The ship hissed as the door began to open. Clark could see Kara sleeping soundly, wearing a white gown.

Kara felt herself waking and stretched comfortably and yawned. She didn't want to get up but she knew she had a mission.

"Kara-El, wake now child," boomed a voice Kara recognized as belonging to her uncle Jor-El.

Kara bolted up straight and looked around to see she was still on Krypton. "Jor-El, what is the meaning of this?"

"Kara-El, you have been in stasis sleep for fourteen years. Due a trajectory error, your landing left your ship buried deep underwater in a place where you could not be easily recovered. Kal-El has rescued you and brought you here that he may explain everything to you."

Kara floated clear of her ship, landing on the crystalline ground. She looked around cautiously and then saw a young man that could only have been Jor-El's son. He was nearly grown but she remembered the pictures of Jor-El in his youth and he looked very much like the boy before her.

"Hello, Kara, welcome to Earth," said Clark with a friendly smile.

"Kal-El? Is that really you?" she asked confused.

"Yes, I'm sorry you were left to sleep for so long, cousin."

"I don't understand, this is Krypton, isn't it?"

"This Fortress of Solitude was constructed to simulate the geography of Krypton to assist in Kal-El's training," explained the voice of Jor-El.

"But, why haven't you returned to Krypton?"

"Kara, Krypton is gone. Zod's war destabilized Rao. It went supernova minutes after we left the planet," answered Clark sadly.

"Gone, but... no, it can't be. You have to be lying," she protested.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I really am," said Clark, hugging the upset girl as she cried for her lost people.

Kara cried for a bit then finally sniffled a little. "So, you've been here, alone, all this time?"

"No, Kara. I was raised by a wonderful human family, the Kents. They are very much looking forward to meeting you too."

"Kara-El, you were sent here by your father to take Kal-El as a baby from the human family I chose to raise him. Then using the crystal your father sent with you to resurrect him as well as your aunt Lara in order to conquer this planet."

"No, that's a lie. My father would never do that," argued Kara.

"Kara, it's true," said Clark, looking her in the eyes. "Jor-El has examined the crystal that was sent with you. He's prepared to bring back both Lara and your father so that you can understand."

Kara fumed silently for a minute, the internal debate was obvious on her face. "Fine."

A large crystal rose from from the ground a few feet from where they stood and within that crystal stood Lara, her eyes closed as if asleep. The front of the crystal cracked then shattered, allowing Lara to fall forward.

Clark rushed forward and caught her. She blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. "Wha- What happened? Where am I?"

"Aunt Lara," shouted Kara rushing forward when she saw Lara was awake and alive.

"Kara, what's going on?"

"You're on Earth," answered Kara.

"Earth, why? How?"

"Zor-El," answered the disembodied voice of Jor-El.

"Jor-El," she whispered, recognizing the voice. Looking around now she understood. Krypton was gone and Jor-El had gone through with his emergency plan. But that didn't explain how she was here.

"It's okay," said the young man that was holding her up.

Getting her feet back under her, Lara took a step back to study the young man. "Kal-El?"

Clark nodded once in confirmation.

"You're so grown up, how is this possible?"

"Zor-El made a copy of you and stored it within a crystal he sent to earth with Kara-El," explained the disembodied voice.

"So he really did it. I knew he was jealous of you, Jor-El. But I never thought he would go so far or sink so low," said Lara angrily.

"So it's true?" asked Kara.

Lara suddenly remembered Kara was there. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she then hugged Kara fiercely.

"Kara-El, do you still wish to speak with your father?" asked Jor-El.

"Not now, I'm not ready to face him," answered Kara.

"When you are ready, you have only to ask."

"Thank you, Jor-El," said Kara softly, wiping away a few tears.

"Kal-El, my son, take care of them. I will see you again in a week."

"Thank you, father," replied Clark.

"Is it just me, or is it really cold in here?" asked Lara.

Clark laughed lightly, "I'll take you both back to my home and introduce you to some important people."

"The Kents?" asked Lara hopefully.

"Yeah," said Clark.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark entered the house carefully while Kara and Lara both waited outside. "Mom, dad, I'm back."

Clark would have called again if not for Lois surprising him. As soon as he saw her she ran at him and jumped into his arms, kissing him fiercely, saying 'hello' as only she could.

"Hello to you too," he finally said when she relented.

"How was your day?"

"Interesting," said Clark with a smile for his girlfriend.

"Good interesting or meteor infected interesting?"

"Good interesting and I'll tell you and my parents all about it. And how was your day?"

"Boring," said Lois. "I went for a run this morning then had coffee with Chloe at the Talon. I'm surprised that Lana decided to restore that place with some of her settlement money instead of getting the hell out of Hicksville."

"And yet you, Chloe and her dad all stuck around too."

"Yeah, well. I couldn't very well leave without you, plus I'm already signed up for summer school with you and Chloe. Not to mention, I'd have to pack again and I'm kind of enjoying not having to repack all my stuff every three months."

"Fair enough. Do you know where my parents are?"

"Your dad needed to pick up more feed and your mom needed groceries. They should be back soon, they left almost two hours ago," explained Lois. Her legs and arms remained wrapped around Clark for the whole conversation and seemed intent on remaining there as she began kissing him again.

Clark hated to do it but he had to break the kiss a bit early. "I have some guests outside. I want you and my parents to meet but seeing as they aren't here right now, would you like to meet them instead?"

"That depends, how important are these people? I mean, I am kind of comfortable right now."

"Very important," said Clark, gently prying Lois off of him.

"Your loss, I suppose I can meet these people, Smallville."

Clark took her hand and walked back outside the house. "Lois, I'd like you to meet Kara El and Lara El. My mother and cousin."

Lois' jaw dropped, then she punched Clark in the arm playfully. "You didn't tell me you were looking for your birth mom?"

"I wasn't, they kind of found me," explained Clark, not really sure how else to explain.

"Lara and Kara, I'd like you to meet Lois Lane, my girlfriend," Clark introduced before Lois could start another battle of barbs.

"Um, hi," said Lois, unsure of what she was supposed to say.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Lois," said Lara first, hugging the girl awkwardly.

Kara measured the girl up and down briefly. "Whatever."

"Kara, be nice," said Lara sternly as she stepped away from her hug with Lois.

Kara huffed and turned to face Lois. "Fine, nice to meet you." Then she looked back at Lara. "There, happy now?"

"I'm guessing she didn't want to be here?" Lois whispered to Clark.

"Wasn't exactly her idea, no."

Then something struck Lois. She'd met Kara before but as a Kara Kent, Clark's cousin from Minnesota. And yet, Kara was just introduced as Kara El. Kara El, like Kal-El that Clark had told her about in her hallucination.

Clark noticed something wrong with Lois as her face took on a strange expression. "What's wrong?"

Lois held up a hand silencing him as she thought through several things that had happened recently. Finally when she did speak it was to ask a simple question. "Are you from Krypton?"

"She knows?" asked Kara, surprised and clearly ignoring the deer in headlights look on Clark's face.

Lara did notice though and laughed merrily at the expression, the same she'd seen many times on Jor-El's face when they were courting.

Clark though was quick to face Lois. The first words from his mouth were, "I can explain."

Lois didn't respond, simply took his hand and marched towards the barn, him obediently following along behind her.

"So did she know or not?" asked Kara confused.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't think she knew that she knew until you asked if she knew," explained Lara, enjoying the bewildered look on her niece's face.

"What?" asked Kara, trying to follow what Lara said.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Lois had pulled a non-resistant Clark up into the barn loft. "Okay, explain."

"First, let me ask how did you know that?"

"Okay, so this is something I haven't really talked to anyone about yet but I get the feeling I don't have a choice now if you and I are both going to understand this, understand?"

"I think so. Take your time and I'll listen," he reassured as best he was able, not relinquishing his grip on her hand and her not relinquishing her grip on his hand.

"So, you know that I got caught up in an attack on my father. I was in coma for almost three weeks during which I lived eight years of my life. We were friends, really close friends in that hallucination, I think we even fell for each other but never acted on it. Anyway, in the hallucination, near the end of it you told me all about yourself. About being from Krypton and your birth name being Kal-El and about all these super powers you had... have? Whatever. Anyway, at the end of it you talked about fixing things, going back in time and preventing that bitch from blackmailing you. We had this whole heart to heart, I kicked the ass of that bitch Linda Lake. I remember throwing away a chunk of meteor rock then my phone rang and I woke up. And now I'm sure you think I'm crazy but I'm not crazy, I really did see the future."

Clark could see she was starting to panic and babble so he did the only thing he could think to do at the time. He kissed her and poured as much love into the kiss as he could.

Lois melted into the kiss happy that Clark didn't run for the hills after her little confession. "I didn't scare you off?"

"Never," said Clark, kissing her a few more times.

Lois breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged him closer. "I've been so scared to tell anyone since I got out of the hospital."

"It's a bit more complicated than you know, Lois," said Clark, gently guiding her over to the couch. "Your hallucination wasn't exactly a hallucination. There was no attack on your father. At the exact time you went into a coma so did I."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Lois, looking him in the eyes.

"Lois, I used that ring in the future to alter time. I don't remember putting the ring on as the minute or so before I did is completely blank but I would guess that you interfered and some how you got pulled back too. Which in turn overloaded the ring causing it to destroy itself," explained Clark, finally putting all the pieces together.

"So it was all real?" asked Lois.

"Yes, and I still think you are special. I'm glad you know everything about me. I don't like having to hide that side of myself from those I care about. I was planning to tell you soon anyway, especially with Kara and my... other mom... being here now."

"You're going to have to explain all of that to me later. Right now, you're going to kiss me and worship me properly," ordered Lois, a devious grin on her face before she tackled him again.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Jonathan and Martha pulled up to the farm to see two women sitting on the front steps chatting amiably then stand when they saw the truck.

"Hello," Martha greeted first as she got out of the truck.

The elder of the women smiled brilliantly. "Hello, I am so happy to meet you."

"Whatever, you're selling, we aren't buying," said Jonathan, it was clear he wasn't in the best of moods as he carried a few bags towards the house.

Lara smiled kindly. "We're not here to sell anything. We're Clark's guests. I believe he is currently settling a disagreement with his girlfriend, Lois, in the barn."

Jonathan sighed. "Sorry about that. We've had an endless string of sales people or reporters out here since the whole Luthorcorp debacle. Unfortunately, today they decided to stake out the feed store and ambushed us there. It was less than pleasant."

"It's okay. Kara, why don't you help him with those bags," suggested Lara.

"Sure, Aunt Lara," groused Kara.

"Lara?" asked Martha. "Are you..." Martha paused holding a shocked hand to her mouth.

"I am," said Lara with a smile and a nod. "I'm not here to take him away from you. I wouldn't do that. I shouldn't even be here. I just want to know him, to see him grow."

Martha nodded once and the two women hugged and shed tears.

"Did I miss something?" asked Jonathan, completely puzzled by the two women hugging and crying.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I think they are both bonding or something. I'll never understand mothers."

"Right," said Jonathan, still confused, choosing to shrug and carry the groceries into the house rather than focus on two emotional women.

Jonathan led Kara into the house and into the kitchen to start unloading the bags. "So how do you know Clark?"

"I'm his cousin from Krypton," she answered simply as she set the bags she was carrying next to the bags Jonathan already set down. She ignored Jonathan's protests and shock to go outside and get more bags from the truck.

"Martha," Jonathan called hurriedly, rushing out the door right behind Kara. "Martha!"

Martha sniffled a few times and wiped away the tears as she and Lara ended their hug and cry. "What is it, Jonathan?"

"They know," he hissed.

"I would expect so, this is Clark's mother," said Martha.

"Huh?"

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Lois and Clark sat together in the silence of the barn. They still had a lot to talk about but for now they were content to just hold on to each other. For Lois, it was about reflecting on the future and what she knew about it and what she now knew will have changed drastically. For Clark, it was just enjoying and being at peace with the woman he knew freed him, gave him something to exist for, live for.

"So what are you going to do about your mom and cousin showing up at the Kent's?" asked Lois, finally breaking the silence.

"I have no idea. I'm thinking about asking my dad if we can put a large addition on the house. Add two or three bedrooms to accommodate all the people and that's only if he and mom are willing to let them live with us. There are a lot of unknowns that I didn't exactly plan for. I had no idea if Jor-El was going to be able to bring my mother out of that crystal without Zor-El so I didn't plan for it. My parents knew Kara would be coming but I don't think we even really planned for that very well either. There are just so many unknowns. Plus any other strays we may take in as time goes on."

"I'm not sure who Jor-El or Zor-El is but if I know your parents the way I think I do, then they'll be happy to take in your mother and cousin. The trick now is going to be getting them a back story and proper identification."

"Ollie can probably handle the identification issues but the back story is going to be tricky," said Clark, rubbing his face with his hands tiredly. "I've been stretched so thin lately with everything going on plus the training with Jor-El. It's just craziness. If I didn't have you, I really would go insane."

"Are you saying my particular brand of insanity balances out yours? Because that would make total sense," said Lois, earning a small laugh from Clark and making her smile at her success.

"So, you're really not freaked out that I'm an intergalactic traveler or super-powered?"

"Nope, because at the end of the day you're still Smallville, plaid and all."

"Then I suppose we'd better go in and sort everything out with my parents," said Clark, floating him and Lois up off the couch and on to their feet.

"Now that was a cool trick," said Lois, spinning to face him. "Is that new?"

"The day I woke up from that coma I figured it out," Clark explained briefly.

"You are so taking me flying later. And vacation just took on a whole new meaning," exclaimed Lois, almost giddy.

"Glad you've got your priorities straight, now march," said Clark, pointing toward the house. Night had fallen while the were in the barn so the windows of the house illuminated the path in yellow light.

"If you ever tell me to march again, I will kick your ass, invincible or not," seethed Lois, that was something the General always said and she'd be damned if her boyfriend ever did it.

"Mush? Giddy-up?" asked Clark, trying out a few alternatives only to be glared at more harshly causing him to smile as innocently as he could and try not to laugh. Finally, he just scooped her up and super-sped to the front door.

Lois wanted to be angry but couldn't help the laugh that burst from her mouth when Clark set her down. "Cheater."

"Bossy."

"Smallville."

"Plaid lover."

"You take that back," growled Lois, swatting him playfully.

Clark just grinned and opened the door, gently pushing her inside first.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us," said Jonathan rather loudly. "Did you really think hiding in the barn would let you avoid the current situation?"

"It was her idea," were the first words out of Clark's mouth followed by his finger pointing right at her.

Lois gaped for a moment before turning on Clark. "You are so going to pay for that."

"See, she isn't even denying it."

"He's an alien that forced me to time travel with him," said Lois quickly pointing a finger of her own at him.

"I did not force you to do anything," defended Clark. "If anything, this time travel situation is entirely your fault."

"My fault, ha, fat chance. I was arguing with you not to do it in the first place."

"Yeah, and if I had listened to you, I would have ended up as a lab rat. No thank you."

"Are they always like this?" whispered Kara to Martha.

"Pretty much," said Martha and Jonathan at the same time, the latter having also heard the question.

"It must be love," said Lara with a giggle echoed by Martha.

"Okay, that's enough from both of you," interrupted Jonathan. "We've got a real situation here that needs to be resolved."

"I know," sighed Clark, breaking off his banter with Lois silencing her with a hand over her mouth so she couldn't get the last word. "I talked to Lois about it in the barn. We have the start of a plan."

"First, we're going to get Ollie to create identities for both of you including a history which we also need for step two, creating your back story. We need to come up with one to tell people while we wait on Ollie to work his magic."

"Third, we need to sort our the living situation. I was thinking we could build an expansion on to the house or maybe use some of the government settlement money to build another house on the property."

"You know, Clark, that's not a bad idea. I'd actually be okay with building an expansion to the house and another house on the property," said Jonathan, the wheels in his head turning. "It would give me a good excuse to use the back forty and clear some of that out for that second barn I've been talking about for years."

"You would open your home to us?" asked Lara. "I knew Jor-El and I picked the right family to send Kal-El to."

"You chose us?" asked Martha, slightly shocked at hearing that.

"Yes," said Lara. She then walked over to a photo frame and opened the back of pulling out a Polaroid picture then handing it to Martha.

"You were here before?" asked Martha surprise.

"So was Jor-El, your father Hiram Kent aided him a long time ago when your mother was pregnant with you," explained Lara, looking to Jonathan.

"For now, why I don't I see if Pete's dad will let us borrow his camper. We're going to need the room for all the people staying here now and even more so once construction starts," interjected Clark, trying to keep the conversation on task.

"Sounds good, son. Why don't you run Lois home first then stop at Pete's on your way back?"

"The four of us will start to work on a back story for Lara and Kara," said Martha. It was obvious she felt a strong kinship with Lara already.

"Okay, then I'll be back soon," said Clark, practically dragging Lois from the house with her mouth still covered but glaring intently at Clark the entire way.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark parked the RV next to the barn when he returned that night. Pete's dad was nice enough to let them borrow the vehicle for a few months once he explained the situation. However, Pete asking if his cousin was hot was very awkward.

Clark hooked up all the power leads for the RV to the barn before he went into the house to see his family laughing over pie.

"Everything go okay, Clark?" asked Jonathan, being the first to spot him.

"Yeah, Pete's dad said it was no problem. I've already hooked up the RV to the barn for power. Pete is going to pick me up tomorrow morning in the truck and then I'll drop him off after school," explained Clark, taking a seat at the table and helping himself to a slice of pie.

"Good, you going to be okay out there tonight?" asked Martha.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm guessing Kara and... Um, what should I call you in public?"

"Aunt Lara," she said with a smile.

"Is that what we're going with, an aunt? Aunt Lara and Kara are taking my room?"

"We thought it might be best if Lara was my cousin but you just call her aunt and Kara is her step daughter who calls her aunt Lara because she didn't feel comfortable calling her mom. She's recently widowed and our family was only too happy to open our doors to them both," Jonathan explained the basics of the back story.

"And we're from Montana," added Kara.

"It's a good story," said Clark. "What family name?"

"El, my married name," said Lara with a small smile of appreciation that she could keep her family name.

"Okay, we have a plan. I'll call Ollie first thing tomorrow morning to get that ball rolling."

"Can Oliver also get school transcripts for Kara so she can start classes at Smallville High?" asked Martha.

"Probably."

"What? Why do I have to go to school?" demanded Kara. "I've already completed my education."

"You may have on Krypton but this is not Krypton. And you need to learn to blend in and you desperately need to learn social skills which you currently lack," ordered Lara.

Kara huffed and crossed her arms, clearly unhappy.

"It's not that bad, Kara. It can actually be pretty fun," offered Clark. "And there are boys which I'm sure you are at least mildly interested in."

Kara seemed to contemplate his words. "Are any of them cute?"

"I'm not one to ask that to, you'll have to decide for yourself but if you want, you can always ask Lois and her cousin Chloe."

"Fine, I'll give it a chance," said Kara, still pouting but it appeared to be a front.

**2002 – Somewhere Over the United States**

Clark had an interesting two weeks since he freed his cousin and revived his mother. Most of that time was spent teaching them to use their abilities and working with Oliver to create ironclad histories that would stand up to even the most stringent of background checks. They also made sure there were no holes in his own background, specifically surrounding his adoption.

Construction at the farm was really amped up after the first week. Three different construction crews were working full time, one on the expansion to the house, one on the second farm house, and one on the new barn, almost twice the size of the old barn. It made doing certain things around the farm harder since Clark now had to be cautious of using his abilities with all the construction workers around. It would still be another two or three months before all of the work was finished but at least the expansion on the house would be done in less than a month.

Now he had the great privilege of getting Kara situated in school which was a whole other mess in and of itself. Thankfully, Chloe and Lois had latched on to the girl rather quickly, even going so far as to plan several shopping excursions, thus alleviating him of all responsibility, especially since Lois was there to keep her in check... or at least remind her not to use her abilities in public.

Even still, Clark needed an insurance policy which is why he was now flying to Arizona as quickly as he was able.

Clark landed softly just outside the familiar auto-garage of Dax-Ur. The surrounding area was completely void of people or any other businesses for miles. Just the automotive garage and the house behind it.

"Hello," Clark called out as he entered the open garage.

"I'll be with you in just a minute," called a muffled voice.

Clark looked for the source and saw two feet sticking out under a slightly raised car. A moment later the person connected to those feet slid out from under the car. He was an older man, balding with wisps of silver hair over his ears.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, wiping his hands on an oil rag then holding out a hand to be shook.

Clark saw the blue kryptonite bracelet and paused half-way to meeting the hand shake. "Will the blue kryptonite bracelet there leave any lasting effects from a handshake?"

Dax looked visibly shaken for a moment. "No, but how..."

"I'm Kal-El," Clark introduced himself, folding an arm over his chest with a closed fist then bowing slightly.

"The house of El lives on. That pleases me so," said Dax. "I am Dax-Ur," he returned the Kryptonian greeting. "Now, how can I serve the house of El?"

"I need a few pieces of blue kryptonite," explained Clark.

Dax smiled. "Sure thing, just give me a minute." Dax then opened one of his tool cabinets and pulled free a large lead chest which hit the floor rather heavily.

Clark helped him lift the chest onto one of the work benches.

Dax took a key from around his neck and opened the chest. "Do you have a lead box with you?"

"I didn't think to bring one," said Clark sheepishly.

"No matter," said Dax, kneeling down again and digging through another cabinet before he stood again holding a smaller lead box. He then transferred several chunks of blue kryptonite from the large chest to the small box. "So, do you mind asking me why you need it?"

Clark hesitated for a minute before answering. "We're not the only Kryptonians on Earth. The young ones don't know how to control themselves very well or how to hide their powers. But with a few pieces of jewelry containing blue kryptonite they don't have to worry about it," explained Clark.

"There are more of us?" he asked, almost hopeful.

"At least two," said Clark. "If you ever want to meet them, go to Smallville, Kansas and look for the Kent farm."

"I may just have to take a vacation there with my wife and son," said Dax, smiling with tears threatening to spill from the joy welling up in his heart.

"Does your son... I mean, does he..."

"He's my stepson," explained Dax.

"Oh, do you know if we can... with humans I mean?"

"From my research, I believe it is very possible but very dangerous. The mother, if she is not Kryptonian, would probably need to wear a piece of blue kryptonite throughout the pregnancy so she wouldn't be killed the first time the child kicked but other than that I imagine it would be like any other pregnancy."

Clark smiled slightly. It lifted his heart to know it was possible. "Thank you for everything."

"It's not everyday I get to help a fellow Kryptonian," said Dax, holding out the small lead box that was now filled with blue kryptonite.

"Take care of yourself and your family, Dax-Ur," said Clark, accepting the small lead box.

"You too, Kal-El."

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Pawn Shop**

"Okay, I'll give you sixty for it," said the pawn broker, he knew he was being conned by the kid's sympathy angle but he didn't mind so much.

"Okay," said the young boy.

The pawnshop owner walked away from the counter to his safe and opened it to get the cash for the kid.

A few minutes later the kid was climbing inside a Bronco truck.

"Did you get it kid?" demanded James, the boy's stepfather.

"I told you, I don't want to do this anymore," the kid protested, instead opening his 'Warrior Angel' comic book.

James smacked the kid hard.

"Come on, Ryan, just give us the numbers. This is the last time," argued Debra, his stepfather's new wife.

"You said that last time and the time before," stated Ryan, clearly not believing them.

"Kid, give us the code or I'll kill the old man after I torture him for the code," said James.

Ryan knew James wasn't lying and reluctantly wrote down the safe code and handed it to them.

"That's my boy," said James, ruffling the hair on top of Ryan's head.

Ryan jerked away from him and tried to push his hand away only to get a backhanded slap for his trouble.

"Stay here," said Debra, pulling on a mask and hopping out of the truck.

James pulled down his mask and cocked a shotgun as he too hopped out of the truck.

Together the pair ran across the street. As soon as the got to the door sirens blared loudly as half a dozen sheriff cars came out of nowhere.

Ryan was panicked as even the truck he was in was surrounded.

Police were scrambling out of the vehicles with guns drawn on his stepfather and his wife.

"You little shit, you ratted us out!" he shouted, aiming the shotgun back at the Bronco truck. Before he could pull the trigger he took a half dozen shots to the chest. Debra took one in the shoulder from standing too close and went down crying in pain.

"It's okay, kid, you can come out," called a voice from outside the truck.

Ryan looked and saw a sheriff's deputy.

"They can't hurt you anymore, just come on out of there," he said.

Ryan swallowed nervously as he climbed out of the truck with his hands up.

"It's okay, kid, you're not in trouble. We know they were forcing you to help them," said the deputy.

Ryan slowly and nervously lowered his arms. "Really?" he asked nervously.

"Really, kid. What's your name? My name is Ethan."

"Ryan," he answered with a thick swallow. "What happens now?"

"First, we're going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out. After that, a local family, the Kents, have agreed to house you while we look for any family you might have left. Does that sound okay to you?"

Ryan nodded worriedly. Would these new people hurt him like James and Debra? Could he trust them?

"They are good people, Ryan," said Ethan, calming Ryan almost instantly. "Their son is adopted so they won't look down on you or hurt you in anyway. They live on a big farm with animals and tractors and all that. You'll be safe with them. I promise."

"Okay," said Ryan, knowing that Ethan was telling him the truth.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Ryan rode in the front seat next to Ethan as he drove him out to the Kent farm. Ryan was clutching his backpack like a life preserver as they drove through the maze of back roads and corn fields. He was worried in spite of what he'd learned about this family from Ethan.

"Is that it?" asked Ryan, looking at the yellow farm house, half of which was covered in plastic and scaffolding.

"Yeah, they are in the middle of a big expansion project. They are adding a few rooms and on another part of the property they are building another house," explained Ethan.

"Are they rich?"

"Not really. The entire town was recently award a lot of money from a settlement with Luthorcorp. Everyone affected by the meteor shower was award large settlements from that money. So while not rich, they are very comfortable as a result," Ethan tried to explain it so Ryan understood but he was sure he'd made it too complicated.

"Oh," was Ryan's eloquent reply.

Ethan beeped the horn twice as he pulled up the house to let the Kents know he was there as he parked his cruiser next to one of the trucks.

"Hey, Ethan," called Clark as he emerged from the barn.

Ethan opened his car door and stepped out and stood, still half in the car. "How are you, kiddo?"

"Alright," said Clark. He saw Ryan and gave a friendly wave to the kid who gave a small wave in return.

Ethan ducked his head back into the car. "It's okay, why don't you hop out and go say hello?"

Ryan opened the heavy car door and hopped out, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Clark."

"Ryan."

"Well, let's go in and you can meet everyone," offered Clark motioning to the house.

Ryan though had a confused look on his face.

"It's okay, I don't bite despite what my girlfriend might tell you," joked Clark, setting Ryan a bit more at ease.

"Tell your dad I said 'hi'. I'll leave Ryan with you. Take care Ryan, and make sure you have fun while you're here," said Ethan, sitting back down inside the police cruiser without waiting for a response.

"I think he'll miss you," said Clark, noticing Ethan's expression. Clark knew that Ethan wasn't the best man but he hadn't really crossed the line beyond the point of no return yet and probably never would now that Lionel was behind bars with no possibility of parole.

"He liked having me around," said Ryan. "His wife can't have kids so..."

"That mind reading trick of yours is something else," said Clark, startling Ryan.

"You... you know?" asked Ryan, afraid.

"Yeah, it's okay though. Everyone inside already knows and no one cares. You're safe with us," explained Clark.

"How? How did you know?"

"As you probably would have found out the second you read one of my parents minds, I sort of traveled through time. That's how I knew that your stepfather was going to rob that pawnshop so that the police could be ready."

"That is so cool," said Ryan, suddenly hugging Clark in relief, the first he'd felt in years.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. You'll be safe from now on, okay?"

Ryan nodded into Clark's side unwilling to let go.

"Come on, let's go inside and meet everyone."

Ryan finally let go but it was clear from the expression on his face that he was beyond relieved, like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Now, I know you're going to have a lot of questions and you'll probably read some thoughts you don't completely understand but if you can be patient we'll explain as much as we can, deal?"

"Deal," said Ryan. This was a new experience for him.

An hour later Ryan was shocked. He really wasn't sure what to expect but the story he just heard was something else. "Um, let me make sure I understand this. You, Clark, were sent to Earth as a baby and were raised by Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Kara was sent to Earth at the same time but ended up buried underwater. She had a crystal that had a copy of your mother, Lara. Add to all of that, you traveled through time with Lois on accident so now you're using that knowledge to fix things."

"Basically, yeah," said Lois, adding her two cents. "Neat, huh?"

"Very," said Ryan. "So what happened to me?"

Clark sighed, he really didn't want to answer this question. "You went to live with your aunt. Things were good for a while until she just couldn't handle things anymore. At which point a group called Summerholt promised your aunt they could help you, but they lied. They experimented on you and it caused the tumor in your brain that gives you your ability to grow out of control until it took your life. I did what I could but by then it wasn't enough. I was too late but now, we have more time and some technology that wasn't previously available."

"Jor-El should be able to help," said Lara. "I don't know to what degree but at the very least he should be able to stabilize the tumor so that it does not expand any further. You'd keep your ability without risking your life."

"Wow, you'd do that... for me?"

"Of course buddy, the question now is whether you want us to find your aunt so you can give it a try or if you just want to stay with us," offered Clark.

"I could stay?" asked Ryan, looking hopefully to Martha and Jonathan.

"If that's what you want," said Martha.

"Martha does like her strays," commented Jonathan.

"The last three have worked out pretty good," said Martha, she liked having a big family around. It made things lively plus the extra help around the farm was wonderful.

"Can I think about it?" asked Ryan.

"Of course, honey. You have at least a few day before you have to decide anything," answered Martha.

"For now, you're bunking with me out in the camper," said Clark.

"Camper?"

"While the house is being remodeled, us unmarried men have been relegated to the RV out by the barn. We're borrowing it from a friend of mine's dad."

"So, it'll be like a little camping trip?"

"Tell you what, I'll even make a campfire tonight and we can make s'mores," offered Clark.

"Ooh, I'm in," said Lois. "I'll call, Chloe and Pete too. You're coming, Kara."

"I am?" asked Kara.

"Yes, you are," said Lois, leveling a look at Kara that gave her no room to argue.

"I mean, yes, of course I am," said Kara, recognizing the look.

"It'll be a lot of fun," said Clark, trying to stir up some enthusiasm for it.

"Well, I'd better go get some supplies," said Martha.

"I'll go with you," offered Lara.

"Men make fire," said Jonathan, imitating a cave man as best he could.

"Fire, fire good," mimicked Clark.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

Chloe was still bummed about Clark and Lois. She wasn't angry with either of them but sad for herself. She was lonely and wasn't afraid to admit to it. She went on a few dates with Pete not too long ago but they really didn't have anything in common so mutually decided to just be friends. Pete was quick to move on but Chloe didn't seem to be able to.

"You ready?" asked Clark, snapping Chloe out of her reverie.

"Ready for what?"

"The 'Students in Journalism' conference. We've been looking forward to this for months, you, me, and Lois. Remember?"

"I can't believe I forgot."

"It's tomorrow. I'll pick you and Lois up at five in the morning. It's a long drive to Metropolis so we can't be late leaving."

"I'll be ready," said Chloe, smiling slightly. She really was looking forward to the conference but was not looking forward to being trapped in a car with the lovebirds for three hours.

"Alright, see you then. Have fun with Lois tonight," said Clark, walking away.

"I will," said Chloe absentmindedly. "Wait, what about me and Lois tonight?"

"Mani-pedis," said Lois, sneaking up behind Chloe. "Girls night tonight so tomorrow you can land some hot reporter wannabe from that conference."

"Don't I wish," sighed Chloe.

"Trust me, cuz. I got your back," said Lois with a grin as she slung an arm over her shoulder.

Chloe shook her head once as she allowed Lois to drag her off.

**2002 – Metropolis, Kansas – MetU Convention Center**

Chloe was crawling in her own skin. She looked professional but also kind of hot if she was willing to admit it to herself. She still couldn't believe she let Lois talk her into dressing like that. Her hair had so much product in it it wouldn't move for days and completely gone were her little hair clips that had defined her hair style for so long.

Speaking of Lois, she was dressed similarly but was completely comfortable dressed as such. Her gray pants-suit and her hair up in a french twist, something Chloe had never seen Lois do before yet watching Lois do it made it look like something she had done on a daily basis for years. Top all of that with slim reading glasses and Chloe was looking at a different Lois than she had ever seen before. It was spooky.

The biggest shocker though was Clark Kent in a suit and tie with thick horn-rimmed glasses. Chloe didn't even know Clark wore glasses but she could see why he'd wear contacts with the way he had to constantly push them back up his nose. If she was honest, he looked professional but easily disregarded, unnoticeable. There was nothing attractive about him when he was dressed like that and worse, his personality had suddenly become meek and nervous, constantly apologizing for bumbling about. Was Clark always like that and she just saw him through rose-tinted glasses when he dressed like the rugged farm boy she had gotten so used to?

"What time are you meeting with the Daily Planet again?" asked Lois, looking to Clark.

"In about fifteen minutes," answered Clark, maintaining his nervous look.

"He's really out of his element, isn't he?" asked Chloe in a whisper to Lois.

Lois shrugged and smirked a little.

Unfortunately Chloe caught the smirk. "He's doing it on purpose," she hissed to Lois.

Lois looked around her briefly. "Of course he is, you should know your best friend a bit better than that."

"But why?"

"The Luthorcorp article," said Lois. "Look around you. These kids are out for blood, the last thing we need is them targeting Clark."

"I'm so stupid," said Chloe. "But why didn't you two tell me?"

"It was kind of a test," said Lois sadly. Then she glared at Chloe, "And you failed damn it. I owe Clark now. I bet you'd see through it."

Chloe laughed. "It was just so strange. I didn't think Clark could act that well. How was I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, now I've got a pervert to deal out some justice to," said Lois, turning and stomping away.

"Pervert?" asked Chloe, confused at first then quickly following after Lois.

She found him haranguing a cute boy with a camera.

"So what was with the photos? I saw you snapping off pictures of my ass," she tore in the boy.

"I wasn't, I swear I wasn't," defended the boy.

"We'll see about that," said Lois, pulling the camera off the boy.

The boy tried to reclaim the camera but Lois was easily holding him off with one arm as she used her free hand to cycle through the images of the photos he'd taken. Suddenly she looked back the boy and grinned viciously. "So, that's how it is. You a stalker then?"

"No, I'm not, I swear," argued the boy.

"I don't know. Pictures in at least four different locations," said Lois, teasingly.

"It's not like that. I swear," he argued.

"Alright then," said Lois, looking back to Chloe and walking towards her. "This guy apparently finds you very photogenic and wanted to meet you." She handed the camera to Chloe.

The poor and horribly embarrassed boy's head sunk.

Chloe raised and eyebrow as she scanned the pictures, there were a lot of her but they were actually rather good, flattering even.

"So tell me something, is this how you always flirt?" asked Chloe.

The boy perked up a bit. "Did it work?"

"Maybe," said Chloe. "So what's your name?"

"Jimmy, er, James Olsen," he introduced himself.

"Well then Jimmy, you're buying my cuz lunch," ordered Lois before turning and walking away with a giant grin on her face.

**2002 – Metropolis, Kansas – MetU Convention Center**

"Mr. Kent, we appreciate you taking the time to meet with us. You've been quiet since your big splashy debut that brought down Luthorcorp. So I have to ask, why now?" asked Pauline Kahn.

"Well, I got a letter offering me a summer internship, so I thought the least I could do was meet with you," answered Clark.

"It's a very prestigious program Mr. Kent. It's an instant foot in the door to a career as a reporter. You have more than earned this offer."

"But, I didn't even apply," said Clark. "And I'm already signed up for summer school courses at CKU. I don't have time for both," said Clark.

"Clark, can I call you Clark? This is an opportunity that few ever get the chance to take part in. We only take four interns every year and never a high school freshman."

"Look, it took me years to put together all the evidence for that article-"

"So what? You didn't have he resource the Daily Planet can provide. And that doesn't change the quality of your writing. It was punchy and accurate."

Clark was starting to feel backed into a corner. "I appreciate the offer and I would like to come work for the Daily Planet-"

"Excellent."

"-when I graduate from college. I still have a lot to learn and would be that much better of a reporter once my education is complete."

Ms. Kahn narrowed her eyes before sighing. "I can respect you sticking to your guns but still think you're making a mistake."

"Maybe, time will tell but I know I'm making the right decision," said Clark. "Thank you again for the offer and your time. Good luck with the rest of your interviews."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. Enjoy the rest of the conference."

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas**

The drive home from Metropolis had been mostly silent. Lois sung along a bit to her Whitesnake CD. Clark absentmindedly hummed along, he'd heard it enough by now to know the words to the songs almost as well as Lois.

Chloe though sat silent with a small contented smile on her face.

"So why does Chloe look so happy and content?" Clark whispered to Lois.

"She met a boy, James "Jimmy" Olsen," she whispered back with a grin she couldn't hide.

"Good, I'm happy for her," said Clark. "Now, we just have to convince her to ask him to the Spring Formal."

"I'll take care of that," said Lois, the glint in her eye told Clark all he needed to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"Hey CK, take a picture of us," said Jimmy, shoving the camera into Clark's hands.

Clark rolled his eyes and snapped a photo as requested.

"Come on, let the film roll," said Jimmy.

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes again then held down the button with the camera pointed at Jimmy and Chloe while turning back to his conversation with Lois.

"Your mom is taking care of the tornado right?"

"Yeah, she's got it," said Clark, it was the sixth time she asked.

"Just want to be sure. I don't want my dance ruined. I didn't have to steal a tank to get here so I intend to enjoy it," babbled Lois.

Clark pulled her into a kiss that managed to shut her up pretty effectively. "Then stop worrying and just enjoy yourself."

"Okay," said Lois, taking the camera from Clark and hanging the strap back around Jimmy's neck. She then took Clark's hand a walked out to the dance floor with him.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"I can't believe I forgot about the damned parasite," groused Clark as he did his best to keep Lois restrained long enough to take her to the hospital to have it removed.

"Oh, come on, honey, we can still have some fun first. Don't you want me anymore?"

Clark would need a very cold shower once he got Lois treated along with the others.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Central Kansas University**

Summer school at CKU was interesting. After his trip to China last year he really wanted to learn the language so that is exactly what he did. Lois was not happy about it so she took Spanish with Chloe. He also took the basics he said he would: English, Biology, and Calculus. They were all easy but necessary.

"Have I told you how much I hate this idea now?" asked Lois.

"Not in at least an hour," said Clark. "I was starting to think you changed your mind."

"You wish," said Lois.

"I'm going to go meet Professor Willowbrook," said Clark.

"Okay, Chloe and I will work on our Spanish homework," said Lois. She popped up and gave Clark a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Who is Professor Willowbrook?" asked Chloe.

"He's in charge of the Kawatchi caves. Clark promised to stop by and visit him after the whole worms in our brains incident," explained Lois, sitting back down to her Spanish book.

"Right, someday you two are going to have to tell me all about that," added Chloe.

"I would if I remembered any of it myself," said Lois.

"You two have fun, I'll be back soon," said Clark, running away before he got pulled into another verbal spar.

Minutes later, Clark was across campus knocking on the professor's door.

"Come in," called a female voice through the door.

Clark opened it to see Kyla, the skinwalker.

"Can I help you?"

"Professor Willowbrook asked me to come by. My name is Clark Kent."

"I'm Kyla, the professor's grand-daughter."

"Nice to meet you," said Clark politely. "Will the professor be back soon?"

"He should be back any minute now," said Kyla, her eyes looking Clark up and down like a piece of meat.

Clark could practically smell the animal pheromones emanating from Kyla as she looked him over and he did his best to ignore it or Lois would kill him.

Thankfully the door opened behind Clark a moment later.

"Grandfather, you're back," said Kyla, the guilt in her voice was too obvious to Clark. She apparently shouldn't have been flirting in his office.

"Kyla, what are you doing in here?"

"I had some new photos of the caves plus I got an email from the geology department, they finally got the results on the entrance to the inner chamber. They said it was melted open less than a year ago based on the age of the sample," she said excitedly. "You know what that means right? Naman is among us already."

"Kyla, don't jump to conclusions. Someone else could have easily opened that passage," said Joseph, chiding his grand-daughter.

"No it couldn't grandfather. The heat needed to melt that kind of stone is beyond anything man is capable of. It had to be Naman," argued Kyla.

"Kyla, that's enough. We have a guest," said Joseph, effectively ending the conversation

Kyla huffed and sat back down in her chair, crossing her arms in anger.

"I am sorry you had to witness that," said Joseph, turning to look at Clark. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"You asked me to come see you after the whole parasite hidden in the wall incident," explained Clark.

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone infected recovered," said Joseph.

"As far as I know, the parasites were removed and sent to a medical research lab in Metropolis. I know my girlfriend is fully recovered, annoyed it happened at all but glad that it's over." Clark made sure to slip mention of his girlfriend into the conversation as he was a bit nervous due to how Kyla was staring at him. Unfortunately, she didn't back down either.

"I am glad to hear it," said Joseph. "We want anyone that wants to explore those caves and my people's heritage the freedom to do so. But if there is danger then I cannot in good conscience allow it."

"I can't imagine there being anything else dangerous in there but I understand if you feel the need to close it off from the public until you and your people have had a chance to fully inspect it."

"It is for the best for now. I know you were personally interested in those caves but as I said-"

"It's okay. I should probably get going, my girlfriend is no doubt getting antsy by now."

"Thank you for understanding. I will call you once the caves have been reopened."

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"I will meet you in the loft in five minutes," said Lois as she rushed out of the truck and straight into the house.

"Clark, come help me with the tractor. It's stuck in the mud and Ryan and I couldn't get it loose," called Jonathan just coming in from the field.

Clark laughed and jogged up to his dad, "Lead the way."

Lois came back out of the house and nearly skipped out towards the barn. She expected Clark to be waiting for her. "Oh Clarkie, where are you hiding, Clarkie?"

The animal growl was the not the expected response, nor with the glowing yellow eyes staring her down from the shadows of the loft. "Clark!" she screamed.

Out in the field, Clark had easily lifted the tractor free of the mud when he heard the scream.

Lois was trying to keep calm as she stared at the massive wolf walking towards her, growling and snarling with each step. Words could not express her relief when Clark appeared in front of her shielding her from the wolf.

"You're late," she snipped at him.

"Not my fault you always manage to get yourself into trouble," said Clark, his eyes not leaving the wolf.

"Why don't you just pick it up and super-speed it into the woods where it won't want to eat me?" suggested Lois.

"I don't think it's a wolf," said Clark. "I'm pretty sure it's Kyla Willowbrook."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would she be after me? I've never even met her. Unless..." her eyes narrowed at Clark's back and she started slapping it. "She hit on you didn't she."

Clark now had to turn his back on the wolf to protect her from Lois.

The wolf snapped angrily at Lois' hand as she tried to reach past Clark.

"No," said Clark firmly, turning back to face the wolf again. "Stop it, Kyla. I know you're a skinwalker so just cut it out."

"Woah, Clark, what did you do?" asked Ryan, climbing the stair of the loft.

"Stay back, Ryan," said Clark.

"She won't attack. She was just trying to scare Lois away," said Ryan.

"That's good to know but right now I'm trying to keep Lois from attacking her," Clark turned and fought to keep Lois back again. "Okay, that's enough," said Clark, picking up Lois in his arms and running her quickly to the house.

"You're going to pay for this later," said Lois, huffing stomping inside the house.

Clark sighed and zipped back to the barn loft.

The wolf was now sitting, watching Ryan, her head cocked to the side as if studying him. "She calmed down."

"I noticed," said Clark. "Now why don't you head inside and see if you can calm Lois down."

Ryan chuckled. "You can try, Kyla, but it won't work." A silent conversation going on unseen.

Clark waited for Ryan to leave before he tried to address Kyla again... Kyla the now very naked and nubile young woman standing in his loft. Clark turned away quickly, closing his eyes.

"I knew you were special but I never imagined you were Naman," she said, draping her arms around him from behind.

"Stop that, right now. I have already found my true one and you are not her," said Clark firmly. He was tired of this game already, she had definitely crossed the line.

Kyla suddenly backed away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I don't care, it's time for you to leave. I'd be happy to be your friend but that is as far as it goes."

Kyla whimpered as she shifted back into a wolf and ran away.

"Lois is going to kill me," grumbled Clark.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark answered the door reluctantly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Kyla again, even if her grandfather was there.

"Professor Willowbrook, what are you doing here?"

"My granddaughter," he said simply.

Clark sighed. "Come on in."

Joseph and an embarrassed Kyla entered the house and followed Clark to the kitchen table.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Clark, more annoyed than anything. Lois was still pissed at him a week later.

"I came here to apologize on behalf of my tribe. Kyla's behavior was unacceptable."

"But grandfather, he is Naman. I have the bracelet that was passed down through our family," she tried to defend.

"If he is Naman, it is your duty to turn the bracelet over to him. Our family was given that to protect, not to possess. Second, that you would try to scare, threaten to kill someone as a wolf is beyond wrong. You were raised better than that."

Kyla looked down ashamed.

"I don't know if I'm Naman or not," said Clark. "I'm still young and have a lot to learn, no matter how many of those prophecies may fit with me. I told you before, I'd be happy to be your friend but that's it and that is only if you apologize to Lois and don't expect her to forgive so easily. Unlike me, she holds a grudge."

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"Why aren't you buying a class ring?" asked Chloe.

"Those aren't rubies or garnets," said Clark, handing Chloe a new article.

"Red meteor rock? Are you serious?"

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"Yeah, I'm not kissing a sixty year old," said Clark, enjoying the shocked look on the girl's face.

She tried to run. She didn't get far, "Good night, Chrissy."

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"Hi Ian, hi other Ian," greeted Clark seeing the replicator.

"Hi Clark," they both said at the same time.

"Has anyone told you how creepy that is?" asked Clark.

"Yes, but-"

"-they don't-"

"-live long-"

"-enough to tell."

"That's even creepier," said Clark, knocking both of them out and calling the police to find the both of them.

**2002 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"Hello again, Tina," greeted Clark.

Lana's eyes widened when she realized Clark was talking to Whitney when he said it.

"I'll kill you this time. You won't take Lana away from me again," Whitney half shouted as she morphed into Tina Greer. She threw Clark across the empty hall.

Clark played possum while he waited for Lana to run away. Once Lana ran he popped back up and knocked Tina out and delivered her to Belle Reve.

**2003 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"Cyrus, you're not an alien," said Clark firmly. "I know you think you are but you're not. Look at this article."

"The body was already dead when I inhabited it," explained Cyrus.

"No, Cyrus, you didn't. You're ill, you need help."

"I need to go home," the boy shouted as he ran from the school.

**2003 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"There is something satisfying about seeing Eric Marsh is still a crap athlete," said Clark, watching the batting practice.

"Personal grudge there, Smallville?" asked Lois.

"Little bit, he developed a kryptonite steroid that actually weakened me in addition to making him stronger. He threw me into a blast furnace with kryptonite. Once the kryptonite burned off I was able to walk out but getting burned alive was not a fun experience and one I would personally not choose to go through again."

"Hmm, how mad would you be if I asked Kara to help me run him up the flagpole by his underwear?"

Clark just laughed.

**2003 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

Lex Luthor was content in his new life. What new life was this? The life of house arrest, expensive booze, and even more expensive call girls. His life didn't have much of a purpose anymore, Luthorcorp was gone. His father committed suicide in prison, or at least that's what he was told.

"Mr. Luthor," said the assistant attorney general, James Sparks, entering his office without knocking. "On behalf of the US Government, we'd like to thank you for your cooperation. You have been officially cleared of all wrong doing and as such your personal and family assets have been released. Good luck." And just like that Sparks turned and left.

Lex mockingly saluted him with is glass of scotch. He did slightly enjoy watching him and the dozen or so guards leave with him.

Lex turned back to staring into the fire and drinking his life away. He was unfortunately interrupted by the door to his office opening again.

"Forget something Sparky?" asked Lex.

"My how the mighty have fallen," declared a snide female voice.

Lex looked to the source of the voice and frowned. "Was something wrong with your severance package Ms. Mercer?"

"What severance package would that be, Lex?"

"The little pink slip I'm sure Queen Consolidated sent you went they purchased Luthorcorp's assets lock, stock, and barrel."

"That I received, but I work for you, not Luthorcorp, they just paid me."

"Loyalty, what a joke," sneered Lex, drinking from his scotch glass again.

"Yes, Lex, loyalty," said Tess firmly. "I've been loyal to you for years. I've been trying to see you for months now. And now, with the federal babysitters gone I can. Now, what are we going to do?"

"Do, Ms. Mercer? We are not going to 'do' anything. There is no point. Public trust is gone in the Luthor name."

"Lex, you and I always talked about creating your vision. Why not seize it now? Luthorcorp has fallen, burned to the ground. But like a phoenix from the ashes, rise up and make your vision come true. Let Lexcorp rise. You have money from your trust and what you inherited from your father plus several houses and condos you can sell off. I've already scouted a dozen businesses ripe for the taking," Tess argued passionately.

Lex stared at her hard for a minute before slamming his glass down on the table. "Well then, I suppose I had better sober up."

Tess smiled, hope welling in her eyes.

**2003 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Everyone has their blue kryptonite for the next few days while this flare does its thing?" asked Clark, checking one more time with both Lara and Kara.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Are you sure this flare is as bad as you say it is?" asked Kara, doubtfully.

"Worse," said Clark. "Your powers will be completely unpredictable, massive flares of strength then sudden drops. Last time this happened, I accidentally threw a tractor across the city, nearly crushed someone. It wasn't a good thing, especially since the person I almost crushed was a reporter."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," joked Kara, unable to hide a small smile.

Clark's look at her spoke volumes. The fact that he and Lois were both reporters clearly didn't enter her mind or if it did then she was just being vindictive, probably the latter.

**2003 – Smallville, Kansas – Lowell County Fairgrounds**

"You crossed a line, Seth," said Clark more than a little angry.

"You're just angry because Lana and Lois both chose me over you," said Seth, levitating pieces of metal all around himself.

Clark levitated slightly off the ground, his eyes glowing an angry red color.

"What are you?" asked Seth, taking a nervous step backwards.

"Right now, I'm a royally pissed off boyfriend that doesn't appreciate someone using magnetism to brainwash my girlfriend," said Clark, shooting forward and grabbing Seth by the throat and lifting him off the ground and into the air.

"I don't... I don't know how to undo it," said Seth, terrified.

"I'm going to demagnetize you, it's going to hurt a bit," said Clark, he didn't mind hurting the guy that much, he did make out with Lois right in front of him.

Seth swallowed nervously at the gleam in Clark's eyes.

**2004 – Metropolis, Kansas – Queen Tower**

"Mr. Kent, take the next car. Ms. Sullivan, in here now please."

Chloe and Clark exchanged brief looks before shrugging.

Seeing Alicia again was a bit of a shock for Clark, he had cared for the girl once upon a time but it wasn't the same as what he felt for Lois.

"Elevators," Clark began in an attempt to make small talk. "Too much demand, not enough supply."

Alicia smiled kindly but it was clear from the look on her face that she really didn't want to talk to him.

The ding of the elevator chimed moments later. It was eerily similar to what happened last time except this time the economics class was touring the Queen Consolidated Metropolis offices in Queen Tower. Different building, different elevator, zero chance of a malfunction that would force himself to reveal his secret or her hers.

Clark allowed Alicia to step in first and he followed. The doors slid closed behind him with a light clank as they met. The elevator buzzed signaling it was waiting for a floor to be selected. Clark pushed the L button for the lobby and was reward for his efforts by the elevator suddenly dropping, the floor counter ticking by quickly.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Clark. Without hesitating he punched through the elevator wall and grabbed the rail that ran parallel to the elevator to slow them down to an eventual stop. He looked over to the scared Alicia.

"What did you just do?" demanded Alicia, clearly scared.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this."

The Queen building security began trying to open the door, shouting they were going to get them out but Clark knew if he was spotted then he'd be exposed.

Alicia knew it too because she crossed the elevator and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. An instant later, both she and Clark were safely out of the elevator and unseen.

"What did you just do?" asked Clark, taking his turn to question her. He already knew the answer but had to play along.

"You didn't want to get caught and I wanted to help, so..."

Both were distracted momentarily by the rush of people coming towards them.

"Clark, now you know my secret too, you can't tell anybody... Please."

Clark nodded hesitantly, playing his part.

**2004 – Smallville, Kansas – Smallville High**

"Alicia, wait up," called Clark, jogging to catch up to her. "In all the excitement yesterday, I didn't get a chance to thank you."

"Oh, it was my pleasure," she replied, smiling. "It was actually kind of a relief to share my ability with someone."

"Is that what it takes to be friends with you?"

"I guess I deserve that," she replied, somewhat chagrined. "I'm not really as stuck up as everyone thinks."

They continued talking as they walked up to the school, chatting about keeping secrets and how hard it was to get close to people who could turn on you at the drop of hat once they found out you were different. They talked about her power and the meteor shower, Clark carefully sidestepping how he came by his powers. Clark could see why he cared about her, he was even more determined now to save her, hopefully from herself.

Now, he just had to survive Lois if Alicia got too aggressive towards him in the next few days. Lois was still unhappy with him over the whole Kyla incident, they made up sure, but that didn't stop her from holding it over his head all the time.

Clark caught up with Alicia again later that afternoon in the physics lab. "You hide in here often?"

"Kind of a side affect my ability and my need to understand it. I'm a science geek of the highest order," explained Alicia.

"So, Chloe and I are studying to the econ test tomorrow night, I thought I'd see if you want to join us?"

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" asked Alicia, the hope in her eyes was pretty clear.

"I'm sorry, Alicia. I have a girlfriend and we're very good together," answered Clark sympathetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's okay, I really do want to be your friend. It's hard to be alone all the time. I thought maybe you'd like to be friends and maybe make some new friends," explained Clark.

"Yeah, I'd like that," said Alicia. "But does your girlfriend, does she know about you?"

"Yes, she does," said Clark with a fond smile as he thought about Lois.

"You're really lucky," said Alicia. "I'm kind of jealous."

"You'll find someone," said Clark, trying to reassure her. "So, about the econ test, you want to join us?"

"Sure, tomorrow. Where at?"

"We're meeting at the Talon at seven," said Clark. "Anyway, I've got an article to finish for the Torch."

**2004 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Everything with the study session went well. Alicia seemed to get along with everyone, even Lois who was extra cautious about her but didn't let it show. And Clark definitely didn't do anything to lead Alicia on.

So it was a happy Clark that went to bed that night, not worried in the slightest that Alicia would become obsessed. Until she woke him up that night by teleporting into his room and bed.

Clark felt the arm drape across his chest causing him to snap wide awake and jump to the far end of the room away from her.

"Alicia, what are you doing?"

"I saw you looking at me, Clark. I could tell you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"Oh Alicia, no. I love Lois, I want to be your friend but nothing more than that."

"But don't you see, we're the same. We both have abilities was have to hide from the world, a secret we can share."

"Alicia, I use my abilities to help people. To stop the meteor infected that can't control their abilities or use them to harm others."

"But why? Why can't we be together? I can help you."

"I know you can, Alicia. You could use your ability to help so many people but not if you can't restrain yourself, exhibit some self control and listen to what others say. I am sorry if you thought I was leading you on, that wasn't my intention."

"I'm sorry," said Alicia, fighting tears that were starting to form. "I listened but I didn't like what you said so I told myself you were lying to yourself. I just don't understand. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want my parents to be afraid of me or look at me like I'm some kind of freak."

"I know it's hard, Alicia. It's scary being different. You can get through this. But first, you need to get some help, acknowledge that you need help and then talk to your parents. I'm sure if you asked, they would get you help."

Alicia finally broke down crying.

"Clark, what's going on here?" asked Martha coming into his room and seeing the situation.

"Mom, this is Alicia, she snuck in. Why don't you talk to her, and I'll go make some coffee. I think she could use some parenting," advised Clark, picking up a pair of pants off the floor and stepping into the hall but not before flipping the light switch.

Down in the kitchen, Clark put on a pot of coffee then picked up the phone and dialed Lois.

"What's wrong, Smallville?"

Clark sighed. "Alicia snuck in."

"I'll kill her."

"No you won't, nothing happened. My mom is talking to her now."

"I'm coming over," said Lois, brooking no room for argument as she hung up the phone.

"See you soon, honey," he said to the dial tone.

**2004 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Eventually Alicia got the help she needed which unfortunately included a short stay at Belle Reve but voluntarily. She'd be there for a few months with a few months treatment to go, her parents were relieved but also fully supportive. Lois was icy towards her from then on but it was fully expected at that point.

It was a great relief when things had finally calmed down around Smallville. A few meteor issues here and there but mostly quiet. Having Lara and Kara around to help made a big difference.

Kara was lazing about the Kent house, watching some pies bake for Martha while she took Ryan shopping when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello," she greeted as she opened the door.

"Hello, is Clark Kent in?"

"He's on a date," answered Kara. "He should be tonight."

"Can you let him know I dropped by?"

"Sure, should I tell him who dropped by?"

"Sorry, I'm Professor Willowbrook," the man introduced himself.

"I'm Kara El, Clark's cousin," she replied then she noticed the object under his arm with Kryptonian symbols all over it. "Where did you get that?"

"We uncovered it in the Kawatchi caves," answered Joseph.

"That should not be in the hands of anyone," said Kara.

"You know what this is?" asked Joseph, surprise written all over his face.

"I do, and you should not have it," she stated as calmly as she was able.

"It is why I came to see, Clark. It belongs to him," explained Joseph.

Kara studied the man carefully. "You know about him then?"

"He is Naman," said Joseph.

Kara laughed, "I can't believe that idiot's story survived. Nam-An had no business influencing your ancestors like that."

"Nam-An?" asked Joseph, confused.

"It's hard to explain," said Kara. "Come inside. I will call my Aunt Lara and we will explain."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2004 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Our people have been influencing earth for thousands of years," began Lara, trying to be careful. "Atlantis was our first outpost on your planet, it was in a place known today as Antarctica. The tremendous amounts of ice made it the ideal location for our people to live as our technology is heavily based on crystals, something that ice can easily be converted to. We influenced many cultures, from the Egyptians and Babylonians to the ancient Chinese dynasties as well as the Incas and Aztec which would later influence your own culture."

"Eventually, our ruling council made the decision that we had helped humanity enough. We had given them a start they so desperately needed to begin to stand on their own as a race and a culture, it was up to you now. Your legends tell that Atlantis sank below the seas in a single day and night and that is partly true. In reality, our technology was such that we only had to activate a single crystal, reverting the entirety of our outpost back into ice and snow, as if we'd never been here."

"We continued to visit throughout the ages, observing your growth, seeing how your people would evolve or if they even could. Nam-An was one such observer. Our records tell us when he was here observing your people, the Kawatchi, when he fell in love with a woman of your tribe but could not stay here forever. Before he left, he decided to leave hope for your people, promising that one day he would return. He did not know that many of his prophecies to your people would come true, he couldn't have known."

"Legends and prophecies have power whether you choose to acknowledge them or not," said Joseph. "He may not have known, but maybe he did. Maybe he planned to return himself but the truth was that Clark came to us instead. I choose to believe he will one day save the world and protect all of us."

Lara smiled kindly, it was a good thing to believe in her opinion. "I believe Clark will do a great many things in time."

"Will you make sure he gets this?" asked Joseph, holding out the clay container that was covered in Kryptonian symbols.

"I will," said Lara, accepting the clay container. "He will put it to good use in time."

"Thank you," said Joseph, collecting his brimmed hat as he stood. "Good afternoon," he said one more time before leaving.

**2004 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

"Good morning, Lex," greeted Tess as she entered his office. It had been six months since she returned to Lex's side and began the arduous process of creating Lexcorp. Most of that was raising money and selling off family assets like art, houses, cars, and other valuables to create a large enough base of funds from which to work.

The final sale completed yesterday and now it was time for phase two.

"Good morning, Ms. Mercer," said Lex, his eyes fixed on his computer screen.

"The final numbers," said Tess, handing Lex a folder.

Lex took the folder and opened it to peruse the results.

"That's quite a bit better than I thought we'd manage. Just over one hundred and twenty-two million."

"Finding some of your father's hidden art stashes proved very beneficial, even if they were all black market goods," said Tess, the start of a proud smile on her mouth.

"Don't be prideful, you saw how well that worked out for my father," chided Lex, looking her in the eyes briefly to accentuate his point.

Tess' smile faded instantly. She re-mustered the strict expression that normally adorned her face.

"Before we start into phase two, I want to close out an old investigation."

"Clark Kent?" asked Tess, already knowing it was.

"He saved me, Ms. Mercer. I should have died but here I am, still very much alive. I need to know why... how?"

"Forgive me saying this, Lex, but have you considered his article? The details in it give a rather obvious answer," said Tess, nervous but confident.

"Explain," demanded Lex.

"His expose on Luthorcorp that destroyed your father's company, the biggest factor was the meteor rock and the fact that the radiation it emits causes mutation. I've done some research around town and a lot of people have gained extraordinary abilities due to meteor rock exposure. I believe Clark Kent is one of those people."

"And yet, every meteor infected person has gone insane, becoming murderers, thieves, or obsessed stalkers."

"Those are only the ones we know about," said Tess. "He said it in his article that there were a lot of meteor infected that just wanted to live normal lives. People that hid the fact they had abilities out of fear for how others would react to them."

Lex snorted and shook his head. "Am I really that blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess, I just never considered it possible. A couple of years ago I had a full medical work up done on myself. The doctors said my immune system was beyond anything they had ever seen. It's why I've never been sick, and why most weak poison is completely ineffective. It all traced back to the meteor shower, when I lost my hair. That blast altered my DNA, I'm meteor infected."

"And you haven't gone insane or turned into a criminal mastermind either," said Tess. "Maybe, Mr. Kent is just like you but instead of hiding like so many others, he uses the gifts his infection gave him to stop the ones that go out of control, to save people when he can."

"Why wouldn't he just tell me?"

"Have you ever told him about your meteor infection? Maybe he's afraid of ending up as a lab rat. People have secrets, Lex, even you and me."

Lex sighed. "Close the books on that investigation and bury it. I don't want any evidence left that an investigation was ever done. If Clark wants to stay in the shadows and keep helping people then it's not my place to force him into the light."

"Good, then lets get started on phase two," she said, handing over another folder. "In there are several small companies primed for a buyout. Cadmus Labs is the most promising of those and their research really is cutting edge, the kind of thing with which you always wanted Luthorcorp to start getting involved."

"Let's do it," said Lex, his fingers tapping together lightly, smiling slightly.

**2004 – Metropolis, Kansas**

"Clark, why are we here again?" asked Jonathan. "The game starts in an hour and we're still several blocks away."

"Just wait a minute," said Clark.

"Come on, can't we get there early? This is my first game!" asked Ryan impatiently.

"We will, we're just waiting for our fourth to show up," explained Clark briefly, trying to hide the slight smile.

"Is it Lois?" asked Ryan with a groan of displeasure. Lois had been away at school now for a little more than two months and with Clark being able to go to and from MetU in less than thirty seconds it felt like she had never left.

"No, it's not Lois, this is a guys night out," said Clark.

"Did Pete make the trip from Topeka?" asked Jonathan, a bit hopeful. He liked Pete, he was a good friend to Clark but had moved away at the beginning of the previous summer with his mother, she'd been elected to a state judgeship.

"Nope," said Clark, smirking. He enjoyed puzzling his father and brother.

"This is one of those future things, isn't it?" asked Ryan.

Clark just grinned wider.

Jonathan and Ryan shared a look and a roll of the eyes.

The sound of screeching tires interrupted whatever conversation they were going to have as a truck swerved suddenly, losing a load of PVC pipes. The driver tried to slow down as he went off the road and up onto the sidewalk straight towards a news stand.

Clark watched as Bart grabbed one of the people unable to move out the path, picking his pocket as he did so. Without stopping Bart dropped the guy and kept going.

"I'll be right back, it might take a minute to catch this guy," said Clark, vanishing in a blur.

Clark knew he wouldn't out run Bart but he might have a chance if he flew. So after a few steps at super speed, Clark was airborne and in hot pursuit of Bart.

Bart smiled as he ran, he loved being fast, the fastest man on earth, a self-declared title. Then his feet lost contact with the ground as he found himself flying, someone's arms under his own.

"What the hell man?" Bart screamed in fright and worry.

"Sorry about that, but I get the feeling you wouldn't stick around to talk if I didn't," joked Clark flying higher and back toward where his father and Ryan were waiting.

"What are you? How are you doing this? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a friend. I can fly. And you are going to get yourself into some major trouble if you keep stealing like that."

"As if anyone could ever catch me," said Bart.

"I just did," replied Clark.

"Yeah, well... shut up."

"Look, come to the Shark's game with us and we can talk," said Clark.

"What? You want me to go to a football game?"

"Yeah," said Clark, "I do. And like I said, it will give us a chance to talk."

"What makes you think I won't take off as soon as you set me on the ground again?" asked Bart.

"You could but I think you'll want to hear what I have to say," said Clark.

"Alright, you got a deal but I reserve the right to split anytime I want," said Bart.

"Deal," said Clark, he landed moments later in an alley near where his dad and Ryan were waiting.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the game?"

"We are, we just have to meet my dad and my brother," explained Clark briefly as he walked out the alley.

Bart frowned but followed him anyway.

"Clark, there you are," shouted Jonathan, seeing Clark and Bart come out of the alley.

"Sorry about that," said Clark.

"And who do we have here?" asked Jonathan.

"Names Bart," he introduced himself.

"I'm Jonathan and this is Ryan."

"Nice to meet you," said Bart, trying to be polite.

"Man, he wants to run far more than I ever did," said Ryan. "It's cool man, I don't think Clark will force you stay if you really don't want to."

"I made a deal," said Bart, trying to be stubborn but also slightly confused by Ryan's comments.

"How fast are you?" asked Ryan, studying Bart up and down.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were just thinking about running down to Mexico for some burritos," said Ryan. "I was wondering how fast you really are?"

"How did you-"

"I'm a telepath," answered Ryan. "I hear what people think, only the surface stuff but it's pretty handy."

"Really?" asked Bart. Then looking to Jonathan he said, "So what, do you collect people with powers or something?"

"Yes, really. And no, we don't collect people with powers," answered Ryan. "The Kents rescued me from a really bad situation. They ended up adopting me."

"Good for you, but I'm not for sale," said Bart.

"No one is trying to buy you," said Jonathan. "Now can we please get a move on? Kickoff is in forty."

"Dad's right, let's move," said Ryan, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"You coming, Bart?" asked Clark, looking back over his shoulder.

Bart debated it internally for a moment before giving in and catching up to them quickly.

**2004 – Metropolis, Kansas – Outside Shark's Stadium**

"That was totally awesome," said Ryan excitedly as they exited the stadium.

"It was a good game but man, they were so slow," said Bart with a laugh. At some point he'd relaxed and just enjoyed the game and the company.

"Everything is slow to you," said Clark. "And don't think I didn't see you do those touchdown dances in the end-zone every time you said you were going to the bathroom."

"You saw that?" asked Bart.

"Clark sees everything," said Ryan, a small frown on his face.

"I didn't see you and Kara take the last of the cherry pie last night," said Clark. "If I had, I probably would have stopped you."

"Like mom won't make another one," said Ryan.

"Who's Kara?" asked Bart.

"My cousin," said Clark, not willing to explain further yet.

"Is she hot?" asked Bart.

"Very," said Ryan, earning a glare from Clark. "She's your cousin, not mine. I'm allowed to say it."

"She is your cousin, Ryan," said Jonathan firmly. "Blood or not, family is family."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ryan, trying to wave him off but unable to hide the smile on his face.

Bart though was grinning. "Is she single?"

"You can try but she's got a temper on her," said Clark with a small smile. "And unlike me, she won't hesitate to drop you from a thousand feet up."

Bart blanched slightly. "Any other hotties rolling around?"

"Chloe is cute but she has a boyfriend. Lois is... Clark's girlfriend." It was obvious he had changed his original statement based on the look from Clark. "Lana is cute but she's still in France studying art, who knows if she'll ever come back. There are bunch more but I don't really know any of them."

"I like your little bro, Clark," Bart laughed.

"He's one of a kind, that's for sure," said Clark. "Little devil has a way with girls too. He's the ultimate wing man, or he will be once he's old enough "

"I am old enough," protested Ryan.

"You're thirteen," said Jonathan. "You've got plenty of time for girls later."

Ryan, Clark, and Bart all shared a look at that comment.

"Right, I can see when I'm outnumbered," said Jonathan, amusement in his voice.

"You got a place to stay tonight, Bart?" asked Clark.

"I'll find a spot, no worries," said Bart.

"Nonsense, you can stay with us," said Jonathan.

Bart looked cautious but relented. "Okay, but no promises about staying. I like to run free."

"Understood," said Jonathan.

"Bart and I are going to go for a run first," said Clark. "We'll see you two back at the farm?"

"Sure, son. Don't be out too late," said Jonathan.

"Burritos?" asked Bart.

"Burritos," confirmed Clark, vanishing in a blur followed closely by Bart.

**2004 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"You know you're welcome to stay," said Martha as she continued to pack a lot of food in a bag.

"Nah, I like running a little wild. But it's good to know I've got a place to put my feet up every now and again," said Bart, happily taking the snack from Martha and putting it in his favorite red bag, marked with a lightning bolt.

"And if you ever find yourself in a tight spot, call me or Oliver. We'll help out," said Clark.

"Clark will help out, I'll laugh my ass off at you," said Oliver, not even a hint of a joke.

"Right, call me or Diggle," said Clark.

"And I'll force Oliver to help," said Diggle with a small chuckle of his own.

"And you'd better be back next month for Chloe's surprise birthday party," ordered Lois.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be here," said Bart, rolling his eyes. He didn't know how it happened but these people had become family to him. He trusted them with his life and they trusted him with theirs. They never questioned his past or the things he'd done. It helped that all of them were out of their minds like he was.

"I would personally be fine if the little rat never came back," Kara chimed in from the back of the room while painting her fingernails.

"She wants me," joked Bart. "All that denial and hatred is just a mask to hide how she really feels about me. Just wait, one day all that sexual tension will bust wide open and it'll be like-"

"That's quite enough, Bartholomew," said Lara, a stern look on her face.

Bart quickly looked bashful. "Sorry Supermom."

Lara smiled in spite of herself. Ever since Bart called her that the name stuck and now they were all calling her that. "Just do good while you're out there and I'll forgive you."

"No problemo," said Bart, putting on a slick pair of shades. "I better go before you all break into tears or something mushy, especially the big guy."

"Later Bart," said Clark, watching Bart vanish a moment later.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Talon Cafe**

"Hey Alicia, welcome back," said Clark loudly, over Chloe and Lois singing Joan Jett's 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' very badly.

"Hi, Clark, long time," greeted Alicia in return.

"When did you get out?"

"Yesterday, I spent the day grovelling with my parents and begging forgiveness and all that. I don't think they completely trust me yet but I hope they will in time," said Alicia.

"Well, for your sake I hope they do," said Clark. "Come on, we're all sitting over there."

Alicia followed where he was pointing and nodded to follow him over.

"You remember, Ryan," Clark began when they got to the large table. "This is another friend of mine, Oliver and his bodyguard slash sidekick, Diggle."

"I'm nobody's sidekick," protested Diggle.

Clark and the others all rolled their eyes.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Diggle," said Kara.

"You remember my cousin, Kara. And this is another friend who finally got let out of the house after being grounded for almost a year, Kyla. Everyone, this is Alicia."

After several greetings, Alicia sat down and enjoyed the company around her.

"So, you came back?" asked Lois as she rejoined the group.

"I did," said Alicia, slightly ashamed.

"Just to be clear, he's mine and I don't share," said Lois.

"I completely understand," said Alicia. "Clark is my friend and nothing more."

"Good, so long as we're clear. Now that that's out of the way, welcome back."

Alicia couldn't contain her smile at being welcomed back by Lois. "Thank you, it's really great to be back. I've missed Smallville, craziness and all."

"Speaking of crazy, Clark," said Lois. "Don't you have a little crazy to talk down?"

Clark sighed, "Fine, I'll be back in a few."

"Why does Clark have to talk down a crazy person?" asked Chloe.

"She still doesn't-"

"No," answered Kara, flatly cutting off her question.

"Doesn't what?" asked Chloe but getting no answer.

"Oh, Whitesnake song," said Lois, forcing Chloe to look a the song list with her, distracting her.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Talon Cafe**

"Tim, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" requested Clark politely.

"Sure thing, Clark," said Tim, the confusion on his face was obvious as he'd never really talked to Clark before.

Once outside Tim spoke first. "So what's up?"

"Someone mentioned to me you were concerned about Smallville," he said carefully.

"Everyone should be, the way people just go crazy. Smallville, used to be such a nice town and ever since the meteor shower it's been one horrible thing after another around here," explained Tim.

"Tim, it's unfortunate I know, but no one is perfect."

"No, but things used to be so much better. People had a clear moral sense of right and wrong," argued Tim.

Clark needed Tim to not freak out and start killing people. "Time changes all things, Tim. It is not for either you or me to judge."

"Then who will judge these people that get away with horrible crimes?a All they have to say is 'oh, but I am meteor infected so it's okay if I use my gifts to break the law'. They go to Belle Reve for a little while and then they get let out like nothing ever happened. Where is the justice?"

"And where is the justice in punishing someone without a trial?"

"Same problem though, they go to Belle Reve for a little while and when they get out they go right back to hurting people. Destroying our little town."

"But what about the ones that get out and go back to living good honest lives?" asked Clark.

"And how many of those have you ever seen or met?"

"A few," answered Clark. "But more that have gone on to normal lives than those who went back to crime."

"So what would you do?"

"Stop them, bring them to the courts to face justice."

"And if that fails?"

"Keep stopping them until justice does prevail," argued Clark, passionately. Trying his hardest to sway Tim.

"How many have to die until then?"

"Hopefully none, but who are we to be judge, jury, and executioner? You want to keep Smallville as a safe and good place then honor the law. What happens if you take justice into your own hands, you kill someone and then find out they really were innocent, then what? Or if one of their family members decides to take revenge and they try to kill you or your family, what will you do?"

"How can I just sit back and let it happen?"

"You don't, you take a stand for justice. You turn them over to the police and let the courts deal with it. That's all you can do."

"It doesn't seem like it's enough," said Tim, somewhat resigned. Not seeing any other argument in his case.

"Sometimes it won't be enough," said Clark. "Sometimes you will lose and there is nothing you can do about it. That's why you just keep doing the right thing. Set the example for everyone around you and show them the way. Inspire them to greatness." Clark could see his final note struck a tone with Tim.

"How do you do it? I know you have abilities and you use them to save people but you're always hiding in the shadows," asked Tim.

"Someday I'll step into the light, but I'm not ready for that yet. When that day comes, I hope you're right there next to me with all the others."

"Others?" asked Tim, surprised.

Clark smiled a bit and nodded. "Others, lots of others. The world might not be ready for us yet but the day will come soon where the people will need heroes to believe in again, to give them hope, and to inspire them."

"Heroes, like with tights and stuff?" he asked with a bit of a laugh.

"You'd have to kill me first to convince me to wear tights," laughed Clark. "Now, Sandman, why don't you come back inside and meet some of my friends."

"Are they... you know?"

"Some of them are but I'm not telling which. You need to earn their trust first and they need to earn yours," said Clark.

"But you trust me, don't you?"

"I don't know yet, I hope I can trust you. I'm trusting you to meet my friends and to hopefully become one."

"I will try to earn your trust. Your vision of the future, I want to be a part of that," said Tim.

"I'm glad to hear that."

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"It's time to tell her," stated Lois, very matter of fact manner. Her foot tapping the floor of the barn loft.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" asked Clark, worry very evident in his voice.

"Please, if anyone can it's Chloe. As soon as she gets past the whole alien-"

"Intergalactic traveler," Clark corrected despite Lois plowing on ahead.

"-thing she'll be more than accepting."

"She's still barely comfortable with the whole 'meteor infected aren't always bad' thing," argued Clark.

"We're telling her," said Lois, "and that's final. She'll be here in five minutes."

"I'm so glad we talked this through," said Clark sarcastically.

"We've been talking about it for months. I'm done talking, now we're doing, capice?"

"If you insist, Don Corleone."

"If you want to sleep with the fishes just keep that up."

Clark knew it was time to keep his mouth shut and just accept her orders.

"Knock, knock," called Chloe from below them.

"Up here, Chloe," called Lois loudly. She put her hands on Clark's shoulders. "Good boy, I love you."

"Hope I'm not interrupting," said Chloe.

"Nope," said Lois. "Just giving Clarkie a little reward for being a good boy and doing as he's told." She completely ignored Clark's glare.

"So, what did you ask me out here for? Did Clark finally propose?"

"Not yet," said Lois, it was completely relaxed too.

"Woah," whispered Chloe, still a little shocked. There was no fear or hesitation as Lois said it which actually freaked Chloe out a little bit because it told her that Lois and Clark had talked about it and knew she would say yes when the time came.

"Woah, what?" asked Lois.

Chloe shook her head once. "Sorry, never mind that. What did you need me for?"

"So, I've decided it's time Clark told you his secret."

"He's meteor infected right?" asked Chloe. "I mean, I suspected for a while now but I never said anything. I figured he'd tell me when he was ready."

"I'm glad you didn't because that's not exactly right," said Lois, holding a hand over Clark's mouth.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" asked Chloe slightly confused.

"He's not exactly from around here. In fact he's not from anywhere close to Smallville, or even this galaxy for that matter. He's an alien."

"Run that by me one more time," said Chloe, shocked even further.

Lois finally removed her hand from Clark's mouth. "I prefer intergalactic traveler."

"Whatever," said Lois, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Really?" asked Chloe, not looking at Clark but Lois.

"Yes, really," said Lois.

"Wow," said Chloe.

"I know," said Lois, a little giggle in her voice.

"So help me out here," began Chloe, "you're an alien. How or where?"

Clark sighed. "Why don't you sit down and I'll explain everything to you?"

Chloe pulled out the desk chair behind her and sat facing Lois and Clark, the latter of which was now floating with Lois sitting in his lap comfortably as if she had done it hundreds of times.

"So, talk," said Chloe, excited as a kid on Christmas.

"I was born on the planet Krypton-"

"That Krypton, K-R-Y. I misspelled it the first time he told me," said Lois.

"Can you let me?" asked Clark, giving her a look of annoyance.

"I'm just filling in the details you would undoubtedly miss," said Lois. "Now, keep going. I'll advise as you go."

"I was born on Krypton, a planet several light years from Earth. Not long after I was born the sun, Rao, went supernova destroying the planet and everyone but me with it."

"Why only you?"

"The ruling council refused to acknowledge the findings of several scientists. Instead, they insisted it was just an expansion of the sun. They forbid anyone from leaving the planet to ensure no one rioted. My father refused to risk me so he sent me to Earth."

"And how do you know all of this?" asked Chloe, interrupting again.

"I'll get to that," said Clark. "Now can I continue without the constant interruptions?"

Chloe mimed zipping her lips.

"So I was sent to Earth, the journey took two years and in the wake of my ship were several fragments of my home planet.

"The meteor shower," whispered Chloe.

"Yes," said Clark, sadly. "The meteor rock is actually called kryptonite and it's very deadly to me."

"Is that why you got Oliver to clean it all up?"

"Partly, it really does cause mutations in humans. So it needed to be cleaned up," explained Clark. "A few people have held onto the kryptonite just in case I ever go out of control or worse, someone controls me."

"Can someone control you?"

"It's possible. I know magic can be used against me. I've met a hypnotist that was able to control me. Red kryptonite tends to make me an asshole," explained Clark.

"And you're really okay with all of this?" asked Chloe, looking at Lois carefully.

"Very," said Lois, kissing Clark for emphasis.

"So what all can you do, other than float?"

"Fly, not just float. I'm also strong and fast."

"How strong and fast?" asked Chloe.

"I haven't reached my limit yet," said Clark. "So I don't really know. I can also shoot fire from my eyes and see through things."

"What kind of things?" asked Chloe, suddenly covering up with her arms.

"I have to concentrate to see through things, Chloe. I don't abuse my powers."

"Except on me," said Lois with a wink.

"She literally asks for it," said Clark, trying to justify it.

"That I would believe," said Chloe, earning a pout from Lois.

"I also have very strong lungs that allow me to freeze things with my breath or blow them away," explained Clark.

"How long have you known?" asked Chloe.

"I've known I was different since I was little. I only found out I was an alien when I was fourteen, when my dad showed me my ship," explained Clark. "I found out all the details later but that's not what's important here. Can you handle all of this?"

"Clark, I've been your best friend since eighth grade. You use these amazing gifts to help people. I can't count how many times you've saved my life or the lives of our friends. Of course I can handle it. No one will ever find out from me, I promise."

"Good, now about Lara and Kara," began Lois, earning a groan from Clark.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Three-twenty in the morning, who the hell is calling me this early?" mumbled Clark, reaching for this cell phone.

Flipping it open he was greeted with, "Smallville, what took you so long?"

"Lois, it's three-twenty in the morning. I barely got to sleep about an hour ago. Jor-El was unpleasant today."

"Lucy called me," she replied.

Clark sighed. "When will she be here?"

"Tomorrow, just in time for the start of spring break," said Lois. "I was really hoping you and I could go to Cancun or the Bahamas."

"We can go after Lucy flees," said Clark, it was more hope than anything else.

"You will not let her flee," said Lois. Clark could easily hear that there was no room for argument. "You will catch her in the act and we will turn her over to the General and let him deal with her."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," said Clark with a tired salute that she couldn't see and a yawn at the end that earned him a growl in return.

"As soon as she shows up at my dorm we'll drive out to the farm. Does your family mind putting up with us?"

"My family loves you, Lois. Maybe more than me," said Clark.

"You're darn right they do," said Lois.

Clark could hear the tough front in her voice. "And I love you more than all of them combined. We'll get through hurricane Lucy together. Have faith in us."

Lois breathed an audible sigh of relief. "I love you too. I don't know where I would be without you."

"In some kind of trouble," joked Clark.

"I'll pay you back for that comment later," said Lois, a bit more happiness back in her voice.

"Just call me when Lucy shows up. I can't wait to spend the week with you."

"Love you, Smallville."

"Love you too, troublemaker."

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Hello, anyone home?" called Lois, sticking her head into the Kent house.

"Lois, is that you honey?" called back the voice of Martha Kent.

"Hi, Mrs. K," said Lois, coming completely inside the house.

Martha came into the living room from the kitchen to greet Lois properly.

Lois at seeing Martha gave her a proper hug hello. "It's great to see you again. You'll be here all week right? And where is your sister?"

"I asked her to wait outside while I came in to say hello first and just double check everything was okay for us to stay," explained Lois.

"You are always welcome in this home," said Martha firmly. "And I would prefer you start calling me mom."

"One thing at a time, Mrs. K. I'll go get Luce," said Lois in a nervous rush, before she turned and barreled out the door of the house.

She returned a minute later with two rolling suitcases and a young woman that could only be her sister.

"Mrs. K, this is my sister Lucy. Lucy, this is Mrs. Kent."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," said Martha with a kind smile for the girl.

"Thank you for putting up with me and Lois this week while I'm visiting," said Lucy.

"We're happy to have you both here. Lois is like family to us already."

"You didn't tell me you and Clark were that close," said Lucy in an accusatory voice, looking at Lois.

"Well, if you'd talk to me more than once a year maybe you would," defended Lois. "Speaking of, where is Smallville?"

"Jonathan, Ryan, and him all went to the feed store and the grocery store for me," answered Martha. "Now, Lois, you're in the kitchen with me. Lucy, why don't take a load off and relax. You must be tired from all the traveling you've done today."

"I am but do you think it would be okay if I watch you cook so I can keep talking to you and Lois?"

"Of course," said Martha, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Since when do you cook, sis?" asked Lucy, walking just behind Lois, amused ever so slightly at the slight hitch in her sister's step.

"Mrs. K is determined to teach me. I keep telling her it's hopeless but she's completely determined," explained Lois.

"Now, Lois, you know that's not entirely true. You can make one of my pies blindfolded now and you can make an excellent breakfast."

"Need I remind you of the pot roast episode from February?" asked Lois.

Martha seemed to pale a bit at that reminder. "Give it time. You did fine with the turkey last Thanksgiving."

"I still think you were all lying about that," said Lois, her eyes narrowed.

Martha smiled. "I would never. And Clark knows better than to lie to you about your cooking. He'll have to eat it for the rest of his life."

"First, Clark has an iron stomach and could eat anything without exception. Second, Clark knows well enough by now that he'll be wearing the apron if he wants regular home cooked meals," she retorted easily.

"Well for now, you can put some muscle into cutting these potatoes," Martha set a large pot of previously boiled potatoes in front of her on the chopping table connected to the kitchen island.

"Like blood in your food?" asked Lucy, trying to join the conversation.

"Hey, I'll have you know I've got really good at chopping, slicing, and dicing. Besides, if anything does get a little bloody it can always be washed off."

"Less defensive comments and more cutting, Lois," instructed Martha, patiently watching Lois work.

"What are we making with this anyway?" asked Lois.

"Potato salad," answered Martha. "once that's done and in the fridge you're going to learn to fry chicken, this time without setting the stove on fire."

"I still say that pan was faulty," said Lois, a smile on her face regardless.

"I'm sure it was," said Martha, trying to placate Lois.

Lucy at that point just kept silent watching Lois and Martha interact. She felt jealous of her sister once again. Was this what mothers and daughters were supposed to be like?

"Mom, we're back," called a young voice.

"We're in the kitchen, Ryan," she called back.

A moment later Ryan entered carrying grocery bags then froze when he saw Lois in the kitchen. "Oh no, not again. Mom, did you at least order a back up pizza or Chinese?" He put the bags he was carrying on the counter and began to put stuff away.

"Squirt, one more knock on my cooking and I just might cook you instead," said Lois, pointing a knife at the boy.

"At least that would be a relatively painless death as opposed to how I might die from eating your cooking," said Ryan, he was still smiling a little.

"Brat, this is my sister Lucy. Be careful, she's a troublemaker."

"So it's you version two-point-oh," joked Ryan.

"More like six-point-oh," said Lois, continuing to cut up potatoes before moving on to shucking fresh corn on the cob.

"That bad?" asked Ryan, studying Lucy up and down. He easily read her surface thoughts but kept his mouth shut. He could tell Lois and Clark later.

"Hey, honey," said Jonathan entering the kitchen with a few bags of groceries he set on the counter next to Ryan's bags and started putting the groceries away.

"Where's Clark?" asked Lois.

"He's unloading the feed," answered Jonathan.

"You mean he's hiding," whispered Ryan, out of Lucy's hearing range but close enough for Lois to hear.

"He'll be in soon enough," said Jonathan, trying to prevent any fighting.

Clark finally came inside a few minutes later. "Hey," he greeted to Lois right away with a smile.

"Hey," she said back with a smile of her own.

Clark moved into the kitchen towards the sink, giving Lois a quick kiss before washing his hands after unloading the feed from the truck. With that done he hugged Lois properly from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder while she kept cutting. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied. "But right now, I'm cutting and I would hate to damage the blade from stabbing one of your wandering hands."

Clark immediately jerked back putting his hands in air in surrender.

"Good boy, now go shower, you smell like the barn," ordered Lois.

Clark laughed but did as he was told but not before pinching Lois' ass causing her to startle slightly, she then swung at Clark who dodged as he ran for it.

"Are they always like that?" asked Lucy softly to Ryan, who'd taken the seat next to her.

"Pretty much," said Ryan. "It gets really old, really fast."

Lucy laughed.

"You laugh but just wait, you'll be tired of it before the day is out," said Ryan, pouting.

The phone rang a moment later.

Jonathan answered it, "Kent Funny Farm, what's you're malady?"

"Hi Lara... Of course you and Kara can come for dinner... Again? I'll ask Clark to talk to her tonight after dinner, he can usually get through to her... I'm not worried... See you in fifteen, Lois' sister is joining us tonight so we were making extra anyway... Okay, see you soon, bye." He hung up.

"Aunt Lara and Kara are coming?" asked Ryan, perking up a bit.

"Yep," said Jonathan simply. "So it will be a full house for dinner tonight. I hope you're up to it, Lois."

"Let's hope for all our sakes," Ryan groused.

"Okay, Lois, let's start by preparing our coating. Two cups of flour, and then try some different seasoning. Salt, pepper, garlic, and cayenne are common."

Lois nodded, she had seen Martha make this enough at this point that she should know exactly how much of each to use. She poured two cups of flour into a large bowl then started by putting in two tablespoons of the four seasonings Martha suggested.

"Mixed them up and just taste a little," said Martha.

Lois took a whisk and stirred up the ingredients as best she could then wetted a single fingertip on her tongue and touched it to the mix. "Too salty," she said, her face skewed up slightly after tasting the batter.

"Okay, you can balance salty with more spice," said Martha.

Lois added more pepper and cayenne then tasted it again. "Mmm, much better."

Martha tasted it herself and agreed, "Much better indeed. So what's next?"

"I dunk the chicken in buttermilk and run it through the batter mix." It was half guess, half statement.

"Twice," said Martha. "You want to get it good and coated."

Lois nodded and dipped one piece of chicken at a time in the buttermilk, then batter, then buttermilk again, and batter one last time before setting it on a tray.

"Good, now just do that for the rest of them."

After that was done, Martha did the actual frying this time with Lois watching closely as she went.

Dinner that night was fun for the family, lots of ribbing on Lois for not giving them all food poisoning. Plenty of teasing everyone at the dinner table. After dinner Martha showed Lois and Lucy up to their rooms for their stay at the farm while Clark and Kara went out to the loft to talk.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"So what's going on?" asked Clark, he could feel the tension from Kara all night at dinner.

"I'm not comfortable here," she said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"On Earth. I don't feel like I fit in. I've hardly made any friends. I always have to hold back from what I really want, I'm always hiding who I am from everybody."

"That's not completely true. I know you're friends with Chloe, Lois, Kyla, and Alicia."

"They're shopping buddies. We don't have anything in common," said Kara.

Clark sighed in frustration. "That's not true and you know it. You've hardly tried to become better friends with them. You are choosing to hold back from befriending them like you're waiting for something."

"I'm not waiting for anything," she shouted back, but it was clear she was.

"Tell me," Clark ordered.

"I keep waiting to go home, back to Krypton where _we_ belong!"

"Krypton is gone, Kara. It's never coming back," he said sadly. "I'm sorry but it's not."

"I can't accept that, how do you know Jor-El isn't lying about it?"

"He's not but you clearly still have doubts. I think its time for you to talk to your father. Maybe if you hear it from him you'll understand. Maybe then you'll let go and make this your home. I know it's hard but the sooner you accept that this is our home now the easier your life will be."

"I'm not ready," said Kara, shooting into the sky like a petulant child.

Clark would have chased after her if not for Lois calling for him from the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Talon Cafe**

"So this is the Talon, pretty much the only coffee shop in town," explained Lois briefly to Lucy as she walked behind the counter as if she belonged there.

"Lois, what are you doing?" asked Lucy.

"Getting coffee for us," answered Lois.

"Shouldn't the waitresses do that?"

Lois just shrugged as she started working the coffee machine.

"Hi Lois," said one of the waitresses.

"Hi Becky," replied Lois. "Have you seen Mrs. K?"

"She's in back signing for a delivery," answered Becky.

"Yeah, not going near that," said Lois, taking the two completed coffees and walking back out from behind the counter.

Becky laughed. "I'll make sure she knows you're here when she comes back. She's due for a break soon anyway."

"Thanks," said Lois with a smile. "Come on Luce, let's grab a table."

"Is it a small town thing or do they just know you that well?"

"A little of both. The Kents bought this place at the end of last year when the previous owner moved to France for art school," explained Lois as she sat down at an open table.

Lucy followed suit and sat down across from Lois. "Are the Kents rich? I mean, I've always heard that farmers have money and lots of it but-"

"They aren't rich," said Lois immediately. "They received a large settlement some time ago that they have used sparingly. Some to work on the farm and buying this place and few other little things but they are by no means rich."

"So what's the real deal with you and the farm boy?" asked Lucy.

"What do you mean 'real deal'?" asked Lois, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What do mean what do I mean? What do you think I mean? I've never known you to go for tall, dark, and plaid," said Lucy. "Hell, I barely remember you dating when we lived with dad. I mean, there was Wes but that barely lasted a week before he moved."

"Clark gets me," said Lois as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So that's it, he gets you and you're falling over yourself to be what he wants you to be?"

"First, I am not falling all over myself. Second, if you're talking about the cooking, that's entirely Mrs. K's doing, Clark couldn't care less," answered Lois hotly.

"You're totally falling all over yourself but I suppose I can accept Mrs. Kent forcing you into it but it didn't look like you were resisting too much," said Lucy, not accepting Lois' answer completely.

"Lucy, I'm not going to defend my relationship with Clark to you. He's it Luce, whether you believe that or not is entirely up to you."

Lucy looked shocked at how easily Lois said what she did but felt it would be better to drop the subject for now.

"So, why are you really here? How much trouble are you in?"

"I came here to see my sister," said Lucy. "Why would you think I'm in trouble?"

Lois stared at Lucy clearly not believing a word of it.

"And Marcus Becker?" asked Lois, getting the exact reaction she wanted from Lucy.

"I owe some money," said Lucy reluctantly.

"Wrong answer, try again," said Lois.

"I don't know what you're talking about," insisted Lucy.

"You're not going to con the Kents or Lex Luthor for money," said Lois coldly. "The Kents are my family Lucy, just like you and I won't allow you to abuse that trust. And Lex Luthor, that man will destroy you, Becker, and anyone else involved in this scam of yours and then he'll really go to work on you. And by you, I mean me and dad. Do you really want to be responsible for dad being kicked out of the military, or worse framed for something, putting him in Leavenworth for the rest of his life? That's the kind of person you're dealing with."

"How? How could you possibly know any of that?"

"I'm a damned good reporter," said Lois. "It took me and Clark less than an hour after you called to find all of that out. Dad will be here for you in less than an hour. The Feds and Interpol arrested Becker when he landed in Metropolis this morning. You are going to cooperate and they will let you off with probation and community service. If you don't, you'll be in an orange jumpsuit right next to Becker for the next ten to twenty years and orange really isn't your color. And don't even try to run, Sheriff Adams has all the exits covered."

Lucy felt the tears prickling in her eyes at the feeling of betrayal. "My own sister," she mumbled, her voice choked up.

"Your sister is saving your life," said Lois. "You can cut the water works right now because I just don't care."

Lucy wiped her eyes before settling for glaring at Lois.

"I'm guessing you told her?" asked Martha as she sat down at the table with them.

"She pissed me off," said Lois.

Martha sighed. "Lois, she's still your sister."

"I know, and I love her but she needs to do a lot of growing up," said Lois, trying to act tough as things set in with her.

"Grow up? Grow up?" questioned Lucy loudly. "What would you know about growing up? You, who is still dating the farm boy because you're afraid? Clinging to a woman, a replacement for mom, like a lost little girl? Who hasn't grown up here?"

The icy feeling of the room caught Lucy off-guard.

"Dad will be here for you soon," said Lois calmly, way too calmly. She stood and exited the cafe without another word.

Martha shook her head as she stood from the table and walked away to get back to work.

Lucy remained at the table stewing in her own anger for another thirty minutes before she saw her father and two MPs enter the cafe and walk straight to her.

"Lucy Lane, you're under arrest," stated the MP on her father's left. "You are charge with aiding and abetting a know international criminal with ties to Al Qaeda and several other terrorist organizations."

"Stand and turn around," said the other MP, pulling out handcuffs. "Hands behind your back."

"Really, daddy? You're having your own daughter arrested?"

"I'm the only reason you weren't shot on sight," said Sam coldly. "You'd better have thanked your sister for saving your life."

Lucy huffed and turned her back to her father.

The MP moved forward and cuffed her hands behind her back.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark held Lois tightly as she wept. It was a rare thing but Lucy had hurt her so badly with those words. She would never have shown such vulnerability to anyone but Clark and maybe Martha.

"It'll be okay," Clark soothed her as best he could.

"It was horrible, the look of betrayal on her face and then those things she said."

"I wish I could make it all better," said Clark softly into her ear.

"Just don't let go of me," said Lois, squeezing Clark tighter.

"Never," said Clark, returning the squeeze ever so carefully.

The pair remained there for hours, just sitting on the couch in the loft holding each other, something Lois needed more than anything.

"Hello?" called a gruff voice Lois recognized as her father's.

"We're up here, dad," she replied, unwilling to relinquish her hold on Clark.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he started.

"It's okay, Clark was just comforting me. Lucy said some awful things," explained Lois.

"I'm sorry for that, Lois. I don't know what has gotten into your sister," said Sam as gently as he could muster.

"It's not your fault, dad. Well, not completely your fault," said Lois.

"I suppose I deserve that," said Sam.

"Will you be staying long?" asked Lois.

"Just tonight. I've got to get Lucy to DC, she has a lot to answer for. That man, Becker, had ties to a lot of terrorist organizations. He laundered money for them and helped supply arms. I don't think Lucy is going to be able to get out of this without some serious prison time," explained Sam sadly.

"Oh, daddy," cried Lois, letting go of Clark and rushing to hug her dad.

Sam was surprised at first but returned the hug with equal force.

Clark quietly excused himself so father and daughter could commiserate.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Are all families so dysfunctional?" asked Kara as Clark stepped out of the barn.

"No, but enough of them are," said Clark. "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"I didn't mean to," said Kara, actually looking a little ashamed for a change. "I was coming to get you both for dinner when I heard Lois and her father."

"It's tough," said Clark. "When family hurts us or betrays our trust, its especially painful."

"You're talking about my father now, aren't you?"

"Not specifically," said Clark. "I've felt betrayed by Jor-El many times. The life and death decisions he forced me to make. The sacrifices he's made in my name that I never asked for. Not saving himself and my mother before Krypton was destroyed. I know he was something of a rebel there, defying the council's will regularly but he wasn't willing to step up to save his family, to tell the council to go to hell."

"I never knew you felt that way. You've always seemed so..."

"Accepting?" asked Clark. Seeing her nod he continued, "I have to be. I made so many mistakes the first time around when I refused to cooperate with Jor-El that a lot of people died that didn't have to because I didn't understand and he refused to talk to me, to explain why he did something or why it was important for me to complete a task he set me. I've grown up a lot since then. But nothing he ever did will compare to the betrayal I felt when he made me choose between the life of my father and the life of Lana Lang."

"Lana Lang?"

"I had a horrible crush on her once upon a time. But it's nothing like what I feel for Lois. But that's not the point."

"How can I forgive my father for what he did?"

"You don't have to forgive him but you should still talk to him. He has committed a crime and will be punished for it, probably banished to the Phantom Zone. But you should face him to make peace with it yourself. Maybe then you'll be able to make Earth your home."

"I'll think about it," she said, turning and walking back to the house.

"Don't think too long," said Clark, giving her a one armed hug around her shoulders.

They walked back to the house together.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Sam Lane was not the most loving of fathers. He loved his daughters, that was undeniable but expressing that love was not so easily done. So it came as a surprise to him that it was so easy to share a hug with his daughter when they were both upset.

"Why did this happen? How could Lucy be so stupid when she's one of the smartest people I know?" asked Lois, through her sobs.

"I don't know, Lo. I just don't know," said Sam. "Smart people people often think that because they are smart they can and often do get away with anything."

"You don't blame me, do you?" she asked, worry obvious in her voice.

"Of course not, there is no way you could have caused her to do something so stupid. We raised her better than that. All of this is completely on her."

"Thank you, daddy," she mumbled, hugging her father just a little tighter.

"Now, what's the story with the Kent boy?"

"He's wonderful," said Lois. "I think even you will like him."

"We'll see about that," said Sam with a snort of laughter.

"Be nice to him," said Lois as fiercely as she could given her tear streaked face.

"No promises," said Sam.

"If you try to scare this one off, you'll lose," said Lois. She took a step back and wiped her eyes. "Now, let's go in for dinner."

"I should really get back to base."

"You're coming to dinner," said Lois, leaving no room for argument. "You will make polite small talk with the Kents and the Els. You will do this because I guarantee you that someday these people will be your in-laws. Am I clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," said Sam, more than a little impressed. "Mind giving me a quick debrief?"

"Jonathan and Martha Kent adopted Clark when he was two years old. On the day of the meteor shower Lara Kent, Jonathan's cousin showed up and left Clark with them saying she couldn't handle it, she was barely seventeen years old. Eventually she ended up in Montana where she met and fell in love with a widower Zor El, weird name I know, I guess he was Armenian or something. He already had a daughter named Kara. When they married Kara didn't want to forget her mom so she calls Lara 'Aunt Lara' which is pretty much what everyone calls her. Anyway, a few years ago Zor disappeared on them, died or ran away we're not sure but he was just gone one day leaving them with nothing. Which is what led Aunt Lara to come here and the Kents were good enough to take them in."

"How does all that work with Clark?"

"He knows she's his mom and there was a little bitterness at first but now he calls her Aunt Lara too. She's become part of the family."

"The Kents sound like good people."

"They are. A couple years ago their youngest son, Ryan, was in a really bad situation. His mother died leaving him with his stepfather. A bad man that was using the kid to help them rob pawn shops and run various con jobs. Anyway, the stepfather got caught and the Kents fostered him, even ended up adopting him. He's a really good kid too."

"Sounds too good to be true," said Sam.

"They are really good people, dad. I love them all like family already and they feel the same about me," said Lois.

"Well then I suppose I had better go make nice."

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

As soon as Martha saw Lois enter the house she went straight to her and enveloped her in her most mothering hug.

Lois wasn't surprised in the slightest when Martha hugged her causing her to cry once more.

Martha was quick to usher her up the stairs.

"Martha will take care of her" said Jonathan, coming up to greet Sam. "I'm Jonathan Kent, welcome to our home."

"Sam Lane, thank you for opening your doors to my family."

"We're happy to have you both. Lois is already like family to us," replied Jonathan with a friendly smile.

"General Lane, sir. I'm Clark," he held out his hand for a firm shake.

Sam met the hand and gave it a firm shake and was impressed a bit with his strength. "Pleased to meet you, Clark. Lois has told me a lot about you."

"I swear, it was all her idea," he said with a smile but earning a laugh from Sam.

"I take it she keeps you on your toes?" asked Sam.

"More than I ever thought possible," said Clark. "And I really wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good to hear. Now, how about a hot cuppa coffee?"

"Sure," said Jonathan, looking to the doorway to the kitchen. "Ryan, would you get a cup of coffee for Sam?"

"Sure dad," said Ryan, bouncing off the door frame he was previously leaning against then turning and going into the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down?" said Jonathan motioning to the living room.

"Thank you," said Sam, happy to have a seat.

Ryan returned a moment later and handed a cup and saucer to Sam.

"Now that's a good cup of coffee," said Sam, tasting it again. "None of that mamby-pamby-fru-fru crap you find all over the place these days."

Ryan laughed. "We actually own a coffee shop that serves those. But dad prefers the old fashion stuff."

"Kids just don't know any better," said Jonathan.

Sam chuckled. "You're darn right."

"I'll go check on dinner," said Clark, noticing Lois and Martha hadn't returned yet.

"He seems like a good young man," said Sam, once Clark had left the room.

"He is. He works hard on the farm, gets excellent grades in school, looks out for his friends where he can."

"He'll be at MetU with Lois in the fall," said Ryan.

"I actually knew that," said Sam. "Lois has kept me up to date on a lot of things."

"She's a good one," said Jonathan. "And those two together are great. They are a team through and through."

"That's a good thing," said Sam. "I can tell she's serious about him."

"Don't be surprised if as soon as Clark gets to MetU those two get engaged. As it is, they have already told me and Martha they are getting an apartment together instead of living in dorms. I guess Chloe is going in on it with them too."

"I'm not too happy with that but if they are indeed engaged I won't fight it. Much," said Sam.

"You're a lot more accepting than Martha has been."

"Would it really do any good to argue?" asked Sam.

"Probably not," said Jonathan with a small chuckle.

"Dinner's ready," said Clark from the door to the dining room.

"Let's eat, Lois and Martha will join us when they're ready."

**2005 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

"Jor-El, I think I'm ready to face him," Kara said nervously. She had been putting this off for almost four years.

"You have struggled with this decision for a long time," said Jor-El, his ghostly voice echoing through the room. "What finally changed your mind?"

"Kal-El, he shared some of his knowledge of the future and times where he'd felt horribly betrayed by you."

"I can see where my son would have felt betrayed even if it was never my intention to do so."

"And he still managed to accept everything that has happened to him, both good and bad," said Kara. "I should be able to do the same."

"Kara, when you are ready, you are welcome to train here just as Kal-El has. There is still much for you to learn, much that your father did not feel necessary in your education."

Kara was surprised. "You would do that?"

"As Kal-El has said many times, you are my family."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Are you ready?" he asked one final time.

"Yes, it is time for me to confront my father."

"Very well." The fortress began to rumble a moment later as a large crystal spire rose from the ground.

"When the crystal shatters to not approach him," warned Jor-El as the crystal finished emerging. A moment later the crystal shattered and Zor-El fell to the ground breathing heavily. Before the man could move or stand large rings burst from the ground around him, rotating around him.

Kara recognized the restriction rings as they surrounded her father. Those rings if activated could transport him to the Phantom Zone in less than ten seconds.

"What is this? What is the meaning of this?" Zor-El finally asked in quick succession.

"Zor-El, you have crossed a line and violated a great many of our laws in doing so."

"Jor-El?" he questioned, still trying to figure out where he was. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Father," said Kara, finally catching his attention.

"Kara?" he blinked several times to look at her properly. She was older than he remembered. "Get me out of this now."

"No," said Kara firmly. "How could you do that to me and aunt Lara?"

"I did what was necessary to save our race," said Zor-El. "Now you will release me. Obey your father and do as you are told."

"You knew Krypton was going to be destroyed and didn't tell me before you sent me. You wanted to kidnap Kal-El. I want to know why? I deserve to know why?"

"Petulant child. You were sent here with one mission and you couldn't even do that. Release me now and I will not punish you too severely."

"Why did you really send me here?"

"Our planet was going to be destroyed. I sent you to collect Kal-El then bring back me and your aunt. We will conquer this planet and Krypton will live again under my rule. So, I will tell you one last time, release me or face the consequences."

"I cannot believe you father. How could you do this? The humans are a young people, but they deserve a chance. It is not for us to conquer them."

Zor-El's eyes narrowed dangerously at his daughter. "You would defy me?"

"Yes," said Kara. "The humans have accepted me, and Lara, and Kal-El as their own. I will not allow you to harm them."

"So be it," said Zor-El, clearly incensed. He then slid up his sleeve to reveal a Kryptonian bracelet bearing the mark of Zod. He slid his finger over the symbol causing it to glow in black light.

"What have you done, Zor-El? Where did you send that signal?" demanded a very angry sounding Jor-El.

"Zod's disciples will come. They will free Zod from the Phantom Zone and once he has conquered this planet I will destroy him once more," said Zor-El.

"Send him to the Phantom Zone, I have to warn Kal-El and Lara." Kara ran to the portal controls and vanished.

"For your crimes, you will be stripped of your body and banished to the Phantom Zone," said Jor-El, his voice angry and shaking the fortress.

"Always the high and mighty Jor-El. I will escape and when I do, I will take pleasure in destroying everything you ever cared for."

"That will not happen," stated Jor-El coldly. A moment later the inside of the rings was filled with a burning red light.

Zor-El screamed in pain as his spirit was stripped from flesh.

As the red light finally faded all that remained was a wraith, banging against the walls that kept him trapped. The rings collapsed in a flash of light, the only thing remaining was the diamond shaped crystal which only seconds later flew from the fortress into the sky and eventually into space.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Kal-El," shouted Kara as she landed at the farm. "Kal-El!" she screamed again.

Clark appeared a moment later. "What is it? What's wrong, Kara?"

"I went to the fortress to talk to my father," started Kara.

"Are you okay?" asked Clark, stepping up to hug her but she took a step back.

"I'm fine but Zor-El, he did something terrible," said Kara, worry written all over her face.

"What happened?"

"He had a Kryptonian bracelet with the symbol of Zod on it. He touched it and it lit up for a second. Jor-El said it was some kind of signal. The my father said that Zod's disciples will come."

"No," whispered Clark in disbelief. "Not again."

"Again, this happened before?" asked Kara.

"The three stones that built the fortress. In the previous time line, one of them was corrupted and sent a massive Kryptonian signal into space. The disciples of Zod homed in on that signal. A lot of people died."

"It's all my fault," said Kara.

"No," said Clark firmly. "This is not your fault. This is entirely on Zor-El."

"What do we do?" asked Kara.

"We need to get the town evacuated. We've got a lot more time this time."

"But how?" asked Kara.

"Lois' father," said Clark. "You start calling everyone on the team. I'm going to get Lois and then we're going to fly to her father immediately to warn him. He can help... if he can get past the fact that I'm an alien."

"He will, he has to," said Kara, zipping into the house.

Clark shot into the air, flying faster than he ever had before.

**2005 – Metropolis University – Girls dorm.**

Lois was annoyed. The text book she was trying to read was written in ancient Greek or at least that's what it felt like. "Who the hell needs geography anyway?"

The tapping at her window gave her a much needed break. She opened the window to let him in. "You are just the distraction from finals study I needed."

"I'm going to distract you but not the way either of us wants. Do you know where your father is?"

"He's in DC, why?"

"Do you know exactly where in DC?"

"I can call to find out, why? What's going on?"

"Kara finally went to talk to Zor-El. He had some kind of communication device, the disciples are coming again, meteor shower and all."

"Oh dear god," said Lois. She quickly grabbed a warm jacket and a pair of ski goggles the jumped out the window.

Clark caught her and flew as fast as he safely could with Lois in his arms to DC.

Within minutes they were hovering over DC.

"Whew, that is still intense," said Lois, pulling out her phone.

"General Lane," said a gruff voice on the other end of the phone.

"Daddy, it's Lois."

"Lo, is everything alright?"

"No, I need your help," said Lois.

Clark was able to trace Sam's location and flew toward it landing on the balcony.

"What do you need?"

"Open your balcony door?" she asked a bit nervously. She didn't expect Clark to reveal himself to her father given the man's loyalty to the military and US government.

"Lois?" asked her father surprised.

"Daddy, hi," she said nervously.

"How did you get there? We're twenty stories up."

"I flew her here," answered Clark straight.

"Run that by me again," said Sam.

"It's hard to explain everything right now but I need your help. There is another meteor shower inbound for Earth. Most likely Smallville. I need you to get deep space telemetry looking at this astral coordinate," said Clark, scribbling a quick note.

"Please, trust him, dad, this is on the level," said Lois.

"Okay, I'll make a call then you can explain this to me while we wait for results," said Sam, walking into another room.

Lois and Clark could hear him talking on the phone and reading off the numbers.

"Are you sure you want to tell my dad everything?" asked Lois.

"I need his help. I know we planned to let him in a little bit at a time but we no longer have that choice, not when so many lives are at stake," explained Clark.

"God, I love you," said Lois, attacking his mouth with hers. "You are such a good man."

"Only because you love me," said Clark, kissing her this time.

A cough broke them apart, both slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, they are positioning satellites now, we'll have the results in twenty minutes. Now, I believe you owe me an explanation."

"I'm asking you to keep an open mind," said Clark. "It will not be the easiest thing to explain and I don't know how you'll react in the end but I have no choice but to level with you."

The General nodded once then walked to his mini bar and took out a few bottles of scotch, pouring them into a glass then sitting down in an arm chair. He took a swig then motion for the pair to sit on the love seat across from him.

Clark and Lois sat as requested.

Lois squeezed Clark's hand once encouraging him.

"So, sixteen years ago during the first meteor shower in Smallville there was more than just meteors that came to Earth that day. There were also two ships. One of which crashed into the river bed below Reeves Dam and the other crashed into a corn field after homing in on Jonathan and Martha Kent, the family that was chosen to raise the child that was in that ship."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Sam, taking another drink of his scotch.

"Yes, I'm not human," said Clark nervously. "I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sure you have questions. I'll do my best to explain."

The General took a few deep breaths as he processed the information. "Are you an advance man?"

"No, I'm a survivor. Shortly after my parents sent me into space the sun of my solar system went supernova destroying my home planet of Krypton."

"And the other ship?"

"Carried my mother and my cousin, both of whom you've met. They were trapped in that river for fourteen years, I recovered them after Queen Consolidated found the ship during their clean up efforts. I was lucky that they didn't know what they had found and as a friend of Oliver's I recognized it for what it was and stole it before he could investigate it further. Most of humanity isn't ready to accept that they are not alone in the universe."

"So, you, Lara and Kara are all alien survivors of a destroyed planet. Do you have proof?"

"The meteor rocks are pieces of Krypton that were caught in the wake of the ships as they traveled towards Earth."

"Why Earth?"

"First, humans and Kryptonian's share an evolutionary commonality which is why I look human and why our anatomy is almost identical to humans. The difference is in our genetic make-up, Kryptonians gain energy from the Earth's yellow sun, it gives us super human abilities. Abilities that I have always used to try to help people, to try and save lives where I could, and to stop those infected by the kryptonite fragments that have caused unfortunate mutations in humans."

"And this meteor shower coming now?"

"I learned recently that there are two more survivors that have been in stasis in deep space. Someone triggered a message to the ship that acted like a homing beacon calling it to Earth."

"And do these others pose a threat?"

Clark frowned here. "They are a very real danger to Earth and its people. They are disciples of a man named Zod. The man responsible for the destabilization of Krypton's sun and a civil war that wiped out ninety percent of our population before he was eventually imprisoned in a dimension known as the Phantom Zone. If I don't stop them they will release him and many of the universe's worst criminals."

"And why can't you stop the meteor shower?"

"I have to manage the Kryptonians when they land, so does Kara and Lara or the death toll will be even worse. I need your help to evacuate the civilian population until the meteor shower ends and Zod's disciples are stopped."

"Who triggered the signal?"

"I don't know," he lied but it was convincing enough.

"And I'm supposed to trust you? Given all the lies you've woven around yourself and apparently gotten my daughter involved in?"

"Sir, I had no way of knowing this could happen. I've done everything I can to live as a normal person, to be a good and upstanding citizen."

"And don't you dare try to dictate to me. I'm capable of making my own decisions," said Lois. "I choose Clark, regardless of where he is from because I know who he is. He is a good and decent man. I love him and that is all that matters. I know it's hard for you to trust everything he's told you but you can trust me. Any lie I told you was to protect his family, my family, and even you."

Sam growled a little as he mulled over the information.

"I'm not happy about being lied to," said Sam. "I understand why you did it. I would have had to report this to my superiors if you had told me before and I still might but you have come to me and I believe you do want to help or you wouldn't have warned me until it was too late to help anyone."

"So you'll help?" asked Clark, hope clear in his voice.

"As soon as we've got the trajectory the military will mobilize to begin evacuations. I expect you and your family to cooperate fully in dealing with the situation."

"I have an entire team of people that are going to help," said Clark.

"Team?" asked Sam.

"There are a lot more people on Earth with abilities that can help, that want to help," said Lois. "We've become friends with a lot of them."

"They aren't all meteor infected either," added Clark. "Some people have just evolved."

"And can you tell me who these people are?"

"It's not our place," said Lois. "Clark is risking a lot by just telling you about himself and his mother and cousin. He doesn't have the right to expose anyone else and neither do I."

"I can respect that but don't expect me to trust any of them until I know who they are," said Sam.

"That's completely fair but that won't stop them from trying to help," said Clark, meeting Sam's eyes to make sure he knew how serious he was.

Sam would have said more but the phone rang. "That will be our answer."

Lois and Clark waited with baited breath as the listened to Sam on the phone.

"The meteors have been confirmed, they are headed straight for Smallville, Kansas."

"Okay," said Clark, standing. "I need to get back and start organizing my team."

"We need to get back," said Lois, latching onto Clark.

Sam frowned and wanted to protest but he could clearly see from the look on Lois' face it would do him no good. "Be safe, when the civilians evacuate, I expect you to go with them."

"She will, she'll be with my parents," said Clark, earning a glare from Lois but no verbal argument.

"Good luck," said Sam, offering his hand to Clark.

Clark shook his hand, more than a little surprised at the offer.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't let me down," said Sam.

Clark nodded accepting the order for what it was.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark and Lois landed at the farm with the warning sirens blaring throughout the town, despite the time of night.

Clark and Lois rushed inside the house and were greeted by the Kents, Kara, Lara, and Bart.

"Bart, you got here fast," said Clark.

"Hey, when the angry chica calls and tells you there is an emergency then you show up, no questions asked," said Bart.

Alicia and Kyla appeared a moment later. "I'll be back in a minute with Oliver and Diggle," Alicia said quickly, then vanishing again.

"Did you call Tim?" asked Clark.

"I did," said Kara. "He's just waiting for Alicia to pick him up."

"Good, the General confirmed trajectory, it's heading straight for Smallville," said Lois.

"How bad is it?" asked Martha.

"Bad," said Clark. "The General will evacuate the civilians to Metropolis, I saw the Army and the National Guard already en route from Fort Riley. They should be able to evacuate everyone in plenty of time."

Alicia returned then with Oliver and Diggle, one in green leather and the other in brown leather. Oliver had his bow while Diggle had two hand-held crossbows. Alicia disappeared again.

Clark, Kara and Lara all took a step back from them at feeling the kryptonite.

"Sorry, didn't have time to sheath them in lead," said Oliver, his voice distorted.

"You're going to have to be really careful shooting those," said Lara.

"We're round two. We'll attack only if you three fail," said Oliver.

"We won't," said Clark confidently. "But I'm glad to know that you prepared a back up plan."

Oliver handed Bart a kryptonite knife.

"Okay, if you're going to handle that stuff, keep it outside," said Kara.

"So what's the plan?" asked Oliver.

Alicia appeared again with Tim, aka Sandstorm.

"Good, everyone is here," said Clark. "Alicia, Kyla, Tim, and Bart, I want you three helping with evacuations. You're the last line of defense in the event the rest of us fail. Ollie and Diggle, you're going to take up observer positions. In the event me, Kara, and Lara fail it's up to both of you. Kara, Lara, we'll be in the air watching for the black ship with Nam-Ek and Aethyr. Dodge the meteors, give them as wide a berth as you can, they are all going to be laced with kryptonite."

"Hey, thought you guys might need these," said Oliver, tossing a bag into the center of the room.

There were several leather coats similar to Oliver's in various colors.

"I don't like the idea of hiding but for now it might be for the best," said Clark, grabbing a blue jacket with a red hood.

Kara grabbed a red jacket with a blue hood.

Lara grabbed a purple jacket.

Bart already had a custom one of his own.

Ted grabbed a yellow jacket with a goofy grin on his face. "Awesome."

Alicia took the pink.

"I don't need one. My ability isn't very useful here," Kyla said looking a bit despondent.

"Take one anyway, you never know," said Oliver, throwing her the last one, a turquoise blue jacket.

"I'm going to cook up some food, make sure you all keep up your energy," said Martha, trying to keep herself occupied.

"Is it always quiet like this, you know... before?" asked Alicia nervously.

"Yes," said Clark, starting to stretch a little even if wasn't necessary.

"Kal-El, you know Kara and I will not be as strong at fighting as you or those two. At best we can keep them busy," said Lara.

"I know, I need you to keep Aethyr busy while I take Nam-Ek down. Be careful with her though, she'll have a Phantom Zone device, don't get caught in it. I doubt they will know how to fly so use that to your advantage," Clark did his best to talk them through it.

"Phantom Zone device?" asked Oliver.

"It creates a portal that can suck a person into another dimension called the Phantom Zone, it's a prison for some of the universe's worst criminals," explained Clark briefly.

"Right, so not a good thing," said Oliver.

"Not at all, if any of you get caught in there, find Raya. She was my husbands assistant, she'll keep you alive," said Lara.

"Why would your husband's assistant be there?" asked Diggle.

"To give her a chance to live after the destruction of our planet," explained Lara briefly.

"For now, everyone, try to rest, there are still hours before anything happens," said Jonathan.

Clark jumped slightly to float in the air and rest.

Lois didn't hesitate to sit on Clark's lap and lay across his chest.

Everyone else disseminated, some into the kitchen to eat, others to call friends and family, and a few more to one of the open rooms to get a little sleep before everything went to hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark hung up his cellphone with a light click.

"Two hours till they start dropping," said Clark. "Most of the town is clear now but there might still be a few stragglers. Bart, I'm counting on you and Kyla to find them and Alicia to get them out. Sandman, provide any cover from the meteors you can if you can't get them all clear in time."

"You got it Clark," said Alicia.

"But first, can you get my parents and Lois to safety?"

Alicia smiled and nodded, moving into the kitchen first to evacuate his parents.

"Ollie, Diggle, you guys be careful. I don't want you getting hit by any meteors," said Clark.

"Relax, big guy, we've been over this several times," said Ollie. "You just make sure you drop this transmitter when you find them."

"I will," said Clark, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm going to borrow Clark for a few before Alicia comes back for me," said Lois, grabbing Clark's arm and leading him out of the room.

Before Clark could say anything once they were in private Lois pounced on him, kissing him without restraint. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

"I promise I'll find my way back no matter what it takes," said Clark, looking her in the eyes and easily getting lost in them.

Lois resumed kissing him, dragging him towards the bed behind her.

Clark didn't mind being led so easily as it was very enjoyable.

"Lock the door," Lois breathed heavily into his ear.

Clark blurred to the door and back into her arms almost completely unnoticed. "Done."

"God I love that," said Lois, pulling at the edges of the blue form-fitting t-shirt he was wearing, slowly pushing it up his smooth, muscular body until he lifted his arms so that Lois could remove it completely.

Clark hungrily pulled her still fully clothed body into his, kissing her again, his hand gliding under the back of her shirt.

"Too many clothes," she breathed as her head arched back, while Clark kissed her jaw, neck, and shoulder.

Clark's hands seized the edges of her tank top and slid it up her body, around her perfectly-formed breasts, making sure his thumbs caressed the soft flesh lightly as his hands passed causing her to gasp.

Lois lifted her arms above her head for Clark to free her from the restrictive shirt.

Clark's mouth found the top of her chest, slightly exposed by the black lacy edge of her bra.

Lois's fingernails found easy purchase in Clark's hair during his magnificent ministrations.

He trailed a line of kisses down the valley between her breasts, down her flat, well-toned stomach, dancing around her belly to her trim waistline and the little bit of underwear that crept above her low cut jeans.

Lois' hips bucked a little as Clark teased her with his lips, her hands unfastening the button on her pants signaling Clark to keep going.

Clark looked up meeting her eyes as he slid her pants down her beautiful legs, finally lightly tossing them across the room.

Lois scooted up to the edge of the bed, resting a hand under Clark's chin she guided him back up to kiss her once more, her hands fumbling slightly as she undid his belt and worked his pants off. Every time her fingers touched flesh, it sent a sear of heat through her and him as well, intensifying their kisses.

Finally Clark lifted Lois from the bed, pressing their bodies as close to one another as possible. One of Clark's feet absently kicked to get free of the last leg of his pants only to fall back onto his desktop, giving both him and Lois more purchase.

Lois sat back slightly then snaked her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, allowing it to slide free.

Clark sat back momentarily enjoying the beauty of her breasts.

Lois blushed a bit then meekly said, "Stop staring."

"You're beautiful," said Clark, looking back into her eyes.

Lois licked her lips slightly before kissing him again, pressing her chest to his as the bulge in his boxers pressed into her moistened panties. She rocked lightly in his lap, loving the feeling coursing through her body and pushing her blood faster through her veins, spreading a wonderful heat throughout her.

Clark groaned into her mouth at feeling her hips begin to move slowly, pressing down on him. He lifted her higher giving his mouth easy access to her pert and perfect breasts, his tongue tentatively tasting one nipple then the other eliciting a shocked gasp from Lois as she pushed her breast into his mouth.

Lois was on fire as Clark's touch seared her inside and out. "Be with me," she whispered in a husky voice.

Obeying her request, Clark floated up off the desk, holding her to him by the small of her back and one of her legs wrapped around him to hold close.

They landed softly on the bed, still entwined.

Lois used her toes to hook the back of Clark's boxers and push them down setting him completely free.

Clark maneuvered lower on her body, kissing every inch as he went. He hooked his fingers through the sides of her panties and began to slide them off, continuing his trail of kisses with the front of her hip, just inside her thigh, the top of her knee, and the top of her foot until she was finally free as well.

Lois crossed her thighs slight as she stared at Clark, seeing desire written all over his face, she knew it was written all over hers too. She raised a single hand, reaching out to him.

Clark took the offered hand and allowed Lois to pull him up to her. She kissed him hungrily as she positioned him over her, her legs slightly spread in waiting.

Lois gasped a little as she guided him inside her, filling her completely.

Both laid connected for a minute, staring into the other's eyes. No words were necessary, everything that needed to be said was passed between them in that moment.

Clark's hand gently caressed her cheek, kissing her again.

Lois happy returned the passion of the kiss while her hands gently guided Clark's hips back slowly and then pulled him back in, her hips raising lightly off the bed to meet him halfway.

Clark groaned, breaking the kiss for a moment only to have his lips recaptured by hers, their bodies both starting to move in rhythm, building speed ever so slowly.

Time vanished for both as they continued moving in sync, groaning and gasping in pleasure until the world around them both faded into nothingness as they finally climaxed together.

Afterglow. That's what it was called, but it was something neither of them had truly experienced until they had each other.

Clark laid contentedly, still connected with Lois while she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath while laying on top of him, kissing him between gasps.

"Now you definitely have to come back to me," Lois mumbled, sounding completely satisfied.

Clark chuckled. "Yeah I do."

"Is it just me or have we gotten really good at this?"

"I'm a fast learner and you are definitely worth learning," said Clark, causing them both to laugh again.

Lois carefully moved off of Clark to position herself on his side with her head resting on his shoulder.

Clark kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Where did Lois go?" asked Alicia when she returned to the house.

"She and Clark are having sex," said Kara bluntly.

"I have no idea how to react to that," said Alicia.

"I'm going outside," said Lara, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Kara followed her outside a moment later.

"We can give them an hour," said Ollie. "They deserve at least that much."

"Give me some of those GPS trackers," said Bart. "I'll start sweeping the town, if I find anyone I'll activate one of them and leave it there. Alicia can come get them."

"Do it," said Ollie.

"What about me?" asked Tim.

"For now just chill, once the rocks start dropping you won't leave Alicia's side," ordered Ollie.

"Cool, I can do that," said Tim, his head bobbing a little as he nodded.

"How are you relaxed?" asked Kyla, confused by the boy's attitude under the circumstances.

"I don't know. I just got faith in Clark and the others. They lead and I follow," explained Tim.

"Real independent, aren't you?" joked Kyla.

"I'm a believer," said Tim with a friendly smile.

"Don't be afraid to think for yourself," advised Diggle.

"I do," said Tim. "But thinking for yourself doesn't preclude having faith in others or believing in them."

"You're a weird guy," said Oliver with a small chuckle.

"Says the man in leather tights," retorted Tim, earning a laugh from everyone.

"They are not tights," Oliver tried to protest.

"It's okay, I know you just want to look good for your life partner. Everyone here is cool with it," said Tim.

"Life partner?" cried Oliver indignantly.

"Diggle right?"

Diggle let out several gagging coughs.

"Not cool," said Oliver. "I'm straight and so is Diggle."

"Oh, sorry, I just thought that with the matching tights and all," explained Tim, causing everyone else to laugh yet again.

**2005 – Fort Riley, Kansas – Strategic Command Bunker**

"Sir, evacuations are just about completed."

"Good," said Sam Lane gruffly. "How long until first impact?"

"Maybe an hour," reported the young lieutenant.

"We've cleared all of the satellites out of their path?"

"Yes, but there are a lot of very angry scientists," reported the Pentagon attache, a suit, one Agent Carter. "This is an unprecedented event and they aren't being permitted to study it."

"I'm not going to risk billions in satellites so a few scientists can get their jollies."

"But sir, to have two major meteor showers strike the same town less than twenty years apart is statistically impossible. You won't even let them record the meteors from range with high end cameras. What is really going on here sir?"

"What is going on is that you are about to get your clearance revoked," said the General, gnawing on the end of his cigar angrily.

"But sir, I have to report to the Pentagon on this and you're keeping me from doing my job," argued the man.

"My orders come from the President of the United States. The only thing you need to know is there is a massive meteor shower impacting Smallville, Kansas in less than an hour and that we're not going to risk assets to watch the pretty lights. Understood?"

"Sir," said the radar technician urgently. "The meteor field has accelerated from Earth gravity. Ten minutes until first impact."

"Get our men out of there now," ordered Sam.

"Fall back, all units begin immediate emergency egress," called the communications officer.

Sam opened his cellphone and hit speed dial. "Ten minutes to first impact."

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Oh shit," said Oliver closing his phone. "Clark, ten minutes," he yelled loudly.

Clark appeared a moment later fully dressed with Lois next to him.

Lois stepped away from him and took Alicia's hand. "Kick some ass for me."

"Will do," said Clark with a confident smile for her as she vanished with Alicia.

"The General is pulling all of his people back. I've secured all communication in the area so we're the only ones that can talk, all other transmissions are jammed."

"Thanks, Ollie, we owe you big," said Clark.

"You do and believe me, I'll definitely be collecting."

Ollie pressed the bud in his ear, "Showtime."

Clark stepped out of the house with the others. "Everyone, be safe."

Lara and Kara stepped up on either side of Clark and together all three lifted into the air.

"I swear I'm going to find a working jet pack," grumbled Oliver.

Clark led the trio of Kryptonians to the field where the disciples of Zod had landed previously hoping that their trajectory would be the same.

"Watch the skies closely," warned Clark as he spotted the first meteors breaking through their atmosphere.

Lara and Kara both looked skyward, automatically predicting the path of the incoming meteors and moving out of the paths.

Predicting the path of the meteors was easy at first as there were so few but that rapidly changed as more and more meteors entered the atmosphere, catching fire when exposed to the oxygen.

"Kal-El, look," called Kara, pointing at the black ship.

"Let's go," said Clark, weaving between the meteors as he chased down the ship.

Kara and Lara followed as closely as they could while also dodging the falling chunks of their home world.

The ship crash, tearing up a long stretch of field as it skidded to a stop.

"Contact," Clark report through his ear bud, dropping the GPS tracker Oliver gave him.

Clark, Lara, and Kara all landed in front of the ship as calmly as they could. They didn't have to wait long for the ship to open in a big flashy show of light.

Clark didn't flinch or blink as the lights flashed trying to hide the emergence of Nam-Ek and Aethyr.

The Kryptonian standoff did not last long as the two groups studied each other.

"Nam-Ek and Aethyr, surrender and be judged for the crimes you committed in the name of the war criminal Zod," ordered Clark.

"And who are you that you would seek to judge us?" demanded Nam-Ek.

"We are the house of El," he said plainly.

"You are Kal-El?"

"I am," he answered. "Do you surrender?"

"You are strong, you will make a good vessel for General Zod," he said, appearing pleased as he said it.

"Zod, will not escape the Phantom Zone. If you will not surrender peacefully then I will have to use force."

"You are but one Kryptonian," said Aethyr.

"We are three," said Kara, her eyes glowing an angry red.

"I know this one, she is the daughter of the our ally Zor-El," said Nam-Ek.

"The traitor is my father no longer," said Kara hotly.

"Kara, Lara, do your best," said Clark, his eyes not leaving Nam-Ek.

"Lara, wife of Jor-El?" asked Aethyr in surprise.

Clark blurred into action first, kicking Aethyr in the side of the head. The woman hit the ground digging a trench a hundred yards long. Clark turned back just in time to meet Nam-Ek fist to fist causing the ground to tremble and sonic boom to rattle the air.

"You are well trained Kal-El," said Nam-Ek as he tried to push Clark back. "But I was a major in Zod's army, do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

Clark smirked, tightening his grip on Nam-Ek's fist. "Let's find out." Clark shot into the air pulling Nam-Ek off his feet shocking the man. From almost a mile up, Clark swung Nam-Ek around throwing him back towards the ground. Clark flew in behind Nam-Ek gripping him tightly by the waste and accelerated towards the ground, shattering the sound barrier several times in quick succession, aiming straight at the black ship.

Nam-Ek screamed as his body was forced to move in ways he could not comprehend. He had not absorbed much of the yellow sun's energy. Not close to enough to combat Kal-El at this level.

Clark released Nam-Ek about a foot from the black ship letting the man plow painfully into the ship, causing a massive shock wave that leveled the earth for a hundred yards in every direction.

Clark flew into the dust cloud to find the unconscious form of Nam-Ek. Clark grabbed him by the back of his neck, easily lifting him into the air and above his head, then threw Nam-Ek as hard as he could directly at Aethyr.

Kara was getting pissed off with the Kryptonian bitch. Lara and Kara coordinated their attacks on the woman but she blocked and countered their attempts. Kal-El's early cheap shot had successfully dazed the woman, giving them separation from his fight with Nam-Ek.

Kara hit her with her heat vision pushing herself to make it hotter and hotter while Aethyr blocked it with one hand. Kara made the heat hotter still causing sweat to form on her own forehead, something to which she was not accustomed.

Finally Aethyr screamed in pain jerking her hand away, the heat hitting her in the chest sending her flying back several meters. Kara chased after her only to get hit with a blast of heat from Aethyr.

Lara flew in and punched Aethyr in the jaw with all the strength she could muster sending the woman end over end, her heat vision scorching earth in every direction until she slid to a stop aiming the heat at Lara hitting her in the eyes dazing her for a minute as she blinked rapidly trying to see again.

Aethyr turned back to Kara, catching the girl's fist then leg when she tried to kick her. Aethyr threw the girl up into the sky and was about to jump after her when Nam-Ek's body collided with her.

"Kara, help me hold her down. Lara, get the Phantom Zone device," ordered Clark, smashing Aethyr into the ground repeatedly causing a deeper and deeper crater with each impact.

Kara heard Clark's order after her airborne tumble left her in the clouds above. She smirked, diving straight towards the woman putting on as much speed as she could, and like her cousin breaking the sound barrier several times over. She flipped at the last moment driving her feet into Aethyr's lower back with as much force and speed as she could muster enlarging the crater Clark began several times over.

Aethyr twitched a few times after that impact but was still breathing though very much unconscious.

"Bitch," said Kara, floating off the woman and wavering dizzily in the air.

"You okay, Kara?" asked Clark, catching the girl before she fell out of the air.

"I think so," said Kara. "I certainly feel better after that."

"I guess," said Clark, surveying the surrounding area. Clark picked up the twitching Aethyr and then dug out Nam-Ek and picked him up in the other hand.

Lara took the Phantom Zone device and activated it tossing it into the air above them.

Clark watched the portal form then lightly tossed both Nam-Ek and Aethyr into it.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "That went better than I thought it would."

Clark pressed his ear bud, "All clear."

"Kick ass," came the reply over it. "Now can you come dig us out, we got caught in one of the shockwaves from your little tussle."

"Kara, can you go help them while Lara and I deal with Brainiac?"

"Sure, Kal-El, be safe, it's dangerous," said Kara, jumping into the air and flying toward Oliver and Diggle.

Clark and Lara flew slowly toward where the black ship was left. "Dropping Nam-Ek on it must have buried it," he said, it was part hope and part worry. He scanned the ground but found no trace of it.

"I do not see it," said Lara.

"We'll start searching the crater, both surface and underground. We need to find it," said Clark, flying into the air and circling, widening his pattern as he flew.

**2005 – Fort Riley, Kansas – Strategic Command Bunker**

"Meteor fall has finished, I'm not sure what's causing the tremors," said the radar operator.

"It could be secondary detonations of the meteors or underground gas lines. A large enough meteor could have hit deep enough disturb a fault line," advised Carter. He was a scientist despite being a bureaucrat or anything else he might also have been.

Sam Lane frowned. He'd gotten the call from Lois telling him she was safe as were the Kents and a lot of other people that Kent's team had manage to find and evacuate. He'd managed to setup a special bunker for Kent's people to be evacuated to, he was still wary of this teleporter he had working with him but she had saved a lot of lives that day including his daughters, that alone bought her a lot of trust.

"Sir, all seismic activity has ceased."

"Good," said Sam, he was just waiting for the all clear call before he sent his men in.

"Sir, shouldn't we send out men in?"

"Not yet, we can wait a few minutes to make sure. I'm not going to send my men in unnecessarily. The majority of the town was safely evacuated well before the first meteor hit. We'll wait at least thirty minutes then I want a full recon of the area and every last meteor strike identified and mapped out."

"Do you think the meteor rock will be the same composition as the previous shower?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm not taking any chances. If it is the same crap then Queen Consolidated will handle the cleanup but I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to keep it contained."

Sam's phone vibrated a few minutes later. "Lane. Good. Understood. I'll be sending in troops just inside thirty minutes. Thank you."

"General Lane, who was that?" asked Carter.

"Someone you don't need to concern yourself with," said Sam, now looking at Carter suspiciously. "Who did you say ordered you here again?"

"Amanda Waller," he answered.

Sam grumbled, he knew that particular spook a little too well from his past dealings with her and her infamous witch hunts. Which also meant the woman knew more about this meteor shower than she was telling and that created a whole new dimension to this particular secret he was now going to protect at all costs.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas**

"It's not here, Brainiac must have activated during the fight," said Lara, she was clearly worried about Clark's reaction.

"He'll turn up," said Clark. "I just worry about how much trouble he'll cause until then. I won't allow Zod to take this planet for himself."

"We'll fight him together, as a family, Kal-El," said Lara softly, trying to comfort her son.

Clark took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right, I've beat him before. I can do it again."

"We should try to clean up these craters," suggest Lara. "The humans will be suspicious of them if we do not try to fill them in."

"You're right, let's get to work," said Clark with a nod to his mother.

Kara arrived moments later with both Oliver and Diggle.

"Damn, when you throw down, you really throw down," commented Oliver.

"I'm just glad no one got caught in the crossfire of all this," said Clark, surveying his surrounding. He looked back at Ollie, Diggle and Kara. "Take them back to the farm with everyone else. Lara and I will clean all of this up and meet you back there soon. Tell Alicia she can start returning people to their homes."

"Okay, Kal-El, as soon as I do that though I'll come back and help you and Aunt Lara." She gave Clark and Lara both a quick hug before vanishing again with Oliver and Diggle in tow.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Heroes, that's what they had all become that day. They had saved lives. Protected the innocent.

"I'm so proud of all of you," said Martha, finally sitting down at the extended dining table to enjoy their celebratory dinner. "All of you," she repeated.

"Everyone did awesome," added Bart. "Kyla kicked ass on those looters. And she thought she'd be useless."

Kyla blushed embarrassed by the speed demon's praise.

"What about me?" asked Alicia, fishing for praise.

"I'm personally going to call her 'Scotty' from now on," said Oliver with a grin and a laugh.

Alicia frowned then smiled. "From now on, you can all call me 'The Transporter'."

"I'm not sure how Jason Statham would feel about that but sure, why not?" joked Oliver earning a laugh from everyone.

"Well I like it, muy caliente," flirted Bart in his normal manner.

"You can all argue over codenames later, let's eat," said Lois.

"Everyone dig in," said Martha, happy to have her house so full of friends and family.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Crater Lake**

"Are you sure you're not here just so you can see A.C. in a bathing suit again?" asked Clark, giving Lois a sidelong glance.

"Of course not, I'm here to see you in a bathing suit. A.C. is just an added bonus," joked Lois.

"I swear, if he tries to give you mouth to mouth I will have a fish fry on the beach," said Clark.

Lois couldn't help smiling at how protective Clark could be. "Now, be a dear and get with the suntan lotion and full body massage."

"No need to tell me twice," said Clark, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't decide if your hands are that of the devil or god," moaned Lois while his hands worked.

"Little of column A, little of column B," joked Clark, his hands kneading the muscle and flesh under his fingers.

Lois giggled a little then moaned in delight.

"This is a beach, not a porn studio," commented Chloe, tipping her sunglasses down a little to give them both a look.

"You're just jealous I have a god among men at my beck and call and you have... well, Jimmy."

"That was just mean," said Jimmy with a laugh. It may have been mean but it was a funny comment. Jimmy knew that next to Clark Kent he was on the scrawny side.

"Yeah, be nice to my nerdy, camera-obsessed, city-boy," said Chloe, kissing him on the cheek.

"So where is this guy you've been tracking anyway?" asked Jimmy, looking around the beach.

"Not sure, just heard about him through some friends that said he was coming this way," explained Clark. "The guy is apparently big into ecology which Lois then tied to a report of swarms of fish turning up dead without reason here in Crater Lake."

"It's probably something Lexcorp is up to," said Lois. "You would think junior would have learned after what happened with his daddy."

"I've got an appointment to see Lex tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be able to talk some sense into him," said Clark.

"Just be careful. I don't trust him," said Lois, rolling up onto her side to look Clark in the eyes.

"I will be," said Clark, leaning down and kissing her briefly.

"Hey, is that him?" asked Jimmy, looking towards the beach.

"He's hotter than in his picture," said Chloe.

"Yummy," added Lois, earning a growl from Clark. "Not as yummy as you," she said quickly.

"I'll go say hello," said Clark, grinning at Lois.

"Clark, be nice," she warned.

"I will be, trust me."

Clark stood and made his way over to A.C., taking his time so as not to spook him. "You're Arthur Curry, right?"

"Yeah, do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Clark Kent, I heard you're in line for the next US Olympic team. I'm a bit of a swimmer myself but not even close to being in your league."

"A fan, really? Dude, that's awesome. This is a first," he said excitedly.

"You up here about the fish?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, now how did you know that?"

"I know you're a big nature buff. I heard about that dolphin thing you did."

"Damn, I don't have to worry about you stalking me, do I?"

Clark laughed. "No, god no. My girlfriend would kill me if I stalked anyone but her... not that I stalk her or anything."

Arthur laughed.

"So what do you think is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"The fish?"

"Oh, I got wind of Lexcorp testing a new sonar weapon of some kind."

"You heard about that too, huh? I've got a meeting with Lex tomorrow to talk to him about it. See if I can't talk some sense into him. You're welcome to join me," offered Clark.

"For real?" asked Arthur, he was clearly surprised.

"Yeah," said Clark, offering his hand to him.

Arthur took his hand in a firm shake. "I'm there, dude."

"Just do me a favor and keep your cool. Lex is one of those guys that doesn't react well to accusations or a high temper argument."

"I think I can manage that," said A.C. with a small grin, telling him that was exactly what he would have done without the warning.

"Cool, want to come hang out with me and my friends?"

"Sure, let's party."

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Talon Cafe**

Kara finally felt content in her new life on Earth. Getting closure with everything her father had done changed everything for her. Suddenly she found herself making real friends with both Kyla and Alicia, not just shopping buddies but real friendships. In a few days she would leave for the arctic to train with Jor-El instead of college like her friends.

"Kara, honey, would you mind helping out today? Debbie called in sick," Martha requested, rushing past Kara to fill in some orders.

"Sure thing, Aunt Martha," said Kara, happily putting on an apron and helping out.

"Thanks, sweetie," she said.

Kara bustled about the Talon for the rest of that afternoon, helping Martha and peddling coffee.

"Excuse me, miss, could I get some service here?" asked a blonde man with an English accent.

"Sorry, I'll be right with you," she replied as she set down two coffees for a young couple.

Kara walked over to the man with her tray under one arm and order pad in the other. "What can I get for you?"

"Do you have Earl Gray or Builder's Tea?"

"We have Earl Gray, will that be alright?"

"Thank you," he said, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

"Clark, good to see you again," said Lex.

"It's been a while, Lex. I wasn't sure you'd want to ever see me again after that article."

"Admittedly, I wasn't too keen on talking to you for a long time there but I've got to say, it's good to see you again." His friendly smile told Clark just how true that was.

"That's why I made an appointment instead of just showing up. Just in case."

"Well, consider us good, unless you're here to drop another bombshell on me."

"Not so much a bombshell," said Clark hesitantly. "But first, let me introduce you to a new friend of mine, this is Arthur Curry."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Curry."

"A.C. please. I'm not old enough to be a mister anything."

"Then call me Lex. Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Are you aware of a project called Leviathan?" asked Clark.

Lex flinched slightly telling them both that he had. "I can't really comment on all of the projects I'm involved in. Some of them are classified."

"I understand that," said Clark before A.C. could react. "I just wanted to let you know that this project is having a very bad effect on the environment and after what happened to your father's company, I would hate to have that stigma follow you too."

Lex frowned. This was a big government contract for his fledgeling company that he couldn't afford to lose. However, Clark made a very valid point and as good as Clark was at digging up dirt this would end up burying him if he didn't bury the project first.

"I'll look into it personally," said Lex. "I'm not my father and I won't sacrifice the environment just to make a buck."

"Thanks, Lex. I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad Clark talked me into coming here and talking to you. You're a lot more reasonable than I thought you'd be."

"I'm glad you think so, A.C. I don't have the best reputation after everything my father did, even made me a party to in some regards." He looked back at Clark then said, "Keep me in the loop if you hear about any other questionable activities linked to Lexcorp."

"I can do that, Lex."

"Enjoy what's left of your summer vacation. You start at MetU in a couple of weeks don't you?"

"Yeah, managed a full ride for the two years I'll actually be there," said Clark with a small laugh.

"You worked hard for it, you deserve it, buddy."

"Yeah, Lois and I are apartment hunting still but at least she has narrowed it down some, she just wants my final approval. Not that it matters, I'll end up just accepting whatever she chooses anyway."

"Moving in with her already?" asked Lex, a little surprise showing on his face.

"She's it. What can I say?"

"She's hot too," added A.C.

Clark glared at A.C. for that comment.

"What? I'm just saying," said A.C. with a laugh.

"Anyway, we should probably be going," said Clark.

"Don't be a stranger, Clark. A.C., it was nice to meet you."

"You too, Lex."

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"So did you believe him?" asked Arthur as he and Clark climbed the stairs up into his loft.

"I'm not sure," said Clark. "I think he'll separate himself from the project, shuck it off on a subsidiary. Or if he's smart, sell off the project. He might still keep the patents but who knows."

"So what? Do we just keep an eye on the project? See where it goes?"

"Pretty much, and if necessary we destroy it," said Clark.

"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you," said A.C., surprised by Clark's bold statement.

"So is Leviathan dead or do we need to act?" asked Oliver, climbing the loft stairs behind them.

"We're in a wait and watch situation. You could put some of your feelers out there, if he shops it around it's all yours."

"I'll make a call," said Oliver. "I'm Oliver Queen."

"Damn dude, you got some powerful friends," said A.C., looking very impressed.

"See, he's impressed. What's with the rest of you?"

"Leather tights," said Clark.

"They are not tights. Will you cut that out?"

"Leather tights?" asked A.C.

"Sorry, I also go by the name Green Arrow these days."

"No shit," said A.C., shock written all over his face as he processed the information.

"Yeah," said Oliver. "You could say we're part of a club."

"I take it you're not telling me this for no reason?"

"Not exactly, fish stick," said Oliver.

"Fish stick, really?"

"Anyway," interrupted Clark, "we're reaching out to you because of your aquatic skills."

"And what skills would those be?"

"You swim faster than me and you've got that nasty water jet thing you do," said Clark, surprising A.C.

"I take it swimming faster than you is a big deal?"

"You could say that," said Clark, floating into the air with his arms crossed.

Arthur startled slightly at seeing Clark floating in his blue jacket and bluejeans then cracked a big grin. "So what do they call you? Bluebird?"

"Ooh, I like that one," said Oliver excitedly. "I'm so going to use that one."

Clark shrugged not letting it bother him. If he did, he'd never hear the end of it. He made that mistake with 'Boy Scout' last time around.

"Personally, I call him Superman but that's for entirely different reasons," said Lois, coming to join them. She was followed by Chloe and Alicia. It seemed his friends knew just when to show up today.

"TMI, Lois, TMI," said Chloe, her blush said the opposite though.

Oliver settled for laughing as did A.C.

"So, are all of you vigilantes too?"

"Chloe and I are just support staff."

"I'm a teleporter," said Alicia, evaporating in a green shimmer and appearing again on the other side of the loft, sitting on the desk.

"Sweet," said A.C., his grin splitting his face way too easily. "How do I sign up for the super friends club?"

Oliver pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. "That's a secured phone, it's pre-programmed with all of our numbers. You ever need help, you call and we come running."

"Who should I call first?"

"Get to know us some more, learn our abilities and make a judgment call on who you need."

"That's kind of sloppy," said A.C., a small frown marring his usual grin.

"We're still new at this," said Oliver with a shrug.

"I had an idea about that," said Clark. "Feel like going to Metropolis with me, Oliver?"

"I still won't make out with you," said Oliver.

Clark rolled his eyes.

**2005 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower**

"So what is this place?" asked Oliver.

"It is a kind of a headquarters. I've been thinking about this for a while now and we need to be better coordinated. I saw this place was for sale in some brochures when Lois was apartment hunting us. It's cheep, easily renovated for our needs, and it's sort of isolated due to its height. What do you think?"

"It would need a lot of work," said Oliver, looking around the place. "But you're right, it would suit our needs. With the right contractors and equipment it would be ideal, especially if I could get our own satellites and a dedicated uplink for it."

"Just something to consider. I'm sure you're tired of me always asking you to use your money-"

"I don't care about the money. I believe in what we're doing. I believe in your vision for what we can mean to everyone. Directing funds is easy enough and I'm a billionaire, a few million for this project is like giving a homeless man a dollar."

"You're a good man, Oliver, don't ever forget that," said Clark, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Okay, now the question is, who do we get to run this thing?"

"Chloe and Lois, more Chloe than Lois because let's be honest, Lois isn't the sort to sit on the sidelines."

"No, she certainly isn't."

"Anyway, I'll take care of this," said Oliver, pulling out his phone.

"I've got another person to talk to here in town anyway. Another possible member, two actually if I can find them," said Clark.

"How do you find all these guys?" asked Oliver, looking up from his phone.

"It's a gift," said Clark with a grin.

"Good luck, I'll get the ball rolling on this. I'll send someone to get my car from the farm later."

"Later then," said Clark, flying out the broken window moments later.

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark had zero luck tracking down the two people he was looking for and still hadn't even a month later. Unfortunately, just because he knew the future didn't mean he knew exactly when certain people showed up, so he had free time for now.

Lex did sell off the government contract for the Leviathan device and the patents which Queen Consolidated purchased with the intent to scrap the project a few months later citing that it was environmentally nonviable. The patents proved valuable enough though, far beyond the weapons technology for which they were intended.

Clark was happy for a small period of calm in his life. He and Lois had moved into an apartment together with Chloe while all three of them attended MetU. He was happy to visit the farm to help his dad with chores everyday still. Of course the sound of the roaring engine of a classic Dodge Charger heading straight for the farm shattered that peace and brought up some vivid memories.

"Crap, I almost forgot about this," mumbled Clark, heaving several bails of hay into the loft in rapid succession then speeding up there to catch and stack them.

"What is it son?" asked Jonathan, sliding out from under one of the tractors. Even though they had a new, larger barn, they still primarily used the one closest to the house for any repairs.

"Uncle Jack is coming," said Clark.

"Well, that's great news, son," said Jonathan excitedly.

"Not so much, he's in a lot of trouble, he's about to be investigated for the murder of a young girl he's been seeing."

"But he's married," protested Jonathan.

"I know," said Clark sadly.

"Did he do it?"

"No, he's not a murderer. Lois and I will deal with that guy. You've got to deal with Uncle Jack. Lex Luthor is going to use this in his campaign to take his state senate seat from him," explained Clark. "I'd better go before he sees me."

"Take care son, I'll talk to Jack."

Clark was gone in a blur.

Jonathan shook his head laughing slightly. It still amazed him every time his son did that. He walked slowly out of the barn as he started to hear the familiar hum of the Dodge Charger he and Jack Jennings got into all manner of trouble with in their youth.

The Charger roared up the drive not slowing in the slightest as it drove straight at Jonathan until is swerved suddenly skidding to a stop inches from his feet.

"You're getting old, you've got at least a foot still," joked Jonathan.

A man Jonathan's age with black hair on his head that was just starting to gray, climbed out of the Charger with a giant grin. "You stepped back," he retorted.

"Jack, how been you old scoundrel?" asked Jonathan, Clark's words playing in the back of his mind.

"Good, do I need a reason to come see my oldest friend in the world?" he asked, walking around to the trunk of his car. Opening it he pulled out some 'Re-Elect' signs for his campaign.

"No, but I've heard some things lately," said Jonathan. "I hear you got yourself a little girlfriend."

"Those damn tabloids and Luthor. This is his fault, I'm sure of it," said Jack.

"Jack," said Jonathan, staring him down.

"Look, Jonathan, it's a setup, I'm being set up."

"Jack, the young girl turned up dead," said Jonathan. "Now, I don't believe for a second you killed her but I know you were in a relationship with her. So why don't you try leveling with me?"

Jack sighed, looking down, shame clearly written on his face.

"I was taken to this club with one of my campaign contributors. It was just dancing girls, nothing illegal. But there was this girl and I don't know, she just made me feel twenty years younger. We fooled around but it wasn't anything serious."

"Does Deb know?"

"I told her about it just before I came here. She kicked me out saying she needs time. This is going to be the end of my political career but I can't in good conscience not fight this. I can't let Luthor get elected."

"You're welcome to stay until the investigation clears up in the murder, but you're going to have to clear things up with your wife once that ends."

"How did you know about any of this?" asked Jack. "It hasn't even hit the press yet."

"Clark and Lois, they are a hell of an investigative team of reporters."

"I'm proud of the boy but damn does that just beat all."

"He has a tendency to do that. I should warn you, he sounded disappointed this morning when he told me about it."

"I never wanted to disappoint him, believe that if nothing else," said Jack.

"I believe you," said Jonathan. "Now let's go inside and get some of Martha's pie."

**2005 – Metropolis, Kansas – Lois and Clark's Apartment**

Naked time was good time as far as Lois Lane was concerned. She enjoyed languishing, her body draped over Clark's post-coitus, a sheen of sweat still glistening on her body and the smell of sex in the air.

"Okay, so now that I'm thoroughly pliant what do you want from me?"

"I never said I wanted anything from you," said Clark, trying to sound innocent.

"Want to try that again?"

"Okay, so do you remember the strip club incident?"

Lois giggled and smiled. "If you wanted to role-play all you had to do was ask. I'm sure I can find a costume like that somewhere."

Clark grinned, "What if you were to steal that same costume?"

Lois groaned and buried her face into the pillow next to her. "Is he in trouble again?"

"Yeah," said Clark reluctantly.

"Fine, but you'd better find a way inside cause there is no way I'm giving anyone but you a lap dance," she stated firmly.

"I'll get Uncle Jack's pass tomorrow morning," said Clark.

"You are so going to owe me for this."

"When don't I owe you for something?" asked Clark.

"Except this time I fully intend to collect," she said, rolling on top of him, straddling his waste comfortably.

"I love you."

"Shut up and get to work," said Lois, grinding her hips into him.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Who was he to argue with that?

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"So let me see if I've got this right. The girl died because she was trying to escape an Eastern European human trafficking ring that wanted her for the sex trade?" asked Jack, shocked.

"Yeah, the man responsible fled the country but Interpol nabbed him when he landed in France. We have linked him back to several Russian mafia groups and Middle-Eastern harems that are connected to a lot of very high power government officials. It's a huge scandal," boasted Lois. It was a big story and the byline was all hers. Her campus paper, the MetU Press, published it first then it was bought by the Daily Planet.

"She kicked ass, what can I say?" joked Clark, hugging Lois closer. He hated to think that if he'd been even a minute later the first time around that could have been her fate. This time they didn't even make it to the roof with her.

"I'll be. Unfortunately this will put a nail in my coffin even if I wasn't involved in the ring it will still tie back to me."

"Why not ask Mr. Kent to run in his place?" suggested Lois.

"Now that, is a great idea. What do you think Jon-boy?" asked Jack, hope in eyes and voice.

"It's a big decision," said Jonathan, doubt in his own voice.

"For what it's worth, dad, I think you'd make a great senator," said Clark.

"Yeah, dad, you'd be awesome," added Ryan.

"They're right, Jonathan," Martha said, gripping his hand and rubbing his back.

"Then I guess we'd better get started," said Jonathan.

"I'll get the ball rolling," said Jack. "The rest will be up to you."

Jonathan and Martha walked Jack out and said their goodbyes.

Clark and Lois chose to stay the night to spend time with their family.

Breakfast the next morning was quiet for the most part as everyone digested the news and decision.

"So, are you going to take time off school to run his campaign?" asked Clark, softly to Lois.

"I should," said Lois. "But what do you think?"

"It's up to you. I'll support you either way," said Clark.

"It will look good on my resume when we apply to the Daily Planet and it will give you a chance to catch up to me credit wise."

"I said I'm good either way," said Clark. "I will support you no matter what you decide to do and you know the Clark Express is always at your beck and call."

"Maybe you should talk to dad first?" asked Ryan, keying into their conversation.

"Talk to dad about what?" asked Jonathan, returning to the table.

"Lois being your campaign manager," said Clark.

"Really? Did you last time?"

"Yes, and you won," said Lois proudly.

"Want the job again?"

"I suppose, but you'd better get me back into MetU after you're elected," said Lois, snagging the last piece of bacon.

Jonathan laughed. "Deal."

**2005 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

"Jor-El," called Clark. He'd completed his training months earlier, so seeing Kara within the training matrix was still a strange sight.

"Kal-El, my son, how may I assist you?"

"I need to contact the J'onn. I have not been able to locate Brainiac yet and could use his assistance."

A small crystal floated out of the console that controlled the fortress and floated to Clark's open hand. "This beacon will lead you to my old friend. He will be able to assist you in locating and destroying the Brain Interactive Construct."

"I might have another problem. Brainiac has the ability to create a silver kryptonite, the last time I was exposed it made me extremely paranoid and even more dangerous. Do we have a way to neutralize it? Or all kryptonite if it comes within a certain range of me?"

"Green kryptonite is able to neutralize the affects of all others but carrying any on you is dangerous if accidentally exposed."

"So what do we do?"

"A Kryptonian battle suit may suffice well enough to shield you from the effects."

"And how would I get one of those? I can't exactly go to Krypton for one."

The fortress began to rumble a moment later when a crystal started rising through the floor. Inside of it was a skin tight dark blue bodysuit with the shield of the house of El in red with a yellow background on the center of the chest just below the collar stretching to the top of where his abdominal muscles would begin. Clark's eye twitched at the sight of the bodysuit.

"They are not tights, my son. It is a Kryptonian battle suit. The mesh will increase the absorption of the Earth's yellow sun as well as block and filter out the negative effects of most kryptonite exposure."

Clark's eye twitched one more time. "Oliver is never going to let me hear the end of this."

"It will be easily hidden below your clothing. Your human need for humility will not be infringed upon."

"Let's just get this over with," said Clark, watching the crystal shatter allowing the suit to flutter to the icy ground. "Lois is going to kill me," he grumbled under his breath.

"How is she doing?" asked Clark, referring to Kara, while he worked to put on the battle suit. He still couldn't believe he was putting such a thing on. The mesh material was strange, almost like scales. The way the lines traced certain aspects of his body pulling the suit tighter on his body and around the waste with the small gold oval at the center like a belt buckle.

"She is doing well. She learns quickly much like you but without the distraction of the normal life you pursued during your training."

"When you get a chance, tell her that her family misses her and wishes her well."

"I will do as you request, Kal-El."

"Just one more question, what is this for?" asked Clark, his hand running along a hard sleeve of some kind on his right forearm.

"It is a sheath for a Kryptonian Warden's Blade."

"What is a Kryptonian Warden's Blade?"

In answer, another crystal spire rose, considerable smaller than the first and within it was a clay container with several Kryptonian symbols. "It is a blade that stores the energy of the yellow sun. Once it was used as a weapon of war giving our soldiers extraordinary abilities like you have on Earth even when not exposed to the yellow sun. Eventually the majority of these weapons were destroyed except for a few and they were in the possession of the wardens of the Phantom Zone."

"So this blade would let me keep my powers if I was ever sent to the Phantom Zone?" asked Clark, more than a little surprised.

"That is correct, my son, hence its name."

"How did one come to be left on Earth?"

"Nam-An hid one long ago. If you take this blade now then be sure to protect it at all costs."

"Can this be used to destroy Brainiac?"

"No, this blade only has defenses against those that would use it for ill."

Clark watched the crystal then the clay contain shatter in quick succession leaving the blade floating in air. He grabbed the blade and slipped it inside the sheath on his sleeve. He was surprised when the blade and sheath seemed to sink into the sleeve itself vanishing from sight.

"Go, my son, you have much to do."

"I will return soon, I know there is more I can learn still."

Clark may have been dressed in his normal clothing over the battle suit but he could still feel the sun charging him up, energizing him more than he'd ever experienced before. "Let's see what this baby can do," he smirked even as the words left his mouth.

**2005 – Columbia – Jungle **

Clark followed the crystal as Jor-El had instructed which led him to the jungles of Colombia. He felt it in his core as he saw the way the people lived, the child soldiers, the drug farms, and the impoverished life the people were forced to live daily. This was humanity, this was why he was sent to Earth, to give hope to the hopeless like those below. But Clark also knew he wasn't ready to step into the light and be that symbol.

A frown marred Clark's face as he flew over the jungle following the crystal's beacon. He was surprised when he was met in the air by the man he knew well in the future as John Jones, or J'onn J'onzz as was his actual Martian name.

"Kal-El, why have you sought me out?"

"Brainiac is on Earth, I need your assistance to track him."

"It would seem our mission coincides," he replied thoughtfully.

"He escaped me once in the confusion but I can't let him escape again," said Clark. "We cannot allow him to free Zod."

"I agree. I must say though, I was very impressed with how well you managed his disciples. I was even more surprised to see your mother and cousin alive and well."

"Scan my memories, not just the surface thoughts and you'll understand," said Clark, floating closer to the Martian.

John hesitated a moment before placing a hand upon Clark's head. The memories flashed through his mind, he tried to be discrete in which memories he viewed but that was made easier as Kal-El was skilled enough to push forward the memories he wanted John to view.

"A most extraordinary journey, my friend. I am proud that you considered me a friend and still do."

"I hope you will come to view me in the same light some day."

"I am certain I will as I already have a great respect for you."

"Now, we need to deal with Brainiac," said Clark. "I take it you were here searching for him but what would he be doing in this place?"

"I am not sure. I have heard stories of a blond man with many accents taking blood samples from the sick and diseased. But I'm afraid he has moved on."

Clark frowned, he didn't know anything about Brainiac's movements in the previous time line, only that he was doing something to prepare a vessel for Zod. "Would these diseases have anything to do with preparing a vessel for Zod?"

"They could, but they would have to be introduced to a human with an extraordinary immune system, something that would not be found on this planet unless he managed to engineer a human for it," answered John.

"Lex Luthor, that was who he used last time. I imagine he will do so again but I can't be sure."

"It could be either psychological because you considered Lex Luthor a friend once or there could be something specific about his body. I will continue to search for Brainiac but will keep in close contact with you and your team. You can keep an eye on Lex Luthor, protect him if you can from whatever it has planned for him."

"Good luck, John."

"Good luck to you, Kal-El."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2005 – Smallville, Kansas – Talon Cafe**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great privilege to introduce your new Kansas State Senator, Jonathan Kent!" cheered Lois, clapping first to signal the crowd of people in their temporary campaign headquarters to join in.

Jonathan came out in front of the crowd doing the normal pandering of an elected official while news reporters snapped several photos of him at the podium, then him with Martha, and finally him with his whole family. The most important thing to note though was Clark's appearance. He wore the thick horn-rimmed glasses, his hair combed and gelled, his shoulders slouched, he was forgettable which is exactly what he needed to be.

Lois stepped into the pictures too eventually, taking Clark's hand and kissing him on the cheek. "We can play nerdy professor and bad school girl later," she whispered into his ear causing him to duck down, blushing slightly, just adding to his act.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Suicide Slums**

Clark had finally started hearing the vigilante rumors coming out of suicide slums. He just hoped it was the vigilante he was looking for and if not it may be a new team member anyway. Now he just had to find her.

Clark found the young woman—Andrea—running after having taken down two muggers, rescuing a prostitute in doing so. She was fast but wouldn't qualify as super speed, she also seemed durable and strong as she jumped, scaling the building as she went. Even beneath her mask, Clark could see she was young, maybe a year or two older than Lois, her hair was long and dark, her eye color was bit distorted by her contacts but still brown. She had an athletic build to go with her buttery skin tone. She paused momentarily to look back at the police car finally rushing onto the scene.

"Not bad work there," said Clark, standing on the wall above her, his body parallel to the ground, looking at her. He was wearing jeans and his battle suit, the blue skin tight top with the emblazoned family crest on the front of it.

The young woman turned quickly to look up at Clark, she was so startled, she started to fall backwards, until Clark put a hand on her shoulder steadying her.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you?" she asked.

"Hopefully a friend," said Clark with a smile, removing his hand from her shoulder now that she was steady. "I'm a representative of a group of like-minded individuals, your exploits caught our attention."

"I'm not much of a joiner," she replied, her Latino accent leaking through slightly.

"I understand, and we don't even know if we want you to join. You've got the ability and you're obviously driven but we still don't know what it is that's driving you or how far you'll go to see justice served. So, care to sit down and have a discussion, no strings attached?"

She looked at him suspiciously which was to be expected. "Okay, let's talk, the roof okay with you?"

"Sure, want a lift?"

She quirked an eyebrow under her mask, "I can take care of myself."

"Okay, see you up there," said Clark, floating off the brick wall of the building then flipping over and shooting upwards.

Clark heard her mumble something in Spanish before she resumed scaling the building one ledge at a time.

Clark only had to wait a moment on the roof for her to join him.

"How do you do that?" she asked, pointing to towards his feet which were hovering a foot off the rooftop.

"Lots of practice," he joked. "I'm different from most people."

"So am I but even I can't fly," she said harshly. "And the hell is with that symbol on your chest? What's it mean, 'Stupido'?"

"The symbol would take a lot to explain and frankly I don't trust you enough to explain it. So you want to be a hero or is it something else you're after?"

"My mother was murdered in cold blood by members of a street gang. I am after her killer."

"And then what?"

"What do you think?"

"Revenge won't bring her back," said Clark sadly. "But you can honor her by giving her justice, catch the man and make sure the authorities punish him appropriately."

"You would have me give him to the police? He murdered my mother, he deserves to die."

"That's too bad."

"Why? Are you going to kill me now?"

"We don't kill, it is not my place to judge others. I say it's too bad because you could use your abilities to save a lot of people, to protect the innocent. But if you cross that line, I'll have no choice but to bring you to justice."

She snarled and threw a punch which Clark caught and began to squeeze causing her to wince in pain.

"There is no need for that," said Clark, letting go of her hand. "I'm not here to fight you. We do want you to join us but you have to decide for yourself if you've going to be an Angel of Vengeance or an Angel of Justice." He then tossed her a cell phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"If you ever want someone to talk to or if you ever get in over your head, just give us a call. Think about what I've said." Clark gave a small wave before vanishing in a blur skyward.

**2006 – Smallville, Metropolis – Watchtower**

"So, what's the story?" asked Oliver.

"You were listening," said Clark, pointing out the obvious. "You tell me."

"That girl has got a lot of anger," said Oliver. "And I love her accent."

"Ollie, get your mind out of the gutter," ordered Chloe, working quickly on a keyboard causing images of Andrea Rojas, her history, and full background to appear on the various screens. "I'm guessing her strength comes from the kryptonite charged heart she received in a transplant, she was stabbed the same night her mother was murdered."

"Do we know who did it yet?"

"A guy that goes by the name of Snake is the primary suspect but he's gone to ground," said Chloe.

"He'll be easy enough to track down later," said Clark. "For now, just keep an eye on her."

"Will you be approaching her again?" asked Chloe.

"I think Ollie should make the next approach. He knows a bit about revenge versus justice. I think he'd probably get through to her better than I would."

"Yeah, I can talk to her if she calls."

"I've got it all tied into my smart phone so if she calls, I can redirect the call," said Chloe.

"You are scary good at this stuff, Chloe," complimented Oliver.

"I've always dreamed of being a reporter," she said honestly. "But I've got to say, I'm really enjoying this. I even signed up for a few CIS classes this term."

"As long as it's what you want," said Clark. "I don't want you think you're obligated to do any of this."

"I know, and I don't feel obligated. I feel like I matter, more than I ever did writing the news."

"Good, now not to change the subject so abruptly, where do we stand on the SynTechnics research?"

Chloe worked some some quick computer magic and the monitor images changed. "They are supposed to be working on some cutting edge prosthetics but the designs I've gotten a hold of so far go way beyond simple prosthetic limbs. These things are designed to go above and beyond human standards."

"Any hint what they are really up to? I know Lexcorp bought them almost a year ago."

"The guy in charge, Dr. Alistair Kreig is infamous for conducting ethically-challenged research and experiments, he was fired from both MIT and Stanford as a result."

"You think he's trying these on a human being?" asked Oliver.

"It's probable," said Chloe. "I'll keep digging. Any luck buying SynTechnics from Lex?"

"This one he won't budge on. Clark might have to pull out one of his super exposes but until you get some concrete evidence we're stalled," explained Oliver, frowning at the screen.

"Try to find a weak link on the staff, one of the other doctors maybe. If they are doing human experimentation then someone might have a guilty conscience. They could get us the information we need to either rescue the person being experimented on or shut down the company, preferably both."

"It's a solid plan, I'll keep working the buyout angle from my end," added Oliver.

"Unless either of you have anything new I should hit the road. Lois wanted to go out tonight."

"Do you mind dropping me off at Jimmy's on your way?"

"Sure," said Clark.

"I should hit the road too," added Oliver.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Suicide Slums**

"You rang?" called Oliver, looking at the pacing vigilante.

"Who are you? Where's the other guy?" demanded Angel.

"Relax Angel, my friend thought it would be better for us to meet instead. He thought we'd have more in common," explained Oliver. "As for who I am, I'm the Green Arrow."

"Who?"

"Oh come on," shouted Oliver annoyed. "The Green Arrow, you can't tell me you've never heard of me. I know I'm not as big in Metropolis but come on."

"Sorry, never heard of you," she said with a shrug.

"Son of a... That is so unfair," whined Oliver. "Anyway, the big guy said I should meet with you seeing as how we have something in common."

"Was your mother murdered in cold blood?"

"My mother and father were both murdered in cold blood," said Oliver, a hint of venom in his voice.

"And did you get your revenge?"

"Not in the way you think," said Oliver. "It was far more satisfying to see him put to trial, imprisoned, and finally gang-raped in prison... I didn't watch that happen but I'm assuming it did."

She remained silent for awhile as she considered her words.

"You've got ask yourself what would your mother want you to do? To kill the man that killed her and become just like him or to make him face justice?"

"Vengeance or justice, huh?"

"It's up to you," said Oliver.

"I need to think more about this," she said shortly. She jumped off the side of the building a minute later.

"Take your time," said Oliver, to the now empty rooftop.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Hong Residence**

Chloe and Lois waited patiently at the door to the white two story house, having rung the bell moments before hand.

"Hello," greeted a middle aged, Asian man with coke bottle glasses.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Hong," started Chloe. "We're with MetU Press, we're working on an article and we were hoping you'd have some time for an interview?"

Dr. Hong looked at the two young ladies before motioning them into the house. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," the two ladies chorused.

Inside the house the three of them sat together in the living room.

"So what's this interview regarding?" he asked.

"SynTechnics prosthetics," said Chloe, causing Dr. Hong to look instantly nervous.

"I'm afraid I don't know much-"

"Specifically about the Machina Project," cut in Lois.

"I don't know what-"

"You know exactly what we're talking about," said Chloe, handing the man a file filled with blueprints.

Dr. Hong briefly leafed through the file, his light complexion turning paler by the second. "You have to understand..."

"We know Dr. Kreig is behind all of it but you were still a participant."

"He didn't care about the patients at all. He just wanted to push the science regardless of whether they lived or died. Out of twenty people that would have died due to their injuries without our technology we had two survive to phase two. The first patient of phase two died during the first surgery because Kreig tried to do too much at once, something I warned him about. The second patient he has been taking his time with, slowly building him up. He's not even close to complete but he has reached the point where he is more likely to live to completion. He is only a prototype but we saved him. And now... they want to make him into a weapon once the process is completed."

"So what will you do?"

"When he is stable enough I planned to help him escape. But if you publish this article they will erase all existence of the project, that includes killing him. They'll just start over somewhere else, with another batch of near dead people."

"Do you know why?"

Dr. Hong looked very hesitant now, scared even. "I only heard whispers. Part of a conversation between Kreig and a bald man. The bald man talked about stopping an alien invasion with this technology. It's crazy though. He claimed some of them landed during the meteor showers in Smallville."

Lois and Chloe shared a subtle glance that went unnoticed by Hong or if he did he must have assumed they thought it was crazy talk too.

"We have friends who can help," said Chloe. "You help us with this and we'll help you."

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Lexcorp Tower**

Lex was angry, someone had been hacking his systems, worse he didn't know who.

"Lex, it's her," said Tess, handing him a cellphone.

Lex snatched the phone out of her hands, pressing the speakerphone button.

"Have you been hacking my systems?"

"No, Mr. Luthor," crackled a voice on the other end. "We are trying to find out who but whoever it is has also hit our systems."

"Is it them?" asked Lex.

"We don't know. We do know that several people have been subverted by the invaders. We have no idea just how many or how high up this goes. We do have several highly placed government officials that are currently suspected."

"I want names," said Lex hotly.

"They aren't your concern, Mr. Luthor. I want your efforts focused on combating this threat."

"I'm working on it but having trouble acquiring the meteor rocks."

"I will have a shipment sent to one of your secure facilities along with a few dozen subjects no one will miss."

"Be sure you keep me in the loop," ordered Lex, hanging up the phone.

Tess stood silently waiting for Lex's orders.

"Have our hackers been able to get any satellite imagery from Smallville on the day of that second meteor shower?"

"No, the government went to great lengths to make sure that not a single satellite was watching. Not even long range cameras."

"Who gave that order?"

"Near as I can tell, the President. No one else would have the authority and every document regarding the orders has been redacted in totality. I can't even find out who was given the order."

"Then check travel logs if you have to. Find out who was where during the event and start breaking it down. I need explanations as to how another meteor shower containing the same mineralogical breakdown could hit the same place." Lex slammed the phone on the desktop shattering it.

"Aliens," said Tess. She wasn't the biggest believer but he was correct, it was too coincidental.

"A meteor shower is the perfect cover. Send in a first team to infiltrate and begin setting up a support structure. Send in a second team to expand their operations and finalize preparations for a massive invasion force. I won't let Earth be destroyed on my watch."

"We'll stop them Lex, no matter what it takes."

**2006 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark and Lois were home on the farm for a long weekend while his parents were away. It gave them some alone time without Chloe or any hero business and allowed Clark to look after the farm while his dad was gone. Clark actually had to look after the farm most days since his dad had been elected to the state senate but the man usually helped out on weekends.

"I could get used to this," said Lois, leaning comfortably against Clark while they sat on the couch watching a movie.

"I miss the quiet of the farm sometimes," said Clark, hugging Lois a little tighter.

"Next year we'll both graduate. Maybe we can look into buying a condo together," suggested Lois.

"I don't think we could afford it, even if we both get jobs at the Daily Planet, and we will. The kind of place we would need would be very expensive," countered Clark.

"Ollie could help."

"We can't keep asking Ollie to do that kind of thing."

"Well, maybe he's got a spare penthouse we can rent from him."

"That... might actually work," said Clark, letting out a small laugh of surprise.

Their conversation was stall by a series of knocks on the front door.

"I'll get it," said Clark, sliding out of Lois' grip.

"Clark, can I come inside? We need to talk," said General Sam Lane. He was in full uniform, all three stars gleaming brightly.

"Daddy?" asked Lois, surprised to see her father.

"Lo," said Sam with a quick nod.

"Come in, sit," said Clark, motioning him in the house and closing the door behind him.

Lois stood from the couch and gave her father a quick hug before sitting down.

Sam sat in one of the armchairs while Clark sat down next to Lois again.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lois.

"I would have called but I think I'm being monitored," explained Sam briefly. He sighed heavily, setting his had on the coffee table. "On the day of the meteor shower there was a Pentagon attache in the room with me. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary until he started asking questions. When I asked who assigned him, he told he was assigned by Amanda Waller. She is a very dangerous woman that runs a very secretive group known as Checkmate. She collects people with abilities and uses them like chess pieces to do her dirty work."

"Has she been in contact with Lex Luthor?" asked Lois, putting several pieces of information together.

"It's possible, why? What do you know?"

"My team has been investigating a company owned by Lexcorp. This company has been experimenting on humans, to implant some really nasty cybernetics. They are trying to create weapons out of people," began Clark.

Lois continued. "We managed to find a scientist that is part of the team doing this. He's only cooperating to try and save the life of the only successful prototype. The thing is, he overheard the guy in charge talking to a bald man. They talked about stopping an alien invasion."

"So Waller, and by extension Lex, believe that an invasion is coming. That explains a lot actually."

"I guess that just adds one more thing to look into," said Lois.

"Checkmate opened a door they shouldn't have," said Sam, the hint of a grin forming. He opened his briefcase and handed them a sheet of paper with a list of names. "Do some digging."

"Who are these people?" asked Lois.

Sam shook his head telling them clearly he couldn't do any more than he already had.

"I'll walk your dad out, I need to talk to him anyway," said Clark, getting a strange look from Lois in return.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Suicide Slums**

"So what can I do for you this time?" asked Oliver.

"I've thought about your offer. What happens next if I say I'm interested?"

"It starts with a sign of trust," said Oliver, lowing his hood. "Oliver Queen, nice to meet you."

She hesitated to respond for a moment before she pulled off her bandana and mask. "Andrea Rojas. Now, I need your help. My investigation into my mother's death has hit a dead end. I cannot find the man responsible, a gang-banger that goes by the name Snake."

"He's at 1436 Stan Street," answered Oliver.

"How did you know? How long have you known where to find him?"

"Since just after the first time you were contacted. It didn't take much to dig up the details once you told us about your mother and the gang involved. We hoped you'd reach out to us, we were about to go after him ourselves but you deserve your justice."

"All this time, you knew and didn't tell me?"

"We didn't know what you'd do with the information. We've been monitoring him closely and so far he's just laid low. We wouldn't let him hurt anyone again."

"And I'm supposed to trust you now?"

"That's up to you. We didn't know if we could trust you until now. It's one of the downsides to being a hero. We serve justice, not revenge."

Andrea exhaled angrily. "Okay, I get it but I don't like it."

"You should know there is more to it. The guy was acting under orders."

"It was a hit?" she asked, her face pained. "Who ordered it? Why? All she ever did was try to help people."

"We're still chasing it down but it looks like Morgan Edge set the ball in motion. He's been buying up a ton of real estate in suicide slums over the last two years, using Snake's gang to lower land values. He's well insulated and we're digging through it all but give us time and he'll go down for everything, including the hit on your mother."

"So I have to wait? I have to let my mother's killer walk free?"

"No, we put Snake in jail, he'll squeal and stack the deck against Edge. We serve justice, Andrea. We could use your help seeing it done."

"Let's go get this scumbag," she spat. "Then I'll decide what to do next."

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – SynTechnics Lab**

"Arrow in position," reported Oliver over his comlink. He was in charge of creating a distraction.

"Impulse, ready to go," reported Bart, he was responsible for sneaking in and planting a tracking beacon on Victor.

"Shimmer, awaiting signal," said Alicia. Once the beacon was activated, she would teleport in, grab Dr. Hong and Victor then teleport out with them to a safe house.

"Big Blue, ready to provide backup if needed," reported Clark, hovering almost a mile above the lab, ready to assist at a moment's notice.

"Watchtower is go," said Chloe from her seat as she monitored all of her people. On the main monitor she had a file and picture of Victor Stone. He was a young black man, his skin tone fairly dark, the same age as she was. He was a star athlete in high school and was slated for a full ride football scholarship to play wide receiver at MetU. Finally Chloe gave the order. "Dr. Hong is entering the building. Impulse, engage."

"Si senorita," joked Bart, doing his super speed thing to enter the building through the doors being left open by Hong as he went.

"Beacon is activated. Impulse, clear out. Shimmer, you are a go," ordered Chloe.

Chloe watched Alicia's camera flicker for a second then re-materialize looking at a young man who looked shocked to see her there.

"Hold on tight, Dr. Hong, Victor," came Alicia's voice over her comlink.

"Arrow, go for distraction," ordered Chloe.

"One big boom coming right up," said Oliver, the joy in his voice clearly evident.

Chloe could see through his camera as he drew back three arrows and loosed them. She saw the explosions as the arrows hit. Then she heard the alarms blaring through Alicia's headset.

"Shimmer, you are go for extraction to safe house 003."

"We're off," said Alicia, her camera going static again for a few seconds before reappearing in the safe house.

"Shimmer, you are go for target two," said Chloe calmly. "Remaining team members proceed to phase two."

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Safe house 003**

Victor was absolutely confused. Dr. Hong had woken him up and told him that help was coming, that he getting them both free. Then some girl appeared from a green haze then she grabbed him and Dr. Hong and suddenly they were now in the living room of a house.

Victor was about to leave the house.

"No," shouted Dr. Hong urgently. "Don't leave. Not until we can remove the tracking device. This house is blocked."

Victor paused and turned to look at the doctor. "What is going on here, doc?"

"Some people found out what was happening. They want to help us. I need you to trust me, just a little longer," pleaded Dr. Wong.

"How can they help us? Help me?"

"You already saw how easy they got us out of there."

The front door opened a moment later and a tall blond man entered. He looked familiar to Victor but couldn't quite place him. "Knock, knock."

"Mr. Queen," said Dr. Hong, rushing to meet him and shake his hand.

"Take it easy, Dr. Hong. I'm glad to see you both made it here safely."

"Victor, this is Oliver Queen. He helped to facilitate all of this for us," explained the doctor.

"At what cost? What's in it for you?"

Oliver stepped fully into the house and closed the door behind him. "First, I get to screw over Lex Luthor. Second, that lab is currently being raiding by the FBI and NSA where they will find evidence enough to forever shut that place down so that no one ever has to go through what you did. Third, while ethically wrong, the advances Dr. Hong and Kreig made were ground breaking. So Dr. Hong here, agreed to come work for me. Using the advances he made to make the prosthetics the way they were supposed to have been made."

"And how do I know this isn't some kind of trap?" asked Victor.

"The answer to that will be here soon," answered Oliver with a small grin. "Until then, here are the tools you asked for, Dr. Hong." He held out a bag.

"Good, thank you. Victor, please, come sit. I need to remove the tracker," he said urgently motioning to the chair.

Victor was hesitant but decided to trust the doctor. He did help him escape after all.

"This might hurt a little," said Hong, pulling back Victor's shirt to expose his shoulder. He cut a thin line about two inches long with a scalpel. Then used forceps to spread the skin. He carefully worked a pair of tweezers into the open wound, after about ten minutes he pulled free a small silver cylinder with a blinking red light on the end. He set the tracker in a dish then quickly closed up Victor's shoulder.

"That it?" asked Victor, nodding towards the dish.

"Yes, you might want to crush it," suggested Hong, holding the dish out to him.

Victor took the small tracker and squashed it between his fingers.

"Good, now that's all done," Oliver opened his cellphone and hit autodial. "Shimmer, bring her in."

Alicia appeared a moment later with a young woman accompanying her.

"Katherine?" questioned Victor.

"Victor? Is that really you?" Katherine rushed to hug and kiss Victor. She was a beautiful young woman, her skin a few shades lighter than Victor's.

Victor rushed forward, embracing her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"How are you alive? I don't understand," she said, confusion mixed with joy written on her face.

"Baby, it's a really long story."

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied, but her eyes betrayed a modicum of doubt and fear.

"See you later, Ollie," said Alicia, gripping Dr. Hong's shoulder and vanishing.

"Where'd you take him?" demanded Victor, suddenly shielding Katherine behind him.

"To his family and his new home in Star City," answered Oliver. "I promise, he's fine."

"So what happens to us now?"

"Now, what do you want to happen? Lex Luthor is undoubtedly going to be hunting you. We need to decide how you want to deal with that. You have options, both of you do. So the first thing that needs to happen is Katherine needs to decide what she wants. If she chooses to stay with you then that's it, there is no turning back because Lex will also be hunting her to find you. She'll have to say goodbye to her entire family, knowing that she'll never be able to see them again. I know this sounds harsh but she has to know what she's in for. Not to mention your condition which you'll have to tell her about now."

Victor felt like he took several hits to the stomach with each point Oliver made.

Katherine though looked confused. "What condition? Why would Lex Luthor be hunting either of us?"

"Baby, the accident should have killed me. Instead, I was taken to a lab where they experimented on me, implanted a bunch of cybernetics in me. I guess these people rescued me. They are making sure the lab is shutdown but the owner, Lex Luthor, he'll probably come after me. It won't be good."

Katherine took several deep breaths. "I mourned you. To me you died. I can't go through that again, especially not if we're both going to be hunted the whole time. And to leave my family behind... I just don't think I can do that."

Victor looked her in the eyes, his face softened. "It's okay, baby, I understand. It's a lot to deal with, even for me."

"We'll return you home," said Oliver. "Take this before you fall asleep tonight and you'll wake up thinking this was all a dream." He held out a little red pill to her.

She sobbed once but took the pill.

Another quick call and Alicia returned then left with Katherine.

"I'm sorry, man. I know it hurts," said Oliver, trying to console Victor.

"It's okay, at least I got to see her, to say goodbye."

"I know you're hurting right now but we do have a little more to discuss," said Oliver.

"Where to I go from here?"

"Exactly," said Oliver. "We have two options. Option one, you get a lot of new identifications and run and don't stop running. Option two, you help us stick it to Lex, use the gifts of your cybernetics and become a hero, a seeker of justice, not just for yourself but for everyone."

"That's a lot to think about," answered Victor.

"Take the night, think it over. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2006 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

"Kal-El my son, you have returned."

"Father, we are running out of time. We have still been unable to locate Brainiac and you still have not told me how to destroy him."

"There is no easy way to destroy the Brain Interactive Construct without releasing Zod. You would also need to destroy the black ship."

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Clark, frustration leaking through in his voice.

"You have been well trained and based on your memories you know the vessel already. You may have to allow things to play out. It will also give you the opportunity to rescue Raya from the Phantom Zone."

"What about Brainiac's virus? Thousands died last time as a result."

The central console brightened a moment and two crystals floated free into the air. One, the dagger to destroy the vessel or disrupt Brainiac. The other a disk shaped crystal.

"You are already familiar with the dagger but the disk will counter the virus. It only needs to be introduced to a computer on the infected network."

"When the time comes, I could use Kara's help, how far is she in her combat training?"

"I will switch her programming now," said Jor-El. "She will be ready in a few weeks."

"I just hope we have that long," mumbled Clark.

"Once the vessel has been taken, return and I will release her to assist you."

"Thank you, father."

**2006 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"We are still having trouble locating Brainiac," said Clark with a weary sigh.

"I'm sure you'll find him, it's only a matter of time," said Lois, trying to reassure him.

"In the meantime, everyone be very aware of any computer glitches. Any flight bookings, or bank errors, anything at all," warned Clark.

His parents and Lara all nodded their agreement.

"What has Jor-El suggested?" asked Lara.

"We both think we might have to just let it all play out. I have the Warden's Blade so I'll be fine once I'm in the Phantom Zone. It'll give me a chance to rescue Raya too."

"Will Kara be able to help contain Zod while you're working your way out of the Phantom Zone?" asked Lara. While concerned for her son being in the Phantom Zone, she was more concerned with Zod running amok without Clark there.

"Jor-El said he'd release her to help us if we need her," answered Clark.

"I don't like this situation at all, son," said Jonathan. "Have you contacted Sam and asked him for some assistance?"

"He's got his own fight going on right now," said Lois cryptically.

"Speaking of, had any luck?" asked Clark.

"No," said Lois, almost growling. "Andrea and I are going into the Daily Planet's old records this weekend."

"I'll help with that," offered Clark.

Ryan frowned. "Can I help too?"

Martha and Jonathan shared a look.

"I'm fine with junior tagging along if it's okay with you, Mr. and Mrs. K," said Lois, seeing the hopeful look on his face.

"Okay, but if any trouble comes up I expect you to listen to Clark," said Jonathan sternly.

"Why Clark?" asked Lois indignantly.

The entire table gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"What?" she asked.

"Lois, honey, we all love you but you have a habit of leaping before you look, usually right into a giant amount of trouble," said Martha as delicately as she could.

"I wouldn't put the kid in that kind of danger," protested Lois, getting another look. "Not on purpose anyway."

"That's kind of our point, honey," said Martha.

Lois couldn't help the chagrined smile that crept onto her face. "I can see when I'm outvoted."

"I am so going to pay for that later," mumbled Clark.

"You're doomed, bro," laughed Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah, you want to stay with us in the city this weekend?" asked Clark.

"Can I?"

"Sure," said Jonathan. "No gambling," he added as an afterthought. About a month ago he'd caught Ryan at a poker game with some of his school friends and he was cleaning them out of their college funds.

"I would never," protested Ryan, a bit too strongly.

Luckily, everyone missed the nervous look on Lois' face.

**2006 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

Tess Mercer was on edge. Too many things had occurred lately, her old Checkmate boss coming back into her life and the CIA agent, Milton Fine, pursuing a super virus to combat the invaders and a vaccine to that virus.

"Any word from Fine?" asked Lex, his nerves frayed.

"No sir," answered Tess. "But there is news." She handed him a file with photos of Fine and the black ship and pictures of him all over the world, the time stamp showing the pictures were taken within minutes of each other.

"Fine is one of them?" he asked.

"It would seem so," she answered carefully, not wanting to set him off.

"Where are we at with the vaccine?"

"It's in its final stages. Sir, forgive me for asking, but are you sure we should be continuing with this knowing that Fine asked us to do this in the first place?"

"It's a vaccine, what possible harm could it cause?" asked Lex. "I'm more concerned about the virus."

"I don't trust him. He's playing you Lex, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I'm aware of what he's doing, Ms. Mercer. I'd like to think I'm more than capable or dealing with it," said Lex harshly. "You're excused."

Tess frowned but left as ordered.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Daily Planet**

"Welcome to the old records," said Andrea, gesturing grandly to the rows and rows of boxes.

"Where do we even start?" asked Lois.

"Well, what do we know? You have a list of names, I can't find anything on the Daily Planet's servers which means they are pre-digital. Now, we have to assume that most of the people are still alive so we need to be looking at the records before nineteen-eighty and after nineteen-fifty."

"We can narrow it down a little more than that," said Clark. "We know Waller was involved even back then and she's a fifty year old black woman. With civil rights and all that entails we're probably talking sixties or more likely seventies."

"Then the seventies it is," said Andrea, leading all three of them through the rows of shelves. "Everyone take a box."

"Clark, can't you just super scan all of them to find what we're looking for?" asked Ryan.

"And what would you do if I wasn't here?" asked Clark.

"Work hard to find all the answers?" guessed Ryan.

"I suppose I could, but just this once," said Clark. He rapidly scanned the boxes and their content with his x-ray vision. "Found it," he said walking to a single box.

"Just one box?" asked Lois, expecting more.

"Just the one," said Clark, pulling it off the shelf and setting it down and setting aside the lid.

Andrea pulled out a film reel first. "I'll go find a projector."

"Look at these," said Lois. "They are all arrest reports."

"They are all trumped up arrest reports," said Clark. "Look at some of these. Who gets arrested on charges of interfering with a police investigation for stopping a mugger?"

"They were heroes," gasped Lois. "They were people like you and the team, trying to help people and they were all outed and arrested. Why?"

"Fear," said Clark. "I think your dad sent this to warn us. If Waller was involved in this before then that means she's most likely at it again."

"I think she'll try to force us to work for her or not at all," said Lois, reading deeper into the file.

"We have to let your dad deal with Waller for now. Until she moves against us we can't do anything about her. But these other guys..."

"I found a projector," said Andrea, rejoining them.

The four sat in silence as they watched the film showing the arrests, and their unity while facing charges. It was an outrage.

"So what do we do now?" asked Andrea, wiping away a few tears. She felt their pain as she watch the film. She understood their feelings of betrayal.

"Find them and warn them that Waller is up to something," said Clark. "They might not even trust us to warn them."

"You might get a little more trust from them if you go to them as Superman," suggested Lois.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I still haven't established the Clark Kent, ultra-nerd persona enough for that."

"You might not have a choice," said Andrea. "I know I wouldn't have given you the time of day otherwise and now look where we are."

"You could bring me," suggested Ryan. "I can help you, I can hear their thoughts." The teen was very hopeful.

"I don't know how these people are going to react," said Clark, putting up a hand to stall Ryan from interrupting him. "But, you can go with Lois and Andrea to Watchtower to watch the show."

"What is Watchtower?" asked Andrea. "Oliver mentioned it in passing but what is it?"

Lois smiled. "You haven't shown her yet?"

"We were introducing her to everything slowly to build trust. I think we can trust her enough now to let her behind the curtain."

"Sweet, I'm calling Chloe," said Lois, grabbing her purse and rushing towards the stairs.

"She sure gets excited easily," said Andrea.

"Would anyone miss this file for a few days?" asked Clark. "I want Chloe to digitize it all and add it to our records. She'll be able to find them now that we know where to look."

"It should be fine," said Andrea.

"Well then, let's go before Lois goes too overboard planning a welcoming party for you and Ryan," said Clark, a small shake of his head followed a laugh as he listened in on their phone call.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower**

"What's the emergency?" asked Oliver, decked out in his Green Arrow regalia. He looked ready for war.

"Clark is bringing Andrea in," said Chloe excitedly. "I need you to go get a cake and streamers."

Oliver's jaw dropped slightly, and his entire demeanor deflated. "Are you telling me, you called me in for a welcoming party?"

"Yes, now go," ordered Chloe. "Bart is bringing the rest of the food from a shop in Mexico that he frequents."

"Don't fight her bro. It's not worth it," said A.C. on a video chat screen.

"So why don't you come do it?" asked Oliver.

"Can't, I'm in the south pacific. There is a group of coral harvesters causing all kinds of havoc."

"Good luck with that." He looked back to Chloe, "What about Tim or Victor?"

"Victor and Tim are downstairs training. Victor is testing out his combat capabilities and Tim volunteered to help." It wasn't long after the initial setup of Watchtower, Oliver had sunk a good amount of money into fixing up the rest of the building. They now had two floors dedicated as training area and another floor that acted as a living area and dining hall.

"Alicia?"

"Parents' anniversary dinner."

"Kyla?"

"Tribal meeting."

"Lara?"

"Not really a member."

"We should fix that. What about... there's no one else is there?"

"Nope, now get a move on," ordered Chloe with a small giggle.

Oliver pouted but left anyway.

"You've really got us all at your beck and call don't you?" asked A.C.

"Yes, now let's get back your dilemma. I want this resolved before everyone gets here."

"Wish I was there. So where is this cargo ship?"

It took about thirty minutes for Chloe and A.C. to sort all the details. It was fortunate that just as she got off the video chat with him Lois and company arrived.

"So, this is the clubhouse," said Lois, stepping out of the elevator.

"It is not a clubhouse, Lois," snapped Chloe immediately. "It is a command center for the management and training of its members."

"Like I said, clubhouse," replied Lois, smiling at the annoyance she caused her cousin.

"I will get you for this." Chloe's eyes were narrowed threateningly at Lois.

"Anyway, this is Watchtower," said Lois, motioning to Chloe. "She also goes by Chloe, cousin to the great and powerful Lois Lane."

"Anyway," interrupted Clark, "Chloe will set up all your security access for the building and the various floors as well as your expense account."

"You'd better keep track of receipts," warned Chloe. "You'll be registered as an employee of Watchtower International LLC, a subsidiary of Queen Consolidated."

"We get paid?" asked Andrea.

"No," said Chloe. "You get an expense account to reimburse you for on the job costs, like uniform repairs, new equipment, and the like. And when I say new equipment that does not mean you can go out and buy a brand new Porsche." She said the last part glaring at Lois.

"How many times do I have to tell you it was a joke?"

"Do you see me laughing?" asked Chloe.

"I took it back, didn't I?"

"Not the point."

"Oliver gets to buy motorcycles and jet fuel and anything else that catches his fancy. Why am I not allowed a little indulgence?"

"Because it's Oliver's money," said Chloe, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips a moment later. "Long story short, no frivolous expenses."

"Okay," said Andrea, slightly shocked by everything she'd been introduced to so far.

"Now then, let's get you dialed in," said Chloe, guiding Andrea over to a computer terminal with a palm scanner, retinal scanner, and body scanner.

"This place is awesome!" said Ryan excitedly. "When do I get dialed in?"

"When you turn eighteen and I don't have to worry about mom and dad killing me for getting you involved," said Clark.

"Aw man, come on Clark," he pleaded.

"I'll think about it," said Clark.

"Yes!" shouted Ryan.

"I said I'll think about it," said Clark.

"I know but that always means 'yes' in the end," explained Ryan, a giant grin splitting his face.

"Just for that, I'm going to have Oliver train you," said Clark.

"I won't wear tights," he said immediately.

"Not my call. That's all up to Ollie."

Lois couldn't help chuckling. "Red Arrow? What do you think?"

Ryan, much like Clark, had come to love primary colors and where Clark was preferential to blue, Ryan loved red.

"I've gotta admit, that would be kinda cool," said Ryan.

"If he survives Oliver's training," said Clark. "Anyway, Lois, you and I have work to do while Chloe is busy doing her thing. Ryan, go bug Chloe."

Ryan sprinted over to Chloe, almost knocking her over in the process.

"Let's start digging," said Lois, cracking her knuckles.

**2006 – Blue Valley, Nebraska – Dugan Residence**

The next day, it took Clark a while to find a safe place to land. While he found Smallville to be rather sparse, Blue Valley, Nebraska was even more so. The Dugan house was a farmhouse surrounded by overgrown fields that hadn't been farmed in years. A single barn stood on the property near the house that looked like it had been converted into a garage.

Clark walked up the house slowly to make sure whoever he found there wasn't spooked. As he approached the house he heard the sound of fighting coming from the barn.

"Come on Courtney, control the staff, don't let it control you," ordered a man with a slight southern drawl.

"I'm trying," she replied hotly.

Clark was cautious as he entered the loft of the barn. He saw an older man with longer salt and pepper hair, he wore black boots, black jeans, and a leather jacket. Sticking out the back of the jacket was a blue hood with white stars. He also saw a young girl holding some kind of staff that was emitting some kind of light. She was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen, and had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing red shorts and a blue shirt.

Clark stood patiently watching them work. The man was really putting the girl through her paces, throwing up random junk from around the barn loft for her to target with the staff.

Unfortunately, he was so engrossed watching her training that he failed to notice a bit of junk thrown in his direction until the young girl was blasting the junk and by extension him through the roof of the barn.

"Well that was silly," Clark commented to himself, stopping his assent a few feet above the barn then flying back in through the hole in the roof. "Sorry about that," called Clark as he flew in. "I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"Who are you?" asked the man, not surprised at all by his flying. He now held the staff and had it aimed at Clark.

"I'm a friend," he said first, he wanted to establish that first.

"And what do you want 'friend'?"

"I came to warn you, Amanda Waller is active again," said Clark cautiously.

"Why can't she just leave us alone? We've been inactive for years."

"You're Sylvester Permberton, right?"

"That's right, but you still haven't told me who you are."

"Clark Kent."

"I don't suppose you'd know why she's decided to come after us again?" asked Sylvester.

"She believes an alien invasion is coming to Earth," answered Clark.

"Is there?"

"No, my team and I already dealt with it but we can't exactly tell her that or expect her to believe us if we did," answered Clark.

"Heh, the more things change the more they stay the same. So it's your fault they are coming after us again?"

"They aren't coming after you, not yet anyway. At least I don't think she is. From what I've gleaned about her, she wants you and by extension my people to work with her or not at all."

"You've got that right. So what do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I came to warn you. I'll warn all the others too."

"I take it you haven't been to see Carter Hall yet?" asked Sylvester with a small laugh.

"No, this was my first stop and it was just to get information on where I might be able to find you," explained Clark. "Should I be worried?"

"He's a bit testy, might not be the most receptive."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I don't suppose you could tell me where find any of the people on this list?" asked Clark, holding out a small slip of paper.

Sylvester took the slip of paper and studied it for a moment before speaking. "Talk to Carter. If you survive him then he'll tell you where to find the rest of us," answered Sylvester. He then scribbled an address on the back of the paper Clark handed him. "You might find something else while you're there."

"Can't we go with him?" asked Courtney. "You promised to introduce me sometime. I don't think Pat will give a crap."

Sylvester took a deep breath, letting it out slow. "Suppose, just let me call your dad first." He walked out of the barn to make a call.

"Watchtower, send in Shimmer," said Clark, after listening to Sylvester get the okay to take Courtney camping.

"Who are Watchtower and Shimmer?" asked Courtney.

"Watchtower is our coordinator and Shimmer is part of my team," he explained pointing to the earpiece with a little camera connected to it.

A moment later, the air shimmered slightly with green light before Alicia appeared.

"That was so cool," said Courtney excited.

"Thanks," said Alicia with a friendly smile, though it went unseen due to her hood. "I'm Shimmer, nice to meet you."

"Courtney, I mean Stargirl," she quickly changed her answer.

"Okay, everything is clear with your step-dad and who do we have here?" asked Sylvester, seeing the new arrival.

"She's a teleporter," said Courtney excitedly.

"Well that certainly comes in handy," said Sylvester. "I take it she's here to transport us somewhere."

"To Watchtower, it's our command center. Then we'll teleport to the address you gave me," explained Clark.

"I guess we can go along, I really hope you're not betraying our trust," said Sylvester.

"I won't. You'll both be welcomed with open arms."

"I'll take them Clark if you want to fly back," said Alicia, looping one of her arms through Courtney's.

"It's fine, I'll go along for the ride." Clark rested a hand on Alicia's shoulder.

Alicia held out her hand to Sylvester, who seemed to study it for a minute before finally accepting and taking her hand. Moments later the four were standing in Watchtower's command center.

"Welcome," greeted Chloe.

"That was interesting, and thank you," said Sylvester, his hands were busy checking himself over to make sure everything made the trip.

"Wow, you are both really excited about this," said Ryan. "Especially him, he's like... beyond hopeful."

"Ryan, what have you told you about reading minds?" asked Lois, her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't... Woah, it's not their thoughts. I think it's their feelings," said Ryan.

"Empathy?" asked Chloe, surprised. "That's new."

"I think so. I thought my power wasn't supposed to evolve anymore?" asked Ryan, a little worry suddenly in his voice.

"I'm taking you to Jor-El now," said Clark, moving quickly to scoop up Ryan and rushing out to the balcony and blasting into the air.

"I'm guessing we're going to be a little delayed," said Sylvester.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Lois, joining them. "He is really overprotective of his little brother."

"Hey, Chloe, did my new arrow shafts come in?" asked Oliver, walking out of the elevator.

"Yeah, check your locker in the target range."

"Thanks," said Oliver, turning back around quickly and walking back into the elevator.

"That was Green Arrow," said Courtney, with stars in her eyes. "Who else is in this team?"

"A bunch of people," said Lois. "But we have to protect them."

"I won't tell, I promise," Courtney pouted.

"Now Courtney, you know the code," said Sylvester.

"Boo," pouted Courtney further. "Stupid code and stupid secrets and stupid anonymity."

"So, this is quite the operation you've got going here," said Sylvester, changing the topic.

"Thanks, it's pretty new but we like it," said Lois.

"Can I ask, what you do around here?" asked Courtney, looking at Lois.

"I help Watchtower when things get crazy but for the most part this is her show."

"Wait, is Watchtower a person or a place?" asked Sylvester, slightly confused.

"My codename is Watchtower and this place is also called Watchtower. Heck, when Lois helps out she's even called Watchtower II," explained Chloe.

"I'm better at getting myself into trouble," said Lois. "I think me getting into trouble accounts for almost half the work they do."

The door the balcony opened a moment later to show Andrea entering the room, a string of Spanish curses flowing from her mouth. Andrea slammed the titanium reinforced door behind her causing the bullet proof glass panels to crack.

"Oh come on, those aren't cheap to replace," complained Chloe.

"Sorry, this idiot gang-banger cut my jacket, I just bought this jacket," complained Andrea, ripping her bandana-mask off her face. A scowl marring her usually beautiful face.

"You have an expense account. Next time buy in bulk," suggested Lois.

"Don't encourage her to be reckless, Lois," shot Chloe.

"Who are the new guys?" Andrea asked, noticing the company. "Hey, I know you. You're the Pemberton guy, right?"

"I am, who are you?"

"Out there I go by Angel but in here you can call me Andrea," she replied. She looked back to Chloe. "I'm going to shower and crash for the night."

"That's fine, the house is mostly empty tonight. It's been a busy weekend."

"It's still early, wake me if you need me," said Andrea, walking to the elevator. She was gone moments later.

"How big is this place?" asked Courtney.

"Well, you've got the command center and meeting area here along with a small emergency medical station. The next floor down is the living area. Rooms to sleep, a dining hall and kitchen as well as a game room. The two floors below that are both for training as people get new abilities or just want to test out their new toys. The other five floors are still being renovated."

"This is a big operation, and you said this is pretty new, just how long have you been in operation?"

"Maybe eight months," said Lois. "Wow, has really been eight months already?"

"Seems like just yesterday," reminisced Chloe. "Anyway, Clark might be a while. You're welcome to just hang out here or maybe Lois and Alicia can take you downstairs."

"Can you really show us around? Won't it be showing too much?"

"Nah, Clark wouldn't have brought you here unless he had some kind of trust for you. By the way, I'm Alicia," she said lowering her hood and taking off her sunglasses.

"Go ahead, Alicia. I need to call Clark's parents," said Lois, walking toward the balcony door, her cellphone already dialing their number.

**2006 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

"Jor-El," called Clark upon landing. "I need you to check Ryan's tumor. He's feeling the emotions of others."

A platform rose from the fortress floor that Ryan and Clark were familiar with. Ryan laid down on it without questioning it. A blue line of light ran up and down his body several times.

"The tumor is still stable. It has in fact receded some," said Jor-El. "I believe his brain has adapted to the tumor in such a way that the tumor is no longer needed for Ryan's ability and is thus fading. However, with that his abilities may grow. The development of empathy my only be the first of many changes."

"Changes? Like what?"

"Telekinesis and projection are also possible but we cannot know for certain until the tumor has completely faded and permanently stabilized his abilities. He may even grow strong enough to read even your thoughts but that is very unlikely."

"Good, I like that I can't hear Clark," commented Ryan, sitting up now that the scan was complete.

"How long will it take for the tumor to fade completely?"

"Come back in one month with Ryan and I will scan him again. It should allow me to determine how long it will take."

Clark breathed a giant sigh of relief. "Thank you, father."

"Can we go now? It is really cold in here," asked Ryan, shivering.

Clark laughed and gave Ryan a hug. "Okay, brat, let's get out of here."

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower**

Clark dropped Ryan back off with his mother and father so they could help him work through his new ability just like they had always helped Clark with his. Ryan wasn't overly pleased with it as the fifteen-year-old really wanted to go back and talk to Courtney more. He understood but didn't like it and made it known to Clark with the threat of telling Oliver that Clark also wore tights now. Clark retaliated to the threat by reminding him that he could tell Lois what really happened to her Whitesnake CD. A truce was called in the end as a point of mutually-assured destruction had been reached.

When Clark returned to the tower he found Bart cowering in a corner with several women surrounding him and Sylvester leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"What's going on?" he asked to Sylvester.

"Bart flirted with Courtney," he answered.

"He does that with everyone, why are they so outraged this time?"

"Courtney is only thirteen," he answered.

"Fair enough," said Clark, leaning against the wall next to Sylvester with his arms crossed. "So why hasn't he run for it yet?"

"So is your little brother okay?"

"Thankfully yes. I dropped him off with our parents. They'll help him learn to control his new ability. They managed to teach him to not listen to people's thoughts unless he wanted to, they can help him with this too."

"That's an impressive little ability. So he can hear thoughts and now feel the emotions of others. You can fly."

"Flying isn't all I can do," said Clark.

"Really? What else can you do?" he asked.

"I'll explain it later. I don't like to repeat myself so if you can wait I'll explain it to you and to Carter at the same time."

"I can agree to that."

"Think we should rescue him?" asked Clark a few minutes later.

"I don't know, I think they really got that shade of blush just right," joked Sylvester, watching the girls apply gobs of make-up to his face.

"I still don't understand how they got him to sit still."

"I think I heard a threat about cutting off his expense account."

"That would do it, the way he eats, he needs that account just to survive on a daily basis."

"How late can we go see Carter?"

"He doesn't sleep much, not since his wife was killed," said Sylvester in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I get the feeling I wouldn't sleep much if I ever lost Lois."

"So you and her, huh?"

"Yeah," said Clark, a faraway look on his face.

"Good kid, you're going to need her. To be able to do what we do, what I used to do, you've got to have something to keep you coming home. You can't be a hero all the time."

"So all of you were heroes right? I mean, you tried to help people without asking anything in return and then the government-"

"Screwed us, yeah. The Justice Society of America, that's what we called ourselves back then. We brought a lot of people to justice but then we weren't given justice of our own when we needed it most," explained Sylvester, he felt age a hundred years older in that moment.

"Give us a month," said Clark with a small grin. "Now that me and Lois are on it, you'll get your justice, all of you."

"I'll believe it when I see it," snorted Sylvester, a hint of a smile coming back.

"Well, let's break them up, we've got more work to do," said Clark, pushing off the wall on which he was leaning.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – JSA Brownstone**

"Let me do the talking," said Sylvester, knocking on the door forcefully, the bang echoing through the large brownstone house.

The group ended up standing there for a few minutes before the door finally opened. The man before them was maybe a few years younger than Sylvester, he had brown hair with a little bit of stubble on his face, showing he hadn't shaved in several days. He looked hungover in his brown leather jacket, disheveled shirt with a drool stain, or was it vomit, and bluejeans. "I'm not buying," he slammed the door shut again.

"And you're sure he knows you?" asked Clark.

Sylvester pounded on the door again.

It opened a moment later. "We're closed, I'm not buying," he started to slam the door again.

"Carter, wait, it's me," said Sylvester quickly.

"I know," he said and slammed the door completely shut anyway.

"You weren't kidding when you said he's prickly," laughed Clark.

Sylvester sighed. "Okay, I'm going in. No matter what you hear don't come in until you're invited." He handed the golden staff to Courtney. The metal staff was as tall as she was and had a white crystal focus at the top end. It wasn't magical but technological, manipulating light into energy that allowed the wielder to project energy, as well as some form of body enhancement as the light absorbed by the staff transferred through it. The man took a few deep breaths before slapping himself a few times as if trying to psych himself up. He took the staff back then quickly opened the door, rushed inside, and slammed the door behind him.

It was silent for about a minute, maybe two, before loud crashing sounds came from inside the brownstone.

"What's happening in there Clark?" asked Alicia, one hand motioning towards the door.

"Carter is throwing him around like a rag doll," answered Clark, looking through the walls.

"You can see through stuff too, that is so unfair," pouted Courtney, still self-conscious enough to cross her arms over her chest even though there wasn't much of anything there yet, just her training bra.

"I don't abuse it, Courtney, you can relax."

She didn't.

Clark cringed several times as he watched the two men tussle. They exchanged several blows before Carter finally knocked Sylvester out.

"Sylvester lost," said Clark, watching Carter walk towards the door again dragging the man behind him.

The door opened and Sylvester was tossed at them like a sack of potatoes. "Now leave."

Clark sighed after catching Sylvester easily. "I suppose it's my turn." He set Sylvester on the ground and leaned him against the wall.

Carter paused before slamming the door. "You want a shot at the title kid?"

"I don't want to hurt you, we really did just come here to talk," Clark tried to reason with him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. You want to fight, fine. If you last more than a minute I'll think about talking to you. Otherwise, piss off!" He slammed the door once again.

"Don't hurt him too badly, Clark," said Alicia.

Clark sighed and entered the building.

"So, you've got some guts to you after all. Well junior, let's see what you're made of."

"You don't want to do this," said Clark, catching one of Carter's fists in his hand. The punch hurt his hand but didn't do any real damage. Clark tightened his grip on the fist, intent on not letting him go.

Carter's eyes widened slightly when his fist was caught and was shocked further when he couldn't pull his fist free. He shot a round house kick aimed for Clark's head.

Clark brought his free arm up to block the kick and was surprised by the power behind it, causing him to stumble a bit. He frowned then swung Carter like a rag doll by the fist in his grip up over his head and crashing back into the floor, causing a spider web of cracks in the marble tile below where he hit.

"You okay?" asked Clark, reaching out to help him up.

Carter smirked upon seeing the hand reach out to him, Clark leaving himself wide open in the process.

Much to Clark's surprise Carter's feet rocketed up from the floor into his chest propelling him into the ceiling but no further as Clark stopped himself and floated back to the ground.

"What are you?" asked Carter, the smirk not leaving his face. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"I'm a friend," said Clark.

"Not yet you're not, but you keep fighting like that and you definitely won't be. Now, don't hold back anymore. Show me what you're made of," said Carter, grinning even more, charging at Clark.

"I don't want to hurt you," protested Clark.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt anything but my pride if you hold back," he said as a he tried to punch Clark through a wall.

Clark met Carter's fist with one of his own, the thunderclap that followed the two fists meeting rattled the house and caused several windows to crack.

Clark was annoyed now. This man wanted to fight just for the sake of fighting. Clark blurred quickly inside Carter's guard and delivered a punch to Carter's chest that sent the man flying through a few walls of the brownstone.

Clark flew after him, punching him in the gut before his flight ended causing him to crash into the floor again. Clark floated back away from Carter so as not to get mule kicked again.

"Good," he huffed for air, "fight."

"We done with this now?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, we're good kid, now help me up," said Carter, laying on his back, still trying to catch his breath.

Clark landed and offered a hand to Carter to help him up.

Carter took the hand and allowed Clark to pull him up. The only problem was that Carter kept going up, kneeing Clark in the face causing him to stumble backwards.

"I thought you said we were done," said Clark, trying to blink away the pain left by the sudden and powerful hit.

"Now we're done. Couldn't let you have the last hit. It'd make me look bad," explained Carter, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Clark nodded then punched Carter in the jaw sending the man skidding across the floor. "Live with it."

Clark walked back to the front door and opened it to let the others inside.

Sylvester had regained consciousness at some point and walked in under his own power. "Damn son, you're loaded for bear."

They found Carter trying to stand up again from the case he'd smashed into after the last punch from Clark. "Damned kids," he grumbled, stumbling as he finally got back on his feet. "Sucker punching an old man."

"Do unto others," said Clark, a small smirk on his face.

Carter snorted and chuckled. "I like this one. Where did you dig this one up, Sly?"

"He dug me up," said Sylvester. "He's trying to dig us all up."

"Oh, and why the hell would he want some broken down old men like us?" asked Carter.

"Checkmate," said Clark.

"You work for those assholes?" asked Carter, his whole attitude shifted.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way," said Clark. "We know Waller's active again. She thinks an alien invasion is coming."

"Is one coming?"

"No, my team and I already dealt with it. But we can't exactly tell her or expect her to believe us if we tried."

"Paranoid government bullshit," groused Carter. "So what do you want with me... us?"

"I'm only looking to warn you," said Clark.

"And if that isn't enough, then what?" asked Carter.

"I won't stop helping people or fighting for justice. There is only so much we can do. We're working as hard as we can to get Checkmate shutdown and exposed but it will take time. If warning you isn't enough then what do you want me to do?"

"I wouldn't ask you to stop fighting, kid. Warning us is plenty but what if I'm not interested in sitting back and watching."

"You saying you're done moping?" asked Sylvester, hope ringing clear in his voice.

"I do not mope," said Carter fiercely.

"You look kind of mopey to me," mumbled Courtney and Alicia at the same time, causing both girls to giggle despite Carter now glaring at them both.

"If you're ready to come out of retirement, then you can count me in too," said Sylvester.

"Me too," said Courtney excitedly.

Her cheer to join was met immediately by three forceful calls of "No" from Clark, Sylvester, and Carter.

"You're too young," said Clark.

"You're not well enough trained," said Sylvester.

"Your voice would drive me insane," said Carter.

"Let's start calling the rest of the retirees. See if we can't teach these youngsters some new tricks," said Carter.

**2006 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

Tess walked calmly into Lex's office for the normal morning meeting. She was surprised to see Lex drinking already. He looked like he was wearing the same suit he wore the night before based on the creases and wrinkles.

"What's wrong, Lex?" asked Tess, truly concerned. She could see how rattled he was.

"Fine showed up last night," he said, taking a long swig from his glass.

"What happened? What did he do?"

"He destroyed the lab, but not until he took one sample of the vaccine. He added something to it then injected it in me."

"Oh god, have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Just left. Says I'm fine and nothing came back on the blood test."

"He must have done something to you. You don't really believe that do you?" she said, not believing the results.

"I don't know-" Lex suddenly stopped speaking, his hand shooting to ears, trying to cover them.

"Lex," called Tess worriedly.

Lex though ignored her, instead stumbling out of the office, alternating between covering his ears and shaking his head.

Tess followed him as closely as she could but he moved like a man possessed.

"Lex!" She continued calling after him.

He didn't respond to her, even as he got in his Porsche and sped off.

Tess took one of the extra cars and chased after him. Using her cellphone to try calling him as she drove behind him. She was completely panicked now.

Suddenly Lex pulled the car over and climbed out and started running through the woods near where he parked.

Tess parked right next to Lex and chased him through the woods into an open field. Once he reached the center of the field he suddenly stopped.

"Lex!" called Tess.

"I'm fine, stay there," he ordered, looking around himself in confusion.

That's when she saw it. It began as just a simple shadow eclipsing Lex's own. Then it grew larger until the black ship hovered directly above him.

Tess screamed his name once. "Lex!"

"I'm preparing him," said a voice behind her.

She glanced back to see Milton Fine.

"Preparing him for what?" demanded Tess.

"Zod," said Fine.

A moment later a light surrounded Lex. His eyes widened and he tried reach an arm out toward Tess only to be engulfed in light and vanish. The ground all around where he vanished started erupting in lines of light, drawing a large alien symbol on the ground.

Tess fell to her knees, completely helpless and in disbelief of what just happened.

She fumbled momentarily for her phone and hit the speed dial.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower **

Lois let out a frustrated sigh when a blocked call came through on Clark's phone. She was more interested in the conversation with Clark and Carter that was on the main monitor but she also knew it could have been an important call.

"Clark Kent's phone," she answered, flipping it open and putting it to her ear.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't realize Mr. Kent had a secretary,"_ came the waspish response in her ear.

"Not that it's any of your business but he doesn't. He's just busy and asked me to answer. So, who are you and what do you want?" asked Lois, rolling her eyes.

"_My name is Tess Mercer. I work for Lex Luthor. I need Mr. Kent's assistance."_

"Oh, and what does Lutessa Luthor want with Clark?" asked Lois, feeling just a little vindictive. The woman had gone out of her way to make her life miserable and turnabout was fair play. Lois was especially satisfied why the gasp on the other end of the phone.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"You don't know? Did the great Lex Luther hide the fact that he is your half-brother? Did he not tell you about the micro-camera he had inserted into your eye so he could always know what you're doing and who you're with?"

"_Who are you? If you're lying I'll-"_

"You'll what? Have me killed? Sounds an awful lot like your dear old dad, you know the guy who dumped you at an orphanage when you were less then a few hours old. Right after he shot your mother in the head."

"_I will find out who you are and when I do-"_

"Do me a favor first, check out what I've told you, get your facts straight and then you can decide. Now, you were looking for Clark but like I said, he's busy right now so what do you want?"

The line was silent for a minute before Tess finally spoke. _"Lex was taken by... __something... something not of this world__. I know Clark has helped him in the past, I'm hoping he will again."_

"Not of this world? Ha, aliens, yeah right," said Lois, knowing full well that they had been waiting for this to happen. They just never thought one of Lex's people would contact them when it did.

"_I'm not lying,"_ protested Tess, anger seeping into her voice.

"Alright, I'll tell him but don't expect much," said Lois, hanging up the phone.

"Now that was mean," said Oliver, having listened into most of the phone call.

Lois looked to Oliver and smiled. "Lex had it coming."

"Yeah, but did Tess?"

"She'll thank me in the end," said Lois simply.

Lois put on a spare headset. "Watchtower to Superman."

"_This is Big Blue, go ahead Watchtower,"_ Clark responded with a growl that brought a smile to Lois' face.

"Lex is getting probed. Time for you to get to work," said Lois, a victorious grin on her face as everyone in the room and on the com channel laughed, choked, or snorted.

"_I'm on my way back. Shimmer will manage here,"_ reported Clark.

**2006 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

Clark felt like he was entering the belly of the beast as he entered the Luthor mansion. He was let in right past security to meet with Tess.

"Clark Kent, it's nice to finally meet you," said Tess, coming around Lex's desk to shake his hand.

"Miss Mercer," he replied stiffly.

"I must say, that is some assistant you have," she said, the friendly act was clearly forced.

"She has issues with Lex. I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire. It doesn't negate the truth behind anything she said. Now, you said Lex was taken, do you know why?"

"The one responsible, a man named Milton Fine, a man we believe to be alien, he said something about preparing him for something called Zod."

"Milton Fine is not an alien, he's self-replicating nanotechnology as is the 'black ship'. He was made in a lab, right here on Earth. Zod is a program meant for mind control, some kind of super soldier program. I have been trying to get all the details but apparently it went rogue some time ago, killed every last person in the lab and then some. Did he inject Lex with anything?"

"Some kind of vaccine," said Tess. Clark's story was so much more easily believed than an alien invasion that Lex had been preaching for months. And with Lex's natural paranoia it wasn't a surprise he bought into it so easily. "I don't understand, how do you know any of this? How could anyone possibly have created tech on that level?"

"I told you, I've been researching all of this for a while now. I don't know how such tech was made or where it came from only that it exists. Fine is now using his nanotechnology to alter Lex's genetic make-up, that's what the vaccine was for. He'll eventually let Lex go but only temporarily while his body adjusts to the alterations. Then he'll try to imprint the Zod program." Clark handed her a file, it was completely fake information but it sold his story.

"And what is the Zod program supposed to do?"

"Take over the world," answered Clark. "We can't allow Lex to be taken over like that. We have to kill him."

Tess shook her head in disbelief. "No, there has to be a way to deactivate the program. To save Lex."

"Lex brought this on himself, Tess."

"It's time you leave, now," said Tess, pointing at the door.

"Tell me where he was taken, Tess. I'll stop him," said Clark, fulfilling his role.

"I said leave."

Clark shook his head sadly before leaving, one corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

**2006 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"I must say Kal-El, I'm impressed," said Milton Fine calmly, from the loft stairs behind Clark.

"Brainiac, I don't really care if I impressed you or not. I won't let you unleash Zod," said Clark, turning and focusing on the corrupt program. Clark stood, wearing his battle suit and a pair of bluejeans, the red and gold shield on his chest reflecting what little light there was in the darkened barn.

"Jor-El trained you well," said Brainiac. "How is it there are so many Kryptonians still alive and on this planet no less?"

"It took some work, believe me," said Clark, carefully watching him. "Your ally, Zor-El, made a great many mistakes. And Jor-El was more than smart enough to think ahead of all of Zod's plots and prepare me to counter each one as they came."

"And yet, I was still able to prepare the vessel. You are unable to defeat me and I will never stop until Zod has been released."

"I know, I'm counting on it," said Clark, pulling out a crystal dagger from behind him. "Lex is coming now. Are you going to help him, or just watch the show. I know you're not much good for anything else."

"Fine, Clark," said Lex, appearing in the barn in a blur of speed. "I should have known you two were working together."

"Lex, he's one of the aliens. He's what I prepared you to fight," said Fine, keeping his eyes focused on Clark.

"Lex, he's lying to you. He intends to have Zod inhabit your body," countered Clark.

"I don't trust either of you," said Lex. "I'll destroy you both, I have the power to do it now, too. Your meteor-infected ability won't save you Clark."

"Lex, you don't know what you're doing. With all the times I've saved you, do you really think I would turn against you now?"

"And yet, only a few hours ago you were telling Tess that I had to die."

"Kill him, Lex, before it's too late for everyone," said Fine.

Lex charged Clark.

Clark saw him coming. He grabbed Lex by the lapels of his jacket and threw him out of the barn and across the field.

"I'm not so sloppy, Kal-El," said Fine, wrapping an arm around his neck from behind.

Clark looked down at Fine's arm around his neck and unleashed a blast of his heat vision, shattering the nano-crystals apart, setting himself free. Clark then spun and hammered Fine in the chest causing him fly into the bar floor below.

Clark moved to go after Fine only to have Lex sucker punch him, rocketing him out of the barn into one of the surrounding fields.

"Together Lex, we can kill him," said Fine, his arm already reformed. He was working to stand up again.

Lex kicked Fine across the side of his face, rocketing him the same direction Clark went.

Clark righted himself after a hundred yards and flew back towards the barn. When he saw Fine coming towards him in an airborne tumble he increased his speed and clotheslined Fine, causing the machine to crater into the ground below the point of impact.

"Enough!" shouted Clark, seeing Lex coming out of the barn. Clark threw the dagger with as much force as he could muster straight at Brainiac.

"Thank you, Kal-El, you have done what I could not. All hail Zod!"

Clark watched as the red beam of energy cut through the sky into Fine's back and out the front through the crystal into Lex. He waited and watched as the light faded, the only thing remaining was the dagger on the ground and Lex's body.

"Zod," said Clark, glaring at Lex.

Lex turned to look at Clark. "You have your father's eyes. Hello, Kal-El."

"You're not welcome here, Zod. I won't let you hurt these people," said Clark.

"You don't have a choice," said Lex, a Phantom Zone device slipped off his wrist and he tossed it into the air where it shot high into the sky, sucking Clark into it moments later.

Lex turned away from where Clark vanished, a smirk on his face. "I win, Jor-El."

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower**

"So, the virus has finally hit Metropolis," said Oliver, watching the monitors carefully.

Lois nodded, she was nervous for Clark. Deep down she knew he would be fine but she was still very worried for him.

Chloe pulled out the crystal disk that Clark had given her a while back. She held the crystal over a laptop they had connected to the general network while they kept their main system offline. The crystal hovered easily above the keyboard and began to spin as it interfaced with the network. Within minutes the infected computer was cleansed of the Kryptonian virus.

"How long is this supposed to take?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know. I would guess the crystal will turn itself off, for now, all we can do it wait."

"I don't like waiting," said Lois, clearly unhappy with the current situation.

"Kara is watching Zod from a long distance," said Chloe, trying to reassure them all.

**2006 – The Phantom Zone**

"I forgot just how miserable this place is," mumbled Clark, trying to get his bearings. It was then his arm seared in momentary pain. Clark looked at his forearm where the Warden's Blade emerged from the material of his suit. Clark grasped it and pulled it free of the sheath, instantly he was filled with the warmth of a yellow sun, restoring all of his power and ability.

"That's better," said Clark as he floated just above the rocky, sandy surface that made up the Phantom Zone.

Clark heard a brief cry from behind him causing him to turn quickly to see a retreating cloaked figure.

"Warden!" the man screamed repeatedly as he ran way from Clark.

"That's a hell of a lot better than last time," said Clark, flying a bit higher into the sky to see what was around him. He began to fly toward a familiar looking hill but he couldn't be certain it was correct as once he got closer as he saw several hills that looked exactly the same as the hill he was flying toward.

Eventually Clark spotted a pair of prisoners running toward a rocky outcropping and decided to question them. He landed heavily in front of the pair, startling both of them slightly. They were covered from head to toe in rags and nothing was visible, neither eyes nor skin. They were both very short as well, barely reaching his waistline.

"I seek Raya, where can she be found?" he asked.

The pair pointed together, the opposite direction of where he came from.

"Show me," ordered Clark, he didn't trust them. When they didn't react he tried using hand signals, pointing to his eye then motioning around them.

One of them whimpered and hid behind the other.

"I'll keep you safe, show me the way to Raya," ordered Clark one more time with hand signals he hoped they understood. "I promise."

The pair faced each other and seemed to be conversing wordlessly before they finally nodded as a pair. As one they motioned for him to follow.

Clark floated a few feet back from the pair as they marched forward, he wanted to keep a semi-safe distance from them in case they turned on him.

As they traveled the other residents of the zone kept a safe distances from Clark and the twins as he'd come to call them, even the phantoms kept their distance while he kept the Warden's Blade in hand for them all to see. It certainly made things easier.

The twins marched forward, over the rock and sand with a fair amount of ease. They never stumbled or slipped, just simply kept going.

After a few hours Clark spotted Raya's hovel off in the distance. It helped when the twins pointed the way. "Thank you for your assistance. You can go back now." He pointed at them then back the way they came.

The twins shook their heads, then pointed to themselves and back to him.

"I can't take you with me." He shook his head.

The twins pointed again at themselves, then at Clark and finally to Raya's.

"I suppose I can bring you to Raya's but don't expect her to treat you with any amount of kindness. She isn't kind to prisoners of the Phantom Zone." Finally he nodded once as it was clear there was a language barrier.

The twins turned and walked forward again.

Clark shook his head and followed them, feeling slightly put off by their non-verbals.

Not long thereafter the trio stood in front of Raya's hovel. Clark scanned the small structure but it was empty.

"She's not here, we will wait for her," said Clark, floating up higher to get a better view of the area and scan for Raya.

Below him the twins managed to start an unusual fire from a pile of rocks that was now burning or just heated up significantly, he couldn't tell which.

So he waited patiently. A few hours passed in silence before he finally spotted the familiar red cloak Raya wore in the previous time line.

Clark watched as she froze in place, apparently spotting the fire in front of her small home.

Clark flew slowly toward her, trying to make sure she saw him approach and his family crest emblazoned across his chest.

He watched her show suspicion first, then hope, and finally worry during his approach.

"Don't come any closer," she called out, once Clark was a good thirty yards away from her.

Clark decided to abide by her requested and landed, making sure to face her, he called back. "I am Kal-El of Krypton. Are you Raya?"

"I am, how have you come to be here?"

"Zod has escaped the Phantom Zone, he was able to send me here as was planned by Jor-El and I."

"Planned? You would come here intentionally? Why?"

"To rescue you," he answered plainly. "And I need the crystal of the house of El to properly banish Zod and free the vessel he inhabits."

"Jor-El, he really sent you?"

"He did, you were his assistant on Krypton, were you not? He spoke highly of you. My mother still speaks highly of you."

"Lara? She lives?"

"After a fashion. She and Kara are both awaiting our return," explained Clark.

She slowly walked forward towards Clark, studying him as she walked. "It's really you Kal-El, you have the look of your father."

"Thank you," said Clark.

Raya suddenly hugged Clark.

Clark could feel her relief as the tension sunk out of her body as they hugged.

"You're safe now. I promise," said Clark. "And best of all, you're getting out of here."

"Thank you, Kal-El, thank you so much for coming for me."

"Who are the little ones?" asked Raya, pointing towards her hovel after breaking the hug.

"They led me here to you. They don't speak at all... well they sort of gesture but... anyway, they led me to you."

"And you were not suspicious of them? They could be trying to use you to escape," chided Raya.

"I know, and I have been very suspicious of them. Thus far they have been more afraid of me and the Warden's Blade than anything."

"And how did they start a fire?" asked Raya.

"I don't know. I assumed it was some kind of Phantom Zone trick or learned skill," answered Clark.

Raya shook her head. "I would meet them," she said, continuing toward her home.

Clark fell into step next to her.

"Do you know what they are, Kal-El?"

"No, I have not looked through the rags that cover them both from head to toe."

"That may have been foolish," said Raya, a frown stuck on her face.

"I respect privacy and so long as they did not try to attack me it was fine."

That was when Clark heard it, a pair of giggles. More specifically, two little girls giggling.

"They're children," said Clark appalled.

"What do you mean?"

"I just heard them giggling, they are little girls," said Clark again. He decided to look below the rags that covered them. One was a little girl with red hair, green eyes, and bronze skin. The other girl had black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin.

Clark quickly described their appearance.

"Tamaranians? What are they doing here?" asked Raya. "The do not even know of the Phantom Zone, let alone how to access it."

"Could someone else have sent them here?"

"It's possible, but they are just children. They could not have possibly done anything to warrant being sent to such a place."

"We should talk to them then, shouldn't we?"

Clark and Raya walked back toward the children who were once more completely silent, their hands were grasped together standing with the fire between them.

"What are two Tamaranian children doing in the Phantom Zone?" asked Raya.

The two girls both cocked their heads to the side away from each other.

Raya said something in a completely different language causing the two girls to begin chattering up a storm. Raya said something else to the pair and got another long response.

Suddenly Raya growled angrily.

"What?"

"Psions," hissed Raya, anger just oozing from the woman.

"What are Psions?"

"Scientists of the worst kind. They abduct and torture various alien species. Do experiments to make them stronger, weaker, or anything in between then they see if they can acquire any of the abilities for their own race to implant. Sometimes they just want to find out the fastest and most efficient way to kill a particular species," explained Raya, her anger not abated in the slightest.

"So did they put these girls here?"

"Yes, another experiment. According the girls, they are taken out of here every once in a while for more experiments or just to get readings from them before they stick them back in here."

This time Clark growled. "We're taking them with us."

"No argument from me," said Raya. She then told the girls that in their native language.

The twins suddenly squealed excitedly and tackled Clark in a hug or at least they tried to tackle him.

Clark chuckled. "I think it's time for us to go. Tell one of them to climb up on my back."

Raya did as requested then laughed as the pair jockeyed for position to climb up on to his back.

Clark rolled his eyes as he ended up with one sitting on each shoulder. "I suppose that will work." He then lifted Raya into his arms and floated into the sky, careful not to lose any of his passengers.

It took about an hour to reach his family's escape portal. When he did, he used the Warden's Blade to cut his hand and smear a little blood on his family crest, activating the portal. Once again, will all three ladies hanging on to him he floated into the portal unobstructed and without a single phantom trying to escape.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2006 – Smallville, Kansas**

"Watchtower come in, this is Big Blue, reporting mission successful plus two. Repeat, mission successful plus two," said Clark, confusing the three accompanying him.

Clark flew down to the farm house, "Raya, stay here with the girls. I've got to go send Zod back to the Phantom Zone."

Raya nodded, taking the two children from Clark. "Be safe, Kal-El."

"I'll be back soon, keep them out of trouble until then," said Clark, stepping back and shooting into the sky.

"Where is he?" asked Clark as he flew to height.

"_He just returned to the Luthor Mansion,"_ reported Kara over the intercom.

Clark arrived next to Kara a moment later. "Hello, Kara."

"Hello, Kal-El, I'm glad you returned to us safely," she said, giving him a quick hug.

"Me too," said Clark, laughing slightly. "So, how much damage has he caused?"

"Almost none. He threw a temper tantrum a few minutes ago when Brainiac's power source shutdown without activating the terraforming protocol. Jor-El's counter program was very successful," she explained.

"Okay, I'm going to go pick a fight," said Clark, his face turning darker and farm more serious.

"Can I help?"

"It's up to you," said Clark, blurring from view.

Clark flew through the large stained-glass window in Lex's office, using all of the speed he built up to deliver a brutal uppercut to Zod. The hit was such that Zod's head snapped backwards as he flew up through the ceiling and clear of the mansion. He briefly saw Tess Mercer was there but unconscious.

Kara was waiting for Zod in the air. Using as much power as she could she kicked him in the side of the head sending him express into the grounds outside the mansion.

Clark and Kara both flew to see a bloody Zod trying to stand.

"How?" he asked, spitting out a gob of blood.

"It was all a trap, Zod," said Clark, landing walking toward the downed Zod. Clark grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the ground and slammed him into it and punched him in the face several times, dazing the man.

Zod made a fist and tried to punch Clark away except that Kara stomped on the fist burying it into the ground, stopping it from moving anywhere.

"You destroyed our home. Killed billions as a result. If I were a vindictive man, I would make you suffer a lot more. For now, I'll have to be satisfied with banishing you back to the Phantom Zone." Clark pressed the crystal to Zod's hand.

It took less than a minute for Zod to be completely extracted from Lex and when it was done all that remained was a bloodied, bruised, and beaten Lex Luthor.

"We're done here," said Clark. "Raya is at the farm house, go get her and our guests, show them to Watchtower. I've got to go get the power source to revive the fortress. I will return as soon as I can."

Kara nodded before flying off on her task.

Clark flew quickly in and out of the mansion to collect the power source then headed north as rapidly as he could.

**2006 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

Clark landed and quickly went to work inside the fortress to reactivate it. First, using the crystal to absorb Brainiac's power supply then using the crystal to recharge the fortress.

"Kal-El, my son, I take it you were successful?"

"Yes, I was. I also rescued Raya as we had planned. She is currently with Kara. But I think there may be another problem."

"What has happened my son?"

"Psions," he answered.

"A most foul race, one that was banished to another sector of space by the Guardians of Oa. If they are here then they have violated the edicts set to contain them."

"They are not here but they have found a way to access the Phantom Zone. We found two children they have been experimenting on there. More specifically Tamaranean children. They would do a test or experiment then put them in the Zone only to take them out and perform other experiments. I made the decision to bring them with me to Earth."

"This is most troubling, my son. Psions should not have been able to access the Phantom Zone. I will have to recode it the access points to ensure they can never do so again. Then we will have to contact the Guardians."

"What about the Tamaranean children? What should I do about them? Are they are a threat to Earth? Was I wrong to rescue them?"

"It is never wrong to save an innocent life, my son. You will have to watch them closely, most likely it will be necessary for them to integrate into human society which will not be an easy task."

"Can you teach me about them? I need to know about their race if I am to help them properly," requested Clark.

A crystal floated free of the console. "The necessary knowledge will require a few hours."

"I have the time," he said, taking hold of the crystal, entering the training matrix.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower **

Lara was the first to greet Raya with a warm hug when she arrived with Kara and the two Tamaranean children.

"Lara, Kal-El said you lived but I did not believe," she said carefully.

"It is complicated and we have plenty of time to explain later. I am so glad to see Kal-El was able to rescue you," said Lara. "Please, come meet everyone."

"Everyone?" asked Raya.

"There are many on this planet that would welcome us as family, including Kal-El's adoptive parents and his true one," answered Lara.

"They do not fear us?" she asked, more than a little surprised.

"Some would, humans are flawed but those that have embraced us are very welcoming."

"Hey, behave," snapped Kara, putting a hand on each of the twins' shoulders separating them slightly. Apparently they had started to fuss or rough house.

"Kara, be nice, they don't understand," said Raya again. She then spoke to the pair in their native language telling them exactly what Kara said.

"Tamaraneans?" asked Lara. "Here? How?"

"Psions were using them as test subjects. Trying to test the Phantom Zone we think based on the story they told me. They are only children. Kal-El made the choice to rescue them."

"Now look what you've done Mrs. K. Even Clark is taking in strays," said Lois, finally joining the conversation.

"Lois, be nice," warned Martha, a wry smile on her lips.

"Raya, allow me to introduce you to Kal-El's true one, this is Lois Lane."

"Nice to meet you," said Lois with a friendly wave. Then she bent low to look the two Tamaraneans eye to eye, if she could see their eyes as they were still covered from head to toe in rags. "Hi there," she greeted with a big smile for them.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before hugging Lois tightly.

"Woah, hey there. Personal bubble is feeling a little crowded."

"The can sense Kal-El on you," said Raya, amusement in her voice. "They have become very attached to him and so too they will be attached to you. They are rather sweet little girls don't you think?"

"Sure, but uh... this isn't really my thing," said Lois, nervously. "And what is with the rags? Are they deformed or something or naturally gross looking? Slime creatures?"

Raya and Lara both giggled while Kara scoffed.

"Not at all, they are very cute and look very human," said Raya. "They wear the rags partly because it was necessary to survive in the Phantom Zone and partly because they are still not completely comfortable around us. If they were I have no doubt they would be running around completely free of clothing."

"Nudist intergalactic travelers, great," said Lois sarcastically. Unnoticed to Lois, her discomfort seemed to have faded and her arms comfortably held the two girls to her.

"I should return to my training," said Kara bluntly.

"There's no rush to run off, Kara. You're always welcome to spend time with family," offered Martha.

"I know Aunt Martha, I do. But my training is important. I still have much to learn and the sooner I get back the sooner my training will be completed and the sooner I will be better equipped to assist Kal-El. But I promise, I will come visit again soon."

"We love you, niece," said Lara, giving her a hug. "Don't let Jor-El push you around too much or tell him I will come and reprogram him."

Lara grinned. "I understand. I will see you all again soon."

"So what is this place?" asked Raya.

"We call it Watchtower," said Chloe, rolling her chair back from a monitor to finally greet her guests. "It's kind of a command center for people who want to help others."

"It's the superhero clubhouse," said Lois sharply, grinning at the slight twitch of Chloe's eye.

"Let me introduce everyone else," said Lara, interrupting before Lois and Chloe could get into another argument. "This is Martha Kent, she and her husband Jonathan Kent raised Kal-El, they gave him the Earth name Clark Kent. Jonathan is with their other son, Ryan, away on business. And this is Chloe Sullivan, kin of Lois and close friend to Kal-El. There are many others that are eager to meet you but there will be plenty of time for that later."

"It is an honor to meet all of you," said Raya, feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything that had happened over the last few days.

"I'm sure you're worn out. Let me take you downstairs, you can shower and change into some fresh clothes. Perhaps we can burn what you are wearing now while we're at it."

"What about the twins?" asked Raya, looking over to see them still latched onto Lois quite comfortably.

"I think they are fine," said Lara, a kind smile on her face that seemed to always be present.

"So they are," said Raya, her own smile.

"Hey, don't just leave me with them," protested Lois, at a loss for what to do.

"Coffee, Mrs. K?" offered Chloe, smirking.

"I would love some," said Martha, offering Chloe her arm.

The pair shot Lois a quick look and wink as they walked out arm in arm, laughing at Lois' plight.

Lois was suddenly left alone with two little girls and no clue what to do about it. Panic started setting in.

Then she felt the two kids shifting slightly. She looked down to see the little girls had pulled away the rags covering their heads. Lois was floored by how cute the two were. One girl had long straight red hair and pretty green eyes, and skin that looked naturally tanned, almost bronze in color. She was looking up at Lois and smiling as sweetly as she could. The other had long curly raven black hair and equally pretty purple eyes and her skin looked to be unnaturally pale, almost porcelain. She was also looking up at Lois but seemed worried. It melted her heart, she knelt down and hugged them both closely. It looked like they just needed it and if anyone asked her about the hug she would deny it ever happened to the day she died.

Eventually Lois carried the two little girls, they were both light as feathers, over to the couch and sat with them where they eventually dozed off, peacefully sleeping on her lap. Lois couldn't help but wonder when they had last truly rested, felt safe, and protected. After the stories she heard about the Phantom Zone from Clark, Lara, and Kara–as well as her own experience there–she couldn't imagine surviving such a place as a little girl like these two had.

That was how Clark found them when he finally entered the Watchtower and saw Lois absentmindedly combing her fingers through their hair. It warmed him to see such a side to Lois. "Someone has grown attached," Clark whispered.

Lois smiled slightly, something she only would have done in front of Clark. "What can I say? I'm easy to get attached to. Their vice-like grip helps too."

Clark frowned for a moment as he scanned her for injuries. He now knew that the girls would have enhanced strength as well as other abilities. Thankfully no such injuries were present meaning Lois had exaggerated. Finally he chuckled a little. "Any excuse to get out of admitting you like them, huh?"

"They only like me 'cause they sensed you on me," said Lois defensively. "Trust me, as soon as they get to know me it will be a completely different story."

"Personally, I think you three look cute together," said Clark with a grin. "Now, I know Chloe has a camera around here somewhere."

"Don't you dare," hissed Lois. She would have chased after him except she didn't want to wake the girls.

"I guess I don't need a photo. I'm sure Chloe has been filming the whole thing anyway."

Lois' eyes widened as she quickly started looking for the hidden camera to glare at it.

"So, we need to decide what we're going to do about these two," said Clark, sitting in an armchair across from Lois.

"Can't your parents take them in?"

"Not with their abilities. It's not that I don't think my mother would be capable of loving them but controlling them when they can just fly away at a moments notice is not a good thing. Not to mention their energy manipulation."

"What about Lara?" asked Lois, it was more a suggestion.

Clark sat and thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "I'll talk to her and Raya both."

"Clark, I can tell you're already getting attached to them, so am I for that matter but we're just getting our life together started. We've still got a year before we graduate from MetU. You still haven't asked me to marry you, hint hint. I think we could be an awesome aunt and uncle or brother and sister combo to them but we're not ready to be parents," said Lois, reading Clark's mood.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Cadmus Labs**

"The nanites were all shut down and are now being naturally broken down by your body. It looks like a massive EMP was fired through your body causing this to happen," explained a scientist, reviewing lab results. "It also erased the Zod program in the process allowing your mind and body to reboot, so to speak. It also explains why you have no memory of the time period."

"That's unacceptable Dr. Donovan," snapped Lex Luthor angrily. He was heavily bandaged, bore several broken ribs and other various injuries that left him in a great deal of pain and discomfort. "Why are you unable to reactivate them? Do you know how much good we could do with that kind of technology? Imagine if we never had to lose a soldier again."

"Sir, reactivating them would be pointless, the EMP erased whatever programming was in them. Without the programming they would quite possibly eat you alive," explained Donovan. "The technology is so beyond advanced already, no one anywhere in the world is even close to this level. The breakthrough the lab responsible must have had to accomplish this is something even I cannot properly fathom. Not to mention the Milton Fine construct."

"Well, you now have something to build off of don't you?"

"Sir, this is simply beyond our capabilities. The nanotech is so refined. We could study nothing but the shut-down nanites for the next fifty years and still not be close to understanding how they work."

"Lex, we have the funds, we can get the best scientists in the world in nanotechnology research to take on the project. Set up a new lab for it," offered Tess, trying to calm him down lest he make his injuries worse.

"Make the calls," said Lex. "Transfer all our formulae for the vaccine to the new lab while you're at it."

"I'll see to it personally," said Tess.

"Where are we with learning who managed to stop me long enough to hit me with an EMP?" asked Lex.

"Nowhere sir," said Tess. "I haven't even been able to find a single screen shot of you anywhere during the time of your possession, someone has deleted all of them."

"It was Clark Kent, it had to be," said Lex.

"I don't know Lex. He talked about having to kill you to stop you. Someone from the original experiment that created Fine and the Zod program must have survived. Found a way to shutdown or destroy Fine, maybe the same EMP device. As for your injuries, for all we know, Fine may have done that himself," explained Tess, trying to put the issue to rest. She didn't need something else for Lex to get obsessed over, this latest alien invasion obsession was enough.

"So where are the latest reports on 33.1?" asked Lex.

"Lex, there is no invasion coming, why do you need to continue with 33.1?"

"And how do you know that the Fine project wasn't based on some recovered alien technology? I will do whatever it takes to keep this country and more importantly this planet safe. Project Ares will continue as planned."

Tess cringed at the anger in his voice. "I understand, sir."

**2006 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Clark groaned loudly after seeing Lois' car. It was packed full of clothes and shoes and he just knew that not all of it was for the twins, Kory and Mandy as they had come to be called instead of their birth names Koriand'r and Komand'r, it just fit better on Earth. Back to the car, it was stuffed full and Clark was tasked with unloading all of it and carrying it into Lara and Raya's home, not difficult but very obnoxious.

"Chop chop, Smallville, those bags don't move themselves," ordered Lois.

"Yes, get with the chopping, big brother Smallville," said Kory, trying to mimic Lois. The redhead had an interesting way with words and didn't really understand slang.

"No, don't chop anything, I want my pretties, big brother Smallville," pouted Mandy, her upper lip quivering ever so slightly. The raven-haired girl seemed to take everything very literally.

Clark grumbled under his breath as he went to work.

The twins had an interesting way of learning English, one that would keep Ryan dreaming pleasantly for a long time. It turned out they could learn any language by kissing someone on the mouth. Ryan was conveniently located when they decided they wanted to learn the language.

Clark dutifully carried all the purchases into the house and up the stairs to Raya's bedroom.

"Will that be all mistresses?" asked Clark sarcastically.

"Would you run and get us some milkshakes, chocolate? Thanks, honey," said Lois, not waiting for him to answer.

"Why me?" he asked himself as he left the house on their errand.

"Okay ladies, let's get this all sorted. Please remember to give me any receipts that you find so I can give them to Chloe," said Lois, almost drooling as she looked at the pile of clothes and accessories.

"I still do not understand why I require so many outfits," said Raya. "On Krypton we were not so... fashionable?"

"I've heard that from Clark too. But you're on Earth now and for a lady, fashion is everything," said Lois.

"It is different on Tamaran too. Usually we do not feel the need to restrict ourselves with clothing," said Mandy.

"I understand that too but again, on Earth it is important to be somewhat modest with your clothing," explained Lois.

"What about those bikinis we bought?" asked Kory. "They do not seem very modest."

"They aren't but they have a specific purpose. They are used for swimming and to drive boys crazy," said Lois, a bit of a devious grin cracking her face.

"Why would we want to drive boys crazy?" asked Mandy.

"Not literally crazy, figuratively. It is more about attracting their attention so that we can choose if we want to spend time with any of them," said Lois. The girls certainly put her through her paces.

"So we want to attract boys with bikinis so we can choose one with whom to mate?" asked Kory.

"You don't have to mate with them but sometimes we like boys to pay attention to us. To compliment us and make us feel pretty. If they do a really good job of it we might consider mating with them. And did that sentence really just come out of my mouth?" Lois half explained, half asked, leaving her wholly confused.

"What if we wish to mate with another female?" asked Mandy seriously.

"Same principal," said Lois, "but much more complicated. I don't really know too much about that kind of thing. Do you prefer girls?"

"I like both," said Mandy. "Woman are prettier than men, they understand more. Men are more physical than woman, they are more fun."

Lois gave a look to Raya asking silently if this was normal behavior.

"Tamaraneans are very sexual beings," explained Raya. "They don't really do monogamy well, even when married they have many partners, both male and female."

"Good to know. And Lara is fully prepared for that with these girls living here?" asked Lois.

"She is," said Raya. "She and I are more aware of alien cultures and are thus more tolerant than say the Kents would be. We can manage just fine."

"Okay then," said Lois.

The rest of the afternoon passed with the girls trying on various clothes and putting together their closets, occasionally sending Clark out on a food or snack run.

**2006 – Metropolis, Kansas – Lois and Clark's Apartment**

"Not even a hint?" asked Lois, scrambling to get dressed.

"Nope, torn jeans, big hair, and rock and roll, that's all you're getting from me," said Clark, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"You're cheating with this surprise date move, you know that right?"

"I promise you'll like it," said Clark. He waited patiently for Lois to get ready for their surprise date, holding her winter jacket and ski goggles while she dressed. He wore a pair of simple black boots, blue jeans with the knees torn and frayed, skin tight shirt and a black leather jacket. Silly enough, he had his hair spiked in every direction and loaded down with a full bottle of hairspray to keep it in place, he just had to hope that their short flight wouldn't ruin it.

Lois finally emerged from their room, her hair straightened and spiky. She too wore torn jeans but with a black low-cut tee shirt with Whitesnake printed in big white letters on the front and over that she wore a blue jean jacket with the elbows torn.

Clark smiled, amused that Lois just happened to have that particular outfit just lying around.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

Clark held out her flying jacket and goggles.

Lois huffed and took the offered jacket. She tried to act annoyed but her smile betrayed her.

Clark smile, placing the goggles on her forehead and giving her a kiss.

Lois lowered the goggles the rest of the way over her eyes. "Fly me away." She jumped into his arms a moment later, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clark's arms automatically caught her holding her close.

They flew together for a few hours before Clark landed on a balcony. "Our hotel room for the weekend."

"Well someone is going overboard," said Lois, taking in the room. It was nice, Clark had several lilies in the room. The view from the balcony was something else though. They were over looking a canal with several bridges. It wasn't Venice, she knew that much for sure. Then she noticed a small travel bag she recognized as her own.

"Chloe packed for you," said Clark, hugging her from behind.

"Where are we?"

"Birmingham."

"Alabama?"

"England."

"So did I get all dolled up just to spend the weekend having super sexy fun time or did you have something else in mind?" The fact they were now across the pond just rolled off her like it never happened or rather that it just didn't matter.

"Take off your jacket, our ride is waiting downstairs," said Clark. He loved just how frustrated Lois was getting with this surprise.

"Well then, let's go," said Lois, shedding the heavy coat and goggles.

Clark quickly picked them up and hung them in the closet before following Lois out of the hotel room.

"So where are we going first?"

"Dinner," said Clark with a grin, happily clasping Lois' hand in his.

They walked in silence to the elevator and out of the hotel. Clark opened the door for Lois, doing everything in his power to make this a very romantic weekend.

"Where to gov'nuh?" asked the cab driver in a heavy English accent.

"We need a restaurant close to the Nia," said Clark.

"I know a good place but it might be hard to get in with the show tonight. You going?"

"Yeah, and it's a surprise so don't saying any more about the show. She has no idea," said Clark, getting an elbow to his ribs for his trouble from Lois.

The driver laughed. "Well, I guess it's still pretty early so you might get a table alright."

"That would be great, thank you," said Clark.

"I will get even with you for this," said Lois, getting a laugh and smile from Clark.

"I hope you do," said Clark, still smiling.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with their usual fun banter and the occasional kiss.

The restaurant was a nice little Italian bistro. They had to wait about an hour for a table but were eventually seated. A small appetizer, a shared meal, and a few glasses of wine. It was a wonderful dinner.

"So, why have you gone to so much trouble tonight, Smallville?" asked Lois, studying her love closely.

"I love you," he answered. "I don't think I need more of a reason than that do I?"

"No, you don't but I know you well enough to know you've got something special up your sleeve," she pressed.

"Well, why don't you check my sleeve then?" asked Clark, holding out his arm to her.

Lois raised a curious eyebrow.

"Or maybe check my pocket," he suggested next. "Actually, look in the left inside pocket." He scooted closer to her to give her easier reach and just to be closer to her.

"Alright, I'll bite," she said, reaching forward her right hand. Her hand searched in the inside pocket of his jacket but found nothing. That's when she felt a cool metal slide onto her left hand ring finger causing her to pause her search and grin.

"Marry me," said Clark softly in her ear. During her search of his pocket he leaned in closer to her.

"Took you long enough," said Lois.

"It's been a busy year," defended Clark, unable to stop his smile.

"I guess it has... okay, I'll marry you." She kissed him happily.

"Whew, that's a relief. For a minute there I thought you'd say no," joked Clark.

"Never. You're mine and I'm yours, end of story, send it to print. Now, I do believe we have a room just waiting to be dirtied up some."

"It can wait until later," said Clark. "I am absolutely confident you don't want to miss the show tonight. Now you can check my right inside pocket."

Lois grinned, not sure what else Clark could pull off. She reached inside his jacket and inside the pocket she removed an envelope. "I hope this isn't some lame attempt at poetry because you know that stuff annoys me. I mean honestly, say what you mean or shut up."

"Lois, you're babbling. Open the envelope."

Lois shut up but play-glared at Clark as she opened the envelope. "No way," she barely whispered.

"I asked Ollie for a favor. I guess he said he gets tickets like this free all the time so–"

"You got Whitesnake tickets. The last show of their European tour no less."

Clark shrugged. "I know you love them and I love you so I thought this would be the perfect thing."

"I love you," said Lois. There was a short pause before she nearly tackled him from his chair, kissing him with all the passion and strength she could muster.

"So, Smallville did good?"

"Smallville did great and Smallville is going to be thoroughly rewarded for it after the most epic concert of all time," said Lois with a wink at the end.

"Smallville should hope so," said Clark with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2006 – Washington, DC – General Sam Lane's Apartment**

General Lane was focused on his computer screen, reading reports about soldiers that had been disappearing from military hospitals throughout Iraq and Afghan bases. Wounded men that should have been returned home after serving their country. Good men that didn't deserve to disappear into the unknown.

His irritation was increased by the knocking on his door, he specifically told his secretary earlier that he wasn't be disturbed.

"Come in already," he snapped loudly, working his cigar from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Hi daddy," said a cheerful voice he knew belonged to his daughter.

"Lo, what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"Well, Clark and I wanted to take you to lunch."

"Oh, any specific reason?"

"Well, Clark finally asked me to marry him and I said yes. You're the first person I've told," she said cheerfully.

"I'm glad he finally asked. He asked for my blessing months ago. Didn't think he was a procrastinator like that," said Sam.

"He's not... not usually. Things have just bee really busy for us lately," explained Lois.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell the Kents first," said Sam, feeling a bit of pride.

"Clark told his parents, Lara, and Ryan all at the same time, that was his first tell. You're mine," said Lois. "Next is Lucy. Then we're going to tell our friends. So, lunch with us to celebrate?"

Sam glanced at his screen and growled. "Yeah, I need to stop looking at this before I lose whatever little of my patience remains."

"What's got you bothered? I'll bet my friends could help," offered Lois. She was surprised when she saw her father actually considering it.

"Let me think about it," said Sam, picking up his hat and walking out of the office with Lois a moment later.

"Afternoon sir," greeted Clark as they came out of the government building.

Sam shook his hand. "Afternoon son, I hear you finally worked up the courage to ask her. About damned time too."

"We've been busy," said Clark, a chagrined smile on his face.

"So I hear," laughed Sam. "My car will be around in a minute. I'm guessing you didn't rent a car."

"No sir," said Clark with a small laugh. "We flew in a little bit ago."

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell me how all of that works."

"I'd be happy to," said Clark.

"I wouldn't mind hearing that story too," said Lois, her own curiosity piqued.

A car pulled up a moment later stalling any further conversation.

"We can talk over lunch," said Sam, opening the door and motioning Lois and Clark.

"Where to today, sir?" asked the driver.

"Winchel's," said Sam, closing the door behind him.

The ride was short and quiet and before much time had passed the three of them were seated in a secluded booth in a dark dining room, a few lunch time goers here and there but mostly empty.

"Seems quiet for lunch," commented Clark.

"Private dining club, no press, no civilians. Just a few senators and congressman and some higher-ranked military officers and their guests."

"Must be nice sometimes," added Lois.

"It is, I like it," said Sam, not bothering to look at the menu.

"What's good here?" asked Clark, looking through his own menu.

"Everything," said Sam. "It's a five star restaurant."

The waiter came by a few minutes later to take drink orders, scotch for the General, water for Clark, and tea for Lois.

"So what have you both planned so far, for the wedding that is?" asked Sam.

"We're in no rush. We're set to graduate at the end of May. We're both already guaranteed spots at the Daily Planet based on our collective works," started Clark.

Lois picked up. "Chloe too but I think she's going to go another way. She's really gotten into her part-time job, I think she's going to try to make a career of it. Jimmy is already at the Planet, living his dream as a photojournalist. He and Chloe are doing well."

"I think Jimmy said he was planning to propose to her soon too," said Clark, setting his menu down, his decision made.

"Anyway, we were thinking about next October, just under a year from now," said Lois.

"I'll make sure my calendar is clear. There is no way in hell I'm not walking you down the isle."

"I'm glad for that daddy. How is Lucy doing?"

"She's bitter," said Sam. "Not surprising but still disappointing. She constantly whines about the tracking bracelet on her ankle. But enough about that. I believe, Clark promised us both a story."

"Okay, let's order first, I don't want to be interrupted by the waiter."

Sam signaled the waiter to come take their orders.

"I want the rib-eye, medium. Baked potato, butter only and the steamed vegetable medley," said the General gruffly. It was his usual.

"I'd like the top sirloin, also medium. Baked potato with sour cream and chives and spring salad with the vinaigrette," said Lois.

"I'd like the cranberry-stuffed chicken breast, mashed potatoes and almond green beans," said Clark, handing all three menus over.

"It'll be out shortly," said the waiting, taking the menus, winking at Clark.

"Damned hippies," grumbled Sam.

"Daddy, be nice," said Lois.

Sam growled slightly. "Okay Clark, you've got time now. Start talking."

"Okay, my abilities are the result of my body's ability to absorb solar radiation at a very high rate and covert it into energy," explained Clark.

"That's not much of a story," said Sam.

Clark chuckled. "There is more to it than that. My home world, Krypton was millions of years older than than Earth. Probably hundreds of millions of years older. I don't know how much you know about how stars age but most stars start out white or blue. As they age they cool down and enlarge as they pull in more stuff from outer-space. So, my planet once had a yellow sun and my people were human, almost completely identical. Krypton was once very similar to Earth. A few millions years from now the Earth's yellow sun will cool and turn red."

"When Krypton's sun, Rao, turned red it turned my planet into a large ball of ice and snow. The heat from the sun could no longer keep our planet warm and temperate. As a result, we evolved and adapted. Our technology shifted from metals and organic matter to crystals. Crystals so advanced we could build and destroy an entire city in less than an hour. On a planet covered in ice it was the logical shift as ice naturally forms crystalline structures."

"That makes sense, but how does that explain your abilities?" asked Sam, his mind working quickly to understand everything.

"It's because my planet changed the way it did that my people had to evolve. A lot of Krypton's history is unclear during that planetary shift so I don't know if it was a natural evolution or genetically induced through science but our bodies adjusted to absorb solar radiation. By absorbing the solar radiation that was available from the red sun they could resist with freezing temperatures. It also toughened our bodies, made us more resistant to the harsh environment, and allowed us to repel the increased gravity."

"So the increased solar radiation from the yellow sun basically amps up your abilities where the red sun gave you just enough to keep you alive?" asked Sam.

"Basically yes," said Clark.

"And you're saying that humans may evolve the same way some day?" asked Lois.

"Eventually they might."

"I'm glad you told us. It actually makes me feel a lot more at ease with everything, you and my daughter... that whole thing," said Sam.

"Our kids, if we ever decide to have any will most likely inherit all of my abilities because I am so similar to humans," said Clark.

"Do you plan to have kids?" asked Sam.

"We haven't really talked about it much," said Lois. "We've talked about the fact it's possible but not if we want to have any or even when."

"For what my own two cents is worth, I would like to have grandchildren someday and I think you two would make for excellent parents," said Sam.

"You still have Lucy," said Lois, nervous about her dad's staring at her.

"Who knows with Lucy," said Sam. "She needs to figure herself out first."

Clark gripped Lois' hand under the table to reassure her and help calm a bit. He could see she was getting worked up. "We'll worry about that when we're ready. Anyway, how has everything with Checkmate been going?"

"Slow and annoying," said Sam. "And now I've got another problem, something that you and your friends might be able to help me with."

"Anything we can do to help we will," said Clark. It was unexpected for the General to seek his assistance.

"I can't give you anything overly specific, you understand that right?"

"Of course, daddy," said Lois. "Tell us what you can and we'll take it from there."

"Over the last few months we've had a number of soldiers disappear. Good men, wounded in combat and destined to go home with full honors. They just disappeared from their hospital beds, no rhyme or reason to it, they were just gone."

Lois started to look scared, panicked even. "Tell me Wes wasn't one of them," she said, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Lo. He was one of the first to vanish," said Sam.

"Project Ares," hissed Clark venomously, Lois' hand squeezing his own tighter. "It's a project by Lexcorp to create super soldiers. Lex is trying to take abilities from the meteor infected and put multiple abilities in a single person. This is one Lex is personally overseeing, it's tied to an area he calls thirty-three-point-one. My team has been raiding and shutting down facilities all over the world, trying to free and relocate those he's taken."

"And why haven't you splashed this all over the front page yet."

"Every time we've tied it directly to Lex, someone deflects it before we can go to press. The connection vanishes and our evidence becomes worthless or they produce evidence that contradicts our own. It is beyond frustrating," said Lois.

"You find one of my soldiers, just one of them and I'll deal with Luthor on a permanent basis," said Sam.

"Sir, your soldiers deserve justice. Killing him won't-"

"Who said anything about killing him. I don't need much reason to put a man in Gitmo these days," said Sam.

"I haven't told you I love you lately, have I daddy?"

Sam smiled and chuckled a bit. "It's always nice to hear."

**2007 – Smallville, Kansas – Reeves Dam**

It was strange for the team of heroes to be dressed in military fatigues but for this operation it was absolutely necessary.

"General Lane, sir," said Clark sharply. "All teams, prepared to advance."

Sam puffed on his cigar as he looked through his binoculars as Lex Luthor himself entered the facility. He picked up his radio. "All teams advance," he ordered. He watched with perverse pleasure as dozens of soldiers stormed the dam structure's various entry points.

A number of pops echoed from the dam as small arms fire fights began and ended quickly. It was almost an hour before the radio call came back. "All hostiles neutralized. Lex Luthor is in custody."

"Well done," replied Sam. "All combat teams, run secondary and tertiary sweeps of the facility." He set down the radio.

"Sir, my team is ready to recover the soldiers on your orders," said Clark.

"Your team is with me, Captain," said Sam, walking to a Jeep where Oliver and Dr. Hamilton were waiting. He sat in the passenger seat while Clark hopped into the back, sitting across from the doctor.

Oliver shifted into gear and drove ahead to the dam entrance. The four men walked through the winding tunnels until they reached the secure lab. Lex and Dr. Donovan Jamison were bound and unconscious on the floor.

"Get these two out of here," ordered Sam to four soldiers guarding them. "Gag 'em and bag 'em boys. I want them both on a C130 to Gitmo inside the next hour. A chopper will be waiting for you outside to get them to Fort Riley."

"Sir, yes, sir," all four soldiers replied in unison.

It took about a minute for them to gag and put black bags over their heads.

"You're up Dr. Hamilton," said Sam, looking to see the doctor was already burning through the documents.

"Okay, so there were thirty-three soldiers in total here. Three died during experimentation. Twenty-nine are in some kind of stasis," explained Emil.

"Are they alive?" asked Sam.

"Perfectly alive, perfectly healthy too. It seems their injuries have been completely healed. My word, the stem cell technology they used is beyond impressive."

"So why are they still in stasis?" asked Clark.

"So they can be implanted with the abilities they have harvested," said Emil absentmindedly, he was focused on the documentation.

"Can we safely wake them up from the stasis?" asked Oliver, looking through a display window.

"Yes, I believe we can," said Emil. "They should be perfectly fit to return to active duty too if that is what they wish."

"Can you secure the tech that healed them?" asked Sam

"Yes sir, I can," said Emil.

"What about the thirty-third?" asked Clark. "You said twenty-nine were in stasis and three dead. What about the last one?"

"The prototype, the Mark IV model," said Emil. "They have implanted the abilities but they are having stability problems. Every time they have tried to bring him out of stasis his body has begun to shut down."

"So what do you need to stabilize him?" asked Sam. "Or couldn't you just undo whatever it is they did in the first place?"

"It can't be undone. It's part of him now," said Emil. "As for stabilizing him... they have implanted alien mutations into his body so it is trying to reject it like you would expect from an organ transplant." He was silent for a bit as he continued reading through the various notes.

Clark tried to read through the documents as fast as he could, he may not have understood everything but he understood enough to know what to look for. "Here, check this," said Clark, pulling out a notebook from the pile.

Emil took the notebook and began flipping through the pages. "Yes, I see. This could work but..."

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"They believed that alien peptides would be able to stabilize him. Apparently they had a very small blood sample at one point that wasn't human, it gave them the idea but there wasn't enough of it to synthesize or experiment with.

Sam and Clark shared a look.

"Ollie, I need a piece of blue," said Clark, holding out a hand.

Oliver nodded. Reaching into one of the pouches in his BDU he removed a lead vial and tossed it to Clark. "Are you sure about this?"

"We can trust Emil," said Clark, cracking the lead tube open.

"Trust me with what?" asked Emil.

"Doctor, I hope you fully understand that this is all classified and cannot leave this room. That said, Clark should be able to provide you the peptides you require."

"You're an alien?" asked Emil, looking at Clark strangely.

"I prefer the term intergalactic traveler," said Clark, holding the blue glowing crystal in his hand making him feel normal.

"And what is with the blue glowing crystal?"

"It weakens my skin enough for you to extract a blood sample," said Clark. "Please hurry, I don't like feeling vulnerable."

Emil nodded, rushing to extract a vial of blood.

"All those samples are to be destroyed once you've saved my soldier," said Sam.

"Of course," said Emil. "But you understand, this will change this soldier forever. He will be able to use those abilities. You could be unleashing a monster."

"I'm choosing to have faith in my soldiers," said Sam. "If necessary, we can remove those abilities later but for now let's focus on saving him."

Clark tossed the piece of blue kryptonite back to Oliver.

"I'll run this out to the Jeep," said Oliver. "You might need to restrain the soldier when he wakes up."

"_It's Wes, isn't it?"_ asked Lois over Clark's ear piece.

Clark pressed the ear bud. "It is honey, but don't worry. He'll be fine."

"_Tell my dad to get his wife to Watchtower. __Then b__ring Wes here, we can help him adjust,"_ said Lois.

"I'll ask him," replied Clark.

"What is she demanding now?" asked Sam.

"She wants you to get his wife to Watchtower as soon as possible. Then she wants me to bring him there once he's stable. She thinks we can help him adjust to what's been done to him," explained Clark.

"I'm hesitant but she has a point," said Sam. "It would also give your organization a much needed government liaison."

"You'll have to talk to Oliver about the government liaison stuff. I'm not opposed but I need to be clear that we don't work for the government."

"No, it's better that you're independent of the government. My point is that if something big happens and you need government support then it will help you to have a contact inside the government that can assist you. I'll have Wes transferred to my staff and he'll work for me and alongside you and your team."

"Again, you'll have to work that out with Oliver and more specifically Watchtower," said Clark.

"I'd better go make the calls to get people moving. I'll get a medical team out here to revive and extract the other survivors. Make sure you're not here when they get here and neither is any of this research. You've got maybe an hour."

"Thank you, General Lane, for everything," said Clark.

"I must be getting soft in my old age," grumbled Sam.

"I should be able to inject the peptides into Mr. Keenan in a few minutes," said Emil.

"What about mental programming? Did they do anything?"

"Not yet. They hadn't gotten to that stage yet," said Emil.

Clark waited while Dr. Hamilton worked.

Oliver returned a few minutes later. "Okay, we're all clear, time to bring Shimmer inside."

A moment later Alicia appeared. "Wow, this place is really creepy."

"Just a little bit. Could use a woman's touch," commented Oliver.

"Okay, he's good now," said Emil. "Completely stabilized."

"How long before he wakes up?" asked Clark.

"Thirty minutes, an hour at most," said Emil.

"Okay," said Oliver. "Time to move out Shimmer."

**2007 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower**

Jodi Keenan was furious. She was on the verge of finding Wes... her Wes. When she got an unexpected call from General Sam Lane himself. How the man even found her, she had no idea. And then for him to order her to an old building in the middle of Metropolis just pissed her off. Never mind the fact that she was technically AWOL and he hadn't sent any MPs to apprehend her. It was eerie.

She stepped up to the front door of the building not sure what to expect.

"_State your name and present identification." _The voice was clear but no one was present and she couldn't see any cameras or monitors.

"Jodi Keenan," she said clearly then held up her military ID.

The door in front of her clicked and drifted open.

Jodi was shocked by what she saw inside. It was a beautiful lobby with marble columns and floors. At the back of the room was an elevator with engraved brass doors. There was no desk or guards but she saw the seams on the marble pillars that looked to be hiding something, probably some manner of defensive system.

The elevator in front of her dinged and opened to reveal a young woman close to her age. She looked familiar but wasn't sure where she knew her from.

"Hello, Jodi. I'm Lois Lane. I was a friend of Wes' when we were younger," she introduced herself.

"Lois Lane, as in General Lane's daughter?"

"The same," said Lois with a friendly smile. She held out her hand to Jodi.

Jodi shook her hand. "Jodi Keenan, Wes' wife."

"I know, please come with me."

"Why am I here? What is this place for that matter?" Jodi stood her ground, not quite trusting the situation.

"This place is codenamed Watchtower. It is a command center."

"Military?"

"Private," said Lois. "We are not funded by the US Government nor are we within the command structure of the US government or any other government. Though we do on occasion work with the US government, sort of as consultants."

"Spies or mercenaries?"

"Little of column A, little of column B," said Lois.

"So why am I here?"

"Wes," said Lois as simply as she could. "Now, would you please come upstairs with me?"

Jodi frowned but nodded all the same. She wanted to know what was going on and apparently the answers were here.

Inside the elevator Lois pressed the button for the twentieth floor.

"Lois Lane plus guest," she said clearly.

Jodi was surprised when moments later a series of light scans ran over both of their bodies. "Identity confirmed."

The elevator began to move a moment later.

"That is some high-end tech," commented Jodi.

"It should be," said Lois.

"So what do you know about Wes?"

"You know that Wes was taken from his hospital bed in Iraq. He was taken by Lexcorp to be a part of an experimental super soldier program. The goal was implant him with several... abilities that don't naturally occur in people. We recovered him this morning, unfortunately we were too late to prevent the implantation which has been fatal to all of the test subjects until now. Wes is stable and will be waking up soon but he is going to be different. He'll be stronger, a lot stronger, and he'll have a number of other abilities too. We don't know the full extent but you need to understand, he's still Wes Keenan. His memories are all intact as is his personality but most importantly his emotions."

"Where can I find Lex?" she asked.

Lois could see the rage boiling under the woman's skin. "My father took him and the doctor responsible into custody. They should be on their way to Gitmo now."

"I'd rather deal with him personally but that will suffice for now," said Jodi. "Can I see Wes now?"

The elevator doors opened to a large loft space filled with computer monitors.

"He's upstairs in the medical bay," said Lois, motioning to the winding staircase.

Jodi ran up the stairs two at a time. She froze when she saw her husband. He looked exactly as she remembered him minus any of the scarring or damage from the IED that injured him in the first place.

"Hello, Mrs. Keenan. I'm doctor Emil Hamilton. Your husband is perfectly stable and will be waking up soon. I must recommend caution when making physical contact, he will not know his own strength and could very easily injure you."

"But he's okay, right?"

"He's better than okay," said Emil, smiling gently at the woman.

Jodi sat on the side of the bed and took Wes' hand in her own. "Wes' baby, it's me. Your Jodi."

The man twitched a little.

"Clark, he's waking up," called Emil.

Clark jogged up the stairs, followed closely by Lois.

"Hold him down, we don't need him injuring anyone while he comes out of it," said Emil.

Clark moved around behind the head of the bed and placed both of his hands gently on Wes' shoulders. He put as much concentration as he could into not being moved if the man suddenly jerked awake.

"Mrs. Keenan, I would recommend you take a couple steps back just in case," said Emil.

Jodi though stubbornly refused to move, clamping her other hand onto Wes.

"Okay," said Emil.

Wes' eyes blinked open a few minutes later then he tried to react defensively.

"Wes, it's okay, baby. You're safe. You're okay."

Wes blinked several more times, calming at the familiarity of the voice. "Jodi? What happened? Where are we?"

"Mr. Keenan, please try to stay calm. You're a lot stronger than you used to be," said Emil. "You could very easily injure everyone here if you're not careful. Do you understand what I've told you?"

Wes had to focus on the doctor and blinked several time. "I think so. I feel different. What happened to me?"

"I will explain everything but I need to know that you're going to be calm long enough for me to explain."

"I promise. I'll be calm and listen," said Wes.

"Okay Clark, you can let him up," said Emil.

Wes felt a release of pressure from his shoulders.

"Now, I recommend you move slowly," said Emil. "I don't know how strong you're going to be but it is better to be cautious for now."

Wes nodded and sat up slowly, looking around at the assembled group. "Lo, little Lo? Is that you?"

"Not funny, Keenan," said Lois. "And wipe that grin off your face or I'll give a matching scar on the other side."

"Lois, be nice," ordered a voice from behind Wes.

He turned slightly to see Clark, grinning slightly.

"I'm perfectly nice," said Lois. "I agreed to marry you didn't I? I think that makes me Mother Theresa nice, don't you?"

"You only said yes because I had you hopped up on Whitesnake tickets," laughed Clark.

"So not the point," said Lois, fighting her own grin.

"He's got your number, Lo," said Wes, grinning.

"Wes, pay attention to your wife. I thought you were dead," she said, recalling his attention.

"Dead? What do you mean dead?"

The next few minutes were spent explaining everything that happened with the experiment and his being taken by Lexcorp representatives.

"That's a lot to take in," said Wes.

"It's okay, you've got plenty of time to adjust," said Emil.

"The General is having you transferred to his staff and clearing up all the paperwork. He'll brief you on the full cover story later but for now you're here to learn," explained Lois.

"Learn? Learn what?"

"You have a lot of new abilities, not just enhanced strength and speed. You need to learn to control yourself properly so you don't accidentally snap your wife's back when you try to give her a hug," explained Emil.

"And how do I do that?"

"That's what I'm here for," said Clark. "I'm Clark Kent," he held out his hand.

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Wes. "I mean if I'm stronger or whatever won't I hurt him?"

"You won't hurt me," said Clark.

Wes took the hand in his and clasped it to shake it.

"Okay, now squeeze this with the same strength you just shook my hand," said Clark, holding out a chunk of two by four.

Wes was weary but did as ordered. He was shocked when the piece of lumber exploded in a rain of splinters.

"Whoa," said Wes, his eyes widened slightly.

"Pretty much," said Clark, amusement in his voice.

"So why didn't that hurt you?" asked Jodi.

"I'm stronger than he is," said Clark. "We don't have the same abilities so you're going to have to figure most of it out on your own but I can at least help you with your strength and speed. It will be slow going at first but you'll get the hang of it."

"Where do we start, Jedi Master?" asked Wes with a laugh.

"Don't start with the Star Wars references already," chided Jodi.

"Worry not my young Padawan. I will train you well," said Clark, a laugh of his own followed.

"I should never have made him watch that Star Wars marathon with me," grumbled Lois under her breath.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**2007 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

"Do we have to be here, big brother Smallville?" asked Mandy, pouting. Clark had interrupted her and Kory's favorite TV show, _Pretty Pretty Princess_.

"Yes, Mandy. I need both you and Kory here. You have to testify to the Guardians of Oa so we can be sure the Psions won't come after you. Once we know it's safe we can send you home if you want," explained Clark again.

"I like it here, big brother Smallville," said Kory. The girl was always laughing and giggling about something. It seemed now she was playing with the snow that littered the floor of the fortress, having a ball.

Mandy was more serious about things than her younger sister. But every once and a while Mandy would relax a bit and have just as much fun as her sister.

Clark chose to instigate the fun this time as he lobbed a small snowball at Mandy.

Mandy's eyes glowed purple and she scowled as she wiped away the snow, her glare settled on Clark. However, when Clark got hit by a snowball from her sister she couldn't prevent herself from giggling too.

So for a few minutes the three aliens enjoyed the traditional Earth snowball fight.

"Kal-El, my son, connection to Oa has been established. Are you prepared?"

"Yes, father. Come on girls," said Clark, motioning for the girls to stand next to him.

They stood together on a round flat crystal platform, surrounded by several crystal spires. The crystals flashed with light momentarily before their surrounding shifted entirely. They now stood on a gray platform surrounded by several floating beings, the sky above them was green and looked alive with energy. The beings floating around them were small and had a blue tint to their skin and wore red flowing robes.

"Greetings Guardians of Oa. I am Kal-El, last son of Krypton and resident of the planet Earth. I am here to represent the grievances of Komand'r and Koriand'r of Tamaran against their Psion abductors. I also represent a grievance of Krypton against the Psion for their unsanctioned access, use, and study of the Phantom Zone. As your people created them and banished them it is your responsibility," stated Clark clearly, it was rehearsed several times with the help of Jor-El.

"Your grievance is heard and accepted," said one of the little blue men floating above him.

Clark waited as the guardians debated amongst themselves.

It was a while but eventually a man surrounded by a green glow wearing a skin tight green and black suit that made Clark's look tame by comparison.

"You rang," said the man cockily.

"This is Lantern Cadet Hal Jordan. He is responsible for your sector of your galaxy. He will be your investigating officer in this matter."

A moment later another Lantern landed on the platform, a young woman that could easily have been Kory's mother or much older sister.

"Reporting as ordered, elders," said the young woman, dropping to a knee and bowing her head in respect.

"This is Lantern Alisand'r. She is unassigned at this time but as a former member of the Tamaranean royal guard she will assist in the investigation."

"Ali-Ali," chirped Kory recognizing her.

Ali looked sharply at the source in anger only to freeze in shock at seeing the young girls. Young girls she had failed to protect years ago.

"Lady Komand'r, Lady Koriand'r," she said in shocked disbelief. "But... how?"

"The Psions took us," answered Mandy. "You failed us and we were tortured and experimented on and you weren't there."

"Mandy, be kind. Can you not see how much she is hurting from your words or how much joy she is feeling to see the both of you alive and well?" chided Clark.

"The blueberry is right, little lady," said Hal.

Mandy looked properly chided, blinking away a few tears that threatened to spill.

"Do not speak to her majesty you vulgar beasts," snapped Ali.

"Calm yourself guardian," ordered one of the elders.

"Kal-El of Krypton is no less worthy of your respect or the authority he holds over the young princesses."

Ali's eyes widened before dropping to her knee. "I apologize to the house of El for my egregious error."

"That isn't necessary," said Clark. "My family and I have been taking care of these two young ladies since we rescued them from the Phantom Zone. I treat them as my little sisters, no more and no less."

"It is very kind that a lord of the house of El would do so. Please tell me where to find them and I will see them safely home," said Ali.

"But I like it here," said Kory with a pout. "Big brother Smallville, Supermom Lara, and big sister Lois are kind and fun. I do not want to go back."

"Kory, you and your sister are always welcome with my family, we like you too so if you don't want to leave then you don't have to," said Clark, placing a kind hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you big brother Smallville," said Kory, hugging Clark around his waist.

Mandy smiled slightly but did not react further.

"For now, both girls will remain in the custody of the house of El," ordered one of the elders. "Until the Psion threat to Tamaran has been resolved."

"By your will," said Ali, but it was obvious to everyone there she wasn't that accepting of the decision.

"Hal Jordan, you will rendezvous with the Tamaranean princesses and Kal-El on Earth."

"Sweet," said Hal. "Home field advantage for the win."

"You're an Earthling?" asked Clark. "I thought Earth was unincorporated so long as it remained under Kryptonian jurisdiction."

"The destruction of Krypton removed that limitation and Earth was added to our sphere of influence."

"I will accept your assistance in the defense of Earth but all decisions made in regards to Earth must be approved," said Clark. He had to play his role in this matter. He couldn't let Earth get wrapped up in intergalactic politics, the people just weren't ready for it.

"We will abide by your word in this matter," said the elders after a short deliberation.

"Whoa, hold it right there," said Hal. "You're letting the fate of my home, my planet be decided by this blueberry looking neanderthal. Not cool!"

"Mr. Jordan, you have nothing to worry about. Earth is my home too. By leveraging my Kryptonian heritage it allows me to keep Earth out of intergalactic conflicts and disputes. Placing Earth under my protection guarantees that the majority of hostile alien races out there will avoid Earth like the plague. No one anywhere in any of the twenty-eight known galaxies wants to mess with a Kryptonian unless they are beyond stupid or just plain suicidal."

"Is what he's saying true?" asked Hal, looking up to the Guardians.

"It is very true," said all of the Guardians in unison. If one looked closer they would see them sweating.

"Neat," said Hal. "In that case I'm cool with it."

"Good to hear," said Clark, rolling his eyes. Hal was very human and seemed to have a good sense of humor.

"So, I gotta ask, does the government know about you?" asked Hal.

"The US government is aware of me and my family."

"Anyone in the military?"

"General Sam Lane," said Clark.

"Now how the hell did you get that old bastard to agree to accept let alone work with you?"

"I'm marrying his daughter," said Clark.

Hal cracked up laughing loudly. "You and me are gonna get along just fine."

"You ex-military?" asked Clark.

"Captain Hal Jordan, Air Force," said Hal with a mock salute.

"You'll have to contact his office once you arrive on Earth. He'll give you an address and date and time of where to meet us in Metropolis."

"Nice, I'll see you there," said Hal.

"I will be accompanying him," said Ali bluntly, brooking no room for argument.

"So be it but be warned, if either of you cause any trouble I will personally put you both back into space," said Clark, cutting the transmission a moment later.

"Both of you had better be on your best behavior. I do not want an angry Kryptonian coming to Oa," said an elder.

"He didn't look so tough," said Hal.

"I suggest you both review the history annals of Krypton so you know exactly what you're up against. Tread lightly and do not embarrass the corps."

"Sheesh, so hostile," commented Hal.

**2007 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower**

"So, this is your new soldier boy, eh?" asked Carter in his normal gruff voice. He held a spiked mace in one hand, bouncing the spiked end up and down in his other hand. "Doesn't look like much to me. I'll give him two minutes tops."

"Carter, you're supposed to help him. Not beat the crap out of him," said Lois, her arms folded across her chest as she glared at him.

"I bash skulls, it's what I do best, better than anyone else. You think my training won't help him?"

"It's okay, Lois, I can handle anything he can dish out, just like I did from Clark."

"Clark was being nice, Carter doesn't know how to be nice," said Lois.

"What are you talking about?" asked Carter, grinning just a little. "I'll have you know I'm very nice. I give out amazing gifts all the time."

"Bashing criminals with your mace is not considered giving a gift," said Lois, now glaring at Carter.

"Depends on your point of view," said Carter. "Now are we done with our knitting circle? I'd like to get to work at some point today."

"Don't hold back Wes, he won't," said Lois.

"Good luck, baby," said Jodi, kissing Wes on the cheek then jogging to catch up to Lois.

"Let the boys play, I want to go shopping," said Lois, taking one of Jodi's arms in her own.

"I need more Semtex anyway," said Jodi.

"Clothes shopping, Jodi, clothes shopping," said Lois. "You can have Chloe order you all the ordinance you could ever want."

"It's not as fun if I don't get to test it out for quality before I buy it," pouted Jodi.

"You definitely fit in with this group," joked Lois, laughing lightly with her newest friend.

"Fine, if we're going for clothes then it had better be sexy lingerie."

Lois smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked going shopping with you."

**2007 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

"Now, I want to make sure you understand the rules here, Courtney," said Sylvester. "The Kents have agreed to house you and by extension me so that I can train you and Ryan. That said, you will go to school everyday and you will get at least a three-point-oh or better. You can date and see boys but they had better be good or I'll send Carter to chaperone and believe me when I say we will be doing background checks, don't test us on this. You and Ryan are both prohibited from going on missions with the team until you're eighteen years old and preferably after you graduate college."

"You guys are so strict, it's not fair," complained Courtney.

"Be patient little one. Now, as you know, Smallville is infamous for meteor infected youths going a little crazy. You and Ryan are now both responsible for working together to deal with them. Now, I expect you both to use your best judgment and ask for help if you ever get in over your heads."

"Sweet!" shouted Ryan. "This is gonna be awesome."

"However, before any of that can happen, you are both going to train your asses off this summer with me, everyday. Until Summer break starts though I expect you both to be home straight after school everyday so we can get your training started."

"Now, Ryan, all the farm work you do on a daily basis for your chores has left you very fit physically. But we need to improve your telekinetic strength. Courtney, you've developed your control with the staff pretty well but your physical training has slacked off. We need to get you up to snuff so from now on you're going to help Ryan with his chores everyday and for the next few months while I work on Ryan's telekinesis you'll run through this barn to and through the big barn and back in a figure eight until I say stop," explained Sylvester.

"Boo," pouted Courtney.

"Too bad, get running," said Sylvester, shooing her with his hands.

"So how am I going to increase my telekinetic strength?" asked Ryan.

"You're going to treat it like weight lifting. You're going to work your way up, lifting heavier and heavier objects until it gets to the point that it no longer matters how big an object is you can lift it effortlessly."

"Cool, so what are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be coaching you along but in the mean time I've got a little project to work on myself." Sylvester motioned to a couple of workbenches loaded down with brass tubing, crystals, and other various electronics. A soldering iron and other tools and electronic monitors were also scattered on the desk.

"Are you making another staff for Courtney?"

"I'm gonna try something else for her. We'll see how it goes," said Sylvester, showing Ryan a blueprint.

"Cool."

**2007 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

Tess was beyond worried. Lex had been missing for almost two months now and she hadn't heard a word from him and no one could tell her anything. The Reeves Dam lab was cleaned out and looked as if it had never existed. And then today, governmental inspectors invaded every Lexcorp office in the US and took everything. Every computer, every phone, every scrap of paper and then slapped dozens of injunctions on them shutting down every one of their companies and their subsidiaries.

"Where are you Lex?" she asked the empty office. She sat in Lex's chair looking out the window of his office, trying to find a clue, any clue as to what was going on.

"Mr. Luthor has been declared an enemy of the state," said a voice Tess knew too well.

Tess spun her chair around to be faced with Amanda Waller, the current leader of Checkmate.

"How? When?"

"The US government was very displeased to find out Lex had been kidnapping its injured military personnel without military oversight."

Tess was fuming. She had warned Lex several times that it was a bad idea doing what he did. She tried to convince him to pursue a different course of action but he just wouldn't be deterred.

"I want him back," said Tess.

"That's not happening," said Amanda. "He is gone, get used to it cause he won't be back."

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Tess.

Amanda held out a folder to Tess.

"How am I supposed to get close?"

"Keep reading."

Tess flipped through a few more pages before she found her cover information. "You can't be serious. What do I know about that?"

"You have a week to learn. You've been trained for this kind of thing. Now do your job," said Amanda coldly, turning and walking out as quietly as she arrived.

**2007 – Metropolis, Kansas – Watchtower **

General Sam Lane plus his two guests waited patiently for the elevator to take them to the top floor of the building code named Watchtower. He was in his formal uniform with his hat tucked under his arm.

"So, is this military or private?" asked Hal, honestly confused. Hal wore his old Air Force uniform. Next to him Alisand'r wore a gray skirt and jacket with a white blouse.

"Private," said Sam gruffly. "But they do have a single government liaison, Major Wesley Keenan as well as his wife, a former sergeant and demolitions expert."

"Interesting," said Hal. "So what do these people do exactly?"

"They handle threats that are outside the scope of what humans are capable of dealing with. Other than that they help people where they can," explained Sam.

"Interesting," said Hal, grinning slightly. "So you're saying they're superheroes."

Sam grumbled but didn't respond beyond that.

The elevator finally opened a minute later to the command center of the Watchtower.

"Hello Uncle Sam," greeted Chloe. "I'll be with you in a minute. You can grab some coffee if you want." As she said this her eyebrows creased while focused on the monitor in front of her.

Sam disregarded the offer instead choosing to look over her shoulder. He was interested in what she was doing.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sam.

"I think so," said Chloe, her hands working quickly over the keyboard.

"You actually found it?" asked Sam.

"Looks like it," said Chloe, starting to smirk.

Sam pulled out his cellphone but couldn't get a signal.

Chloe handed him a phone. "This building is shielded, only coded phones will work."

Sam dialed a number. "Authenticating zulu, zulu, echo, delta, zulu, password tick-tock-tick. Authorizing full military incursion to coordinates 37°11′38″ N 106°45′01″W. Target is codename Castle." He hung up the phone. "I have to go."

Sam put his hat back on and walked straight to the elevator and out of the building to his waiting car.

"Did he just leave us behind?" asked Hal.

"It would seem so," said Ali.

"Sorry about that, this is pressing," said Chloe, typing in another key sequence. "Watchtower online, priority one. We have confirmed location on Checkmate's base of operations.

"Green Arrow Online," said a voice coming from one of the monitors, the screen now showing a camera view and biometrics next to it. The image was of the inside of a jet.

"Boy Scout online," said another voice. This time the camera showed a flight camera and biometrics.

"Girl Scout online," said another voice. Like the Boy Scout camera, this one showed a flight camera.

"Hawkman online," said a gruff voice, another flight camera.

"Cyborg online," said yet another voice, this time it was a cockpit view.

"Martian Manhunter online," another monitor went active with another flight camera.

"What is going on?" asked Hal. "I thought the General was sending in a strike group.

"He'll mop up but in this situation we go in first. There are going to be people there with abilities the military is not capable of dealing with without using extreme measures," explained Chloe.

"Do you really have a Martian Manhunter working with you?" asked Ali.

"Yes," said Chloe.

The elevator pinged open a moment later and two women entered followed by the two young Tamaranean girls.

Chloe tossed each woman an earpiece.

"Den Mother online," said Lara, putting in the ear bud as she sat at a different computer station.

"Watchtower II online," said Lois, doing the same.

"Icicle II confirmed, at least two other meta-humans also present," reported Chloe.

"Castle just went into lockdown," said Lois, looking at what appeared to be a security feed from inside the building. "They know you're coming now."

"No, they know the General is coming," said Chloe.

"It looks like they are trying to abandon the base, I'm registering several small fires starting," said Lara, she was monitoring an active-scan satellite.

"Cyborg and Arrow, begin air drop," said Chloe, who was monitoring the personnel locations.

"Make sure you get the jet by remote. I'm not paying to replace another one, Watchtower," said Green Arrow, his voice was muffled due to the wind as he free fell.

"Boy Scout and Girl Scout pick up the pace," said Chloe.

"I've got the jet on remote flying a holding pattern above Castle," said Lois.

While all of this was going on Alisand'r was fussing over the princesses, making sure both were healthy, and unharmed.

"Shit, what the hell was that?" shouted Cyborg, his camera view spinning roughly. "We're taking fire."

Hal was glancing between all of the monitors and could now see that the flight cameras weren't flight cameras on planes but connected to people that apparently could fly.

"I've spotted the shooter," said Girl Scout's voice from her monitor.

Chloe did a quick image grab. "Identified as codename Deadshot. Sniper wanted for multiple assassinations by the world court. He's never missed a shot from what little I've been able to gather. Take him out Girl Scout."

Hal watched Girl Scout's monitor, all he saw was her land suddenly in front of the sniper, a fist came into view of the camera and the man was blasted backwards into the wall behind him. He slid slowly to the ground clearly unconscious.

"Boy Scout, go for touchdown," said Chloe.

Hal's view switched to the Boy Scout monitor. The person behind the camera flew at two falling specs that quickly grew larger until it was clear that it was two people falling without a parachute. The man grabbed the two slowing their fall significantly before setting them on the ground and flying into the wall of the castle like a cannonball, tearing through wall after wall until he came out the other side.

"Door's open," said a voice from Boy Scouts monitor.

Hal watched as the man drilled into the castle walls again until he was faced with a young man with blue skin.

"So, someone came to play with little old me," said the blue boy. He smirked as the red heat lamps around him faded.

"Surrender," said Boy Scout authoritatively.

"No, I don't think so," said the blue boy, jutting his arms forward, emitting some kind of cold that turned the moisture in the air to ice and snow. Ice and snow the blue boy was now controlling.

The camera took on a red hue like the heat lamps were turned back on as the snow seemed to melt instantly and the blue boy fell to the ground screaming in pain as his body steamed. The red hue faded a few moments later and blue boy looked relatively unharmed but cowering all the same. The odd thing was that the red hue was brighter from the left side of the screen.

"Surrender," Boy Scout ordered again.

"Okay, okay, no more, no more," pleaded the boy.

"Mainframe is still intact," said a voice over Cyborg's monitor.

Hal was fascinated as the man looked down at his arm and plugged in a USB cord and then the other end into the mainframe. "That's handy," he commented softly.

Hal glanced briefly at the other monitors and it was a slaughter. The Martian Manhunter and Hawkman were beating the crap out of the guards, they didn't seem to be killing anyone but most of them would live out the rest of their lives with a limp if they were lucky.

"Could use a little help here," said Green Arrow.

Hal shifted his view again. The man was moving quickly, dodging a woman with spiky hair, dark sunglasses and a tight leather outfit that showed off a lot of her body.

Chloe grabbed another screen shot. "Elizabeth Thorne, aka Black Thorn. She was a vigilante in New York but disappeared some time ago. Ex-CIA. I got nothing on her, she seems like she should be one of the good guys."

"That's how Checkmate works," said Hawkman, his mace bashing guards left and right.

"Mark IV online," said a new voice and monitor popping up. This one's camera was the inside of a military aircraft loaded with soldiers, all armed to the teeth. "US Military is twenty minutes out."

"You all heard the man," said Chloe. "Wrap up time everyone. Boy Scout, get Cyborg and Arrow back to their jet. Everyone else, finish up and get out of there."

Hal watched as the woman Arrow was fighting suddenly appeared in Boy Scouts camera and was unconscious a second later.

"Leave it to the Green Bean to get his ass kicked by a girl," said Cyborg, his camera showing him jogging towards the Green Arrow and the Boy Scout.

Hal now recognized the Boy Scout as the Kryptonian.

"I wasn't getting my ass kicked," said Arrow. "She dodged every arrow I shot at her, it was like she could predict their flight path as I released them. And once she was in close she was relentless."

"Next time just knock her out you wuss," commented Hawkman.

"Cut the chatter, finish evac now," ordered Chloe.

"I'm staying, I'm going to see what I can find out from their memories," said the Martian Manhunter.

"Be careful," said Lara. "And come home safe to us."

"Roger that, Den Mother," said John.

"First team is clear, the show is yours now Mark IV," said Green Arrow, his monitor showing he was back aboard the jet with Cyborg.

"Return to base," said Chloe, smiling. She looked more than pleased that everything went so well.

"Well damn, that wasn't a bad show. Wish I had some popcorn," said Hal.

"Sorry about that," said Chloe, turning to face Hal and Alisand'r. "Clark will be back soon to speak with you two. In the mean time I'll let Lara and Lois show you downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat and drink."

"Watchtower II signing off," said Lois, removing her ear bud and tossing it back to Chloe.

Her action was mimicked by Lara.

Lois approached the pair only to be hugged by Kory and Mandy.

"You were most epic, big sister Lois," said Kory, smiling happily as was normal for the girl.

"It was very excellent to watch. Big brother Smallville was really 'hot' when he fought that icy moron," added Mandy, grinning brightly.

"Thanks munchkins, now I know we've got a whole box of maple donuts waiting for us downstairs just waiting to be eaten," said Lois, knowing exactly how the two would react.

The two girls suddenly narrowed their eyes at each other, the green and purple glowing eyes a stark contrast to the normal playful look.

"No energy bolts in my command center," yelled Chloe, trying to cut off the impending free-for-all. Her glare settled firmly on Lois for instigating it.

"What are these 'maple donuts' that the young princesses would behave so..."

"Unladylike?" offered Hal. "Seems these little ladies have a bit of a sweet tooth."

Lois leaned down and scooped the two feather light girls up, one under each arm and walked toward the elevator. The girls knew well enough to not rough house while in Lois' grasp as Clark would have to punish them if they hurt her. There was nothing worse than Clark looking at them disappointed.

"Unhand them," said Alisand'r, seeing Lois manhandle the girls.

Lois barely spared her a glance as she stepped into the elevator.

"I am Lara-El," the woman introduced herself, interrupting Alisand'r from interfering. "They are perfectly safe and comfortable with their big sister Lois. It is not necessary to worry, they are perfectly safe."

Alisand'r frowned unhappily. She did not like this situation. She had failed those girls by not being there when they were taken. It should have been her looking after them, not the remnants of a nearly extinct race.

"Once Kal-El returns he will assist you with your investigation with the information we have then you will be allowed to question the girls, I only ask that you be gentle with them. No child should ever be exposed to what those two experienced," explained Lara.

"No worries, we'll be as gentle as we can," said Hal with a friendly smile. "We're not here to upset them or you. Only to find out what we can about the Psions that took them and any clues as to where they were. Once we have that we'll report back to the elders and probably be out of your hair before the end of the day."

"I am pleased to hear that," said Lara. "Please, let us go downstairs. If we do not hurry those three will eat all of the maple donuts." She giggled a little at the end.

Hal guessed it must have been some kind of running joke with them. "After you."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Due to unforeseen circumstances I have lost my Beta. Hanabi's Biggest Fan, you will be missed. I wish you well in the future in all your endeavors.

**2007 – Metropolis, Kansas – JSA Brownstone**

Carter was grinning. He did that a lot in recent days. In recent days he'd felt more alive than he had in years. The youngsters had re-energized him, lit a fire in him, gave him hope. Why? Because now he had purpose once again.

"Kent," called Carter into the empty house. He'd been checking the brownstone everyday for signs of his friend. Kent would wander in every once in a while as was his habit. Get cleaned up a bit and some food in his stomach with Carter's help then disappear again. It had been far too long since he had last visited.

A loud knock on the door called his attention behind him. He opened the door to be greeted by a young woman. She was tall, with dark hair, an obviously bad wig that didn't look even a little bit natural. But something about her was familiar to him. "What do you want?"

She looked around nervously. "Do you know a man named Kent Nelson?"

"Yeah, he get picked up again?" asked Carter, it would happen once in a while that Kent would get picked up by the cops and put into an asylum until he could check him out.

"Not exactly," she replied.

"I know you from somewhere," said Carter, narrowing his eyes as he studied her face more closely.

"I don't think so." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Look, he was taken by some people."

"And how do you know this?" asked Carter, now anger was starting to bubble.

"Because I helped the ones that took him," she answered, prepared to run.

Carter didn't give her the chance though. He grabbed her by her throat and threw her inside the brownstone, slamming the door behind him. "That was the last mistake you'll ever make."

"Wait, just listen to me," she tried to protest, backing away from him.

"My sick friend was taken and you helped. And I should listen to you? I don't think so little girl," said Carter, glaring at the girl. "Stay put, or else."

The young woman was not happy but was backed into a corner. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned against the wall she'd been thrown against.

Carter pulled out a cellphone. "Manhunter, I need your help with something. How fast can you get to the brownstone?" A short pause as he listened. "Okay, see you in ten." He closed the phone ending the call.

"I'm not a criminal," the woman tried to protest.

"Shut up!" shouted Carter. "Criminal's kidnap people. You're a kidnapper. I don't care what ransom you're after, you won't get it."

"I not here about ransom," she tried to defend herself.

"Just shut up," said Carter. "I don't really care what you have to say. When my friend gets here we'll find out the truth."

"Why won't you just let me explain?"

"Because I don't trust a word out of your mouth," said Carter. "Now shut up and wait."

The woman huffed and crossed her arms in agitation, grumbling under her breath.

Carter crossed his arms and glared at the woman while they waited in silence.

Finally the door to the brownstone opened and John Jones entered.

"So what's the emergency?" asked John.

"The woman there says she helped to kidnap a friend of mine, Kent Nelson. He's one of mine from the old days," explained Carter.

John frowned. "I see." He walked purposefully to the woman, kneeling in front of her.

"And what are you gonna do to me?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable.

John put a hand on top of her head. "Just relax."

She wanted to protest but the man didn't give her a chance as she witnessed several of her own memories pushed to the front of her mind like a movie that ended as abruptly as it began.

"So, where is he?" asked Carter.

"Checkmate used her. She didn't know what she was doing when she located him for them," said John. "Kent warned her that it was a trick then told her to find you once she saw the truth of the situation."

The woman on the ground blinked a few times and shook her head. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me getting my answers the nice way," said Carter. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"Dinah Lance."

"Lance? Dinah Drake-Lance?"

"My mother? How do you know her?"

Carter snorted. "Well shit. That was unexpected. Did you inherit your mom's pipes?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Dinah, honestly confused.

"You're mom, the Black Canary, screams really loudly. Loud enough to shatter glass, eardrums, and disturb the air to send someone flying."

"My mom... You mean that she..."

"I'm guessing she never told you about her tenure with the JSA or her fetish for black leather tights," said Carter.

"I'm going back to Watchtower to get the search started," said John. "Bring her by if you think she could be an asset. Otherwise I'll just see you there later."

"What is the JSA?" asked Dinah.

"Let's talk little girl," said Carter, grinning now.

**2007 – Metropolis, Kansas – Daily Planet**

"Hey, CK, Lois, over here!" shouted Jimmy, calling the pairs attention.

"Olsen," greeted Lois, straightening Clark's tie and suit. Trying to make sure he was disguised well enough.

"Hey Jimmy," said Clark with a smile, pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"What's with the specs?" asked Jimmy.

"I makes me look more professional," answered Clark.

"It makes you look like a bigger nerd than me... never mind, stick with it," joked Jimmy.

"You're a laugh riot, Olsen. You here to show us to our desks?" asked Lois.

"No, the editor wants to see you both first," said Jimmy.

"Oh joy," said Lois.

"Who is the editor?" asked Clark. "I heard they just hired someone new."

"Yeah, she's hot too," said Jimmy, a dreamy look on his face.

"I am so telling Chloe," threatened Lois, grinning.

"She knows," said Jimmy. "Just cause we're engaged doesn't mean I'm blind, right, CK?"

"I don't know, Jimmy. I don't think it's right when you're in a committed relationship. It feels a bit like cheating to me."

"Good answer," said Lois, giving Clark a brief, quick kiss on the cheek.

"Whipped," said Jimmy with a chortle.

"Like you're one to talk," said Lois, a single eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Maybe but at least I'm not whipped at work like he's going to be," said Jimmy, grinning victoriously.

Lois and Clark took the elevator up to the editor's office. There was a maintenance man outside the door scraping off Pauline Khan's name, a small can of black paint, a tarp, and a few brushes sat on the floor nearby.

Clark knocked nervously, apologizing to the maintenance man.

"Enter," called a female voice that sent chills down both Lois and Clark's backs.

"It couldn't be," hissed Lois, as she opened the door.

"Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane," greeted Tess Mercer.

"Ms. Mercer," greeted Clark first, trying to maintain his act of nervousness.

"Ms. Luthor," greeted Lois through clenched teeth.

Tess' eyes narrowed. "You," she hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Lois.

"Me," said Lois, smirking now that she knew she had successfully gotten under Tess' skin. "So Ms. Luthor, did you bother to check out anything I told you? Or did you just blindly trust Lex? Hell, did you even bother to ask Lex?"

"That is none of your concern, Ms. Lane."

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Mercer," interrupted Clark, "but you asked to see us. Is there something we can do for you or is this just a welcome to the Planet kind of thing?"

"Little of both," said Tess, cooling off by focusing on Clark. "I do want to welcome you both to the Daily Planet, your work speaks for itself. I also have your first assignment. I want you to find out what happened to Lex Luthor. Where has he gone? Was he taken or did he run away?"

Lois and Clark shared a brief glance.

"What if we find out he's the monster we always suspected?" asked Lois.

"Lex was humanitarian that worked tirelessly to the benefit of all mankind," said Tess firmly.

"And if the truth is not what you know? Then what? Will you bury the story?" asked Clark.

Tess frowned. "I would never bury the truth. It's not my way."

"Then we'll get you the story before the end of the week if there is a story to tell," said Clark, cutting Lois off before she could start a fight.

"Good luck," said Tess, effectively ending the discussion.

Back outside the office Lois was fuming and prepared to round on Clark for stopping her from letting Tess have a piece of her mind. Once again, Clark beat her to it by hugging her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Any fight Lois may have had in her at that point just melted away.

"Cheater," she quipped.

"Don't let her get to you," said Clark. "We'll get her the story, the truth of it and when she tries to bury it we'll sell it to the Star or the Inquisitor and that will be the end of it."

"She might fire us," said Lois.

"So?"

"I'm asking Ollie to buy the Planet and then fire her once and for all," said Lois. "I just want that nightmarish woman out of our lives for good. Her and Lex Luthor."

"One thing at a time, Lois, one thing at a time."

**2007 – Montreal Canada – Saint Christopher's Cathedral**

Veritas. A group he thought was out of commission since Clark had received the safety deposit box from Virgil Swann. He thought that with the key out of reach of anyone that the orb would be safely out of everyone's reach.

"Is this the place?" asked Lois.

"Yeah, be careful. Edward Teague is a bit obsessive," said Clark, scanning the old church. Their research on Lex for the Daily Planet showed that he never made it to Guantanamo Bay, something even the General was unaware of. Less than a day later Dr. Swann reached out to Clark informing him of a break in at his lab and the theft of the Veritas journals. A few days later the safety deposit box in Switzerland was broken into.

"You're sure it will take Lex a few days to crack that cryptograph?" asked Lois again. She was really worried and with good reason.

"I'm fairly certain," said Clark, leading the way into the church.

"So where is this clock?" asked Lois.

Both of them turned quickly when they heard the sound of screeching tires and several car doors opening and closing.

Clark looked outside to see Lex and several armed guards as well as a woman he recognized as Genevieve Teague. "He's already here," said Clark. He lifted Lois into his arms and sped through the church to stand before the clock.

"So how do we do this?" asked Lois.

"Stand back," said Clark, he focused as much heat as he could from his eyes on the clock.

The large glass on the clock bubbled and popped first then the brass glowed orange as it heated up. It slowly deformed at first as it began to melt, several more hisses and pops filled the air as gas escaped the metal. Eventually it melted into an orange puddle of molten metal. Clark pushed a hand inside the melted mess finding a small crystal shield with the symbol for 'Kandor' printed on it in white.

"That's it?" asked Lois.

"I think so, it's the only thing that didn't melt," said Clark.

Lois would have said more but the sound of footsteps coming down the hall distracted her.

Clark took Lois in his arms and blurred from sight, not stopping until they were a fair distance from the church and they could safely fly away.

"That was close," said Lois.

"We've got bigger problems," said Clark. "Lex was being helped by Genevieve Teague."

"That's bad," said Lois. "At least we've got a piece of the puzzle they won't ever get their hands on right?"

"At least," said Clark. "We should get this to the fortress. Jor-El will know what to do with it."

Lois nodded her agreement, pulling her ski goggles up from around her neck to cover her eyes. She then threw her arms around Clark, effectively letting him know it was time to fly.

Clark and Lois flew quickly for the fortress landing safely inside in just under an hour.

"Kal-El, my son, you have returned."

"Father, humans are hunting the orb again," said Clark loudly. "I have recovered a piece of it." He held up the small crystal which the fortress picked up and floated out of his hand.

"The Crystal Orb of Kandor," said Jor-El loudly. "A dangerous artifact to say the least."

"If the humans found another piece of it. Would they be able to trace this piece to here?"

"It is possible though very unlikely given the limited technology of Earth."

"Lex Luthor is a lot smarter than most people on Earth," said Lois loudly.

"Lois Lane, you believe this Lex Luthor may be able to activate the homing feature should he find the other half?"

"It is a legitimate fear," said Clark. "Can you activate the tracker from this end? Make it emit our family tone for me?"

"I can but what do you intend to do?" asked Jor-El.

"Get it away from human hands," said Clark. "I'll bring it here to be protected."

"Kal-El, there is more to that orb than just being able to control you," said Jor-El. "Within that orb lies the DNA of many Kryptonian soldiers, samples taken during the Kandorian campaign. Zod is one such sample as is Jor-El."

"What?" asked Lois.

"The orb can bring them all back," said Clark, giving Lois an answer but also clarifying it for himself.

"Indeed," said Jor-El. "Should you bring the orb to this place you will have to decide what you wish to do, both the risk and the reward."

"For now, get the orb," said Lois. "You cannot let a monster like Lex get it first."

"Lois is right," said Clark. "Send the signal."

"As you wish, my son."

**2007 – Smallville, Kansas – Luthor Mansion**

Lex was furious as was his newest partner, Mrs. Teague. They arrived at the church to find the clock to be no more than a pile of molten slag, still glowing orange with heat.

"One of them must have gotten their first," said Lex.

"There is only one," said Genevieve. "The traveler, and you still fail to understand that we could use him. He would be the ultimate weapon. We could conquer the world with his power at our finger tips."

"We don't need an alien to conquer the world. Eventually you and I will die and he'll still be here except we'll have handed him the world on a silver platter," argued Lex, throwing his scotch glass into the fire place. The glass shattered and the alcohol burned brighter for a moment in the flames.

"All is not lost," said Genevieve. "There is still another piece. Once we find it I'm sure we could use it to find the other one."

"And where do you suggest we look for it?" asked Lex.

"It's here," said Genevieve, motioning all around her. "Why do you think your father bothered to bring this castle here? He knew it held importance."

"Then I guess-"

Before he could finish speaking the mantle above the fire place exploded send both him and Genevieve tumbling.

Lex was dazed for a moment, his vision in his right eye was stained red. He reached a hand up to find his forehead was badly cut and bleeding profusely down his face and into his eye. None of that mattered when he saw a glowing pink orb floating in the air where his fire place used to be.

"My god," whispered a voice next to him.

Lex looked to his left to see Genevieve starting to stand, apparently unharmed by the explosion. He made a quick decision and climbed to his feet then walking up behind her. He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed for all he was worth.

Genevieve struggled, slapping at the hands around her neck. Trying to pry the fingers loose. She fell to her knees as her visions began to cloud over.

Lex continued to squeeze long after her flailing had stopped. Finally he just let her drop boneless to the ground, dead.

Lex shook his arms and hands out, they felt strained from the exertion but he never gave the dead body a second thought. His focus was on the still floating orb. He walked toward it but before he could reach out to take it the window exploded in a shower of glass and the orb vanished.

"No!" screamed Lex. "Damned you! Damned every last one of you!"

**2008 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

"My family, welcome," said Jor-El's disembodied voice as the four Kryptonians appeared in the fortress.

"Father, we have discussed the orb at great length these last few months. I believe we have come to a decision," said Clark.

"We would choose to revive the Kandorians," said Lara. "Krypton deserves a chance to live again."

"That said, Zod is not to be trusted," said Kara. "I understand that at this time he did not cause all of those atrocities but he is more than capable and likely to do so again."

"Zod was not yet a criminal or a monster. He was a friend to us, Jor-El, but we cannot allow him to do to Earth what was done to Krypton. Can we revive all the Kandorians except him?" asked Lara.

"I designed the crystal to revive all of the Kandorians. It is designed such that all must be revived or none."

"Then we use the book of Rao," said Clark. "The four of us and your clone will use blue kryptonite to remain on Earth and send the Kandorians to a new world of their own."

"That does not change the threat of Zod," said Kara heatedly. "He must be banished to the Phantom Zone if for no other reason than to protect them."

"We cannot punish Zod for something he has not done yet," said Lara. She may have come to hate the man for what he did, what he caused but that did not change the fact that he was once a dear friend.

"Then we tell the Kandorians," said Clark. "We inform them of everything that happened to Krypton and the cause of it all. If they know of Zod's potential for betrayal then they can decide for themselves."

"Kal-El's plan is logical and sound," said Raya, adding her thoughts on the matter.

"I do not agree completely but will abide by the groups decision," said Kara, crossing her arms defensively.

"I also believe Kal-El's plan to be the best choice," said Lara.

"Then shall we begin?" asked Jor-El.

"Yes," said Clark.

The group watched as three large crystal rings floated into the air and began rotating, each ring connected at a single point. Inside the field Kryptonian symbols began to appear, printed into the ground and in the center of them a naked unconscious person appeared. When it was done thirty men and women littered the floor inside the containment field.

"Lower the field for now, we'll cloth them quickly and pull Jor-El out," said Clark.

"Before they can be sent to New Krypton you will need to give them your Kryptonian blood, at present they are still fully human," Jor-El explained briefly.

Clark frowned but nodded.

"No, use my blood," said Raya. "If any of them were to ever be sentenced to the Phantom Zone, they could use your blood to escape."

"Raya is right, Kal-El," said Kara.

"Okay," said Clark, handing Raya one of the blue kryptonite daggers that was currently sheathed in lead.

"We have much to do and not long to do it," said Lara, moving to collect Jor-El's clone first.

Kara dressed the women quick in simple robes while Clark dressed the men similarly. Raya followed behind Kara giving each of them her blood to awaken their Kryptonian DNA. It did not take long before the first of the Kandorian's began to stir.

The stasis field was up moments later, their work now completed.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Zod, the first man to fully regain consciousness.

"Be calm, Zod," ordered Clark firmly. "All will be explained once the others have awakened.

"You are of the house of El are you not?" asked Zod.

"I am and I will explain everything shortly. Please wait patiently for your brethren."

The rest of his family was out of sight with Jor-El, waiting for him to revive completely.

"Why do you keep us imprisoned within this stasis field?" asked Zod.

"For your safety," said Clark. "Have patience, the others are awakening."

Clark watched as Zod was greeted formally by all of his soldiers as they awoke. Finally when the last awoke Clark spoke again. "Welcome Kandorians. I am certain you are all confused by where you are and what has happened. I promise I will explain everything. I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El and one of the last survivors of Krypton."

His statement was met by several loud protests and shocked statements.

Clark held up a hand to stave off the questions momentarily.

"Jor-El, show them," said Clark.

The disembodied voice of Jor-El boomed loudly in the chamber. "As you will, my son."

Crystal pillars rose up all around the stasis field and Clark, warping the appearance to that of Krypton's high council room.

Zod was chained and bound, kneeling in the center of the chamber along with several of his followers.

"Dru-Zod, you stand accused of genocide of nine billion citizens and treason in an attempted coup against the people of Krypton. How do you plead?"

"I am Zod, you will all kneel before me. You, who sit on high and judge. You, who would prevent our people from conquering every known galaxy as is our right. You, who is merely content to rot on this dead ball of ice and snow. I will not be judged by you."

"The plea is entered as guilty. You are to be stripped of flesh and be banished to the Phantom Zone."

"I will have my revenge," shouted Zod in absolute rage. "You will kneel, any who survive the coming Apokolips will kneel before me. This is not the end."

The image around them flickered a little before the room showed Jor-El standing before the council.

"I'm afraid my conclusions are irrefutable. Our sun, the great Rao will go supernova within days. Zod's war destabilized it and now we will all die unless we evacuate through the portals now," explained Jor-El.

"Nonsense. The science council has stated that Rao is only shifting slightly, possibly reversing our poles."

"I assure you, they are wrong," protested Jor-El.

"No, you are and that is the end of this. We are ordering all portals closed immediately and you are to remain silent. We will not have a panic because of your mistaken calculations."

The image flickered again, this time they were in space, a crystal satellite behind them directed toward Krypton and Rao. They watched in horror as Rao expanded suddenly causing Krypton to crack in half. Then the sun collapsed suddenly into a small white light and moments later it exploded in blinding light enveloping Krypton and then the satellite.

The image faded and once more they all stood within the fortress.

"No," whispered Zod, the others stunned silent.

"The loss of your wife and son with the destruction of Kandor drove you to that. Major Zod, while you have not become that man yet, you still might," said Clark softly.

"I am not that man," protested Zod.

"I know, but because of the powers granted to us by the yellow sun of Earth I cannot in good conscience allow you to endanger the humans of this planet."

"So you would kill me, banish me to the Phantom Zone?" asked Zod.

"No," said Clark. "I did not show you that to make an enemy of you. I showed you so that all of the Kandorians would know what you're capable of."

"So what happens to us now?" asked a blonde woman.

"You will be relocated to a planet of your own," said Jor-El's booming voice. "Krypton will live on elsewhere."

The Kandorians all seemed to breathe giant sighs of relief, even Zod.

"And what of you Kal-El? Will you join us?" asked Zod.

"My father sent me Earth with a purpose. To protect this world and to give them hope for the future. My place is here so here I shall remain."

"Then on behalf of myself and my soldiers, I wish you the best of luck and I promise I will not become that man you showed us."

"I hope you don't," said Clark, walking away to join his family and the glow of the blue kryptonite.

"I wish you all well," said Jor-El's voice. He waited patiently for Clark to give the order. After a short wait the air above the Kandorians glowed golden yellow as they all ascended, one after another. When the last Kandorian vanished Jor-El spoke again. "It is done."

**2008 – Siberia, Russia – Verkhoyansk Mountain Range**

Amanda Waller was not a nice person, she knew this, she accepted this, and she really liked this. She was a patriot and would do whatever it took to protect her country. The loss of Checkmate's primary base of operations was a setback but they were a large network. She had other bases in the US, South America, and even the base she was currently prowling, hidden in a Siberian mountain range. The base was a relic of the cold war that the CIA built but had long abandoned.

Now, she used it as her own personal Guantanamo Bay. Prisoners checked in, got a reprogrammed, and checked out to work for her or to be buried six feet under.

"Status report," she ordered as she entered a small conference room.

"Kent Nelson's psyche is still completely shattered. He doesn't know where he is most of the time and he is still conversing with himself," reported a psychologist.

"Have you been able to get him to tell you how the helmet works?"

"No, I only get gibberish out of him. I still say we should put the helmet on him, maybe we can see why it works for him but no one else," said one of the scientists.

"Dr. Jamison?" Waller directed her gaze to the man she smuggled out of Gitmo. She would have taken Lex Luthor as well but he was already gone by then.

"There is no readable energy being emitted from the helmet yet I've seen it glow, the back of it opens up and swallows anyone that brings it near their face only to spit the person right back out leaving them completely vegetative. It makes no sense. I'm not a magician. I can't measure what doesn't exist." It was clear Donovan Jamison was trying to save himself.

"I don't want excuses doctor. I want results. Now-"

Anything else she was going to say was cutoff by alarms blaring through the entire complex.

**2008 – Siberia, Russia – Verkhoyansk Mountain Range**

Oliver watched his flight monitor as he circled the general area where they believed Kent Nelson had been taken.

"Are we there yet?" asked the gruff voice of Hawkman. The man was just waiting to kick the door off the helicopter they were in so he could fly down to the base and bash some skulls.

"Is he always this impatient?" asked Dinah.

"Pretty much," said Oliver. He like his newest toy. The helicopter he dubbed the Javelin was built using some impressive stealth technology and moved very fast. It only cost him two hundred million to build in secret too. The money would get written off all over his company in various line items for lost inventory. It didn't matter much as his company made billions a year anyway.

"Soldier, give us a status report," said Oliver, clicking his mic open.

"_I'm inside now. Looking for a security room," _Wes' voice spoke evenly through the helicopter's speakers. That was another good thing about the helicopter, there was no engine noise inside and almost none outside.

"Just tell us when we're good to land," said Oliver.

Carter snorted. "Right, land."

They circled for a few minutes longer before Wes transmitted, _"All clear."_

"You're up first Hawkman, clear the landing zone," ordered Oliver.

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Hawkman, pushing a button on the panel next to the door causing the door to slide open. The man stepped out and free fell a few feet before he spread his wings.

"Just a reminder to everyone, this is a rescue and recovery mission. We're not here to fight a war so lets keep it as quiet as we can," said Oliver into his mic for everyone to hear.

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ replied Carter's distorted voice.

"_I'm going deeper to find the Doc,"_ reported Wes.

"_Get him to his helmet, we can probably use the help,"_ said Carter.

"_Orders acknowledged,"_ he replied.

Dinah watched through a pair of binoculars as Hawkman tore through the few guards on the small landing platform, they never really stood a chance.

"_All clear,"_ reported Carter.

Oliver brought the helicopter around and landed it easily on the snow laden landing pad. As soon as he touched down he put the engine in idle so they could make a quick retreat if necessary then jumped out next to Dinah.

Carter was waiting for them with a mace in each hand and resting partially on his shoulders. "What took you so long?"

"You were slow," said Oliver.

"_Arrow, I've located Fate, he's not in good shape,"_ reported Wes.

"We're on our way in, get him to the helmet," said Carter walking over to the only visible doorway inside. The man clubbed at the lock a few times separating it from the steel door frame.

"I guess that's one way of doing it," said Oliver. "Alright, so Hawkman take the lead. Canary next, I'll take a trail position to cover you both."

"Less talking, more bashing," said Carter, charging ahead into the base.

The fight into the base was quick and they didn't spend a lot of time negotiating. Oliver made sure to leave behind several explosive charges as out of sight as he could as they went through the base.

The radio was silent as they went deeper and deeper into the base, the alarms finally blaring loudly.

"_Dr. Fate is active,"_ reported Wes.

"Good, then we'll meet you halfway," said Carter, kicking a guard in front of him in the chest knocking the air from the man's lungs and sending him threw a door.

"_Roger that."_

**2008 – Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude**

Lara was overjoyed. She had her husband back, albeit younger. She sat with the man, his head rested in her lap while Clark was dealing with all of the other Kandorians. Something she didn't want to deal with.

She looked down on her husbands sleeping face. He didn't have as many of the worry lines as she remembered. His hair was softer and still retained some of the dark brown hair she saw on Kal-El's head daily as opposed to the pale silvery blond.

Further reflection was interrupted by Raya and Kara joining her.

"How is he?" asked Kara first.

"He is well," said Lara. "I think he is finally starting to wake."

Raya took the blue kryptonite blade and made a small cut on Jor-El's finger and then her own drawing a line of blood. She touched her finger to his and in a small flash of light from his finger the wound healed.

Jor-El gasped for breath suddenly as if taking his first ever. Several deep breaths followed before his eyes opened, slowly at first as if adjusting to the light of his surrounding.

"Jor-El," said Lara, joy evident in her voice. "Jor-El, wake up, my husband."

"Lara," he responded groggily. "Is that you? What happened?"

"Much, husband, so much," said Lara, hugging him closer to her. For the first time in so long she had her family together in one place.

Jor-El tried to sooth his obviously upset wife while his mind tried to understand what had happened. His wife was older, much older than he remembered yet no less beautiful. Raya, his new assistant was an adult now, not the bright eyed fourteen year old he remembered. And the other girl, unless he was greatly mistaken, was Kara, his niece. She too was all grown up, not the six year old he remembered. Then he understood. "I'm a clone, aren't I?"

"Yes," said Lara, not willing to hide the truth from him.

"Then we are on Earth, yes?"

"Yes," said Lara.

"I do not understand though, why are you on Earth? How much time has passed since I placed my DNA within the crystal?

"There is much to explain, Jor-El," said Raya. "All will be explained in time. For now I can tell you it has been thirty years since you placed your DNA within the orb."

"So long," whispered Jor-El. "What of Krypton?"

"Krypton is gone, Uncle," said Kara morosely.

Jor-El finally broke from his wife's embrace to stand himself. He finally looked around. "How did we lose our planet?"

"Zod started a civil war. It destabilized Rao causing it to go supernova," explained Lara, still grasping one of Jor-El's hands in her own.

"Did we conquer Earth then? No, that wouldn't explain the use of the crystal. How are we here?"

The three were surprised when they were suddenly watching the same holographic images that Kal-El was showing the other Kandorians.

Jor-El's face only expressed horror at the information. The atrocities committed by a man he still considered to be one of his very best friends. And then the end of Krypton including the council forbidding the use of the portals.

"That still does not explain how all of you are here," said Jor-El.

"Prior to the end of Krypton you sent me into the Phantom Zone in the hopes that one day I would be rescued," said Raya first.

"My father believed you and sent me to Earth with a crystal of his own. One that contained the DNA of Aunt Lara and himself. I did not know then that my father was a traitor, an ally of Zod's. He has since been dealt with," explained Kara.

"So much pain and suffering. I am truly sorry," said Jor-El.

"You do not need to be," said Lara. "You did everything you could for Krypton. You and I stood side by side to the end of our world, trying to save it. You saved our son because of your perseverance."

"Son? I have a son?"

"Kal-El, you would be very proud of him. He was raised by the Kents, the family you told me about."

"Hiram lives still?"

"His son, Jonathan and his wife Martha raised our son well. He is a good man. It is because of him that all of us are together now," explained Lara.

"I am glad for that but it is so much. I am feeling overwhelmed."

"I know the feeling," said Clark, joining his Kryptonian family.

Jor-El turned to face the voice. Standing before him was a man that was clearly his son. Dressed in a battle suit with the symbol for the house of El emblazoned on his chest.

"I am Kal-El, your son."

"I am Jor-El, your father."

"Okay, we don't have much time before the book of Rao is activated so everyone, please have a piece of blue kryptonite in hand," said Clark.

Raya smiled sadly. "Kal-El, I cannot thank you and your family enough for all that you have done for me. But now, I need a new start. I need the connection to my people. I can help them, guide them as your father did me. I will be going with the Kandorians."

"Raya, no," protested Lara.

"It's okay, Lara. I want to go. I know in my heart this is the right choice. Just as it is right that you should stay here on Earth with your husband, son, and niece. I will miss you all."

"I don't want you to go," said Clark. "But I understand. You have to follow your heart and the Kandorians will need all the help they can get. You are also most prepared to deal with Zod if he gets out of hand."

"Thank you, Kal-El. You most of all, you saved me from the Phantom Zone. You welcomed me into your world and your life." Raya gave Clark a quick but strong hug.

Lara and Jor-El shared a look between them, one similar to that which Clark had exchanged in the past with Lois. An entire conversation without a spoken word.

"We will also be going with them," said Jor-El. "I am not meant to be here, nor is your mother."

"But the AI of the fortress maintains her. You cannot leave," protested Kara.

"I have corrected that flaw," said Jor-El's disembodied voice. "Lara is not bound to this place."

"Well done," said the living Jor-El.

"Why? Why would you leave me?" asked Clark, his heart breaking.

"Kal-El, my boy. My strong, beautiful boy. Jor-El and I were never meant to be here. I am so thankful for the time we shared together but my place is with Jor-El and his place is to lead the Kandorians. You know this to be right in your heart," said Lara, one hand on her son's cheek.

"Aunt Lara, it's not fair. You can't leave us. I won't be left behind again," protested Kara.

"Kara, this world is your home now. You have made friends and adopted family. And I may be wrong but I am sure your heart has already chosen someone here. And Kal-El will need you once we are gone," said Lara gently.

Kara sniffled and hugged Lara strongly.

"Kal-El, my son," began Jor-El. "I will regret not staying to know you as your mother has but know that I am proud of you. You bear the burden of hope for this world and you bear it well. Never lose your faith in yourself. Never give up on your friends. And do not doubt the human race, though they are flawed they have such potential for greatness. Show them the way."

Clark took a deep breath burying his tears. He shared a hug with his birth father, the only one he would ever experience.

"It is time," said Jor-El, stepping away from Clark and the blue kryptonite with his wife's hand in his.

"Be strong Kal-El," said Raya, stepping away and joining Jor-El and Lara.

"Give Lois our love," added Lara. "Do not let that one go my son. You need her as much as she needs you. Look after Kory and Mandy, they love you both so much already."

Kara stepped next to Clark and hugged him around the middle while she cried. She watched her family ascend in the golden light.

"It is done," said Jor-El, the golden light fading.

"Let's go home," said Clark, hugging Kara just a little tighter.

**2008 – Smallville, Kansas – Kent Farm**

Lois was waiting for Clark when he got home. She had spent hours preparing a large meal for her family, nothing burnt either. She was excited to meet Jor-El face to face and not as a mysterious voice in an ice palace. Then Clark and Kara entered the house and everything changed.

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked Lois, seeing the tears in Clark and Kara's eyes.

"Aunt Lara and Raya chose to go with the Kandorians," sobbed Kara, her voice very choked up.

"Oh no, why? Why would they do that?" asked Lois, allowing Clark to pull her to him. His head buried in her neck and shoulder, sobs wracking his body.

Kara explained while Clark continued to sob and be comforted by Lois.

"I'm so sorry, for both of you," said Lois, her own share of tears falling.

After that they all just sat together for a while in silence. Each taking time to remember their loved ones that chose to move on.

"We need to go get the twins," said Clark, breaking the silence.

"Where will they stay?" asked Kara.

"With us," said Lois. "Chloe basically lives at Jimmy's or Watchtower now as it is. We can move them into her room. We make enough to support them both now that we work for the Daily Planet."

"What will you do, Kara?" asked Clark.

"I think it is time for me to see the world," she said. "I had talked to Aunt Lara for a long time about it. I believe now it is time I do so."

"Just don't forget where your home is," said Lois. "You make sure you come home and see us and you'd better be here for my wedding in October. You're required to be there as you are also one of my bridesmaids."

"I will be here for it, I promise," said Kara. "I will leave in a few days. I need to get things sorted here first."

"Let's go tell Mandy and Kory," said Clark, wiping his eyes clear of his tears.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Due to unforeseen circumstances I have lost my Beta, Hanabi you will be missed. I wish you well in the future with all your endeavors.

**2008 – Metropolis, Kansas – Daily Planet**

"What the hell do you mean you won't print this?" demanded Lois, rage fuming behind her eyes as she glared at her hopefully soon to be ex-editor.

"Where is the proof?"

"Dead body with broken neck found in Luthor Mansion, DNA under her fingernails match Lex Luthor, the hand print around her strangled neck matched his, the security footage of the whole murder. What more could ever possibly ask for?"

"And everyone one of those things could be faked by any number of Lex Luthor's enemies," replied Tess coolly.

"Wow… just… wow. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, do you know that? Expect to be fired by the end of the day," said Lois, turning briskly and storming from the office.

Tess though followed after her. "I didn't give you permission to leave."

Lois ignored her flipping open her cellphone. "Oliver, she wouldn't print it… I know… Okay, I'll try that first." She closed her phone and walked toward the elevator.

"Miss Lane, where do you think you're going?" demanded Tess, following her.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Burns in five minutes," said Lois, pressing the call button for the elevator again.

Tess' eyes widened slightly at hearing the name of the paper's current president. "Now you wait just a minute."

"Too late for that. Ms. Luthor," said Lois, stepping into the elevator.

Tess bristled and stepped into the elevator with her. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" asked Tess. Her voice quavered slightly.

"I know exactly who I'm messing with. It's you who doesn't know. Clark asked me to try and play nice despite knowing you are now and will always be Lex Luthor's pet marionette. I just don't understand how you can be so deluded. I mean the man put a micro-camera in your eye for God's sake. His father dumped you in an orphanage after he personally killed your mother and yet you don't even try to find out if the information I gave you free of charge was valid. Any sane, rational person would at the very least look into it but not you. So forgive me but I'm done with you." Lois finished her rant just as the elevator door dinged open.

Tess fumed for a moment before she once again gave chase.

"Lois Lane, I have an appointment with Mr. Burns," said Lois to the receptionist.

"Go right it," she motioned to the office door.

Tess tried to follow but was stopped. "Ms. Mercer, please have a seat. Mr. Burns will speak with you next."

Tess paused and blanched slightly. Apparently this was a setup. Tess turned somewhat robotically towards the sitting area and took a seat to wait patiently. She sat fidgeting for what felt like hours. She ran her hands through her hair several times, changing it from being lose to a ponytail and back again. She checked her light makeup several times to make sure it didn't smudge. She checked her watch over and over again leaving her with a sense of dread filling her entire being.

Tess' snapped her head to her left when she heard the intercom buzz on the secretary's desk.

"Send her in," said a gruff voice.

"You can go in now Ms. Mercer," said the secretary, motioning once again to the office door.

Tess stood and smoothed her blouse and skirt once more before trying to walk into the office with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Ms. Mercer, sit," said the elderly man behind a large desk, one hand pointed firmly at the open chair next to Lois.

Tess glared at Lois and was somewhat pleased to see Lois looking somewhat less triumphant than she expected.

"Mr. Burns, sir, I can assure you-"

"Shut up and sit down," said the man harshly. "You can save your platitudes for someone who gives a damned."

Tess wisely decided to just shut up and sit down.

"Now, Ms. Mercer or is it Luthor? Never mind, don't answer that because frankly I don't really give a damned. What I do give a damned about is how Lex Luthor's personal assistant ended up as Editor in Chief of my newspaper. You aren't qualified, you aren't skilled and you don't deserve a position of any authority. Now that said, as an editor you haven't done horribly so maybe you're not a complete loss."

"Thank you-"

"Shut up," he snapped. "I wasn't done talking. I'll let you know when I am done talking and when you can talk again. Now where was I… oh yes, you're not a complete loss but I can't in good conscious allow you to remain as editor in chief of the greatest newspaper in the world. So you're demoted, you want to be editor then you can start at the bottom in the bullpen. Effective today you and Ms. Lane here are partners-"

Both women protested loudly.

"Or you can both be fired!" he shouted angrily. "In the meantime, I'm promoting your former partner, Ms. Lane, to interim editor in chief. Now he's qualified and more than capable, editor of MetU's Paper, been breaking major stories since he was fifteen. Maybe you'll both learn something from him."

Lois looked properly chastised despite the start of a chagrined smile at the corners of her mouth.

"You, Ms. Mercer… Luthor… whatever will learn about reporting from Lane, you'll shadow her at work and maybe the both of you will produce something worth reading."

"Sir, about my story?" asked Lois.

"Front page of tomorrow's paper, excellent work, Ms. Lane. Now both of you get out of my office." He tossed Lois' article light back at her and shooed them both out with a wave of hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Burns," said Lois graciously. As soon as she turn her back to the boss she glared with as much anger as she could muster at Tess.

"This isn't over," hissed Tess softly as she walked from the office next to Lois.

"Not by a long shot," replied Lois quietly.

**2008 – New York, New York – New York Observatory**

"Hello," called Oliver into the dark spacious room. "Anyone home?"

"Come in," said a gentle voice, straining to be heard from a distance.

Oliver entered and weaved through the maze of incomplete exhibits and boxes of materials.

"Mr. Queen, welcome," said a man in a wheelchair.

"Mr. Swann, I got your message," said Oliver.

"I assumed as much," Virgil replied. "How have you been my boy?"

"Good thanks, really good actually. I never did get the chance to thank you for that information on my parents' deaths," said Oliver.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you justice sooner," said Virgil.

"I understand why you couldn't. Clark needed to be protected."

"I'm glad you understand," said Virgil.

"Anyway, your message said it was urgent so what can I do for you?"

"My Daughter has gone missing," said Virgil simply. "I have received no ransom demands or nor have any of my investigators found her. I was hoping to ask for your assistance in locating her."

"Of course, I'm surprised you didn't ask Clark first," said Oliver, curious as to why Clark wasn't asked.

Virgil smirked slightly. "Activate Gotham file."

Oliver watched as the screen behind the doctor activated, first displaying several news articles about a mysterious vigilante. It went on to name the vigilante as Batman. Then it started displaying a lot of information about Patricia Swann and her recent trip to Gotham and her activities while she was there.

"You are considerably more subtle than our friend Clark is. This Batman also doesn't seem the type to appreciate any intrusion into his turf and make no mistake, it is his turf," said Virgil.

"No kidding, this guy is nuts," said Oliver. "I mean, I'm crazy, all of us that dress up and play hero have to be at least a little crazy. This guy though is psychotic."

Virgil chuckled a bit. "Show file Dark Knight."

The next screen over flickered active, this time it showed several short video clips of the Batman in action.

"He drives a tank?" asked Oliver. "That is so unfair. How can he even afford some of that stuff? That's all high end military grade equipment, cutting edge too."

The next image flipped to a face he knew only too well.

"Bruce Wayne is funding him?"

The image flipped again to an old newspaper clipping showing the double slaying of Wayne's parents and his having witnessed the whole thing. The next few images tracked Bruce Wayne's movements across the world until his vanished in China for a few years until he finally re-emerged back in Gotham a few years ago preceding Batman by a few months.

"He stole my shtick," griped Oliver.

"Now that you are aware of what you'll be dealing with, are you willing to help locate my daughter?"

"Done," said Oliver, grinning a bit. "I haven't seen Bruce in years. This should be fun."

"Subtlety please, Mr. Queen."

"Right, he'll never know I was there," said Oliver, clearly lying through his teeth.

**2008 – Smallville, Kanas – Kent Farm**

"What are you doing, Courtney?" asked Sylvester harshly. "These aren't the staff. You can't treat them like they are. Alone they don't pack the same kind of power the staff does, you need to learn to work them in conjunction."

"I'm trying," retorted Courtney with a huff of irritation. "I'm just not used to them yet."

"And you never will be if you keep falling back on old habits. That staff was always too big for you to control, the wands are more your size. You can move faster with them and still use all the same abilities but not if you don't work them in conjunction."

Courtney growled and stomped her foot.

"Ten laps, go," said Sylvester, pointing toward the barn door.

"Way harsh," said Ryan.

"Did I say you could talk, you just lowed three inches because of it," snapped Sylvester.

Ryan was sitting with legs crossed and his hands resting palms up on top of his knees. He was currently floating a foot above the ground… nine inches above the ground.

"Discipline, Ryan, if you ever want to really fly you can allow yourself to get distracted now, your six hour timer just reset."

Ryan wanted to protest badly but knew if he did that Sylvester would just make it worse. Ryan was surprised when a bale of hay was thrown at him hitting him in the chest and sending him sprawling.

"Next time, I expect you to catch that and throw it back at me only using telekinesis and you'd better not drop an inch while you do it," said Sylvester. "Now, back to floating."

"Sir, yes, sir," was Ryan's barely audible sarcastic reply.

He was beaned with another bale of hay for his trouble.

**2008 – Gotham City, New Jersey – Wayne Enterprises**

"As I live and breathe, Oliver Queen, paying me a visit," joked Lucius Fox. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What? I can't just drop in and say hello to my competition once in a while?" asked Oliver, greeting the man with a firm handshake.

"Come now, Mr. Queen. I'm not nearly that naïve," said Lucius with a friendly enough smile.

"Fair enough," said Oliver, opening his briefcase and handing the man a file from within it.

Lucius took the offered file and began to peruse the information.

"Simply spectacular," said Lucius.

"Clean, cheap in the long term," said Oliver.

"But a very expensive prospect to start up… and not quite complete… ah, I see."

"Waynetech has made some very significant strides lately in cooling systems which is where we're coming up short. The solar collection is astounding but it burns out so fast cause we can't get the cooling right."

"But we can," said Fox. "To think, a single one foot by one foot solar panel could generate enough electricity to power an entire city block for a week with just one hour of sunlight. This crystal technology is beyond anything I've ever encountered."

"It's the future, if we can keep the damn thing from burning up after ten minutes. We've considered putting together an artic station for it but the power loss by the time it would get to a city, any city, and the infrequency of sunlight due to storms and other extremes made that moot. Same with space, it would be fine on satellites and space stations but useless to us here on the ground."

"So this would be a joint effort then?" asked Lucius.

"That's the idea," said Oliver. "Both our companies do a lot of good for the world, this is just the next step and I couldn't think of a better company to partner with on this."

"First, let's find out if it's even possible to make this work," said Lucius.

"And do that we need to have legal contract so that our guys can talk to each other," said Oliver.

"I'll get the ball rolling with my legal team, I'm sure yours is already expecting the call?"

"Ready and waiting," said Oliver with a grin. "But for now a handshake will due." He held out a hand to Lucius.

"Yes it will," said Lucius, shaking the offered hand.

"So, I'll be in town for the next few weeks while we get this all sorted out. So tonight, I expect you and the reclusive playboy to show up for dinner, I won't take no for an answer."

"I'll talk to him but with him there is no telling," said Lucius, amusement clear in his voice.

"Don't make me hunt him down and drag him out to dinner kicking and screaming," joked Oliver.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it," said Lucius.

"Right, my PA will call with the dinner confirmation," said Oliver, typing rapidly on his PDA.

"Let me walk you out," offered Lucius, leading the way.

**2008 – Gotham City, New Jersey – Wayne Manor**

"Good afternoon, Alfred," greeted Lucius as he entered the estate mansion.

"Mr. Fox, always a pleasure," Alfred replied with a kind smile and a hand shake.

"So where is he hiding today?"

"Believe it or not he's in the library reading a book… for fun no less," joked Alfred.

"Is he dying?"

Both men laughed at the joke.

"You know the way, I'll bring some coffee," said Alfred, taking the man's coat and hat.

Lucius walked through the vacant home toward the library. He'd met with Bruce there several times in the past in the library for various reasons.

"Lucius, did I miss a meeting today?" asked Bruce, checking his watch as the man entered.

"No, no such luck," said Lucius.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I had an interesting visitor today."

"Oh yeah, anyone I'd know?"

"Oliver Queen," he answered.

"And what did the drama Queen want?"

"To partner with us on an energy project," said Lucius.

Bruce's face instantly darkened. "How did he find out?"

"It's not your project," said Lucius. "In fact, this little project makes yours look… what's the word I'm looking for here… ah yes, junk."

Bruce had to blink several times at that news. "Run that by me again?"

"One of his subsidiaries. A Watchtower International LLC has developed a crystal technology solar panel."

"Can it be weaponized?"

"Believe it or not, I don't think so, not in this case, not unless someone makes giant strides in energy weapon technology. The energy itself is extremely stable, the only problems they've had is in cooling the converters until it can be distributed or stored. Right now it literally just ends up melting the converter because it just can keep cool," explained Lucius.

Bruce looked at him doubtfully.

"Look for yourself," said Lucius, handing him the same file he'd gotten from Oliver earlier in the day.

Bruce took the folder and read through the brief. "Is this even possible?"

"I think so," said Lucius. "It's only a brief but the theory is sound. The lawyers still have to argue through patents and all that before we can get a look behind the curtain but if this is the real deal then…"

"This would revolutionize energy overnight," said Bruce, truly astonished. "Everything could run off this, cars, planes, cities… everything."

"Which makes me cautious. This is way too good to be true," said Lucius.

"It's still worth looking into," said Bruce. "What do we know about the Watchtower subsidiary?"

"Not much yet," said Lucius. "We know they are very heavy R&D. Their base of operations is in Metropolis. They are just over a year old and Oliver Queen has pushed millions into them since he acquired them a week after they opened their doors."

"And if this tech is the real deal it will be worth trillions," said Bruce, handing the folder back to Lucius.

"Which is why we're having dinner with Mr. Queen tonight, both of us."

Bruce frowned. "I can't get out of this one can I?"

"No, but if makes you feel any better, Mr. Queen said he'd drag you out of here kicking and screaming if he had to," joked Lucius.

Bruce snorted with laughter. "I'd like to see him try."

**2008 – Gotham City, New Jersey – Pinnacle Restaurant**

"Bruce, old buddy, old pal, how you been," greeted Oliver, his normal grin plastered on his face.

"Oliver, good to see you, it's been too long," Bruce greeted in return. Both greeting were fake but it didn't stop the need for the niceties to be observed.

Both men took a minute to measure the other. Bruce was clearly hiding something the cane he seemed to be leaning heavily against while Oliver was way too aware of everything in the room that was going on not that either would acknowledge it as either could easily explain it away.

"Skiing or polo?" Oliver asked, motioning to the cane.

"Cartilage in my knees are shot and nerve damage in my lower back. One very nasty skiing accident about a year ago."

"Damn," said Oliver mildly impressed. For this man to have that kind of damage and still be walking was impressive. "If you want, I've got some friends that could probably fix that."

"I doubt you've got any friends I don't," said Bruce, jokingly as he pat his check book in his jacket pocket.

"You'd be surprised, it's on the real deal," said Oliver.

"I'll think about," said Bruce, finally sitting at the table.

"Lucius, good to see you again," said Oliver, finally greeting the man.

"Mr. Queen," nodded Lucius, taking his seat.

"So, who's drinking with me?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, no, no booze for me," said Oliver. "Last time I drank I woke up on a deserted island for five years."

"Fair enough," said Bruce. "I hope you don't mind if I imbibe anyway."

"Feel free," said Oliver.

"I think I'll have a scotch myself," said Lucius. "It's been a busy day thanks to you, Mr. Queen."

"I aim to please," said Oliver. "Its exciting stuff right?"

"I have a concern though," added Bruce. "This tech, it's so advanced, what's to stop someone from making this into the next atom bomb?"

"It's the crystals," said Oliver. "The energy they emit is too stable, the conductors would melt before that much energy could build up."

"And when the conductors do melt, what happens to the crystals, do they just keep storing the energy or what?"

"Once the crystal reaches capacity it stops absorbing energy and the crystals themselves are so stable you could smash them all day and not get them to explode." Oliver looked around briefly before leaning forward and whispering. "Best of off, these babies could withstand a nuclear blast and not get a scratch."

"Are you telling me these could act as shield from a nuclear attack?" asked Lucius, stunned.

"Not exactly, it's more like the nuclear energy would pass through them but leave nothing behind, no radiation or heat," said Oliver.

"My god," gasped Lucius. "I truly hope you're not blowing smoke here Mr. Queen."

"Of course not, not about something like this. Look, this is on the level, I never would have come to see you both in person if it wasn't," said Oliver sincerely, and it was true. This was tech that Clark and his AI daddy said would be a good starting point, something they could donate to the world without endangering it. But it did open the door for Oliver to partner with Wayne and save himself some funds on the cooling systems he'd have to pay to develop otherwise.

"Well, you've got my attention," said Bruce. "As soon as the lawyers finish their nonsense I hope we can make this work."

"Me too," said Oliver. "But speaking of getting attention. You're never gonna guess who called me this morning. You remember Virgil Swann."

"Oh god, I haven't heard that name in years. I remember seeing him a few times with my parents… he had a daughter right… what was her name?"

"Pasty-Patty. At least that was what I used to call her when they'd visit my parents. Patricia Swann, apparently she's quite the looker these days," said Oliver.

"How about that?"

"How is old Virgil these days?" asked Lucius.

"He seems good," said Oliver. "I guess he heard I was in Gotham and wanted me to check on Patricia. She's been here a few weeks doing something or other but apparently she hasn't checked in, in a while."

"Is she in trouble?" asked Bruce, his full attention captured.

"Don't know," said Oliver with a shrug. "I swung by her hotel, apparently she ran out on the bill which is odd but maybe daddy cut her off. Don't really care much. I'll call Virgil in the morning and let him know, see what he has to say but it's not really my problem. Or yours for that matter."

"No, definitely not our problem but make sure you contact the authorities if you need to after to talk to Virgil tomorrow. As much as we're under a microscope by the media we have to be careful," said Bruce.

"Of course," said Oliver. "Who knows, maybe she's having a tryst with that Batdude you guys have running around here these days."

"The Batman? Oh, that's a good one," said Bruce, forcing a laugh.

"I can picture it now," laughed Oliver. "Honey, do you have to wear the mask during sex?" he imitated a woman's voice as best he could.

Bruce twitched slightly but managed to force another laugh.

"Ah, to be young," said Lucius. "Why don't you young people have fun, I'm going home to my wife."

"Oh, come on, Lou, stay and have dinner with us. I promise, no more lewd Batman jokes," said Oliver. "At least, not until after dinner."

"All the same, you two have fun tonight. Go out, pick up some girls. Enjoy it," said Lucius.

"I'll stop by the office tomorrow," said Bruce, standing to shake Lucius' hand before he left.

Oliver mimicked the farewell to Lucius. "So, have you seen this Batguy?"

**2008 – Metropolis, Kansas – Daily Planet**

"Clark, I swear, if I have to be partnered with her for even one more minute I'll kill her," complained Lois loudly. She was pacing in front of his new temporary desk.

"Lois, she had only been your partner for an hour," said Clark calmly, but based on the glare Lois was now leveling at him was the wrong thing to say.

"That's two hours too long," said Lois.

Clark had to pause a minute to do the math on her statement but decided to let it go. "What story are you both working on?"

"Nothing yet, every time I suggest something she shoots it down," said Lois.

"Are all of your suggestions pertaining to Luthor?"

"Not the point," said Lois.

"Has she made any suggestions?"

"Only one," said Lois, almost growling. "She wants investigate corruption."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"At the state senate, specifically the corruption of one Jonathan Kent," said Lois.

Clark actually snorted a laugh. "So do it."

"What? You can't possibly think your dad is… oh… oh that's just mean. God, I love you," she said, changing her tune quickly. She gave him a quick kiss before skipping out of his office to the elevator.

Lois was almost whistling as she rode the elevator down to the bullpen to meet her new partner.

"Okay Tess, time to go," said Lois, grabbing her purse and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Go? Go where?" asked Tess, looking up from her nail file that she was moments ago using to clean up her cuticles while also contemplating using it to stab Lois in the jugular.

"Topeka, you wanted to investigate corruption in the state senate and the editor agrees it would make for a great story if it's true."

"Wait, what?" asked Tess, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yep, said it's a good idea to investigate. To really dig into the dirt of politicians and their wrong doings. This is going to be a great first time experience for you. We'll take separate cars just in case we need to split up."

"Okay," said Tess. She was slightly dazed by how quickly things were shifting and changing.

Lois couldn't help the slightly evil sounding cackle escaping her as she drove towards Topeka.

**2008 – Gotham City, New Jersey – Des Par Hotel**

Oliver perched in his Green Arrow costume on a ledge across from Patricia Swann's hotel room, hidden in the shadows waiting for Bruce, aka Batman to show up and start investigating.

It was late when the Batman finally showed up, scaling down the building from the roof. Oliver watch through his binoculars and was slightly impressed considering the damage to the man's knees and back. He pushed a button on the binoculars that flipped the image to x-ray. He was shocked to see a very high tech motorized brace on Batman's legs and back, strapped so tightly to his body it was cutting into his skin. Oliver knew the man wouldn't be able to wear that for long but it would do to get his mission done.

"Now how does he get all those cool toys? I'm going to have words with Chloe when I get home about this."

"_I heard that Oliver. You do know you're transmitting right?"_

"Sorry, thought Lois was on duty tonight," said Oliver.

"_She got assigned a new partner at the Planet today,"_ explained Chloe, through barely restrained peals of laughter.

"Oh, do tell," said Oliver, curious now.

"_Tess Mercer,"_ she squeaked out, still laughing.

"That could be considered cruel and unusual punishment in some countries," joked Oliver.

"_It gets better, Clark was made editor temporarily right. So Tess and Lois were fighting over what story to pursue and Tess' only suggestion was corruption in the state senate, specifically of Jonathan Kent."_

"I can't imagine Clark or Lois liked that," said Oliver, he was using his binoculars to watch the Batman going through Patricia's room for evidence. Eventually the man found a number of hairs and some kind of gel that he bottled up and left with.

"_Just the opposite. Lois and Clark know he's not corrupt so they basically sent Lois and Tess on a wild goose chase with Lois leading the way. You'll have to watch the camera footage so far. Lois had Tess going through the trash at the Senator's office where she met ass first with the staff's Chinese take-out."_

"Nice," said Oliver, with a chuckle. "You'll have to show me later. Right now the Bat is on the move."

"_Good luck and stay safe. We'll monitor from here. If you get into trouble Girl Scout is on stand-bye."_

"Roger that, Watchtower." Oliver used a ripcord to traverse to yet another roof a few buildings away from where Batman had climbed inside some kind of hover-jet once again making Oliver feel slightly jealous. Oliver fired up the Javelin and followed at a distance, barely tracking him even with its advanced systems.

Oliver followed him to the roof of a police station where he watched a meeting between the Batman and man Watchtower identified as Chief of Police Gordon. It was slightly surprising considering the man was wanted for a murder he didn't commit.

"I'm gonna go say hi," said Oliver.

"_Ollie, that's not a good idea and you're not even listening to," _said Chloe into his ear even as he repelled to the roof.

"Sorry for crashing the party," said Oliver, enjoying the look of surprise from the Chief and anger on Batman's face.

"You won't take me so easy," said Batman, stepping back defensive.

"Relax rodent boy," said Oliver. "I'm not here for you, not to mention you're innocent."

"So what do you want?" asked Gordon, regaining some of his baring.

"I'm looking for someone. Patricia Swann, your rat with wings here got to her hotel room before I could. So I'm gonna try this the friendly way, see if we can't work together to recover this young woman," explained Oliver, his bow was collapsed at his hip within easy reach.

"Do you know why she was in Gotham?" asked Gordon.

"It's unclear. The only thing I know about her is that she has a penchant for sticking her nose into places a rich princess shouldn't. In this case, something to do with Gotham Orphanage and their lost funding."

"Dangerous place for anyone these days," said Gordon.

"Why would she be looking into something like that? Doesn't the Wayne foundation fund it already?"

"You've been out of touch for too long, Batman. The Wayne Foundation stopped funding the orphanages almost a year ago," said Gordon.

"Could this be tied to the other issue?' asked Batman, his voice intentionally gravelly.

"What other issue?"

"We've been getting reports about a lot of underground movement. We've picked up a few kids with wads of cash coming out of the sewers and underground tunnels. They aren't talking of course but it does concern me," explained Gordon.

"I see," said Oliver. He remained silent for a minute as he contemplated.

"_Ollie, this is big," _said Chloe. _"Our satellite is picking up a lot of activity underground. Hundreds of people, explosives wired all over the city. This is really bad. You need to get the full team there now."_

"Right, contact General Lane, mobilize everyone," said Oliver, confusing both Batman and Gordon.

"_Already reaching out,"_ said Chloe.

"Thanks, Watchtower," said Oliver. He then focused in on Gordon and Batman. "Sorry gentlemen. That was our command center Watchtower. She did a massive satellite scan of the city and it's bad. Worse than either of you can imagine. There are hundreds of people under the city, most of it focused under Wayne's R&D and the Gotham Stadium. You've also got thousands of pounds of explosives wired all over the city."

"Oh dear god," gasped Gordon.

"So, I've got a full team mobilized and on their way." He paused for a moment as Clark landed next to him followed a second later by Kara. Clark wore his blue body suit with the El symbol and pair of blue jeans while Kara now wore a skin tight blue and red body sue trench dress with knee high boots and the El symbol emblazoned proudly across her chest.

"Eager much?" asked Oliver, "I thought I'd have more time to explain.

"Dude, this better be important, I was in the middle of a burrito binge," said Bart, blurring in a moment later.

"Stop thinking with your stomach," snapped Kara. "We have been called in for a reason."

"And my stomach is a reason unto itself, chica," said Bart.

"Impulse, enough," said Clark firmly. "Sorry, we're your first response team. General Sam Lane will be contacting you in a moment Chief Gordon." No sooner had the words left Clark's mouth and the man's phone began to ring.

Gordon blinked in surprise as he retrieved his phone from his coat pocket. "Hello, this Gordon… General Lane, sir, I was told… yeah… I understand… I see… Thank you sir." He hung up.

"The General is sending one of his aids, a Major Wes Keenan should be here in a few hours."

"The rest of our team should arrive here around the same time," said Clark.

"What, uh, should I call you?"

"I operate by code name Boy Scout, she's Girl Scout, that's Impulse and you've already met Green Arrow," said Clark introducing the team.

"What are you?" asked Batman, finally chipping in his own question.

"What I am isn't important. That I am here to help is important," said Clark. "You have your secrets and so do I so let's agree to leave it at that."

"Fine, so what's the plan?" asked Batman.

"First, we need intelligence. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to orchestrate a massive disaster," began Oliver. "Impulse, go for a run down there. Make sure your vid is set to ultrahigh speed, we don't need any blurry images."

"Back in a flash," said Bart, vanishing in a blur of speed a moment later.

Clark held out two communication ear buds to each Batman and Gordon. "This will allow you to keep in touch with the team and our command center Watchtower."

Batman took on reluctantly but fit it into his ear all the same. Gordon was less hesitant taking the ear bud and putting it in his ear.

Bart returned just then.

"That was fast, even for you," said Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm not getting into that place without a howitzer or Boy Scout. Pressure sensitive plates, sonic motion sensors, defensive auto turrets, and big doors. Someone really doesn't want anyone down there," explained Bart.

"Who could afford to put all that in place?" asked Kara.

"Watchtower, chase the money," ordered Oliver.

"_The money trail is a mess but it looks like it originated with one man, Ra's Al Ghul, wait… no, his daughter. Talia Al Ghul, running facial recognition now."_

"Ra's Al Ghul," whispered Batman.

"You know him?"

"Once," said Batman. "A long time ago, then I found out his true motives. He's dead and has been for a while now."

"Did you kill him?" asked Oliver.

"No, but I didn't save him either."

"So Talia wants payback?" asked Oliver.

"Maybe," said Bruce.

"_Found her. She is currently using an alias right there in Gotham. One Miranda Tate, she currently sits on the board of Wayne Enterprises as a major shareholder."_

"This is bad," said Batman, turning quickly and running to his Wraith.

"Where is he going in such a rush?" asked Oliver.

"Girl Scout, go with him," ordered Clark.

Kara nodded then floated up off the roof and flew after Batman.

"We need to get a lot more information. Boy Scout, see what you can find on Miranda Tate aka Talia Al Ghul and see what you can dig up on any known associates. Impulse, Watchtower is going to guide you through the city to start disarming some of the explosives, the ones least likely to be noticed at least. Gordon, you and I are going to start planning a city wide evacuation just in case it becomes necessary."

"Err, are you going to be able to get into my office looking like that?"

"I'll see you in there in a few minutes," said Oliver.


End file.
